Star Trek: Entité Réformée
by Maryrin
Summary: Le capitaine James Kirk et son équipage doivent escorter le diplomate Rincoeur jusqu'à Caleb IV et le protéger. Durant cette mission Jim rencontre une mystérieuse jeune femme: pourquoi ses pensées ne vont-elles plus vers Spock? Cette femme a-t-elle le pouvoir de lui faire oublier son premier officier? En fait: non. Kirk/ spock ( sinon le résumé craint, venez plutôt lire :) )
1. Prologue: Pourquoi es tu si seul Kirk?

_**Prologue : Pourquoi es-tu si seul Kirk ?**_

 _Espace, frontière de l'infinie, vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatiale. Sa mission : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations. Et au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible._

« Reculer l'impossible, mon cul ! » brailla James Tiberius Kirk à son premier médecin chef. « Ils vont encore m'envoyer escorter un diplomate dans un système pas plus éloigné de la terre que du canapé de ma télé ! Starfleet qu'ils disaient ! Mon œil ! »

« Personnellement, plus près nous sommes du système solaire, mieux je me porte. » répondit Mccoy, occupé à sonder la tête de Jim, marchant à la même cadence que son capitaine, avec son équipement médical : pas foutu de s'assoir sur une chaise plus de cinq secondes celui-là !

« On est pas tous aussi casanier que toi mon cher Bones ! » répliqua Kirk en entrant sur la passerelle, laissant le docteur derrière lui, retourner à son infirmerie. « Lieutenant Uhura, où en est notre diplomate ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore à bord ? » Dit-il en prenant place sur son siège de commandement.

« Il avait encore une réunion qui ne s'est pas encore terminée capitaine » répondit l'officier de communication « nous allons devoir encore patienter. »

Jim se contenta d'arquer un sourcil : patienter ! Et bien voyons ! Son équipage et lui étaient à l'heure. Il maudit encore Starfleet dans sa barbe et parcourut la passerelle d'un regard : son premier officier n'était pas là non plus. Il se retint quelques minutes de demander où était son demi-vulcain préféré, donnant des ordres et des directives à ses officiers, puis n'y tint plus et posa la fatidique question qu'il avait l'impression de rabâcher sans cesse :

« , où est Mr. Spock ? » il vit le japonais, désolé, hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Il est au laboratoire capitaine. Etant donné que le diplomate n'est pas encore à bord, il en profite pour terminer son rapport sur l'expérience en cours. » Expliqua Uhura sans quitter des yeux sa machine.

« Merci Lieutenant. » dit Jim en tapotant ses doigts sur son siège.

Il aimait de moins en moins s'adresser à elle en ce qui concernait Spock. Bien sûr il était au courant de leur relation depuis le début, ou presque, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter. Tous les deux… Ils l'irritaient. Nyota était une jeune femme charmante, intelligente et il n'en doutait pas, pleine de discussion. Mais quand elle parlait de Spock et montrait, consciemment ou non, qu'elle en savait plus que les autres à son sujet – normal pour une petite amie vous m'direz – ça ne manquait pas d'énerver James Kirk, qui aussi tôt se retenait de faire des remarques. D'abord car les dîtes remarques n'étaient absolument pas constructives et ensuite car il n'avait aucun droit de les faire. Spock était son ami, tout au plus et il n'avait pas le droit d'émettre de jugement sur ses relations personnelles. Et pourtant il en mourrait d'envie le bougre.

Oui, Jim était jaloux. Il en avait conscience bien sûr, depuis assez longtemps même. C'était carrément drôle quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour son ami demi-vulcain, car au départ, il ne pouvait pas le saqué et c'est sa copine qu'il voulait serrer. Maintenant, Jim avait renoncé à nier ses sentiments : il aimait Spock et puis c'était tout. Peut-être que les évènements avec Khan avaient aidé, un peu. Quand c'est la tronche de son premier officier que l'on voit avant de mourir et que c'est lui – aidé de votre meilleur ami j'ai nommé Bones-le-médecin-allergique-aux-téléporteurs – qui vous ramène à la vie après avoir coffré le mec qui a tué l'amiral que vous considériez comme votre père, forcément, ça crée des choses. Et dans ce cas précis, des sentiments…

Oh bien sûr Jim ne l'avait jamais avoué. Même si Bones savait, Bones savait toujours tout. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était fait grillé au bout de quelques mois. Parfois il choppait Jim en train de lancer des regards à son premier officier et les yeux de Léonard Mccoy lui disaient : _je t'ai vu mon gars. Et c'est pas la peine de faire semblant de regarder ailleurs._ Heureusement, le médecin avait eu le bon goût de ne pas lui en parler et de lui foutre la paix.

« Capitaine, le diplomate monte à bord » annonça Uhura en se tournant vers Jim, faisant virevolter sa queue de cheval. « Une équipe va le conduire à ses quartiers. »

« Merci lieutenant. On va décoller » déclara Jim Kirk en se redressant dans sa chaise. « Mais bon sang où est passé Mr. Spock ?! » se plaint-il.

« Je suis ici capitaine, navré pour mon arrivée tardive » répliqua l'intéressé en pénétrant sur la passerelle et se positionnant à son poste.

« C'est un comble que ce soit à vous que je doive rappeler la discipline, commandeur. » répliqua Jim, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Spock se tourna, visiblement perplexe, vers son capitaine :

« Je n'ai pas failli à la discipline capitaine. Il est inutile, pour ne pas dire illogique, pour un officier scientifique de se trouver sur la passerelle avant que le vaisseau ne quitte le spatio-port. » Il se retourna vers sa machine « Puis vous ne faîtes mention de la discipline que lorsqu'elle vous arrange, semble-t-il. »

Jim eut un sourire et se contenta d'ignorer son premier officier. Il aimait quand Spock lui renvoyait ses piques :

« Sulu, Chekov, tenez-vous prêts. Uhura, je veux dans le communicateur. »

« est en ligne capitaine » répondit Nyota, efficace.

« Scotty, sommes-nous prêts à décoller ? » demanda Jim en fixant son regard bleu sur l'écran de contrôle.

« La demoiselle est prête à prendre son envol, capitaine ! » répliqua l'ingénieur.

« Bien ! Kirk terminé. Chekov, rappelez à l'équipage où nous allons et pourquoi nous avons un diplomate à bord de l'Enterprise. »

« Oui capitaine » le petit russe rentra le mot de passe et enclencha l'annonce vocale, il articula autant qu'il le put, soucieux de se faire comprendre, comme à chaque fois « Enseigne Chekov à l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Notre mission est d'emmener le diplomate Rincoeur sur la planète Caleb IV*, afin qu'il négocie une entente avec d'autres diplomates. C'est une planète hospitalière, neutre. Nous devrons assurer sa protection puis le ramener à la fin de la semaine de négociation sur terre. Merci. Chekov, terminé. »

Jim regarda son pilote irradier de joie : une mission d'une semaine sur cette planète c'était presque comme des vacances sur une île paradisiaque. Sans nul doute qu'une grande partie de l'équipage se servirait de son temps libre pour faire du tourisme et se ressourcer.

« , cachez moi ce sourire et ayez un semblant de sérieux en faisant décoller le vaisseau. » le rappela-t-il à l'ordre, avec une voix plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Oui capitaine. »

Alors tout le monde s'activa pendant le décollage et pendant que l'Enterprise passait en distorsion. Une fois que ce fut fait, le lieutenant Uhura interpella Jim :

« Capitaine, le diplomate Rincoeur souhaite s'entretenir avec vous avant notre arrivée sur Caleb IV. » annonça-t-elle.

« Très bien, dîtes lui de me rejoindre dans la salle de réunion. » répondit-il en se levant de son siège. « Mr. Spock, avec moi. » ce dernier se leva à son tour, laissant sa place à un de ses subordonnés.

« Je vous suis capitaine ». répliqua-t-il, effectivement sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent alors dans l'ascenseur et quittèrent la passerelle.

Jim soupira une fois que les portes se fermèrent sur eux :

« Et bien ! J'ai rarement vu l'équipage aussi heureux de partir en mission diplomatique ! » Dit Jim en s'étirant, pendant que l'ascenseur les descendait.

« C'est compréhensible. Passer une semaine sur une planète aussi hospitalière pour une mission qui ne concerne que peu d'entre eux, il est logique qu'ils apprécient. » Répondit Spock, bien droit, comme à son habitude.

« Et vous commandeur, appréciez-vous ? » questionna Kirk.

« Je n'apprécie ni ne rechigne cette mission. D'un point vu scientifique, Caleb IV n'a que peu d'intérêt. Nous savons déjà presque tout. Et vous capitaine ? »

« Moi ça me saoule déjà. Surtout quand on interrompt notre mission de cinq ans d'exploration pour ce genre de broutille. » Répliqua l'autre en se massant la nuque. « Tout le monde considère cette fichue mission diplomatique comme une permission avec des vacances déguisée, pas moi. »

« Il est logique que vous ne considériez pas cette mission comme une permission capitaine, vous allez être l'officier le plus sollicité une fois sur la planète. »

« Vous aussi, Spock. » Il soupira « J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas profiter de cette mission pour faire du tourisme avec le lieutenant Uhura. » En fait, il espérait qu'il n'ait jamais rien à faire avec Nyota. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« Telle n'était pas mon intention, Jim ». répliqua Spock qui quitta l'ascenseur une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent.

 _Jim…_ Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Spock prononçait son prénom. Cela marquait son amitié, son attention, sa considération même. Plus que tout, cela marquait leur intimité, même amicale. Et le capitaine Kirk chérissait cette intimité.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, le diplomate Rincoeur était déjà présent. Jim lui intima de prendre un siège et prit place, spock à sa gauche. Il proposa au diplomate un verre mais ce dernier le refusa : dommage, Jim aurait bien bu un whisky, lui. Mais il n'aurait pas pu le faire de toute façon, avec Spock sur ses talons.

« Tout d'abord merci de m'accueillir aussi bien à votre bord capitaine kirk ! J'étais un grand ami de votre père. » dit Rincoeur avec un sourire bienveillant. Ça n'en ferait qu'un de plus.

« Je ne savais pas. » répondit Jim, offrant un beau sourire poli : « Vous étiez dans Starfleet ? »

« Non, dans la même école primaire et dans le même collège que votre père, un ami d'enfance. » répliqua le diplomate « Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Pas autant que votre frère, mais vous lui ressemblez. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?»

Jim se retint de répondre : _« Aucune idée vieille cloche »_.

« Donc, vous vouliez me parler de la mission, monsieur Rincoeur ? » répliqua Jim, changeant brusquement de sujet. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, ni pour Spock, ni pour le diplomate.

« Ah oui ! Oui… » Se reprit ce dernier « Je voudrais être sûr d'avoir des personnes de confiances chargées de ma protection. Les raisons pour lesquelles je parlemente et les réunions auxquelles j'assiste et le rôle que j'y tiens font de moi une cible de choix pour certains opposants. Peut-être considérez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une mission de routine mais il en va bien au-delà de ma vie et… »

Jim faisait semblant de l'écouter avec attention. Ce n'est pas comme si tous les diplomates, politiciens ou autres parlementaires ne lui servaient pas le même discours à chaque fois. Enfin, chacun à sa sauce. Celui-ci était plus doux et inquiets que les autres, qui avaient tendance à menacer le capitaine et son second de représailles s'ils leur arrivaient quoi que ce soit.

« Notre mission est d'assurer votre protection. » le coupa finalement le capitaine, prenant son air le plus sérieux possible : « Je vous garanties que rien ne vous arrivera sur Caleb IV monsieur Rincoeur. Je vais mettre mes meilleurs officiers sur le coup. » Il désigna Spock de la tête « Dont Mr. Spock et moi-même. » Il se leva et invita l'homme à quitter la pièce en se positionnant près de la porte. Quand ce dernier passa devant lui, il tapota son épaule : « Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ».

Une fois que Rincoeur eut fait un tour à la cafeteria, Jim soupira et regarda l'heure :

« Nous ne sommes plus en service commandeur » en avisa-t-il son premier officier. « Vous pouvez disposer. » Alors que Spock allait vers l'ascenseur, Jim ajouta « Sauf si une petite partie d'échec vous dit. »

Le demi-Vulcain se retourna et Jim aurait pu presque voir un sourire sur son visage. Enfin, c'était Spock, il ne souriait pas.

« J'ai déjà un engagement auprès du… »

« Du lieutenant Uhura. » le coupa le capitaine.

« …C'est cela. » confirma l'officier.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit Jim en haussant les épaules « On se verra sur la passerelle. » Il fit demi-tour, direction ses appartements. « Commandeur. » salua-t-il en partant.

« Capitaine. » répliqua Spock qui marcha à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils n'étaient plus à portée de vue l'un de l'autre. Jim accéléra alors, il parvint vite à sa chambre et y pénétra. Le capitaine s'affala sur son lit et baissa les yeux sur son échiquier non loin de son hublot. Il respirait doucement, sans aucune difficulté. Mais il sentait une pression dans sa gorge. Quelque chose qui appuyait chaque jour un peu plus et qui devenait de plus en plus gênant. Quelque chose qui disparaissait quand il était occupé par ses fonctions ou que Bones ou Spock passait du temps avec lui… Surtout Spock… Se racler la gorge ne servait à rien, cette pression demeurait et demeurerait probablement encore.

Finalement, Jim inspira un grand coup et lâcha, pour lui-même :

« Pourquoi es-tu si seul Kirk ? »

Fin du prologue.

 _**Caleb IV** : Planète existant réellement dans l'univers de Star Trek. Mais elle n'est pas comme je la décris. Elle n'est pas très proche du système solaire non plus. Je m'autorise cette liberté pour pouvoir faire avancer mon intrigue !_

 **Coucou !  
C'est ma toute première fanfiction dans l'univers star trek et je l'écris avec le plus strict respect de l'univers et des personnages possible ****! N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Maryrin.**


	2. Chapter 1: Je peux vous assurer que c'e

_**Chapitre 1 : Je peux vous assurer que c'est une pratique très compatible**_

Jim se réveilla en sursaut : son communicateur bipait frénétiquement. Il se redressa sur son lit et se massa la nuque : il s'était endormis. Un léger picotement dans les paupières le fit cligner des yeux. Il attrapa son engin et répondit à l'appel :

« Kirk, j'écoute. »

« Lieutenant Uhura, capitaine. Nous arrivons sur Caleb IV. Mr. Sulu est prêt à vous rendre le commandement du vaisseau. »

Il regarda l'heure et arqua un sourcil : bah voyons. Sulu avait certainement envie d'aller s'amuser sur la planète, cependant Kirk n'était pas encore en service, et ce pas avant une bonne demi-heure. C'était chipoter pour des détails, certes. Mais le capitaine avait mal dormi. Ou plutôt, il s'était mal endormi :

« Dîtes au commandant Spock d'assurer le commandement jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne la passerelle Je libère le lieutenant Sulu. Kirk, terminé.»

« Bien capitaine. Uhura terminé. »

Jim se hissa sur ses pieds et alla prendre une douche rapide : il aurait voulu profiter de sa pause pour étudier plus en profondeur le dossier qu'on lui avait remis sur les objectifs de la mission diplomatique de Rincoeur. Mais sa fatigue en avait décidé autrement… Ou plutôt, son attachement pour Spock en avait décidé autrement… ! Une fois propre et habillé d'un nouvel uniforme ne sentant pas la transpiration et le mâle – et quel mâle – il quitta ses appartements pour se rendre sur la passerelle. Il croisa l'infirmière Chapel et le docteur Mccoy. Il offrit un sourire radieux à ce dernier. Bones lui fit signe qu'il le surveillait, sentant déjà venir les ennuis : Jim allait forcément trouver le moyen de se retrouver à l'infirmerie et ce même s'il s'agissait d'une mission diplomatique sur la planète certainement la plus accueillante de la galaxie. Il en était certain :

« Fais attention crétin ! » lui lança-t-il alors que Jim entrait dans l'ascenseur. Lui répondant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Ne vous éloignez pas trop de l'Enterprise Chapel. » dit-il à son infirmière en chef « On ne sait jamais où camper avec ce ptit là. »

Chapel soupira et haussa les épaules :

« Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais me la couler douce docteur. »

Jim fit une entrée digne d'une starlette sur la passerelle. A peine entré que déjà il donnait ses instructions laissant à peine le temps à Spock de se lever du siège de commandement. Il se retrouva face à lui et lui sourit : un sourire franc. Le genre de sourire qui voulait dire _« vous avez préféré passer du temps avec votre copine, mais j'vous en veux pas. Enfin, si un peu. Mais on va faire semblant que non »_ mais le premier officier ne devait y voir qu'un sourire, au final.

« Capitaine. » dit-il en le saluant de la tête et en allant prendre place à son propre siège. Jim le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit correctement assis. Mais il ne remarqua pas qu'Uhura l'avait vu faire.

Il prit place à son tour dans son propre fauteuil et s'avachie en biais, comme à son habitude. Il donna d'autres instructions jusqu'à ce que l'Enterprise atterrisse dans le spatio-port.

« Enseigne Chekov, branchez moi. Je veux parler à l'équipage. » Dit-il en se rapprochant de la sorte d'interphone présent sur son accoudoir. Une fois que le petit russe eut validé, il déclara « Capitaine Kirk à équipage : Je sais que cette planète vous fait à tous très envie et que vous avez tous très hâte de descendre et de profiter de vos temps de repos pour vous détendre. Je ne serais pas contre ça, mais je vous demande de garder du sérieux dans votre travail et d'être là au moment et à l'heure où on vous y attend. Sauf ordre contraire de vos supérieur ou de ma part, vous conserver la même activité qu'habituellement. Bon courage à tous, Kirk, Terminé. » Puis il se leva et avisa ses officiers : « Bien, dans un premier temps je libère , et le lieutenant Uhura, vous avez mérité de vous reposer et de profiter de votre temps libre. Ensuite, commandeur » il tourna son regard vers Spock « Vous et moi allons commencer par escorter et protéger le diplomate Rincoeur avec notre équipe. Le lieutenant Sulu nous remplacera avec une nouvelle équipe à la fin de notre prochain service. Lieutenant Uhura je compte sur vous pour rester disponible si besoin de renfort, sinon vous pouvez gérer votre propre équipe de communication comme d'habitude et vous pouvez disposer de votre temps libre comme bon vous semble. Ce sera tout. » Il marcha vers l'ascenseur : « On se retrouve dans les navettes à destination de Caleb IV. Rompez. »

Il descendit alors pour rejoindre une navette où il embarqua en compagnie du diplomate, de Bones et de Spock. Ils regardèrent la navette quitter le spatio-port et se diriger sur Caleb I.V.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle peut ressembler à la terre. » déclara Rincoeur. « Du moins de loin. »

Jim plongea son regard vers la planète à nuance de bleu et de vert : effectivement, elle ressemblait à sa planète d'origine, bien que celle-ci soit indubitablement plus petite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bones qui épiait Caleb I.V, comme s'il cherchait l'éventuelle arnaque :

« Que se passe-t-il Mccoy ? » questionna-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix « Ne me dîtes pas qu'une telle planète vous inquiète ! »

« Ce n'est pas la planète qui m'inquiète capitaine » répondit Bones, jouant le jeu « Mais tous les coups que vous allez y boire pendant votre temps libre et le nombre de jeunes femmes qui vont aimer vous détester quand nous en auront fini avec cette mission. »

Jim le regarda, faussement froissé. Puis quand Rincoeur se racla la gorge, il se rappela qu'il était en service et que son diplomate était de nature inquiète. Il ne valait mieux pas plaisanter devant lui… Même s'il y avait effectivement de grandes chances pour qu'il se retrouve torché ce soir après son service et qu'il se réveille avec une fille dans son lit demain matin. Surtout si Spock passait sa soirée avec Uhura…

« Et vous commandeur ? » demanda Rincoeur pour changer de sujet. « Que pensez-vous de Caleb I.V ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui vous intrigue en particulier sur la planète ? »

Spock ne prit même pas le temps de faire semblant de réfléchir :

« Cette planète, pour ma profession, est sans intérêt. » En voyant le regard de Jim sur lui et ajouta « Mais une mission sur Caleb I.V est toujours plus profitable pour son efficacité que sur une planète plus hostile. »

« Avez-vous des appartements spécifiques à Starfleet ? » demanda –t-il à Kirk, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise face à la discussion du demi-vulcain.

« Oui et non. » répondit Jim « Nous avons des chambres de fonctions allouées par Starfleet pour l'équipage. Et les officiers ont des petits appartements. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il y a aura toujours quelqu'un avec vous . Nous avons une chambre d'hôtel voisine à la vôtre, c'est là que les membres de l'équipe de surveillance se relieront. »

Le diplomate acquiesça, visiblement rassuré.

Ils traversèrent bien vite l'atmosphère de la planète et la navette les conduit à l'aéroport principal de Caleb I.V. De là, Jim regroupa trois de ses hommes chargés de la sécurité de Rincoeur et ils partirent, Spock, le diplomate, ses hommes et lui, vers l'hôtel. Bones, lui, les regarda partir en regroupant son équipe médicale. Pour eux : c'était direction l'ambassade de Starfleet. Il vit alors passer Carol Marcus dans le hall de l'aéroport et s'empressa de l'aborder :

« Mlle Marcus ! » s'enquit-il en la saluant « ça fait une éternité qu'on se ne s'est pas vu ! »

La jolie blonde lui sourit et cala une de ses mèches derrière son oreilles : ses cheveux avaient poussés.

« Docteur Mccoy. » répondit-elle d'un ton aimable « Effectivement, ça semble faire une vie. Et pourtant, nous nous sommes quittés il y a deux ans seulement. »

Mccoy fit signe à son équipe de déguerpir et d'aller à l'ambassade sans lui : après tout, il était libre dans quinze minutes. Un peu de zèle ne pouvait pas faire grand mal… Surtout si voulait dire passer un moment avec Carol Marcus.

« Que devenez-vous depuis que vous avez quitté l'Enterprise ? » questionna-t-il.

« J'ai tout simplement quitté Starfleet. » dit-elle en désignant sa petite robe noire et ses chaussures à talons « Je suis une civile maintenant » elle lui sourit mais Bones sentait que cette déclaration n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle le remarqua et haussa les épaules « C'était trop dur… Starfleet, après papa… » Elle se gratta le montons et renifla « Enfin… Après ce qu'il a fait. »

Le docteur prit l'initiative de lui prendre une main et il la serra entre les siennes, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant :

« Je sais. » il soupira et lâcha un petit rire, mais il n'était pas amusé « Je comprends Mlle Marcus. »

Carol imita Mccoy et lui serra les mains :

« Merci docteur. » répondit-elle. Puis elle questionna enfin, détendant l'atmosphère qui était devenue peut être un peu trop intime « Qu'est-ce que vient faire l'Enterprise et son équipage sur Caleb I.V ? »

« Mission diplomatique. Enfin, mission de protection d'un diplomate qui fait de la diplomatie… » Elle lui sourit, un peu amusée «... Donc mission diplomatique. Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. » Finit-il par s'excuser. « Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous sur cette planète ? »

« Je viens donner des conférences sur mes travaux. J'écris une nouvelle thèse. » expliqua-t-elle. « Sur les paradoxes temporels. » Elle désigna un homme au loin et Bones dû plisser les yeux pour reconnaître cette personne « J'ai un allié très précieux qui mastite de temps en temps sur mes recherches. »

« Docteur Mccoy, je suis ravi de vous revoir » dit le vieux Spock en serrant la main de son vis-à-vis. « Je vois que vous avez trouvé Carol. »

« Oui, une rencontre inattendue mais chanceuse. » dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Nous allons devoir vous laisser. Je dois montrer à mes progressions. » Bones dévisagea Spock et celui-ci lui sourit : un pseudonyme. Il ne voulait toujours pas qu'on l'associe à son double du présent, il ne voulait rien influencer en ce monde. Carol tapota l'épaule de son collègue et ils commencèrent à partir. Alors que Bones les voyait s'en aller, il osa enfin une approche plus directe :

« Docteur Marcus ! » appela-t-il. Quand elle se retourna, Bones sentit son pouls accélérer : digne d'un gamin de quinze ans ! « Est-ce vous voudriez aller boire un verre ce soir ? » il toussota « Avec moi ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Elle sortir un bout de papier de son attaché caisse et inscrivit quelque chose dessus qu'elle vint porter au docteur Mccoy :

« Ce sera avec plaisir, appelez-moi quand vous serez installé. »

Bones la regarda partir et attendit qu'ils ne soient plus dans son champ de vision pour se retourner et lâcher un petit « YES ! » de victoire en brandissant son poing. Il regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses collègues.

« Je vous en prie Spock, cessez de faire la gueule ! » lâcha Jim alors qu'ils étaient postés devant la porte de la chambre de Mr. Rincoeur.

Son demi-vulcain de premier officier ne quitta pas du regard le mur du couloir qui se trouvait en face de lui et répondit d'un ton régulier :

« Je n'exprime pas de mécontentements ou n'agit pas de manière spécifique, il est illogique de penser que je suis contrarié capitaine. »

« Mais vous l'êtes ! » s'enquit Jim. « Ecoutez, que l'équipe de remplacement arrive en retard est tout à fait normal. Ils viennent surement tout juste de s'installer. Prenez votre mal en patience et cessez d'intimider notre diplomate. »

Il eut un instant de silence puis Spock se tourna vers Jim :

« Il m'insupporte. » admit-il. « Tous les défauts que je reproche aux humains, ils semblent tous les cumulés en son corps. »

Le capitaine eut un petit rire taquin et regarda à son tour son premier officier :

« Vous êtes à moitié humain, il y a forcément des défauts que vous avez aussi commandeur. » quand il vit l'air à peine surpris voir même vexé de Spock, il se reprit « Enfin. Peut-être pas autant, mais vous en avez tout de même.»

Spock se tourna alors franchement vers son capitaine et l'interrogea d'un ton et d'un air tout aussi régulier que d'habitude, mais Jim pouvait clairement y voir de l'agacement :

« Et quels sont-ils ? »

« Vos défauts ? » questionna Jim « Oh, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire vos défauts commandeur. » Puis il retint un ricanement « Mais puisque vous n'avez plus d'instructeur, que ni votre petite amie ni votre père ne sont présent, je vais me permettre de vous les dires. »

« Je vous en prie. Je serais particulièrement attentif. » Répliqua Spock. Jim sentait l'intention de défi émaner de lui. Ils étaient en train de jouer.

« Vous êtes indifférent à beaucoup de chose du moment qu'elle ne vous touche pas directement, égoïste en somme. Vous êtes égocentrique, vous aimez avoir raison et vous détestez que l'on vous dise que vous vous trompez… » Quand il vit que Spock allait le contrer il ajouta « Et non, la logique n'a pas toujours raison. De plus, vous êtes impulsif et irritable. » Il sourit à son vis-à-vis et s'adossa au mur. « Je pense que ce sera tout. »

Spock noua ses mains derrière son dos et se redressa de plus belle. Le bond eut un sourire : son premier officier allait l'incendier. Et il n'attendait que ça :

« Vous m'attribuez beaucoup de défauts humains hors ne l'étant qu'à moitié je pense que vous vous trompez sur réflexions internes. » dit-il sur un ton explicatif. « De plus, puisque vous vous êtes permis de m'exposer, à vos yeux, mes défauts, j'aimerais vous exposer les votre. »

Jim se retint de toutes ses forces de sourire :

« Oh mais je vous en prie commandeur. »

« Merci. » il inspira puis expira très calmement, prenant son ton le plus détaché - qui l'était déjà à la base – possible : « Vous êtes aussi très impulsif. Je dirais même irréfléchi. Vous avez une certaine tendance à vous croire au-dessus des autres et à vous considérer comme le meilleur en toute circonstance. Vous êtes narcissiques, absolument certain de votre charme et vous n'hésitez pas à en user. Je dirais donc que vous êtes quelqu'un de manipulateur. » Il prit une pause et regarda son capitaine, comme pour vérifier ses réactions. Jim arborait un sourire amusé qu'il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

« Allez y commandeur, continuez. »

« Vous avez un réel problème avec la discipline et vous êtes nonchalant dès que l'on vous parle d'administration ou de règlement. » il s'interrompit et fit mine de réfléchir « Je pense que j'ai exposé tous vos défauts, capitaine. »

Jim aurait voulu ajouter : « _vous avez oublié mon insupportable tendance à vous désirer et à vous aimer Spock »_ mais il ne le fit pas. Ne le ferait probablement jamais en fait. Il se permit tout de même une petite pique :

« Mais vous aimez mes défauts commandeur, je me trompe ? » questionna-t-il avec une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins séductrice.

Alors que Spock allait répondre, Hikaru Sulu apparut accompagné de l'enseigne Chekov et de son équipe de surveillance :

« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'enquit Jim. Il fit signe aux hommes d'aller remplacer ceux dans la chambre d'hôtel voisine et toqua à celle de Rincoeur. Quand celui-ci lui ouvrit il lui désigna Sulu et Chekov « Voici les officiers qui remplace le commandeur et moi-même. La nouvelle équipe de surveillance est maintenant active. »

« Merci Capitaine Kirk » répliqua Rincoeur. « Je peux tout de même vous contactez s'il y a un souci ? » demanda-t-il.

Jim faillit lui dire qu'il serait probablement bourré mais il lui sourit et lui répondit que bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite. Spock, ses hommes et lui laissèrent alors Sulu et Chekov garder le diplomate qui quittèrent l'hôtel. Ils prirent une navette pour rejoindre l'ambassade Starfleet et s'installèrent dans leur quartier. Alors qu'il venait de terminer de défaire sa petite valise, Jim enfila un jean noire et un t-shirt blanc. Il faisait chaud sur cette planète à cette époque de l'année. Il alla frapper à la porte de Mccoy, ses appartements étant voisins aux siens. Quand le docteur lui ouvrit Jim eut un grand sourire :

« Wow ! Bones ! Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il devant la chemise et la veste un peu costar de son ami. « Tu as un rencard ou… » Quand il vit la mine ravie du docteur il eut un plus grand sourire encore : « Mon dieu : tu es un rencard ! » Bones le fit entrer et continua à se préparer en enfilant ses chaussures et en ajustant sa montre « Et qui est la pauvre fille qui va devoir te tenir compagnie toute la soirée ? » Demanda Kirk en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Tu la connais. » répondit Bones avec un petit sourire.

« Je la connais ? » répéta le capitaine. Il réfléchit un instant et demanda « Elle fait partie de l'équipage ? »

« Non. » répliqua Bones en se coiffant.

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà couché avec elle ? » Quand il vit Bones se retourner et le dévisager avec un air qui disait clairement : « _il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi mon ptit ! »,_ il se ravisa et précisa qu'il plaisantait.

« Non mais tu aurais bien aimé, à l'époque. » réplica le docteur, fin prêt et se postant devant son ami encore assis sur le lit. Devant le manque d'éclair de compréhension de Jim, il abdiqua : « Carol Marcus. »

« Noooooon ?! » cria presque le blond en se levant d'un bond. « Tu as rencard avec Carol Marcus ?! Notre Carol Marcus ?! » *

« On n'en connait pas d'autre Jim. » répondit simplement le docteur, cachant sa joie.

« Et bien mon vieux ! » il lui tapota l'épaule puis haussa les siennes « Mais ça veut dire que tu me plantes pour ce soir du coup ? »

« Bien sûr que je te plante bougre d'andouille. Je te vois tous les jours de l'année et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans ! »

« Et elle a un double argument que je n'ai pas non plus, n'est-ce pas Bones ? » répondit Jim avec un clin d'œil.

« Elle a tout un tas d'argument que tu n'as pas, mon p'tit. » Puis il invita Jim à sortir de sa chambre, vu qu'il s'en allait lui-même. Il le laissa dans le couloir avec un sourire triomphant. Jim le regarda partir, les bras croisés :

« Canaille. » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il resta un moment, semblant réfléchir puis fit volte-face pour marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir. Peut-être pourrait-il passer la soirée avec Spock ? Il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Alors qu'il allait passer l'embranchement du couloir pour aller toquer à la porte de son premier officier, il tomba nez à nez face à une scène qu'il détestait voir.

Uhura était en train d'embrasser le demi-vulcain du bout des lèvres. Celui-ci avait, comme à son habitude, les bras le long du corps et se laissait docilement faire. Jim trouvait qu'il y avait toujours une incroyable intensité dans l'attitude de spock. C'est comme si c'était lui qui dirigeait tout sans pour autant bouger d'une oreille. Il recula un peu et s'adossa contre le mur… Visiblement, Spock allait passer son temps libre et sa soirée, voir même peut être sa nuit, avec le lieutenant Uhura. Jim soupira : il avait espéré qu'après leurs nombreuses disputes après la mort de Pike, Uhura et Spock finiraient par rompre. Mais ça faisait deux ans… Et ils étaient encore ensembles… Kirk désespérait de voir cette relation durer et encore durer. Ils allaient probablement finir par se marier, tous les deux. Pas que le mariage signifie quelque chose de spécifique pour Jim, mais pour Spock, c'était indubitable. Essentiel à sa culture - du moins à ce qu'il en savait - c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il lança un dernier regard vers le couple avant de quitter le couloir et de sortir du bâtiment. Un bar, il devait trouver un bar.

Et il en trouva un. Il était même accueillant : ouvert et donnant sur la plage. Il y avait de nombreuses petites tables rondes entourées de tabourets en bois et le sol était en parquet. Il alla se caler directement au bar et grimpa sur une chaise haute. Il voulut commander un whisky mais le barman lui répondit qu'ils ne faisaient que des cocktails.

« Je vous conseille le _« la maderay elolvido ** »_ dit une voix féminine en s'installant près de Kirk. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle : une belle femme d'une espèce humanoïde, allez savoir laquelle. Elle avait tout d'une femme humaine sauf sa peau qui était d'un beau Lila clair. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux rose sombres. Elle portait une petite robe blanche à dentelle très courte, une paire de talons blancs vertigineux et ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge très sombre. « Je m'appelle Kori. » dit-elle en tendant une main vers le blond.

« Jim. » rétorqua l'intéressé en serrant cette main. Il perdit son regard dans le décolleté de la belle Alien. « Vous avez un très joli collier. » dit-il en désignant la pierre rouge qu'arborait sa poitrine. « Je vais prendre ce qu'elle a dit. » indiqua-t-il au barman. « Et un de plus pour elle ».

« Merci. » répliqua Kori en lui offrant un sourire incitateur « Vous êtes seul ce soir Jim ? »

« Oui et je pensais en être malheureux. Et vous voilà. » Répondit-il avec le même genre de sourire, James Kirk, sortant son grand numéro de séduction. « Et vous ? Pas d'amis à retrouver ce soir, mademoiselle Kori ? »

« Ni de petit-ami, Jim » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle récupéra son verre et celui de son vis-à-vis puis descendit de sa chaise haute. « Et si nous allions profiter de ces verres sur la plage privé du bar ? » proposa-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil et en fixant son regard rose dans le bleu de celui du capitaine.

« Mais avec grand plaisir, je vous suis. » Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

…

…

…  
« Jim ! » quelqu'un appelait et frappait fort à la porte des appartements du capitaine Kirk. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. « Jim bon sang ! » Il reconnut finalement la voix de Bones et s'étira, rencontrant la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ouvrit alors franchement les yeux et découvrit le corps nu de sa conquête de la veille : Kori. Il eut un sourire et se leva, enfilant un caleçon au passage et alla ouvrir à son médecin chef :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Bones ? » demanda-t-il dans l'encadrure de la porte. Et il fut surpris de trouver Spock derrière le docteur Mccoy.

« Il y a que Spock et toi devaient être dans trente minutes à votre poste et qu'il vous faut, justement, trente minute pour y aller. Que tu as eu la bonne idée de couper ton communicateur et que tu es à la bourre ! Alors tu bouges tes fesses de capitaine indigne et tu enfiles ton uniforme ! Et fissa ! Bon sang Jim, j'ai cru que tu étais malade et que tu… »

« Jim… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Kori en s'étirant dans le lit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? »

Kirk vit alors le regard accusateur de Bones mais n'y prêta pas attention. Se contentant d'observer l'éventuelle réaction de Spock : inexistante.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as ramené une conquête le premier soir ?! Et dans tes quartiers de capitaine en plus ?! Mais tu ne manques pas d'air tu… ! »

Kori passa l'encadrure de la porte offrit un beau sourire à Bones. Elle portait le t-shirt blanc de Jim et lança un regard provoquant au demi-vulcain :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capitaine, chéri. » dit-elle caressant le torse du blond. « Je t'ai laissé mon numéro sur ta table de chevet. » elle repartit dans la chambre pour prendre ses chaussures à talon dans une main et sa robe à dentelle dans l'autre. « Au cas où tu voudrais me revoir. » Elle repassa devant Jim et vola franchement un baiser – langoureux- puis elle passa devant Bones et Spock : « Et si tu veux récupérer ce t-shirt. »

Jim et Bones la regardèrent s'en aller – surtout ses fesses – sans rien dire. Ce fut Spock qui leur fit quitter leur observation.

« Dépêchez-vous de prendre une douche et de vous vêtir capitaine. » dit-il en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

« Vous insinuez que je pue, Spock ? » demanda Jim avec un sourire en retournant dans sa chambre, laissant entrer le docteur et le commandeur. Il alla dans la salle de bain et envoya valdinguer son caleçon.

« Il insinue surtout que tu empestes le sexe, Jim ! » le sermonna Mccoy « Et dépêche-toi ». Spock n'ajouta rien et ne bougea pas de l'entrée de la chambre. Le docteur lui se promena et demanda, soudain inquiet : « Jim tu t'es protégé j'espère ? »

Ils entendirent le capitaine rire et il sortit de la salle de bain, en peignoir :

« Tu fouilles ma chambre à la recherche d'une capote, Bones ? » devant l'air accusateur de son ami, il ajouta « Je ne sais pas. En toute honnêteté, je ne me souviens pas. »

« Espèce de petit trou du… » Quand il capta la tête indigné de Spock, il se ravisa « C'est très imprudent de ta part ! Et si cette fille tombe en ceinte ?! Tu feras quoi ?! »

« Sans compter qu'elle est peut être porteuse de maladies, capitaine » renchérit Spock. « Savez-vous au moins à quelle espèce elle appartient ? Peut-être que l'accouplement n'est pas une pratique compatible entre vos deux espèces et… »

« Je peux vous assurer que c'est une pratique très compatible. » rétorqua le dit capitaine – victorieux- une fois qu'il eut enfilé son uniforme.

Puis il passa devant ses deux vis-à-vis et les invita à sortir. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et purent rejoindre leur équipe. Une longue journée s'annonçait avec le début des négociations.

Fin du chapitre 1…

 _ *** : ce sont de vrais gamins ! J'en avais envie x)**_

 _ **** : littéralement : « bois et oublies »**_

 _ **Voilà la fin du chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres aussi longs à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas dit que je tiennes le rythme très longtemps.  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisirs ! continuez de me donner votre avis et vos retours, ça fait super plaisir.  
A plus pour le chapitre 2 ! **_

_**Maryrin.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Aimes moi

_**Chapitre 2 : Aime moi…**_

Jim et Spock s'attirèrent les foudres de Sulu quand ils arrivèrent. On sentait bien que le lieutenant se retenait aussi de dire _« il était temps ! »_ comme l'avait fait son capitaine à leur arrivée. Ils virent le diplomate Rincoeur, prêt et nerveux, attendant devant la porte de sa chambre. Jim lui fit un sourire d'excuse et ils se mirent en route, son équipe et lui, vers le siège diplomatique de Caleb I.V, affectueusement surnommée : _« la jungle »._ Et quelle jungle ! A leur arrivée, ils purent constater la présence de milliers de représentants politiques et diplomatiques de nombreuses espèces. Ils aperçurent même des Klingons. D'ailleurs, Rincoeur se rapprocha instinctivement de Jim à ce moment précis, ce qui fit sourire Spock – enfin, il incita un mouvement rapide et presque invisible du recoin des lèvres – le commandeur s'amusait. Ils durent laisser Rincoeur à l'entrée de la chambre des diplomates, eux seuls étant autorisés à entrer et ayant leurs propres agents de sécurité.

« C'était bien la peine de me faire me lever pour poireauter devant une salle de réunion toute la journée. » se plaint Jim à son ami.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait de toute façon ? » demanda Spock les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre des diplomates. Puis quand il vit les yeux de Jim, il se corrigea « Qu'auriez-vous fait de constructif ? »

« Ow ? Vous ne trouvez pas ce genre de choses constructives commandeur ? » Questionna le blond. Il avait très envie de poser une dizaine d'autres questions relatives à la sexualité de Spock ou de savoir si cette dernière était active en ce moment. Il se doutait bien que oui, elle devait l'être. Mais il se ravisa vite. Inutile d'avoir des détails cochons sur Spock et Uhura, il s'en passerait bien.

« Si. Mais pas dans la façon dont vous les pratiquez. » Répliqua le demi-vulcain. Oulala, ça sonnait comme une critique ça. Quand Jim lui adressa un regard surpris, l'autre s'expliqua « De mon point de vue, avoir ce genre de rapport avec une inconnue, sans protection » il insista bien sur le dernier mot « et sans projets futurs spécifiques n'est pas une approche constructive de la chose, capitaine. »

« Un peu plus et vous la traitez de trainer » pouffa ce dernier. « Vous êtes jaloux Spock ? » Oh, qu'il aimerait qu'il le soit. C'était d'ailleurs souvent son but quand il parlait de ses conquêtes en présence de son premier officier.

« Je ne le suis pas. » répondit-il. « Ce genre de relation sans lendemain n'ont aucune logique pour moi. »

Jim se retint de soupirer. Fichus Vulcains qui ne pouvaient pas mentir. Spock ne pourrait jamais dire l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait. Cela chagrinait Jim, ainsi quand il faisait du rentre-dedans à son premier officier – sur le ton de la plaisanterie, toujours – quand ce dernier le refoulait, il était tout à fait sérieux. C'est d'ailleurs ceci qui avait toujours dissuadé Jim de tenter quoi que ce soit de réel avec Spock. Ça et son problème à afficher son éventuelle homosexualité… Soyons honnête, on ne l'avait pas éduqué avec l'amour de son prochain et de la tolérance absolue, Frank était même plutôt raciste et intolérant. Bien qu'il les pratiquait tous deux très naturellement, il était moins à l'aise avec le fait qu'on le sache attirer par un homme. Et ce même s'il s'agissait de Spock. Jim regarda Spock avec une certaine tristesse, profitant que l'autre eut détourné son regard pour porter attention à un groupe de diplomate Romuliens. Il avait parfois un besoin presque irrépressible de se serrer contre lui, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors il se contentait de le taquiner, de faire en sorte que son premier officier lui accorde son attention, son amitié, qu'il soit amusé même parfois par ce que Jim pouvait lui raconter. C'est l'alternative qu'il avait trouvé, mais elle ne suffirait peut être plus longtemps. Enchaîner les coups d'un soir ou les copines avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il avait fait, en fait. Il n'aimait pas se poser, ça demandait de s'impliquer. Ça demandait aussi de porter attention à une autre personne que Spock et Jim n'arrivait pas à se forcer. Il n'arrivait pas à être suffisamment intéressé émotionnellement par quelqu'un pour ça. Peut –être aurait-il plus de chance avec sa dernière conquête, peut-être allait-elle le faire tomber raide dingue amoureux. Comme ça serait bien si ça arrivait finalement et que Spock s'en rendait compte. Qu'il essaye de récupérer Jim en laissant tomber Uhura. Kirk se donna une baffe mentale : il était en train d'espérer de tomber amoureux de Kori pour rendre jaloux son officier en second et le faire rompre avec sa copine. C'était absolument puéril et de mauvais goût. Et il ne voyait dans la perspective de tomber amoureux de Kori que la satisfaction de rendre Spock Jaloux, il se foutait d'être heureux avec cette nana, il se foutait qu'elle le soit avec lui. …Non, ce qui intéressait le beau et ô grand capitaine qu'il était, c'était de rendre jaloux un putain d'amour à sens unique ! Voilà ! Il s'en voulut alors à lui-même.

« Est-ce que ça va capitaine ? » s'enquit son vis-à-vis, qui avait apparemment perçu ses flagellations internes « Vous semblez préoccupé. »

« Tout va bien Spock. Je pense juste à Kori. » Il fit un sourire très convainquant et ajouta « Je pense que je vais la rappeler ! ». Il le vit alors lever les yeux au ciel et reporter son attention sur la porte.

« C'est à vous de voir. » répondit-il simplement. Bon, Spock n'aimait pas Kori, ça c'était validé. Mais il n'était pas jaloux non plus, ça aussi c'était malheureusement validé.

« Que ferez-vous ce soir, commandeur ? » finit par demander Jim.

« Je n'ai rien prévu. » répondit Spock sur son ton régulier. Jim vit alors une chance de passer toute la soirée avec Spock, et il la saisie :

« Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre dans ce cas ? »

Spock le regarda un instant, semblant considérer la chose puis rétorqua qu'il ne consommait pas d'alcool.

« Je sais, je voulais juste dire aller manger un morceau ou juste passer un moment ensemble. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une soirée comme ça, entre amis. » Dit Jim, en fixant son regard bleu dans le noir de celui de Spock. Il y mettait toute la volonté du monde, et il était accroché à ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie d'une soirée avec lui. N'importe qui connaissant un peu Jim – le docteur Mccoy par exemple – aurait dit que : « _ce p'tit était touchant_ ». Spock détourna le regard et acquiesça de la tête :

« Volontiers, Jim. »

Et ce fut un feu d'artifice dans la tête du capitaine James Tiberius Kirk. La fête nationale, le champagne à flot et des spock – ô oui des Spock- des spock de partout, d'absolument partout. Qui répétaient sans cesse ce _« Volontiers, Jim_ ». Jim aurait voulu se les repasser en boucle, non-stop. Il avait hâte d'être au soir et de passer un moment seul – il l'espérait fortement – avec son premier officier.

« Mais vous ne comptiez pas rappeler votre… votre amie, capitaine ? » l'hésitation de Spock à dire le mot _maîtresse_ ou _conquête_ amusa Jim. Il se dit qu'il préférait passer ce moment avec lui, plutôt qu'avec n'importe quelle conquête. Puis il décida de le lui dire, mais d'une façon moins ambigüe.

« Je favoriserai toujours notre amitié à n'importe-quelle femme, Spock. » Il lui offrit un sourire tendre, un sourire vrai. Puis quand il vit l'air un peu surpris de Spock – donc un sourcil un peu plus arqué qu'au naturel et un petit plissement des yeux – il ajouta « Enfin, à n'importe quelle coucherie, conquête, maitresse… ! Vous m'avez compris ! »

« Bien sûr que je vous ai compris, Jim. » le ton de Spock était un peu plus chaud que d'ordinaire « Sachez que c'est absolument réciproque. »

Cela toucha le cœur de l'autre. Il mentait. Enfin, non il ne mentait pas. Car pour Spock, Uhura n'était pas un coup d'un soir, c'était la femme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis au moins trois bonnes années. Mais ça faisait mal. Ça faisait toujours mal quand il s'agissait d'eux deux. Il n'en fit pas la remarque, c'était inutile. Il se contenta d'un sourire vers Spock, il le rendit aussi beau et joyeux qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait bien une chose qui faisait encore plus souffrir le capitaine que Spock et Uhura : et c'était de faire souffrir son premier officier. Il ne voulait ni l'inquiéter ni le secouer. Ou jamais sérieusement du moins.

« Il en met un de ces temps ce fichu diplomate ! » brailla presque kirk en s'étirant de toute sa hauteur.

« Parler pour ne dire que peu de chose prend du temps, capitaine, en particulier quand personne n'a quelque chose de logique à dire. » le ton acerbe n'y était pas, mais on en devinait très bien l'intention.

« Vous êtes méchant. » répondit le blond.

« Dire que l'observation de fait est faire preuve de méchanceté est illo… » Commença Spock.

« Illogique, je sais. » le coupa Jim. « Le diplomate se ramène. Prêt à faire du baby-sitting ? »

« Ce ne serait pas du ba… »

« Oh je vous en prie, vous m'avez très bien compris commander. » Quand Rincoeur fut à son niveau il lui sourit : « Alors ces négociations Mr. Rincoeur ? Comment ça se passe ? »

L'homme lui fit une mine un peu déconfite :

« Je n'ai pas pu parler plus de dix minutes. Je dois continuer ma soutenance et re-proposer mes arguments demain. » il cracha presque sa dernière phrase « Vous comprenez, ce que je défends au nom de Starfleet n'est pas d'une absolue priorité, du moins selon le président de la chambre ! »

Alors que le diplomate avançait devant avec les trois hommes chargés de sa protection, Jim souffla à Spock :

« Ils nous l'ont énervé ! »

Après ça, ils accompagnèrent Rincoeur prendre son déjeuner et ils prirent le leur par la même occasion. Le diplomate se déplaça ensuite à la bibliothèque pour récupérer des documents et renforcer ses arguments. Là-bas, ils croisèrent le lieutenant Uhura en grande discussion avec une autre jeune femme du pôle communication, surement une de ses homologues mais d'un autre vaisseau. Quand elle vit Spock elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Ce qui surprit un peu Kirk. Mais après tout, c'était Spock, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui fasse de grands signes de mains. Alors que Rincoeur s'installait à une table pour recopier sur sa tablette un acte de la réglementation de Starfleet, Spock demanda à son capitaine :

« Puis-je aller parler cinq minutes au lieutenant Uhura, capitaine ?» il désigna une table où celle-ci les fixaient « J'ai une information à lui donner. »

Jim fixa la jeune femme, elle le remarqua directement et lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit :

« Allez-y Spock. »

« Merci. »

Et il s'avança vers la jeune femme. Jim les regardait du coin de l'œil : que c'était frustrant de les voir là, sous ses yeux. Puis il réalisa que la conversion n'avait pas l'air si plaisante que ça, car Uhura levait les yeux au ciel un peu trop souvent. Et il vit Spock revenir vers ses hommes et lui pendant que le lieutenant fulminait. Quand le demi-vulcain arriva à sa hauteur, Jim lui lança un regard interrogateur. Qu'il ignora.

« Aller, commandeur. Ça arrive les disputes de couples… ! » Se permit une des chemises rouges les accompagnants.

Spock ne répliqua pas non plus. Jim fit un regard foudroyant à son subordonné et lui dit d'aller surveiller Rincoeur de plus près. Ce dernier s'exécuta, se sentant injustement envoyé sur les roses. Et il n'avait pas tort. Jim ne se risqua pas à demander quoi que ce soit à Spock. Il préférait que ce soit lui qui vienne à lui, c'était plus simple. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ils restèrent à parler de tout et de rien, puis de l'Enterprise, de la mission, et ainsi de suite pendant que Rincoeur finissait sa tâche. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la bibliothèque le soir commença à tomber. Ils furent remplacés par l'équipe de Sulu qui arriva à l'heure – une fois n'étant pas coutume – et s'en allèrent vers leur appartement pour se changer.

« On se retrouve devant le bâtiment dans… » Dit Jim en regardant sa montre « Disons, 10 minutes ? »

« Ça me va capitaine. » répliqua Spock en marchant vers ses quartiers.

Jim entra dans sa chambre et rangea le bordel qu'il avait foutu la veille, se maudissant de ne pas être allé chez Kori. Il n'aimait pas ranger, surtout pour un désordre qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir foutu. Il regarda son communicateur et vit qu'il avait un message de sa fameuse conquête : « _Boire un verre ce soir te tenterait ? On pourrait aller chez moi après. »_ Il lui répondit dans un message, à son tour, qu'il avait déjà un engagement mais qu'il serait ravis de remettre ça dans la semaine. Elle ne répondit pas, et Jim s'en moqua. Il s'en moqua car il allait passer la soirée avec Spock. Et ça, c'était purement génial.

Quand il sortit du bâtiment il vit Bones et Spock l'attendre devant la porte. Bah tiens, Bones squattait.

« Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Carole ce soir ? » demanda-t-il taquin. Et aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie d'être seul avec son premier officier.

« Non, elle a un repas avec ses collègues. » répliqua Bones, qui ne saisit pas le dernier message caché.

La curiosité de Jim fut piqué : alors ça serait bien passé entre ces deux-là ? Spock, Bones et Jim partirent ainsi manger dans un restaurant non loin du bâtiment dans lequel ils résidaient. Ils mangèrent bien et Bones leur raconta comment c'était passé sa soirée – pardon, sa merveilleuse soirée – avec Carole Marcus. Ils étaient ainsi en bonne voie d'aller plus loin… Plus loin qu'un baiser qu'il lui aurait déjà donné. Jim souriait face à l'enthousiasme de son ami : c'était touchant. Puis Leonard Mccoy revint vers un sujet moins plaisant, surtout quand Spock était à côté :

« Et vous ? Les gars ? Quoi de neuf avec _vos copines_ ? »

Jim regarda Bones un instant, hésitant à répondre. Puis quand il vit que Spock ne répondait pas non plus, il abdiqua :

« Et bien elle m'a envoyé un message pour savoir si on pouvait se voir ce soir, pour boire un verre. Mais je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. » Il désigna Spock de la tête « J'avais déjà proposé au commandeur d'aller dîner quelque part ou de sortir. »

Bones fit mine d'arquer un sourcil mais se retint de justesse. il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Jim aurait tout plaqué pour un dîner avec Spock. Puis il se sentit un peu coupable d'être là, avec eux, de ne pas laisser à Jim ce moment seul avec son premier officier. Mais ça ne dura pas. Heureusement, Mccoy n'était pas homme à se lamentait : surtout pour les autres.

« Tu vas la revoir, du coup ? » demanda-t-il à son ami. Jim haussa les épaules. Il l'entendit répondre un : probablement. Il se retourna vers Spock et lui demanda, un air un peu maraud sur le visage : « Et vous commandeur, comment ça se passe avec le lieutenant Uhura ? »

Jim faillit déglutir, et bruyamment. C'était une manie de poser cette question, ou bien ? Surtout que Jim n'avait aucune envie de savoir les histoires de couple de Spock et Uhura… !

« Pas très bien. » commença le commandeur.

Quoi que…

« Nyota et moi avons des points de vues asses contradictoires sur de plus en plus de sujets. » continua-t-il.

La joie de Jim commençait à monter : il ne pouvait y croire ! Finalement Uhura et Spock pourraient bien se séparer.

« Mais nous essayons d'être plus conciliant l'un envers l'autre. Alors nous continuons. » Termina Spock.

Et Jim se prit une claque. Non, Spock et Uhura ne se sépareraient pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Spock lui appartiendrait si ça se finissait avec sa petite amie. Il trouverait probablement quelqu'un d'autre et Jim pourrait juste aller se faire voir. Alors qu'il allait détendre l'atmosphère – qui ne devait être tendu que pour lui, d'ailleurs – il sentit quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule :

« Jimmy ? » Kori sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant le capitaine « Mais quelle bonne surprise ! » Jim la regarda et lui sourit à son tour. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas content de la voir, c'était plutôt qu'il se voyait mal lui dire de dégager pour qu'il puisse passer une soirée avec ses deux amis en toute tranquillité.

« Oh, vous êtes la jeune femme de ce matin ! » dit Bones en lui désignant un siège.

Forcément, si Bones n'aidait pas…

« Merci. » répliqua Kori en prenant place à côté de Jim. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là les garçons ? »

« Nous sommes venu manger » rétorqua Spock, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Oh je vois. » Elle passa une main derrière le dos de Jim et le lui caressa « Je suis venue boire un verre avec des amies. Mais elles sont parties maintenant. » expliqua-t-elle. Jim sentait qu'elle voulait être invitée à rester avec eux. Il sentait qu'elle voulait qu'ils finissent la soirée ensemble. Et il ne serait pas contre si Spock n'était là, à les regarder. Si Spock n'était pas là tout court en fait.

« C'est dommage. » rétorqua Jim. « Je t'inviterai bien à rester avec nous Kori, mais ce soir, c'est une petite soirée entre hommes, tu vois ? » Il lui offrit un très beau sourire. « Je serais ravi de passer la soirée avec toi demain soir par contre. »

Kori soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle se leva et se pencha vers Kirk et lui offrit un baiser. Alors que Jim ne s'attendait qu'à un petit baiser chaste, il sentit une vive douleur à la langue. Il se retira très vite et dévisagea la jeune femme :

« Oups ! Excuse-moi Jimmy ! » Dit-elle, semblant très embarrassée. « J'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai donné un coup de dent… »

Jim lui dit que ce n'était rien, mais que pour le coup, il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle sourit et dit au revoir de la main aux deux autres.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Messieurs. »

Quand elle fut finalement partie, Bones se tourna vers Jim :

« Elle t'a mordu la langue ? »

« Oui. Elle ne m'a pas loupé d'ailleurs, ça saigne un peu. » Dit Jim en avalant sa salive.

Spock dévisagea Kirk et ce denier le dévisagea à son tour :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je vous conseille de ne pas vous impliquez d'avantage avec cette personne. » répliqua le demi-Vulcain.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Je suis d'accord avec le lutin! » approuva Bones « Elle a quelque chose d'étrange cette nana. »

Jim leur dit alors qu'ils étaient complétement parano et que Kori était juste un peu allumeuse, un peu penchée sur le physique. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il ne voyait pas où était le mal à avoir une aventure d'une semaine avec cette femme. Ils décidèrent de clôturer le sujet de profiter de leur soirée. Et elle déroula bien : ils finirent de manger dans le restaurant et y restèrent une paire d'heure. Par la suite Bones et Jim prirent un verre dans un bar et Spock les accompagna, ne consommant pas, cependant. Ils parlèrent de potins sur Sulu – qui les amusèrent beaucoup d'ailleurs – de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de l'infirmière Chapel, des nouveaux uniformes arrivant bientôt. Bref, des discutions bien virils.

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leurs propres appartements, se souhaitant la bonne nuit. Jim se glissa sous ses draps mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa tête le faisait souffrir : il avait chaud, puis froid. Il sentait de multitudes de frissons parcourir son corps. Comme s'il avait une grosse fièvre mais à grande vitesse. Il perdit ensuite connaissance, probablement, car il rêva : il rêva qu'il était avec Kori. Qu'elle lui susurrait des promesses charnelles à l'oreille. Qu'elle embrassait ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, son ventre… Puis plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Il rêva qu'ils faisaient l'amour et qu'ils recommençaient à chaque fois. Il rêva qu'elle hurlait son prénom. Mais lui, il ne disait rien. Il restait muet. Il restait muet et laissait faire, profitant de chaque instant charnel. Kori s'approcha alors près de son oreille, encore et lui murmura :

« _Aimes moi… Jim… Aimes moi… »_

Comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? Elle n'était pas Spock.

« _Spock ne te restera plus en tête. Tu l'oublieras. Aimes moi et oublie-le. Oublie tout. Ne fais que m'aimer. Jim… Jim… »_

Oublier Spock ? Il ne voulait pas oublier Spock. Il voulait que Spock reste à ses côtés. Il voulait le garder près de lui. Mais… « _Aimes moi »_ Il savait que Spock ne l'aimerait jamais. Il savait qu'il ne resterait qu'à les observer, Uhura et lui « _Jim… »._ Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer une relation ouvertement avec lui « _Oublie… Oublie… »_ et que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. _« Jim… Dis-le… Dis-moi… Spock n'existera plus… »_ Spock n'existerait plus… Jim cesserait de souffrir… Il cesserait d'être seul… _« Dis le… Jim… Jim… Jiiim ! »_

« Je t'aime Kori ! » hurla Jim en se réveillant en sursaut. Il haletait. Il avait mal au crâne et suait. Il regarda l'heure, il était 5h du matin. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait juste se rendormir et prendre des forces pour son tour de garde dans à peine trois heures. Mais une seule idée s'imposa à lui, d'un coup, sans pouvoir l'ignorer, il devait l'assouvir : « Je dois retrouver Kori. »

Il quitta alors son appartement. Enfilant à peine son t-shirt et son jean, ne laçant pas ses chaussures. Il claqua la porte et se retrouva à courir dans le couloir :

« Kori ! » hurla-t-il en quittant le bâtiment.

Fin du chapitre 2…

 _ **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je l'ai écrit en une soirée ! Wow, il est 1h du mat' et je me retiens de le publier avant d'avoir relu. Bon… Bon… ! Aaaaargh !**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture !**_

 _ **Maryrin.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Spock Je dois vous dire que

_**Chapitre 3 : «**_ _ **Spock… je dois vous dire quelque chose »**_

Quand Jim se réveilla il sentit un foudroyant mal de tête. Il gémit en essayant de se lever. Oui, il essaya car il ne put que retomber maladroitement sur le lit sur lequel il dormait tantôt. Kirk prit alors une inspiration puis soupira : Dans quel état était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre la veille ? Il se rappelait pourtant avoir quitté Spock et Bones dans le bâtiment alloué à Starfleet et d'être allé se coucher. Comment une simple nuit avait-elle pu le mettre dans une telle position ?

C'était surement la plus grosse cuite de sa vie… Il réussit, après de longues minutes à essayer de ne pas mourir irradié par la lumière du soleil qui traversaient la pièce, à ouvrir les yeux. Puis ce fut la stupéfaction totale : où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Le lit sur lequel il avait dormi était rouge. Oui, rouge : les draps, les oreilles, la couverture et même la structure du lit étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Le capitaine se tourna face à la pièce, pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait. Et il constata que tout l'appartement était dans des tons de rouges, blancs et noirs. Tout était très moderne et bien rangé.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda une voix. Jim se retourna et découvrit Kori en sous-vêtements. Il la dévisagea. Il avait atterri chez elle ? Comment c'était possible ? « Tu as bien dormi ? » la belle jeune femme vint s'assoir à côté du blond. En voyant l'absence de réponse, elle insista : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ? On t'a volé ta langue ? »

Jim se secoua et se racla la gorge : elle était douloureuse…

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, Kori. » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne me souviens de rien. » Il vit la jeune femme pouffer et lui tendre une tasse de ce qui semblait être du café.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier… » Dit-elle en regardant le blond boire le breuvage. Elle caressa son avant-bras et expliqua : « Tu m'as appelé vers trois heures du matin pour que je te retrouve à la plage de l'autre fois. Quand je suis arrivée, tu avais tellement bu que tu ne pouvais même plus marcher. Je t'ai aidé à rejoindre un taxi et je t'ai ramené chez moi… » Elle s'interrompit et ancra ses yeux roses dans ceux de Jim « Et là, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu cessais de courir après Spock. » Quand elle vit l'air affolé de Jim, elle ajouta « C'est ton ami de l'autre soir, c'est ça ? »

Jim ne put pas y croire… ! Enfin, si, bien sûr qu'il l'y croyait, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il avait été asses crétin pour ressortir se bourrer la tronche et pour appeler cette pauvre Kori. Il était allé jusqu'à lui parler de Spock ! Bon, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il l'aimait, elle. Mais Jim pensait qu'il était disposé à être fou amoureux d'une théière s'il avait quinze verres dans le pif.

« Oui, c'est le vulcain d'hier. » répliqua-t-il. « S'il te plait, ne parle pas de ce que je t'ai dit. Ça pourrait sérieusement compromettre mes rapports avec lui. »

« Oh mais je n'y comptais pas. » susurra Kori en enlaçant le cou du blond de ses bras « Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit et fait hier soir… Ce fut absolument merveilleux Jimmy… »

Kirk faillit la repousser, mais il ne le fit pas : quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Comme une entrave à ce geste : une entrave physique et mentale. Mais Jim était en train de décuver et il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Au lieu de se poser des questions sur son moi, ça et sur-moi, il attrapa la taille de la belle alien.

« Oh et qu'ai-je dit et fait hier soir de ce si merveilleux ? » demanda-t-il. Elle lui vola un baiser et gloussa.

« Finis ton café, Jimmy… » Dit-elle en lui retendant sa tasse. Il s'exécuta et elle lui raconta alors leur folle nuit d'amour et comment il lui avait avoué qu'il la désirait. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils soient séparés. Jim pensa que c'était tout de même un peu tiré par les cheveux : même bourré et désespérément en manque, il ne balancerait jamais ce genre de truc à quelqu'un, même pas à Spock, c'était pour dire.

« Tu es bien sûre que je t'ai dit toutes ces choses ? J'veux dire, tu es très jolie et il ne fait aucun doute que je te désire, mais tout de même. Ça va un peu loin. »

Kori se pencha contre Jim et l'embrassa avec lenteur et passion. Jim sentit sa langue s'enfoncer dans sa bouche et ses doigts se promenaient sur sa peau. Il sentit ses ongles éraflant sa chair, le griffant légèrement. Il sentit que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fou, qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, qu'il se laissait seulement faire, accompagnant parfois le mouvement. Il sentait que son esprit n'était pas clair et qu'il n'était pas physiquement dans ses possibilités de la repousser : sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Puis Jim pensa à Spock. Il pensa à quel point il l'aimait. Puis, soudainement, il disparut de ses pensées. Ce fut si rapide et si douloureux qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Et pourquoi toutes les pensées qu'il avait pour lui se remplaçaient par des pensées pour Kori. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tous les aspects de sa vie était en train de s'effacer, donnant de plus en plus de place à cette femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Quand Kori se sépara de lui, elle lui murmura :

« M'aimes-tu Jimmy ? » Ses lèvres étaient si proches de l'oreille du blond qu'il pouvait sentir sa voix vibrer.

Kirk sentit comme s'il y avait un déclic en lui. Il regarda la jeune femme et vit en elle la plus belle chose de cette terre… Non ! De la galaxie ! Non, Non ! De l'Univers tout entier. Elle était à présent tout pour lui : son monde n'avait de sens que parce qu'elle existait, _elle_. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit, un sourire ravageur, tendre et follement amoureux :

« Bien sûr que je t'aime… » Il se sentit soudain envahir d'une pulsion intense « Oh, je t'aime tellement. » lui dit-il en emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

…

…

…

« James Tiberius Kirk ! » Brailla Bones en tambourinant à la porte de son capitaine « Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je te promets que je vais l'enfoncer ! »

Mais rien ne bougea dans la chambre de Kirk.

Bones fit alors un hochement de tête vers deux chemises rouges qui, effectivement, enfoncèrent la porte dans un grand bruit sourd. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Uhura arriva avec le double des clefs. Elle regarda Mccoy avait qu'un air de profonde pitié : _crétin_. Spock n'attendit pas pour entrer dans la chambre, suivit de près par le docteur et le lieutenant. Les appartements étaient vides. Pas de capitaine Kirk en vue…

Bones prit un air grave : qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait encore foutu ?! Il était absolument fou d'inquiétude. Il était persuadé que _son_ Jim était en train de cracher du sang par tous les trous possibles, agonisant et pleurant pour qu'on vienne l'aider ou abréger ses souffrances. Cette vision le fit blanchir. Non, non et non ! Bones ! Il devait se ressaisir : Jim était un petit con, certes. Mais un petit con prudent… ! …Non… Jim était tout sauf prudent…

« Je vais lancer un avis de recherche. » déclara Spock en sortant de la chambre pour se précipiter vers le hall du bâtiment.

Uhura ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le demi-vulcain marchait, dans une cadence folle, ne laissant personne le contredire.

Bones, quant à lui, continua à regarder la chambre : mais où était-il passé… ? Manquer d'une demi-heure la relève : d'accord, ça pouvait arriver, même aux meilleurs. Ne pas se réveiller car on est en charmante compagnie : okay ! Ça aussi ça arrivait de temps en temps. Mais ne pas donner de signe de vie pendant toute une matinée, ignorer les appels et laisser carrément tomber une mission : ça, ça n'arrivait pas. Du moins, ça n'arrivait pas au capitaine Kirk. Il ne foutait pas tout le monde dans le cambouis comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il préférait se rouler lui-même dans la mélasse si ça pouvait éviter à ses subordonnées de passer un sale quart d'heure…

Bones serra le poing et fondit hors de la chambre pour rattraper Spock et Uhura. Il fallait décidément le retrouver. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le lieutenant Uhura finit par rattraper le demi-vulcain et lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer :

« Spock ! » lui dit-elle « Spock ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Il ne se dégagea pas, mais on sentait qu'il se réprimait pour ne pas le faire. Il s'arrêta pour regarda la jeune femme et répliqua, sur le même ton régulier que d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, le débit de ses mots était beaucoup plus rapide.

« Il semblerait que le capitaine Kirk soit possiblement en danger. Il est donc logique de prévenir les secours et d'organiser une équipe de recherche afin de le retrouver, de le sauver et d'éventuellement de le soigner. »

Uhura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis soupira :

« Spock… On ne peut pas envoyer des équipes rechercher le capitaine parce qu'il n'est pas rentré hier soir. Il n'a peut-être pas entendu son réveil ? Je suis sûre qu'il va apparaître en début d'après-midi et qu'il va tout nous expliquer. En attendant, nous devons remplir la mission que l'on nous confié. » Elle caressa la joue de son petit-ami pour le rassurer.

Jim laissa cette main effleurer son visage et sembla réfléchir aux propos de sa vis-à-vis :

« C'est vrai que le capitaine a parfois des réactions ou des conduites très illogiques… » Admit-il « Peut-être effectivement, qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus… Merci Nyota… »

Celle-ci lui sourit. Elle était aussi inquiète pour Kirk, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre leur mission… Cela leur desservirait à tous.

C'est ce moment que choisit le docteur Mccoy pour passer au grand galop à côté d'eux, les surprenant au passage :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! » beugla-t-il « Ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire des mamours ! Jim est en danger bon sang ! »

Spock jeta un regard à Uhura qui soupira : il ne tint pas compte de sa réaction et suivit de près l'autre. La jeune femme fit une mine découragée et finit par les rejoindre tous les deux. Mccoy était du genre papa poule avec le capitaine… Mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle espérait juste que Starfleet ne leur mettrait pas un procès aux fesses après ça.

…

…

…

« Chérie ! » Jim courut à la suite de Kori, tout sourire « Mais enfin Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on se cache ? »

Kori regarda le blond avec une certaine exaspération. Voilà trois jours qu'elle le priait de faire attention et se la fermer. Mais non, le capitaine Kirk avait toujours un menhir à livrer !

La jeune femme le plaqua contre le mur et il la regarda sans comprendre. Puis ses yeux redevinrent scintillants et il l'a prise dans ses bras « Mon cœur… » Se lamenta-t-il « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Spock, Mccoy et mes autres amis nous voient ensemble ? On est si beau, on est si bien. Ils seraient tellement heureux pour nous… »

On pouvait presque voir de la guimauve s'échapper de ses oreilles.

« Jimmy » répliqua Kori en sortant un phaser de son holster de cuisse. « Tes amis sont jaloux de nous. Ils veulent nous empêcher de rejoindre ma planète et de nous marier. Alors il va falloir qu'on soit très vigilant. » Puis elle embrassa Jim du bout des lèvres, le mordant, encore. « Tout ce qu'il faut : c'est qu'on passe la douane de l'aéroport et on pourra embarquer dans mon vaisseau. »

Jim la regarda : Spock et les autres jaloux ? Noooooon… ! Spock n'était jamais jaloux. Ni Uhura ou Bones d'ailleurs. Non, non et non : son adorable Kori se trompait. Il allait lui dire que rien ne pourrait les empêcher de quitter Caleb I.V quand il vit passer une troupe de chemise jaune et rouge. Kori le fit se baisser et elle lui plaqua une main contre la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

A la tête de cette troupe se trouvait le lieutenant Sulu accompagné de l'enseigne Chekov.. Il balaya la rue du regard et envoya ses hommes dans le cartier.

« Retrouvez le capitaine James T. Kirk est notre absolue priorité ! Nous pensons qu'il en très mauvaise posture et qu'il est en grand danger. Réglez vos phasers sur paralysie, si vous le voyez, vous tirez ! »

La troupe acquiesça d'un « oui ! » général et ils partirent tous ratisser les environs. Sulu se tourna vers le petit Chekov :

« Ça fait trois jours qu'il a disparu lieutenant… » Murmura le petit russe. « Je ne sais pas si… »

« Nous devons rester concentrer et ne surtout rien lâcher. Tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé le capitaine, on ne cesse pas de chercher ! »

« J'espère juste qu'on le retrouvera en v… » Puis une chemise rouge appela le lieutenant Sulu, pensant avoir trouvé quelque chose. Ils allèrent vite le rejoindre, laissant le champ libre à Kori et Jim.

« Tu vois ? Ils veulent à tout prix t'empêcher de me suivre. Ils sont jaloux de notre amour et font tout pour nous stopper. » murmura la jeune alien.

Jim sentit son cœur se serrer : comment ses amis pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Il soupira et prit la main de sa petite amie :

« Passons cette douane. » déclara-t-il.

Ils avancèrent doucement et surement dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à finalement parvenir non loin des portes de l'aéroport. Il leur fallait passer la sécurité et la douane sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Le problème : c'est que tout Caleb I.V devait rechercher le capitaine à l'heure qu'ils étaient. Ça ne serait certainement pas un parcours de santé de réussir à monter dans une navette et de rejoindre le spatio-port.

Kori fit mettre un faux casque de respiration assistée à Jim et elle se couvrit le visage d'un voile opaque. Ils avancèrent alors doucement vers les portes et entrèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport. Quand ils se présentèrent à la douane, Kori donna deux passeports. Jim loucha dessus : c'était des faux. Sa petite amie était géniale ! Elle avait réussi à trouver deux faux passeports en si peu de temps ! Il la regarda avec amour au travers de son casque et lui prit la main.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il en serrant sa main.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. » répondit-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Elle gardait cependant ses yeux fixés sur les contrôleurs qui regardaient tour à tour les papiers et le visage des deux amoureux.

« Je comprends que votre mari ne puisse pas respirer sans son casque, mais pourquoi vous couvez vous le visage ? » demanda le douanier en la fixant, suspicieux.

Kori haussa les épaules et attrapa le bras de Jim :

« Je suis désolée monsieur… » dit-elle doucement « Mais je suis Galarienne * … Pour mon espèce, il est déshonorant pour les femmes de montrer notre visage avant que le mariage ne soit… consommé. »

L'agent la fixa un instant, sans ne rien dire. Il dit quelque chose dans son communicateur et lui rendit ses papiers :

« Vous pouvez y aller. A l'avenir veillait à avoir _consommé_ votre mariage quand vous passerez dans un aéroport. »

Kori le remercia. Ils prirent leurs affaires, entrant dans la salle d'attente destinée à la prise de navettes. La belle alien posa sa petite valise près d'un banc et désigna le guichet à Jim :

« Je vais nous prendre deux places pour la prochaine navette. Attends ici et ne parle à personne. » Lui dit-elle en le faisant assoir. « Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Jim la regarda s'en aller. Un merveilleux sourire béat sous son casque. Il était heureux : il allait quitter Caleb I.V avec la femme de sa vie alors qu'il était venu seul au monde. Qu'il regardait sans cesse Spock et… Sp… Cette pensée s'effaça instantanément. A qui Jim était-il en train de penser ? Il sentit sa tête le faire souffrir, comme souvent ces derniers jours. Il avait envie d'air frais, il avait envie de l'air froid sur son visage… Mais Kori ne serait pas contente s'il le montrait dans cette salle d'attente, et Jim ne voulait surtout pas la contrarier. Alors qu'elle revenait vers lui, les deux billets à la main, Jim vit entrer Spock et Bones d'un pas rapide. Ils attrapèrent Kori par les bras et la plaquèrent au sol. Ils lui arrachèrent son voile et Bones lui hurla :

« Où il est ?! Tu vas répondre espèce de salo… ! »

Mais alors qu'il allait encore la secouer, Jim s'interposa : personne ne devrait frapper sa Kori ! Il fonça sur Bones en hurlant et le projeta au sol. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux hommes. Jim frappant et poussant Bones de toutes ses forces :

« On ne touche pas à ma future femme ! » hurla-t-il. « Tu entends espèce de salaud ?! »

Bones essayait de le contenir mais il y parvenait mal sans blesser Jim. Le casque du blond valdingua et Bones fut projeté contre les bancs. Kirk ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il se retrouva la tête contre le carrelage froid et les bras noués dans le dos, quelqu'un appuyant une forte pressions sur ses bras : l'empêchant de bouger.

« Capitaine… » Murmura une voix… Jim sentit son corps tressaillir. A qui appartenait cette voix ? Où l'avait-il entendu ? Cette voix était roque et profonde. Elle lui semblait si familière si… Il donna un coup de tête et vit Spock… C'était… Mais… Mais… Mais Spock ? Mais… Un violent mal de tête le percuta. Il hurla.

« Jim ?! » s'enquit son premier officier, le lâchant.

Le blond se prit la tête entre ses mains et hurla de plus belle de douleur.

« Jim ?! » répéta Spock, sa voix prenant plus d'ampleur.

Le capitaine le regarda alors, le fixa. Puis il se rappela : c'était Spock. C'était son spock. _Son Spock_ qui le regardait avec un air tellement terrifié…. Spock pouvait-il être terrifié… ? Pouvait-il seulement l'exprimer sur son visage… ? Puis il sentit un nouveau pique de douleur emplir sa tête. C'était comme s'il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Il hurla encore, des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux.

Mccroy fonça vers lui et lui prit la tête, l'occultant brutalement. Il prit son pouls et lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Jim hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Il avait mal, il avait tellement mal. Une chemise bleue vint donner une seringue à Bones et ce dernier l'enfonça dans la cuisse du capitaine. La douleur disparut alors, laissant à Jim une sensation de vide. Il perdit d'abord l'audition, puis ce fut autour du touché. Quand il s'écroula au sol, il vit des ombres danser devant ses yeux. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'attente qu'il passait.

Puis le noir total.

…

…

…

« Il se réveille ! »

Le plafond était blanc.

« Ah non ! Rendormez-le c'est carrément pas le moment ! »

Il avait froid. Très froid.

« Mais docteur Mccroy…! »

Il tenta de bouger mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Rendormez-le moi ! »

Il reconnut la voix de son ami.

« B…Bones… ? » articula Jim de façon à peine audible.

Il vit le docteur Mccoy se pencher sur lui :

« Tu dois dormir gamin. Tu dois vraiment dormir ».

Puis il sentit une douleur dans le cou, sa tête tourna et ce fut le noir de nouveau.

…

…

…

« Docteur Mccoy, je veux juste le voir. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas commandeur ! Il n'est pas tiré d'affaire… »

Jim gémit quand il sentit une vive douleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il vit alors le plafond blanc, encore. Il tourna la tête et put voir Bones et Spock qui se penchaient sur lui. Il entendit Bones brailler quelque chose très rapidement et n'en comprit pas le sens. Il fixa son attention sur les yeux noirs de son second et murmura :

« Spock… »

« Capitaine. » répliqua l'officier en second. « Vous devez vous reposer… »

« Non… Je ne veux plus dormir je… » Il gémit de nouveau, la douleur revenant. « ..Qu'…Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Spock regarda un point derrière Jim. Son regard suivant le docteur Mccoy qui revenait. Jim s'adressa à Bones :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Bones ? » il était vraiment inquiet quant à son propre état. Il se rappelait juste avoir été plaqué au sol par Spock alors que Kori et lui essayaient de quitter Caleb I.V… Pourquoi avait-il essayé de quitter cette planète avec elle déjà ?

« Tu as été empoisonné Jim. » répliqua Bones en sortant une seringue et en la dosant. « L'alien avec qui tu fricotais t'a drogué et empoisonné. Ça a déglingué ton cerveau et en particulier la région qui s'occupe de ta respiration et de tes fonctions vitales. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu as-tu vas te rendormir. »

Jim vit la seringue approcher son bras et le retira :

« Non ! » il sentit un sanglot monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid et mal. « B…Bones… Est-ce que je vais mourir… ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant son meilleur ami de ses yeux bleus.

« Jim tu… »

« D.. Dis-moi la vérité ! » il lui semblait qu'il pleurait maintenant, il n'en était pas sûr « J'ai le droit de savoir si… » il avala « Si je vais pas m'en sortir… »

Il vit les traits du docteur se crisper encore plus – oui, c'était possible – et regarder le commandeur qui était de l'autre côté du lit du capitaine. Il soupira, un soupire qui ne soulagea rien et qui n'admettait rien, et répondit lentement, semblant ne pas vouloir croire en ce qu'il disait :

« Il… Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on soit intervenu trop tard James… Et… Et que tu n'y survives pas. » il renifla « Maintenant ça va dépendre de ton corps et… Et je ne peux pas prévoir comment il va réagir. »

Jim sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge : il allait mourir. Il allait mourir et il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il devait perdre la vie d'une façon aussi… Aussi stupide… Parce qu'il avait couché avec une folle… Avec une…

Il sentit le bord de son lit trembler et vit Spock froncer les sourcils :

« Spock… » Murmura-t-il.

« Capitaine… » Répliqua le commandeur en fixant l'autre. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de différent. Comme cette fois-là… Dans l'Enterprise… Avec la décontamination… Quand il l'avait vu mour… Quand il l'avait vu.

Jim réprima un sanglot. Il regarda Spock avec autant d'intensité qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait graver en lui chacun de ses traits, il inspira à fond pour essayer de sentir son odeur. Il voulait se rappeler de Spock même après ce qu'il l'attendait. Il voulait mourir en ayant Spock à l'esprit.

Puis quelque chose le frappa : le demi-vulcain ne saurait jamais l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne saurait jamais l'importance que Jim lui accordait. Il ne saurait jamais tant il l'aimait. Devait-il le lui dire ? Devait-il prendre le risque de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? N'aurait-il pas de pire regret ? De ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à Spock qu'il était amoureux de lui….

Et alors il prit la décision. Il fit le choix de le faire. Si la mort le voulait, elle pouvait venir le prendre, mais avant il devait se libérer et dire au commandeur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Spock… » Commença Jim. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Puis la douleur revint et c'était comme si on lui enfonçait une lame brulante dans la poitrine. Il réprima un hurlement. « Spock je dois vous dire quelque chose… »

Il ne prit pas compte de Bones en train de prendre son bras et de l'immobiliser. Il gardait son regard ancré sur Spock. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant que ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

« Spock je… » il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans chair. « Spock si je dois mourir je dois vous le dire… »

Il vit des ombres danser devant et ses yeux et il ouvrit autant qu'il le put pour pouvoir le voir, lui :

« Spock je… » il sentit une vague de froid l'envahir, il tendit sa main vers le visage du vulcain, sans pouvoir l'atteindre « Je… Je vous aime… »

Puis sa main retomba dans le vide et sa tête contre l'oreiller.

 **Fin du chapitre 3…**

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont adressé des review avec leurs avis et leur remarques : vous êtes génial ! J'espère continuer à recevoir vos avis et vos commentaires.**

 **A plus pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 4: On le tient votre traitement!

_**Chapitre 4 : On le tient votre traitement capitaine Kirk !**_

« … Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de traitement » chuchota avec un brin d'énervement le docteur Mccoy. « Vous êtes sûr de votre coup, là ? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir pour avoir des informations sur mon cas, c'est comme ça que je m'en suis sorti. Que vous voulez vous que je vous dise d'autre ? » Cette voix n'était pas connu au bataillon « Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux médecins qui se sont occupés de moi ! ». Jim n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, c'était trop difficile, il était totalement dans le brouillard, seules ces voix lui parvenaient comme un écho lointain.

« Il me semble que le capitaine se réveille » dit l'infirmière Chapel. Jim cessa instantanément de s'agiter, comme si on l'avait surpris à faire une bêtise. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière de la chambre d'hôpital.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » fut sa première question « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Bones vint immédiatement à son chevet et prit son pouls. Il prit ses instruments et observa les yeux du capitaine, ses oreilles, sa bouche et lui fit une prise de sang. Tout ça en une vitesse record :

« Fiou… Tout semble aller bien… » Soupira-t-il, soulagé. « Il s'est passé mon p'tit que tu nous as foutu une sacré frousse. Heureusement tu t'en es tiré ! »

Jim se redressa doucement dans son lit et dévisagea les personnes présentes dans la chambre : Chapel… Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas… Une femme inconnue également… Bones et… Et Spock. Ce dernier le fixait avec son éternel regard neutre. Jim soupira intérieurement, ce fichu vulcain aurait au moins pu faire mine d'être content de le voir !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé exactement ? » demanda le blond en se tournant vers le docteur Mccoy.

Bones se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes, comme pour obtenir du soutien. Ce fut Spock qui commença à expliquer la situation au malade :

« Nous avions une mission sur Caleb I.V, vous en souvenez-vous capitaine ? »

Jim acquiesça : bien sûr qu'il se souvenait.

« Mission que nous n'avons pas pu mener jusqu'au bout et qui a été avorté. Le diplomate Rincoeur a été renvoyé sur terre au bout de deux jours. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« … On l'a renvoyé chez lui ? » Jim se tourna vers Bones.

« C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça gamin, c'est oreilles pointues qui raconte. »

Le capitaine reporta son attention sur le commandeur.

« Pourquoi… ? » questionna-t-il.

« Car vous avez été enlevé par une _Evuev_ *, plus communément appelé, veuve noire de l'espace, répondant au prénom de Kori. »

Jim se rappelait : Kori… Oui, Kori. Cette alien avec qui il avait eu une liaison sur Caleb I.V.

« Comment ça une veuve noire de l'espace ? » questionna-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'homme que Jim ne connaissait pas prit la parole :

« C'est une espèce Alien qui se nourrit de ses partenaires. Elles trouvent un partenaire, de préférence d'une espèce différente, et le ramène sur leur planète pour le dévorer. Juste avant de l'abattre elles récupèrent un échantillon de leur ADN pour pouvoir se l'inséminer artificiellement et ainsi donner naissance à un ou une nouvelle Evuev. La particularité de ces aliens est que leur corps sait piocher les caractères physiques sans altérer l'espèce : en gros, ils sont toujours des Evuev pures. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ? »

Jim fit mine que oui, il avait saisi l'idée : Kori avait voulu le bouffer.

« Ainsi vos hommes et amis ont pu vous interceptez alors que vous quittiez la planète avec cette Evuev. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, vous seriez déjà mort à l'heure actuelle. »

Quand même, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissé faire ? J'veux dire, je me souviens avoir suivi cette tarée, c'est sûr, mais je ne me souviens pas pourquoi. J'ai abandonné mon poste c'est ça ? »

L'homme lui fit un sourire triste :

« C'est pour la même raison que vous vous êtes retrouvé dans un tel état et que vous avez fait trois arrêts cardiaques. » Bones le corrigea : c'était quatre. « Ah oui, quatre, pardon. » il continua « Les Evuev droguent leur partenaires grâce à une toxine présente dans leur salive. En général elle leur donne aussi des sédatifs et des substances hallucinogènes pour qu'ils soient plus dociles. La toxine présente dans leur salive agît comme une hormone sur le cerveau. Elle agît sur différentes zones du cortex et du tronc cérébral, notamment sur le _système limbrique_ *. Ainsi cette hormone vous conditionne à… A l'aimer en quelque sorte. Vous êtes surtout son esclave à vrai dire. Vous ne pouvez rien lui refuser et vous prenez tout ce qu'elle dit pour vérité absolue, ou presque. »

Le capitaine kirk cligna des yeux plusieurs fois… ça faisait beaucoup d'information tout ça…

« Le problème de cette hormone c'est qu'elle rend votre corps dépendant et que toutes les fonctions de votre cortex et de votre système limbrique l'induise à partir de deux ou trois injections. Aussi, vous vous sentez bien du moment que vous recevez cette hormone par l'intermédiaire de l'Evuev. Cependant cette drogue a un effet très nocif sur le corps puisque vos fonctions vitales dépendent d'elle. »

L'homme hésita un instant, regardant la femme à côté de lui. Celle-ci lui prit la main et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son étreinte et son sourire et continua :

« La raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez dans cet état et pour laquelle vous avez eu de multiples gros problèmes de santés : c'est qu'on vous a séparé de Kori et de son hormone. D'après ce que j'ai retenu, vous avez compris ce qu'il vous arrivait et une vive douleur s'est emparé de votre tête. La raison est toute simple, votre conscient a perçu une information qui était contraire à celles que l'hormone vous apportait, stoppant son action d'un seul coup sur votre cerveau, ce qui l'a choqué. »

Kirk acquiesça, attendant la suite :

« Par la suite vous avez été mis sous sédatif par votre médecin chef qui vous a transporté dans un hôpital de Caleb I.V. »

« Tu as fait deux arrêts cardiaque ce jour-là, Jim. » intervint le docteur.

« Oui… Voilà. » Continua l'homme. « Les médecins et scientifiques de l'hôpital ont réussi à synthétiser une micro dose presque inoffensive de l'hormone à partir de la salive de l'Evuev. On vous l'a administré pour vous permettre de survivre la première semaine. Vous vous êtes réveillé au début de la seconde une première fois et on vous a rendormi aussi tôt. Les médecins ont alors fait appel à des experts, dont je fais partie, pour avoir vécu la même expérience que vous, et on vous a transféré sur la base spatiale de recherche de Starfleet pour pouvoir vous soigner avec les personnes qualifiées. On vous alors supprimé l'hormone petit à petit. Au départ votre corps réagissait bien mais quand on a complétement cessé de vous l'administrer, vous avez fait un troisième arrêt cardiaque. Il nous a fallu vous maintenir en vie en vous réanimant et en vous injectant de la morphine pour que vous puissiez supporter la douleur, même dans le coma il vous arrivait de gémir tant la douleur est grande. »

Plus l'homme parlait, plus Jim se sentait mal. Peut-être aurait-il préféré ne rien savoir.

« Finalement vous vous êtes réveillé dans une période où votre corps n'était pas en manque et vous avez pu parler avec votre médecin chef et votre premier officier. D'après ce que j'ai compris ça n'a duré que cinq minutes puis votre corps a refait une crise, le docteur Mccoy vous a remis sous sédatif pour vous éviter de trop souffrir puis vous avez alors eu votre quatrième arrêt cardiaque. Le docteur a réussi à vous réanimer. »

« Cette fois-là, c'était vraiment juste, Jim. » ajouta Bones. « J'ai bien failli ne pas réussir. »

« On vous a conservé dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à hier soir et on vous a laissé vous réveillez tranquillement. Votre corps est enfin à peu près stabilisé, vous ne risquez plus de faire des arrêts cardiaques ou de mourir pendant une de vos crises de manque. » il toussota « Bien sûr vous aurez encore des crises et ça sera douloureux, très douloureux. J'en ai eu jusqu'à deux mois après mon réveil, personnellement. »

Il se tourna alors vers le docteur Mccoy qui s'approcha de Kirk :

« Maintenant, le professeur Stephan Turing, pense que nous devrions aborder la seconde partie du traitement. » dit-il en fixant le dit professeur. Je vais me renseigner auprès de ses confrères et des médecins qui l'ont suivi mais… Il semble que ce soit essentiel. Et ce n'est pas vraiment facile à comprendre. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je vous laisse lui expliquer. »

Le professeur Turing, donc, reprit la parole :

« Je vais vous expliquer comment nous en sommes venu à découvrir cette façon de traiter les crises de manque et pourquoi il vous faut absolument le même traitement si vous voulez éviter de trop souffrir dans les deux prochains mois. » il inspira « Quand je me suis réveillé après que mon corps ait évacué les dernières traces toxines, j'ai eu mes premières crises très tôt. Je ne sais pas si vous en avait déjà ressenti une en étant totalement conscient mais c'est comme si vous sentiez qu'on vous compressait le cœur de l'intérieur et qu'on vous frappez le crâne avec quelque chose de solide. Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime très bien… » Quand il vit que Jim l'écoutait sans faire de remarques, il continua : « Bref… Ces crises sont provoquées par l'incapacité de votre tronc cérébral à contrôler votre rythme cardiaque. Votre tête est alors douloureuse car votre cerveau n'arrive plus traiter les informations et c'est sa façon d'envoyer un signal de détresse. Vous me suivez ? »

« Oui, oui, continuez. » répliqua le capitaine. « Je vous écoute. »

« Bien… Bien… Euh… Donc, il est impossible d'empêcher ces crises malheureusement, mais nous pouvons affaiblir la douleur ressentie par le patient en remplaçant des fonctions que la toxine occupait pendant qu'il était sous le contrôle de l'Evuev... » il reprit son souffle « C'est-à-dire, tout ce qui va concerner le système limbrique. »

Il termina ainsi, regardant Jim et attendant visiblement une réponse. Il eut un instant de silence avant que ce dernier réplique :

« Et comment ? J'veux dire, répondre à des fonctions sur le système limbrique ? C'est ça ? Comment on fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il au bord de la surchauffe.

« Alors non, on ne répond pas à des fonctions, on remplace fonctions qu'avait la toxine. » corrigea le professeur Turing « Et pour vous répondre : on fait appel à tout ce qui va être émotions et comportements, qui doivent être absolument positifs, bien sûr. » Quand il vit l'air incompréhensif de son vis-à-vis, il précisa « Votre copine doit être attentive, câline, tactile ! Vous devez recevoir de l'affection, bon sang ! C'est ce qui s'est montré le plus efficace. Dans mon cas, ça a même réduit le temps des crises. »

Jim resta un instant interdit, puis demanda :

« Vous… Vous voulez que je me trouve une… copine ? »

« Voilà. Du moins quelqu'un pour qui vous ressentez des choses, des sentiments, de l'amour même. C'est encore plus efficace si vous êtes amoureux de cette personne. » S'exclama le professeur « Quand j'ai commencé à avoir ma relation avec mon épouse, ici présente » il désigna la jeune femme derrière lui, qui fit un sourire au capitaine « Mes crises ont diminués en fréquence et en intensité. Il faut donner au système limbrique des sentiments positifs, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

Le capitaine Kirk dévisagea cet hurluberlu : sortir avec une fille allait guérir sa _« maladie »_ ? Il n'arrivait pas à sortir plus de deux semaines avec une femme sans que ça ne se finisse mal. Comment voulait-il qu'il trouve une nana aussi vite et qu'il en tombe amoureux en prime ?

Le blond soupira et répliqua, d'un ton nonchalant :

« Le problème professeur… C'est que vous pourriez demander à n'importe quelle personne me connaissant un peu, elle vous répondrait que je suis un homme à femme. Un coureur de jupon… Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui se pose avec une femme pour quelque chose de sérieux, vous voyez ? Et je ne tombe pas amoureux de mes maîtresses. Je n'y arrive pas. »

Il se rendit compte, dans ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il passait pour un véritable connard. Peut –être l'était-il après tout. Même s'il ne s'identifiait pas lui-même comme quelqu'un de particulièrement méchant ou prétentieux.

C'est à ce moment que Bones intervint :

« Tu dois avoir une de tes ex qui accepteraient de ressortir avec toi, Jim. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, vous aurez une certaine complicité. » Proposa-t-il.

« Essayes donc de trouver une de mes ex qui accepteraient cette arnaque, sérieusement. Déjà que quand je croise certaines d'entre elles, elles m'évitent intentionnellement, je ne pense pas qu'un tel accord leur fassent envie. »

Le docteur se tourna vers le professeur Turing, un air résigné sur le visage :

« Il n'a pas tort vous savez. Ça ne se termine rarement bien, ses petites histoires. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives ? »

« S'il y en a une, on ne l'a pas encore découverte, docteur. » répliqua le professeur.

C'est à ce moment que Spock intervint :

« Que se passera-t-il si le capitaine ne reçoit pas ce _traitement ?_ » demanda-t-il de son éternel ton régulier.

Le professeur fit une mine navré :

« Il souffrira beaucoup et probablement plus longtemps. Il n'en mourra pas cependant. Il risque toutefois d'avoir des séquelles d'ordre cardiaques. »

Spock resta un instant silencieux puis regarda Jim, puis Mccoy, puis le professeur. Il s'approcha ainsi du blond et déclara :

« Dans ce cas capitaine je pense que je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour vous servir de traitement. » déclara-t-il, son ton ne changeant pas.

Jim le regarda avec des yeux ronds, imité par le professeur, son épouse et Chapel. Bones quant à lui eut envie de s'abattre une main contre son front.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit le professeur. « Il faudrait que vous… »

« Le capitaine m'a avoué qu'il ressentait des sentiments amoureux pour ma personne lors de son précédent réveil, pensant alors qu'il n'allait pas survivre. » expliqua-t-il en coupant la parole de l'autre. « Je suis disposé à lui servir de traitement durant la durée nécessaire à son rétablissement complet. » il regarda Jim « Il serait illogique de ne pas intervenir alors que j'en ai les moyens. De plus, le capitaine Kirk est un excellent élément de Starfleet, qu'il nous serait compliqué de remplacer s'il devait développer des problèmes cardiaques. D'autant que plus vite le capitaine sera rétabli, plus vite nous pourrons reprendre notre travail. »

Il acheva sa tirade sans sourciller. Ce qui bluffa le professeur. Comment une personne pouvait-elle déclarer ce genre de choses sans rien exprimer ?

« Donc… Vous vous portez volontaire pour être son… traitement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il semblerait, en effet. » répliqua le commandeur.

Jim les regarda tous les deux, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : ils étaient sérieux ?! Déjà qu'il était embarrassé au possible par l'évocation de ses sentiments – maintenant connus de toutes les personnes dans la pièce – envers Spock, ils étaient en train de décider de ce qu'ils appelaient son « _traitement »,_ et ce sans lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Jim ne voulait pas de ce genre d'alternative… ça finirait par corrompre ses relations professionnels et amicales envers Spock. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire :

« Je refuse. » déclara-t-il en fixant les deux autres. Bones le regarda comme s'il allait l'étripait.

« Comment ça tu refuses ?! » Mccoy se foutu entre Jim et le professeur et Spock. « Tu n'es pas en droit de refuser ! C'est de ta santé qu'il s'agit ! »

« J'ai le droit de refuser un traitement ! » s'indigna Kirk « Je refuse. C'est tout. »

Spock contourna Mccoy et s'arrêta à un mètre du blond :

« Je suis perplexe capitaine. » expliqua-t-il. « Pourquoi refusez-vous un traitement que je suis en mesure et en accord de vous fournir ? Vous avez pourtant dit que vous aviez des sentime…. »

« Oui Spock, je vous l'ai dit et j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce jour-là » le coupa Jim un tantinet virulent. Quand il vit que Spock allait faire une remarque sur l'incapacité logique de se casser une jambe dans un lit d'hôpital, il le devança. « Ne jouez pas sur les mots commandeur. Je refuse. Vous avez pensé au lieutenant Uhura ? Non de dieu mettez-vous un peu à sa place ! De plus nous sommes collègues. Ce traitement est incompatible avec notre cas. »

Spock sembla réfléchir et répondit :

« Je suis certain de pouvoir concilier ça avec le fait que nous soyons collègues capitaine. Il est tout à fait pertinent pour moi de vous aider, puisque ça signifie vous faire rependre vos fonctions le plus tôt possible et par extensions, les miennes aussi. De plus vous êtes mon ami. » Il prit une pause puis continua « En ce qui concerne le lieutenant Uhura vous ne devez pas vous en préoccupez. » Comme Jim allait de nouveau protester, il ajouta « Cela ne vous regarde tout simplement pas. »

Ceci eut le mérite de cloué le bec du capitaine. Bones hocha la tête et le professeur s'exclama, victorieux :

« Et bien voilà ! On le tient votre traitement capitaine Kirk ! »

Fin du chapitre 4…

 **Evuev : Ouai, c'est veuve à l'envers. X)**

 **Système limbrique : à l'origine des émotions et du comportement dans le cerveau. (oui j'ai rédigé ce chapitre avec mon cours de Biologie cérébrale sous les yeux. #vivelapsycho).**

 **Merci de votre lecture ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Des bisous !**


	6. Chapter 5: On aura tout vu

**Chapitre 5 : On aura tout vu…**

Kirk fut réveillé à 5h du matin : c'était le jour de son transfert.

« L'Enterprise - ainsi que son équipage - devrait rejoindre la station orbitale de Mars pour y être réaffecté le temps du rétablissement total du capitaine en fonction, à savoir, James T. Kirk. Cependant quelques membres d'équipages ne le seront pas : ils ont été en contact direct avec les évènements et devront être prêts à témoigner dans le procès arrivant dans le mois face à l'evuev Kori. Ils devront donc résider sur la station et y travailler, chacun dans leurs domaines respectifs, jusqu'à la fin du procès. Cela concernant le Docteur Mccoy – médecin personnel du capitaine –, ainsi que son infirmière en chef Chapel, le lieutenant Sulu, l'enseigne Chekov, le lieutenant Uhura et l'ingénieur Scott. Le commandeur Spock devra quant à lui rester en toute circonstance avec le capitaine Kirk, pour veiller au mieux à son bon rétablissement. Cependant, il n'y a pas de détail dans le rapport quant à son utilité, celle-ci restant secrète, bien entendu. »

Le commandeur Greg - remplaçant Jim dans ses fonctions de capitaine de L'Enterprise jusqu'à son rétablissement - ayant terminé de lire son rapport à Kirk, encore dans les vapes, le salua et quitta ses quartiers. Le blond le regarda partir d'un air las. Il était enfin de retour sur l'Enterprise mais il n'avait pas la permission de se rendre sur la passerelle ni de quitter ses quartiers avant leur arrivée sur la station. Si Mccoy avait été présent, il n'aurait même pas le droit de quitter son lit, fort heureusement, il était à l'infirmerie.

Jim se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à son bureau… Qu'allait-il bien faire pendant deux mois sur la station orbitale ? Certes, elle était connue pour recevoir de nombreuses conférences et être un pôle d'habitation et de navigation important, mais il ne se voyait pas assister à des conférences pendant deux mois… Il lui semblait se rappeler qu'il y avait de nombreux bars et boîtes dans la partie commerciale et habitable… Mais c'était sans compter qu'il serait avec Spock et que le demi-Vulcain n'aimait pas ce genre de… distractions.

Il s'autorisa alors à penser plus en détail à Spock… Pourquoi ce fichu bougre avait-il accepté un tel marché ?... A vrai dire, marché n'était pas réellement le mot, puisque le commandeur ne demandait strictement rien en échange que la reprise rapide du travail de son capitaine. Spock faisait don de lui-même pour Jim. Et c'était beau.

Ah bah oui, dans la théorie, ça l'était. Mais en pratique, c'était un véritable supplice ! Jim se rappela alors son réveil du matin : Spock et le docteur Mccoy était venu le réveiller et lui avait annoncé les procédures du traitement. Spock devait avoir un contact physique toutes les sept heures avec Jim – minimum, avait ajouté Turing - pour que son système limbrique en soit satisfait. Et par contact physique, Jim ne savait pas où les deux hommes voulaient en venir. Il n'attendrait pas longtemps pour le savoir, puisque la première prise du fameux traitement n'allait plus tarder.

Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'allait ressentir le lieutenant Uhura : si une chose comme ça lui arrivait à lui, il ne savait pas s'il acceptait que Spock aille l'aider de cette manière, avec ce fichu traitement. Serait-il capable – dans la mesure où on imaginait qu'il eut une relation avec Spock plutôt qu'Uhura – de le laisser aider une personne de la sorte ?... Probablement, Jim pouvait être égoïste, mais peut-être pas à ce point. Il l'accepterait mais aurait une très mauvaise opinion de tout cela. C'était d'ailleurs probablement l'avis du lieutenant.

Alors qu'il allait se relaxer en reprenant place sur son lit, Jim fut déranger par l'hautparleur de sa porte :

« Commandeur Spock » s'annonça le demi-vulcain « Puis-je entrer capitaine, afin de procéder à la première prise de votre traitement ? »

Jim hésita un instant : ça serait si facile de faire le mort…De faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et de le laisser s'en aller… Mais il se résigna… Le vulcain serait bien capable de faire griller les circuits de la porte :

« Accordé. »

Spock entra dans les appartements et le salua :

« Capitaine. »

« Spock. » répliqua le plus gradé. « Finissons-en, que vous puissiez retourner travailler ou vaquer à vos occupations. »

Le demi-vulcain parut surpris :

« Capitaine ? » questionna-t-il « Je pensais que vous avions convenu que je devrais rester en permanence avec vous à compter du début du traitement. »

Jim faillit s'étouffer :

« En permanence ?! » il s'assit sur son lit « Spock, ne le prenez pas mal. Mais je finirais par vouloir vous tuer si tel était le cas. »

« C'est illogique capitaine. » commenta l'autre « Puisque vous m'aimez. »

Jim le regarda avec de grands yeux : comment Spock pouvait-il lui balancer des choses comme ça à la tronche ? Sérieusement, était-ce une chose que l'on disait à son capitaine ? C'était absolument odieux !

Pendant que Jim s'indignait intérieurement – de ce qui n'était que stricte vérité, en fait – l'autre s'approcha de lui et le fit se lever du lit en le tirant doucement par ses avant-bras, prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa peau. Jim eut l'instinct de se reculer mais Spock l'en empêcha. Il s'approcha définitivement de lui et plaça ses bras de part et d'autre du corps du capitaine, le tenant dans une étreinte tout sauf naturelle. Jim avait les bras le long du corps et était tétanisé : Spock le serrait dans ses bras… Spock le serrait dans ses putains de bras bon sang !

Le contact était paradoxalement agréable et très inconfortable à cause de leur position. Jim pouvait sentir l'odeur de Spock puisqu'il avait la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il se retint avec grands efforts d'inspirer le plus possible pour imprégner son système olfactif de l'odeur du Vulcain. Il sentit ses propres bras venir encercler la taille de son commandeur et se surprit à le serrer d'avantage. Spock réaffirma son étreinte sur le capitaine, venant poser une de ses mains derrières sa tête blonde, dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant. Leur câlin devenant alors bien plus constitutionnel qu'au départ. Kirk se retenait de le serrer encore plus fort : qu'est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de ce genre d'étreinte avec Spock… Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait eu envie… Et maintenant, bien que le contexte soit déplorable, il le vivait. Il vivait ce grand moment de caresse qu'il avait toujours dû refreiner. Malgré lui, il lâcha un soupire d'aisance. Spock ne réagit pas, le laissant faire, se contentant toujours le serrer dans ses bras.

 _Je vous aime…_ Jim aurait tellement voulu dire ces mots… Dieu que c'était niais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait besoin… Et de toute façon, Spock le savait… Mais il y avait une différence entre ce que Spock savait déjà et entre ce que Jim était capable de dire, là, à cet instant, dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir d'avantage que cette situation le ferait à la fin de son rétablissement. Il voulait absolument le conserver en tant qu'ami… Et pour ça, il ne devrait jamais lui répéter ces mots….

Ce fut lui qui rompit le contact en premier, se séparant doucement de Spock. Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux du commandeur et se racla la gorge :

« Bien… J'ai pris mon traitement… » Annonça-t-il.

« Je le sais capitaine, puisque je suis celui qui vous l'ai administré. » répliqua Spock, sur son ton régulier « La prochaine prise devra se prendre après notre arrivée sur la station orbitale. » il regarda l'heure et sembla calculer « A 22h, heure de locale. »

« Bien, bien… » dit-Jim en se balançant sur ses talons « Je pense que vous pouvez y aller, du coup, commandeur… » Insista-t-il.

Spock se réprima certainement de le dévisager et ancra ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son capitaine.

« Jim… » Commença-t-il. « Je dois rester avec vous tout le temps, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai reçu des ordres. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me dire de partir, peu importe la façon dont vous le formulerez. » Il rompit le contact visuel et alla s'assoir dans un siège en empruntant la tablette du capitaine, commençant visiblement à travailler. « Je vous conseille vivement de vous faire à cette idée… »

Le dit capitaine sembla réfléchir et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes… Finalement il releva les yeux vers son premier officier et demanda, d'une toute, toute, toute petite voix :

« Mais cela ne vous dérange donc pas ? » il se racla la gorge « De perdre tout ce temps juste pour me surveiller et m'administrer ce fichu traitement ? »

Spock releva les yeux vers l'autre et ne sourcilla pas. Il se contenta de poser la tablette et de s'orienter bien en face du capitaine :

« Il me semble pourtant que j'ai déjà exposé les raisons qui me poussaient à vous aider, ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous en satisfaire ? » questionna le Vulcain.

Jim se sentit comme un gamin à qui l'on disait non pour la dixième fois. Il se retint de baisser les yeux et ce fut dur pour lui de ne pas détourner le regard de son-vis-vis :

« Disons que j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi vous vous pliez à toutes ces exigences et pourquoi vous me forcez la main de la sorte. Que ça m'empêche d'avoir des séquelles, d'accord. Que cela me permette de reprendre le travail vite, pourquoi pas ! Mais ce ne sont pas les raisons qui me pousseraient, personnellement, à aider une personne dans ce genre de situation. Même si nous sommes amis vous… »

« Justement capitaine, nous le sommes. » le coupa Spock. « Si je compare toutes les choses que vous avez faite pour moi et notre équipage, que ce soit vous sacrifiez pour sauver l'Enterprise ou me sauver personnellement la vie, je trouve logiquement que rester avec vous pendant deux mois en continu et vous servir de traitement est quelque chose de proportionnellement très léger. » Il reprit sa tablette entre ses mains et ajouta « Et prenez en considération que je serais capable de bien d'avantage si cela pouvait un jour vous sauver la vie, Jim. En réalité, n'en doutez jamais. »

Jim se sentit très touché. Trop touché. Comment Spock pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses en sachant ce que l'autre ressentait pour lui ? C'était à la fois une magnifique preuve d'amitié et une sentence. Comment Jim pourrait-il un jour cesser d'aimer cet être ? Oh, il pouvait être casse-pied, têtus et parfois même insupportable, mais Jim l'aimait tellement. Il renifla, malgré lui et répliqua, d'une voix un peu enroué :

« Et c'est absolument réciproque… Spock… »

Le vulcain inclina la tête et se replongea dans son travail. Jim attrapa quant à lui un rapport et en commença la lecture. Vite, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, il s'endormit sur son fichu papier officiel.

Et il rêva : il rêva qu'il était sur la passerelle avec son siège de commandement et qu'il y avait deux interrupteurs en face de lui. Le premier devait lui faire tirer un trait sur Spock pour toujours, acceptant qu'il ne faille plus jamais penser à lui de manière romantique, ne conservant que son amitié pour lui. Le second devait lui faire franchir les barrières de ses craintes et le pousser dans les bras de Spock. Tirer la situation à son avantage et tout faire pour qu'à la fin des deux mois, le commandeur et lui soient définitivement plus que des amis. Mais par la même occasion, cela condamnait son amitié avec Spock en cas d'échec et condamnait sa complicité et amitié avec le lieutenant Uhura, et ce dans tous les cas.

Le choix était très dur. Et Jim ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il savait juste ce qu'il ne voulait pas : briser le cœur de Uhura, perdre l'amitié de Spock, perdre la possibilité de rêver d'être avec Spock, se forcer à oublier Spock car c'était trop douloureux…

Puis il ressenti une vive douleur : son cœur se comprimait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on refermait un étau autour de cet organe. Il hurla et commença à gesticuler, se réveillant d'un coup pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Il respirait fort et il sentait une tension intense dans son crâne. Il cria encore, les deux douleurs s'intensifiant. Puis il fut retourné d'un seul coup et plaqué sur le dos contre son lit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris tout en lâchant un gémissement de douleur et vit Spock le maintenir par les épaules.

Le blond essaya de bouger, souffrant beaucoup trop pour rester immobile : il avait ce besoin viscérale de se rouler en boule comme un animal blessé et apeuré. Et le commandeur l'en empêchait… Alors que Jim sentait que son cœur allait se faire écraser, Spock fondit sur lui, encadrant ses épaules de ses bras : allongeant tout le haut de son buste sur celui de Jim. Il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et ramena la tête du capitaine contre son épaule :

« Serrez-moi… » Ordonna-t-il.

Jim ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il était à la fois choqué par la sommation de son premier officier et à la fois totalement ailleurs : il souffrait énormément, c'était absolument certain, mais il ne voulait pas obtempérer. Il ne voulait pas serrer le commandeur contre lui de la sorte. Il se sentirait honteux, rabaissé, humilié… Et il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi…

Un nouveau pic de douleur le traversa et il cria : un cri déchirant. Spock resserra sa prise sur son capitaine et expira avec force : on aurait dit un grognement grave et angoissant.

« Serrez-moi ! » répéta le vulcain avec plus de hargne.

Jim ne cessait d'inspirer et d'expirer très vite : il faisait de l'hyperventilation. Ses mains tremblaient et il suait beaucoup.

« Jim ! Vous allez me serrer maintenant ! » cria franchement Spock. Il attrapa, tour à tour, les bras du capitaine d'une de ses mains et les rabattis sur son propre corps. Quand Jim sentit le tissu de la chemise de Spock sous ses doigts il l'agrippa instinctivement et désespérément.

Il respirait fort, la bouche grande ouverte, alternant entre la respiration nasale et orale. Spock suivait le mouvement de la cage thoracique de son capitaine.

Puis, Jim réalisa qu'à chacune de ses inspirations et expirations, la douleur disparaissait de façon infime. Sa respiration se calmant petit à petit, proportionnelle à l'effacement du mal. Sa prise sur Spock se relâchait aussi, il sentait ses muscles se vider de leur énergie.

Puis, au bout d'une paire de minute à seulement respirer, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que de serrer le vulcain dans ses bras, la douleur disparue complétement. Kirk lâcha alors complètement le dos du commandeur, laissant tomber ses bras sur le matelas. Spock se redressa, le regarda un instant comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort, puis sortit son communicateur, se levant complètement du lit :

« Spock à Infirmerie. » dit-il, il avait retrouvé son ton régulier.

« Médecin Chef Mccoy, j'écoute. » répliqua Bones de l'autre côté de la fréquence.

« Le capitaine vient d'avoir sa première crise. Il a besoin d'un examen approfondi, manifestement. »

« Sa premi… ?! Bon sang Spock ! » S'emporta le docteur en coupant la communication.

Spock se tourna vers le capitaine et Jim lâcha un :

« Bones est en chemin… !» Avec un petit sourire fatigué, tentant de s'assoir dans le lit.

Spock le retint et le fit se rallonger :

« Il serait plus méthodique de rester couché jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'assistance médicale, capitaine. »

Jim retint un sourire :

« J'me sens comme si j'avais couru un marathon, ne vous en faîtes pas, même si je me lève je n'irais pas bien loin. »

Bones débarqua alors en furie dans les appartements : il avait le code d'entrée, lui – code qu'il avait fini par obtenir en ce qui concernait toutes les résidences de Jim - Il fondit sur Jim et sortit tous ses instruments de sa grosse mallette grise. Spock se recula pour le laisser faire, relevant un petit peu un sourcil : Bones faisait une crise de Papa-poule.

Le blond quant à lui se laissait ausculter en long en large et en travers, n'ayant plus asses de force pour protester.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt ?! »

Spock s'avança alors et croisa ses mains derrières son dos :

« Je vous ai sollicité dès le capitaine ait fini sa crise. » dit comme ça, on pouvait croire qu'il traitait Jim de diva.

« Et vous n'auriez pas pu me sonner pendant qu'il la faisait, hein ?! Sa foutue crise ?! » Bones engueulait franchement le Vulcain.

Spock ne devait pas se sentir si réprimandé que ça, car il répondit sur un ton tout à fait neutre.

« Il m'aurait été impossible physiquement de vous prévenir Docteur Mccoy, étant donné que j'avais tout le buste étendu sur le cap… »

« Donc ! Il ne pouvait pas ! » Le coupa rapidement Jim. « De toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus Bones… Alors dépêche-toi de me faire tous les examens que tu veux que je puisse dormir et prendre une douche avant d'arriver ! »

Mccoy s'apprêtait à riposter mais ne le fit pas. Il fit tous les examens nécessaire – et un peu plus – à son ami et sortit des appartements. En revenant dans son infirmerie il posa sa mallette sur son bureau :

« James T. Kirk qui réclame des examens… On aura tout vu. » Lâcha-t-il en se remettant au travail.

Fin du chapitre 5…

 **Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos précédentes review ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre car je suis très prise par l'écriture de la fanfic et, avouons-le, par mes examens. ( On notera que dans mon esprit l'écriture de la fanfic a une place toute particulière… Alors que les examens… ) Bref ! Ne faîtes pas comme la vilaine étudiante que je suis et filez réviser… ! Enfin… après m'avoir écrit une petite review ! = )**

 **Bisouuus**


	7. Chapter 6: J'en ai asses de me répéter

_**Chapitre 6 : « J'en ai asses de me répéter… »**_

Kirk et Spock marchaient ensemble dans les larges couloirs de la base de strarfleet de la station orbitale de Mars. Ils se rendaient rencontrer l'amiral Mcgrégor* afin que celui-ci puisse leur poser les questions qu'il avait compte tenu de leur situation – questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas réellement à répondre. Puisque cette affaire était en partie personnelle. Mais il valait mieux le faire, dans la mesure du possible – qu'il puisse leur affecter des appartements et leur montre la station orbitale, pour les acclimater.

Alors que Kirk marchait à vive allure à côté de son premier officier – temporairement non en activité, d'ailleurs – il demanda à ce dernier :

« Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, l'amiral Mcgrégor ? » Spock accéléra le rythme, ne le lâchant pas d'un iota.

« Oui. Il est ce que les humains appellent un _« bon vivant »_ et il est asses… Indiscret. » Il se racla la gorge et ajouta quand il prirent un tournant « Pourquoi êtes-vous anxieux, Jim ? »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et dévisagea le vulcain : il n'était pas anxieux !

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Spock ? Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Votre démarche est plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée et vous transpirez légèrement. Vous êtes indubitablement anxieux. »

Kirk soupira et avoua, qu'effectivement, il était un peu anxieux :

« L'amiral Mcgrégor était un ami de Pike. Je ne veux pas passer pour un guignol et encore moins avoir une crise devant lui. D'où ma démarche rapide pour en finir au plus vite et ma… Et bien ma transpiration. »

« Passer pour un… ? » répéta le commander, « Je ne saisis pas le… »

« ça veut dire « abruti », Spock. » il continua à marcher « Ou « incapable ». »

« Et bien capitaine vous devez juste vous comportez comme d'habitude en présence de nos supérieurs. » proposa le vulcain. « Vous avez rarement provoqué une telle opinion de vous. Pas jamais… Mais rarement. »

Jim fit un sourire à son ami : effectivement, il était passé pour un vrai guignol quelques fois.

« Que voulez-vous dire par : me comporter comme d'habitude en présence de nos supérieurs ? » questionna le capitaine. « J'ai un comportement spécifique ? »

Spock sembla réfléchir puis répliqua sur un ton très neutre :

« Et bien je dirais que vous montrez que vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant et que vous en avez particulièrement conscience. Vous donnez l'impression d'une totale confiance en vous. »

« Ouai… Donc je me la pète c'est ça ? » Demanda Jim en se retenant de sourire, prenant un air faussement vexé.

« J'aurais employé un terme plus… Conventionnel. Mais c'est l'idée. » Répliqua Spock en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Ils étaient arrivés et attendaient que l'Amiral leur donne accès à ses bureaux.

La secrétaire de Mcgrégor les fit entrer dans ce qui faisait office de salon d'attente :

« L'Amiral va vous recevoir, il discute des préparatifs de la fête. » leur expliqua la jolie blonde qui leur désigna un sofa. « Il ne va pas tarder. »

Jim fit un beau sourire à la jeune femme et lui demanda de quelle fête elle parlait :

« Il s'agit d'une grande fête qui sera organisée dans deux semaines, à l'occasion des 70 ans d'ouverture de la station orbitale. L'Amiral Mcgréfor a été chargé de la sécurité. »

« Il semblerait que nous arrivions au bon moment, n'est-ce pas commandeur ? » demanda Jim avec un clin d'œil vers la secrétaire.

Spock ne fit aucune remarque. Il était habitué à voir Jim flirtait avec tout ce qui se rapprochait à une jolie femme. Le blond ne se formalisa pas de la non-réponse de son vis-à-vis et regarda sa montre. Le Vulcain le remarqua et regarda la sienne, par la même occasion. Il était 19h30… La prochaine prise du capitaine serait dans deux heures et demi… A moins que l'Amiral ne leur tienne le crachoir, ils auraient largement le temps de rejoindre leur quartier et de s'y installer. La dernière crise de Jim remontant à quelques heures, il ne fallait normalement pas s'en inquiéter.

« Capitaine Kirk ! Commandeur Spock ! » Les salua une voix.

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent alors vers un grand homme costaud qui arborait une grande moustache brune et un brushing particulièrement soignée. Il avait les joues un peu rosées et son costume d'Amiral était tâché d'une tâche brune au niveau du col. Il le remarqua en voyant le regard de Spock pointer hostilement vers ce point et s'en excusa : il avait renversé un peu de vin pendant sa précédente réunion. Jim pensa que cette fameuse réunion était plus du ressort de l'amusement que du travail.

« Entrez ! Entrez je vous en prie ! » Les invita-t-il. Il les fit assoir sur deux grands fauteuils confortables installés en face de son bureau et prit place derrière ce dernier. « Alors, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« A merveille » mentit Jim. Spock se tourna vers lui, comme pour protester – Spock et le mensonge, ça faisait deux – mais le regard du blond l'en dissuada. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de préciser sa petite crise…

« Bien, fort bien ! » répliqua l'Amiral. « Je ne me suis pas présenté, excusez-moi ! » dit-il en réalisant ce point « Je suis James Mcgrégor ! J'ai le même prénom que le vôtre, Kirk ! » il fit une sorte de clin d'œil à Jim. « Mon fils aussi d'ailleurs ! » déclara-t-il. Il se servit un verre de scotch. « Et vous, Kirk, vous avez des enfants ? »

Le débit de phrase de l'amiral était bien trop élevé pour le capitaine, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre à la question :

« Non, je n'en ai pas. » répliqua-t-il.

Il observa que Mcgrégor ne posait pas la même question à Spock : pourquoi en était-il dispensé d'ailleurs ?!

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous êtes encore jeune. 27 ans, c'est ça ? » Interrogea le plus gradé.

« Non, 29 en fait. Je vais sur mes trente ans. » Le corrigea Jim. Il n'était pas si jeunot que ça.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi ! » Répliqua l'autre. « Vous faîtes toujours si jeune dans les émissions ou sur les photos. Et vous, commandeur ? Vous avez le même âge que le capitaine, je me trompe ? »

Spock posa un regard parfaitement neutre sur l'amiral et se retint – à coup sûr- de soupirer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais voyant que l'autre attendait une réponse, il capitula :

« Je suis plus âgé que le capitaine. » répondit-il. Il vit que l'amiral attendait la suite « J'ai 33 ans. » **

Jim dévisagea l'amiral : c'était quoi toutes ces questions… ?

« Oh ! Vous êtes un très jeune Vulcain alors ! A l'inverse vous semblez plus vieux Mr. Spock ! » il offrit un verre à Jim et au commandeur, qui le refusèrent « Vous devez avoir des enfants, vous, par contre ? Avec la destruction de Vulcain… Quelle tragédie d'ailleurs, enfin, je veux dire… Vous devez aider votre espèce à se re-propager ! »

Jim lança un regard vers Spock : c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il avait finalement aidé son espèce à se relever… Uhura aurait-elle permis à son petit-ami de procréer avec une Vulcaine pour repeupler la Nouvelle Vulcain ?

« … Je n'ai pas de progéniture, non. » Répliqua le commandeur en ignorant toute une partie de la question. Il regarda sa montre, signifiant poliment à leur hôte qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire.

L'amiral le remarqua et regarda sa propre montre :

« Oh je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire visiter la station ce soir, tout sera fermé… » Dit-il en consultant soudainement son agenda « Nous pouvons faire ça… Demain après-midi, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Cela vous laisse le temps de confortablement vous installer dans vos appartements et… Ah mais oui ! Vos appartements ! Je dois vous y conduire ! J'avais complètement oublié… ! »

Jim fut pris d'un énorme soulagement quand ils quittèrent le bureau de l'amiral. Mais sa paix fut de courte durée car l'homme les accompagna dans le couloir puis dans un des nombreux ascenseurs verticaux et horizontaux qui parcouraient la station. Ils allèrent dans une zone résidentielle non loin de l'entrée de celle de Starfleet. Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes passant dans un long et large couloir donnant sur de nombreuses portes et s'arrêtèrent devant celle portant le numéro _2371 SF- T_.

« Voici vos appartements ! » dit l'amiral en remettant un jeu de carte magnétique à chacun « Je n'ai pas saisie, pourquoi dormez-vous dans les mêmes appartements ? Si c'est pour ne pas prendre de place, rassurez-vous, nous avons une bonne centaine de quartiers d'officiers disponibles en ce moment! »

« Je dois assister le capitaine dans la prise de son traitement. » répliqua simplement Spock « Vous avez lu le rapport, je présume ? »

« Oui, oui… Mais il n'est pas spécifié de quel type de traitement il s'agit ni le rôle que vous y jouer commandeur. » L'amiral semblait vouloir des explications. Et Jim n'était pas prêt à les lui donner :

« Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en parler avant le procès… » Mentit encore le capitaine « Même à nos supérieurs. »

L'amiral sembla tomber dans le panneau, même s'il était clairement déçu. Il laissa les deux hommes devant la porte de leurs appartements et quitta le couloir.

« Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire, quand vous le décriviez comme indiscret. » dit Jim en entrant la carte dans la fente de la porte. « Il ne vous a pas posé autant de questions qu'à moi, dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

Spock le suivit et répondit en refermant la porte derrière lui :

« Je venais d'être nommé commandeur et j'assistais à une réunion puis à un diner de travail en compagnie d'autres officiers. L'Amiral Mcgrégor était présent et j'étais le premier Vulcain qu'il rencontrait à l'époque. Il m'a posé de nombreuses questions auxquelles je n'ai que partiellement ou pas répondu. »

« Comme je vous l'avez fait ce soir, dans ce cas. Il va finir par ne plus vous adressez la parole si vous continuez. » Dit Jim en allumant l'interrupteur.

« C'est effectivement le but escompté. » répliqua le demi-vulcain en avançant dans la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon dans les tons bordeaux avec un sofa, une table basse et un téléviseur. Ils virent une étagère avec deux tablettes prêtes à être utiliser, ainsi qu'un échiquier près d'une grande fenêtre avec vu sur le parc intérieur de la station orbitale. Ils étaient bien placés ! La seule chose qui manquait était une petite cuisine, mais il y avait la cafétéria non loin. Ils virent alors une autre porte et ils s'avancèrent vers celle-ci : elle donnait sur une grande chambre avec deux lits doubles séparés par pas plus d'un mètre cinquante l'un de l'autre… Si Jim avait voulu ramener une conquête – bien qu'honnêtement sa dernière lui eut laissé un très très mauvais souvenir – c'était foutu… Il ne pourrait pas faire ses petites affaires pendant au moins deux mois. Pareil pour Spock, s'il avait voulu ramener le lieutenant Uhura quelques nuits, c'était chose compromise. Ils étaient ainsi condamnés à dormir dans la même pièce. Le sol de celle-ci était en bois clair et les murs étaient gris. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient elles aussi sur le parc, et deux fauteuils avec un guéridon étaient disposés devant. Deux armoires dans lesquelles il y avait juste la place de ranger ses uniformes et quelques vêtements de civils étaient installées contre un des murs latéraux.

Jim remarqua une porte sur le mur du fond et constata que c'était l'accès à la salle de bain. Elle était pourvue d'une cuvette de toilette moderne, d'une douche toute aussi moderne, large et fonctionnelle et d'un évier avec un miroir. La salle de bain était dans des nuances de gris et de bleue. Il y avait une bouche d'aération pour permettre à l'humidité de s'évaporer.

Jim se tourna vers Spock et désigna les lits :

« Lequel prendrez-vous commandeur ? » demanda-t-il en voyant qu'on avait déjà amenés leurs valise dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas de préférence. » répliqua le vulcain en récupérant également la sienne « Choisissez celui qui vous convient le mieux, capitaine. »

Jim marcha alors vers le lit le plus proche de la salle de bain : ça serait ce chemin à faire en moins s'il devait aller aux toilettes. De plus, il ne réveillerait pas Spock avec la chasse d'eau si par malheurs les murs étaient mal isolés. Il déposa sa valise sur le lit et commença à la défaire. Le demi-vulcain imita son geste et vint naturellement ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire la plus proche de son lit. Jim marcha alors jusqu' à celle qui restait et y rangea ses propres effets. Il se retrouva alors côte à côte avec Spock et il eut un silence un peu gênant. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés réellement seuls sans qu'ils soient l'un ou l'autre occupés depuis la première crise de Jim… La nouvelle prise du traitement ne tarderait plus et c'était un moment que Kirk appréhendait beaucoup.

Ce qu'il appréhender c'est à quel point il allait aimer être dans les bras de Spock… Et à quel point ça allait être dur d'accepter que ce contact n'avait pas le sens que Jim aurait aimé lui donner. Que c'était simplement un traitement, une façon de le soigné, un médicament en somme… Il pouvait tout au plus y voir une preuve d'amitié. Bien sûr, le capitaine n'avait pas renoncé à faire changer d'avis son ami : il ne voulait pas de ce fichu procédé.

Et 22h sonna.

Spock regarda sa montre et stoppa le geste qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir ranger ses pantalons. Il regarda Jim et s'avança vers lui :

« C'est l'heure de votre deuxième prise, capitaine. » dit-il en réduisant le peu de distance qu'il y avait à la base entre eux. Il allait encercler le blond de ses bras mais l'autre protesta :

« Je vous en prie Spock. Vous m'avez déjà enlacé tout à l'heure pendant ma crise. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je me sens très bien en plus. » il fit un sourire et se recula pour aller chercher d'autres vêtements dans sa valise. Mais Spock l'attrapa par le bras. « Mais enfin ! Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! »

Spock ne le lâcha pas pour autant et ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui encercla la taille. Jim se retrouva avec les bras levé, ne sachant qu'en faire. Il finit par venir poser ses mains derrière le dos de son vis-à-vis.

« La question n'est pas de savoir si vous vous sentez bien. » commença alors Spock, ne bougeant pas d'un cil « Vous n'allez pas bien. Vous avez été drogué et empoisonné. Votre corps est endommagé dans son système interne et ce traitement que je vous administre en ce moment est la seule chose qui peut atténuer vos douleurs et vous garantir de ne pas avoir de séquelles. » Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de l'autre « Alors je vous prie de vous laisser faire et d'y mettre du vôtre. ».

Quand il vit que le blond ne réagissait pas, il ajouta :

« J'en ai asses de me répéter, Jim… »

Kirk prit ça comme un avertissement et ne se le fit pas redire : il resserra à son tour le dos de Spock et inspira puis expira doucement. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de profiter de cet instant et de faire abstraction de toutes les pensées parasites qui le troublaient jusqu'alors. Il se détendit et se laissa aller à l'étreinte que lui offrait son ami.

Ce fut cette fois Spock, au bout de quelques minutes qui relâcha son étreinte. Jim l'imita et ils se séparèrent. Le capitaine se força à regarder son premier officier dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire. Spock avait un air bienveillant :

« Cette fois, la prise a été efficace. La première n'avait eu aucun effet sur votre organisme. » dit-il en retournant vers son armoire.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Jim en le suivant tout de suite. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cette prise était bonne et non l'autre ? »

Spock finit de ranger son dernier pantalon et dit en refermant le meuble :

« Car cette fois-ci votre corps s'est relâché. La dernière fois, vous étiez aussi rigide que mon père. »

Jim ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : il ne savait pas si Spock plaisantait ou s'il pensait réellement que le blond était aussi stoïque et tendu que Sarek. Il redemanda plusieurs fois à son ami, ce soir-là, quel était le fin mot de cette phrase. Mais le commandeur évita ostensiblement d'apporter toute réponse…

Fin du chapitre 6…

 ***Petite référence aux « Aventuriers du survivaure »**

 **** Véridique ! Spock est né en 2230 et James T Kirk en 2233. Pour la petite anecdote : on peut voir une dalle avec inscrit « future birthplace of Captain James T. Kirk, march 22, 2233 » aux USA, dans l'état d'Iowa et dans la ville de Riverside. Cette dalle prend en compte la série originelle et les vieux films Star Trek. Dans les nouveaux films et l'univers alternatif, Jim est né dans l'espace non loin de la planète de Romulus.**


	8. Chapter 7: Je vous ai dit que je devais

_**Chapitre 7 :**_ _ **Je vous ai dit que je devais dormir**_

Jim envisageait sérieusement de se jeter par la balustrade qu'ils étaient en train de contourner. Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Amiral Mcgrégor. Il fit un regard menaçant au docteur Mccoy… Forcément, il avait fallu que Bones s'entende bien avec lui ! Le médecin chef de Jim ayant son après-midi et sa soirée de libre avait accompagné son capitaine et le commandeur pour pouvoir visiter, lui aussi, la station orbitale. La véritable raison de son squattage forcé fut qu'il voulait garder un œil sur Kirk. Ce dernier ayant eu une crise pendant la matinée…

Puis, pouf… C'était venu de nulle part, Mccoy et Mcgrégor étaient devenus copains comme cochons. Le seul point positif là-dedans c'est que l'amiral ignorait à présent Jim et Spock. Cependant, le sujet de prédilection du nouveau duo était James T. Kirk et tout ce qui le concernait de près ou de loin : que ce soit des discussions sur les rapports de missions ou la plus petite anecdote qui soit.

« Ne m'en parlez pas ! » ricana Bones « Une fois il a même volé la voiture de son oncle et est allé la jeter dans un ravin ! » il se répéta en faisant de grands geste « Dans un foutu ravin ! »

Jim avait donc le besoin - humain – de se défenestrer.

Spock ce traître ne l'aider absolument pas d'ailleurs. Il n'avait fait aucune tentative pour changer de sujet ou il n'avait émis aucune objection quant à certaines histoires où il était lui-même présent.

Alors qu'ils descendaient un grand escalier, menant au parc que le capitaine et le commandeur pouvait voir depuis leurs appartements, Mcgrégor s'arrêta et fit signe à quelqu'un. Jim vit montrer un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun et aux yeux sombres. Il portait un uniforme d'officier : lieutenant.

Quand l'homme fut à leur auteur, Mcgrégor lui attrapa l'épaule et le présenta aux trois autres :

« Voici James B. Mcgrégor, mon fils. » il désigna alors les trois autres « Junior, je te présente le docteur Léonard Mccoy, le commandeur Spock et le capitaine… »

« Vous êtes le capitaine James T. Kirk ?! » le coupa son fils. Il se précipita sur Jim et lui tendit une main « Je suis absolument ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes un modèle pour moi. C'est en grande partie grâce à vous que je me suis engagé dans Starfleet ! »

Jim ne sut que faire, mais serra la main qu'il lui tendait :

« De même » répondit-il « Je suis fier de vous avoir inspiré » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à la Jim. Soit un sourire rayonnant et débordant de charisme. « C'est amusant d'autant plus que nous avons le même prénom. »

Il sentit le regard appréciateur de l'amiral : il attendait certainement que Jim et son fils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde. Malheureusement, Jim en avait déjà, des meilleurs amis… Enfin, il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait toujours compter sur Bones puisque ce dernier semblait préférer l'amiral Mcgrégor… Kirk était du genre possessif.

« Oui, c'est amusant en effet ! » répondit le lieutenant Mcgrégor. « Je dois y aller, je suis en service, mais j'espère vous revoir très vite capitaine ! » il lança un regard vers Mccoy et Spock « Et vous aussi messieurs. »

Bones pouvait presque sentir les poils de Spock s'hérisser. Il jeta un œil vers le vulcain et lui demanda, discrètement :

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de le porter dans votre cœur ce gosse ! »

« Il est physiquement impossible de porter quelqu'un à l'intérieur de son cœur. » répliqua simplement le commandeur en avançant vers Jim. Ola… Il en serait presque vexé le gobelin à oreille pointue…

Quand il fut à proximité du capitaine, Spock murmura à son attention :

« Il est seize heure capitaine… Nous ne devons pas tarder à vous faire prendre votre traitement. »

Mcgrégor fit mine de ne pas entendre ce que les deux se racontait, mais il écoutait d'une oreille. Jim qui n'avait pas remarqué cessa instantanément de sourire et se tourna vers le demi-vulcain :

« Là ? Maintenant ? » Il fit un « non » catégorique de la tête « Non, non Spock. On ne peut pas là. On est au beau milieu de la visite. Tant pis, on fera ça après. »

Spock ne sembla absolument pas en accord avec cette idée. Il ne dit cependant rien et jeta un regard un poil agressif à l'amiral Mcgrégor. Ce dernier fut surpris dans son espionnage et toussota. Le vulcain ignora sa réaction et alla trouver le docteur Mccoy qui était en train de regarder un panneau avec une carte de la station orbitale.

« Docteur Mccoy. » chuchota Spock une fois à la hauteur de Bones « Il est l'heure pour le capitaine de prendre son traitement, mais il ne semble pas vouloir obtempérer. »

Son vis-à-vis se tourna vers le vulcain et haussa un sourcil :

« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce qui prit franchement Spock au dépourvu – et ça se vit – il toussota et répliqua :

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit : que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? »

« Vous pourriez faire comme habituellement quand il est réticent à se faire ausculter ou à prendre ses médicaments. »

« Vous voulez dire lui courir après dans toute la station orbitale pour le bourrer de vitamine, le scanner et lui faire son injection en douce ? » demanda Bones. « Je ne veux pas vous vexer commandeur, mais je ne me sens pas capable de vous porter et de vous jeter sur Jim à bout de bras, tout ceci en restant discret ! » Spock le regarda un instant sans répondre. Quand il allait finalement le faire, Mccoy le devança « Non ! Vous devez vous débrouiller ! Vous n'avez qu'à me l'emmener au toilettes et vous faîtes ça dans une cabine, c'est comme ça que je ferais moi ! »

Et avant de laisser l'autre seul, il ajouta :

« Et n'essayez pas de vous défilez. Jim doit prendre son traitement… ! » Il ajouta doucement, avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix « Soyez inventif, ça fait des années que je fais tout pour le maintenir en bonne santé et il est rarement coopératif en ce qui concerne les traitements ou autres médocs. Il a développé une grande habilité à les _éviter »_

Puis il s'en alla vers l'amiral. Lui demandant dans quelle partie de la station se trouvaient les conférences de physique quantique. Mcgrégor partit alors dans de grandes explications, plan de la station à l'appui, pour lui expliquer la route à suivre.

Spock en profita pour rejoindre le capitaine et lui dire à voix basse, conscient que l'amiral pourrait encore les espionner :

« J'insiste capitaine. Nous devons procéder à la prise de votre traitement sans plus tarder. »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacé par la persévérance de son premier officier :

« Ne pouvez-vous simplement pas dire « _Capitaine, prenez moi dans vos bras ! »_. Avouez que ça serait tout de même beaucoup plus romantique. » Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour. Ce qui ne passa pas. Le commandeur le regardant fixement sans répondre.

« C'est une blague Spock. » le rassura-t-il tout de suite. « Bon, allons dans un coin tranquille et procédons à la prise de ce traitement, comme vous dîtes. »

« Le docteur Mccoy a préconisé les toilettes publics. » répondit le vulcain en désignant de la tête les sanitaires du parc.

Kirk dévisagea le lieu : faire un câlin à Spock dans des toilettes ? C'était un peu glauque. Bien qu'il eut déjà expérimenté des choses dans les toilettes de l'académie avec ses copines, ça ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie, là tout de suite.

« Dans les… toilettes ? » répéta Jim. « N'y-a-il pas d'autres endroits discrets et proches ? »

« Non. Les toilettes est la plus logique des options. » Trancha finalement l'autre. « Nous devons nous dépêcher capitaine. »

Puis il marcha, sans attendre Jim, en direction des dits toilettes. Il se retourna tout de même une ou deux fois pour s'assurer que le capitaine le suivait bien. Une fois dans les toilettes ils attendirent que le seul homme présent finisse d'uriner et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une même cabine. C'était très propre et la cuvette luisait presque.

« Vous… Vous voulez vous assoir ? » Demanda Jim en désignant l'objet.

« Inutile de prendre une position assise. Une étreinte debout sera plus pratique et confortable. » répliqua Spock en refermant la porte de la cabine derrière lui, se retrouvant ensuite face au capitaine, près, très près.

« Bien… » Jim se racla la gorge et s'avança maladroitement vers l'autre.

Puis il recula, gêné et retenta. Cette fois il enlaça la taille du vulcain et cala son menton sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Spock vint enrouler ses bras sous les bras de Kirk et autour de son buste, le serrant doucement et posant lui aussi la tête sur son épaule.

Doucement, le vulcain vint remonter sa main droite le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jim pour atteindre sa nuque et il y laissa sa main, faisant frissonner l'autre. Kirk sentait son ventre chauffer… Il sentait son cœur accélérer et il sentait le soupir qui voulait sortir de ses poumons, ce soupir d'aisance. Cette satisfaction physique d'enlacer Spock… Puis il n'y tint plus et se laissa aller. Il se permit le droit de poser son nez contre le cou de son premier officier et d'inspirer à fond afin d'emplir ses poumons de cet oxygène qui avait son odeur… Spock ne bougea pas et ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de le laisser faire.

« Vous sentez bon… » Lâcha Jim en resserrant son étreinte, un peu malgré lui.

C'était si dur de se dire à chaque minute qu'il ne devait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à Spock, qu'il ne devait rien espérer, en particulier quand il était dans ses bras et de s'abstenir de faire des commentaires tel que celui-ci… C'était très dur et Kirk essayait tant bien que mal. Cependant, plus il enlaçait Spock, plus ses défenses mentales se brisaient. Il profitait simplement de ce contact…

« Il paraît oui… Les vulcains ont un très mauvais odorat*, il nous est difficile de sentir notre propre odeur ou celle de nos homologues. » Répliqua le commandeur.

Alors que Jim allait répliquer avec une plaisanterie sur l'odeur putride d'un certain membre d'équipage, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans les toilettes. Spock et Jim restèrent alors silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne bougeant pas.

« Alors comme ça tu as rencontré le capitaine Kirk ? » demanda une première voix inconnue, celle d'un homme bien évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient dans les toilettes pour hommes.

« Oui ! Il est encore plus impressionnant en vrai qu'en photo ! » Répliqua une seconde voix. Jim l'identifia comme étant celle du lieutenant Mcgrégor.

Ils entendirent des jets : les deux hommes étaient en train d'uriner. Jim Lâcha Spock et se recula doucement, estimant que la prise de son traitement était finie : il n'avait pas très envie de continuer d'enlacer le vulcain alors que deux personnes étaient en train de faire leur besoin juste à côté. Il conserva cependant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et lui fit un sourire gêné : deux hommes parlaient de lui aux chiottes et lui, il était planqué dans la cabine juste à côté… Il y avait mieux comme situation.

Le vulcain se contenta de le fixer, silencieusement.

« Comment ça _, « impressionnant »_? »répéta la seconde voix « Il a de la prestance, du charisme ? »

« Oui mais pas seulement. Il est sexy ! Mon dieu qu'il sexy ! » Déclara le lieutenant. « Tu aurais vu ses yeux… ! »

Jim faillit s'étouffer et se plaqua une main devant la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Spock se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et d'incliner un peu la tête : signe qu'il était manifestement intrigué.

« Bah quoi ? » répondit l'autre « Ce ne sont que des yeux, non ? »

« Je te jure, Blake, que ses yeux étaient extraordinaires. Comment c'est possible d'avoir un tel regard sérieusement ?! » Il soupira et on entendit un bruit de braguette puis de l'eau couler, il se lavait certainement les mains « Je crois que je suis totalement sous le charme… »

« Ça fait des années que tu l'admires ce type. Tu n'es pas sous le charme, tu as juste rencontré un de tes modèles. En plus, il ne joue pas dans ta catégorie. » Second bruit de braguette et second jet d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, au juste ? Il est peut être juste discret ! »

Ah ça… Il l'était. Il l'était tellement que ces deux messieurs seraient mortifiés s'ils savaient qu'ils les écouter juste à côté. Ils le seraient d'avantage s'ils s'avaient que quelques instants avant, Jim et Spock s'enlaçait.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne couchait pas deux fois avec la même femme quand il était sur terre, mais qu'il avait un nouveau plan cul tous les soirs. » rétorqua le vis-à-vis du lieutenant.

Jim aurait voulu protester : c'était vraiment exagéré. Certes, ça lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des coups d'un soir. Mais il avait aussi eu de petites relations, pas longues bien sûr, mais des relations tout de même ! C'était difficile de sortir réellement avec quelqu'un s'il était prêt à tout plaquer pour aller boire un verre cinq minutes avec Spock. C'était déjà arrivé, et souvent.

« Mais qui te dit que parmi ses liaisons, il n'y en a pas quelques-unes qui étaient avec des hommes ? » questionna Junior.

« Rien. Mais je pense que si James T. Kirk aimait les hommes, ça se saurait. » Termina l'autre en quittant les toilettes. « Dépêche-toi, on a encore du travail. »

« Ouai ouai… » le lieutenant resta un instant dans le silence puis il quitta les toilettes.

Jim s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et fixa Spock :

« On a eu chaud… » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la cabine. « Je vais sortir en premier, vous me suivez dans quelques minutes et… »

« Jim. Il n'y a personne dans ces toilettes. Nous y sommes entrés ensemble, nous pouvons en sortir ensembles. » Répliqua Spock en le poussant presque pour sortir.

Ils quittèrent les toilettes et virent l'amiral discuter avec son fils et un autre lieutenant pendant que Mccoy parlait à travers son communicateur. Jim aurait voulu éviter d'aller vers Junior… Surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais l'amiral le vit et lui fit signe. Spock et lui le rejoignirent alors.

« Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Je parlais avec le docteur Mccoy et puis pouf ! Plus rien ! » s'enquit Mcgrégor.

« Aux toilettes. » répliqua Spock du tac au tac.

Kirk crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites : n'avait-il pas assisté à la scène dans les fameuses toilettes ?! Avait-il mit le dialogue des deux hommes en sourdines ?! Une minute… Spock pouvait-il faire ça… ? Non il ne pouvait probablement pas. Jim le fusilla du regard et il reporta son attention sur Junior, son père et son ami. Ce dernier étant noir de peau et avait la tête rasé. Il regardait Kirk avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, pendant que Mcgrégor Junior blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » rétorqua l'amiral « ça fait vingt bonnes minutes qu'on vous attend. »

« Nous étions aux toilettes qui sont plus loin, dans le parc. Nous n'avions pas vu qu'il y en avait juste à côté. » Mentit Jim. Il vit que Spock aller ajouter quelque chose mais il lui envoya un regard des plus cinglants. « Vous vouliez nous montrer le restaurant dans le parc, c'est bien ça Amiral ? »

« Tout à fait. Nous devrions y aller si nous voulons pouvoir y manger ce soir et aller boire un verre dans le bar où je voulais vous emmener. » L'amiral commença à marcher, Jim à ses côtés, pendant que Mccoy continuait son appel en suivant les deux autres. Spock passa devant Junior et lui lança un regard, tout à fait neutre cependant.

Si Junior n'avait pas de notions de communication non verbale vulcaine, il comprit tout de suite que cela voulait très clairement dire _« il a tout entendu »._ Il reporta son attention sur son ami et s'écroula dans ses bras.

« Je viens de ruiner mes chances d'avoir une relation ou même une amitié avec James Kirk… » Pleurnicha-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu des chances de sortir avec lui à la base. » rétorqua son ami. « Pour ce qui est d'être son ami… Je pense que oui, c'est foutu. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'autres toilettes dans ce parc. »

Jim, Mcgrégor, Mccoy – ayant fini son coup de fil – et Spock arrivèrent vite au restaurant. Ils réservèrent une table pour eux quatre et continuèrent de visiter les alentours puis la partie urbaine de la station. Ils revinrent vers 20h et ils dînèrent ensembles. Le repas s'écoula doucement jusqu'aux coups de 22h et ils quittèrent le restaurant pour rejoindre le bar que Mcgrégor voulait leur conseiller.

C'était plus une boîte remplie à craquer qu'un bar, à vrai dire. Il y avait de la musique forte, des lumières à nuances bleues et roses dansaient dans les airs et sautaient sur les murs. Des nombreuses personnes s'agitaient sur la piste de danse. Les quatre hommes s'installèrent à une table et Mcgrégor partit leur chercher des verres, ils les invitaient.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette endroit Jim » dit Mccoy en parlant fort pour se faire entendre. « Ne pourrait-on pas attraper l'amiral avant qu'il ne commande et aller consommer ailleurs ? »

Kirk haussa les épaules :

« Il voulait nous emmener ici, il doit aimer cet endroit. On va le vexer si on lui dit qu'on n'aime pas cette boîte. » il s'installa ensuite plus confortablement dans son siège « Puis j'aime bien moi. » il se tourna vers Spock « Je suppose que vous n'aimez pas non plus commandeur. »

« Je n'attacherais pas de jugement émotionnelle à ce lieu mais… » Le vulcain jeta un regard vers la salle et les danseurs « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. » Puis il sembla repérer quelque chose et détourna vite le regard.

Jim suivit le précédent chemin de ce dernier et vit le lieutenant Uhura. Spock ne voulait certainement pas que sa petite amie le voit ici, avec lui. Surtout au vu des dernières circonstances. Mais il devait avoir envie de la voir… Tout de même. Il se sentit coupable d'empêcher Spock de voir celle qu'il aimait… Après tout, il détesterait que quelqu'un l'empêche de le voir lui. Il soupira doucement et se leva.

Il marcha vers le lieutenant, passant à travers les danseurs. Une femme essaya de l'entraîner avec elle dans une danse sensuelle mais il refusa gentiment. Enfin, il arriva au niveau d'Uhura et lui tapota l'épaule. Quand elle le vit, la jeune femme se jeta à son cou, ce qui surprit beaucoup le blond mais il ne la repoussa pas :

« Capitaine ! » dit-elle visiblement folle de joie. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et le lâcha très vite « Pardon. Je me suis un peu emportée. »

Jim lui fit un sourire :

« Ce n'est pas grave Lieutenant, j'ai apprécié cet emportement. »

Elle lui sourit, encore, à son tour :

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. Ça fait au moins un mois que je ne vous avez pas vu et la dernière fois que j'ai eu de vos nouvelles directement, ce fut celle de l'infirmière Chapel. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez eu des infarctus et que… »

« Je vais très bien lieutenant maintenant, ne vous en faîtes pas. » la rassura-t-il. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant de ce que Spock faisait pour lui. Il se sentit d'autant plus coupable de forcer Spock à lui cacher la vérité. Mais il allait se rattraper : « Nous sommes à une table, là-bas. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire :

« Avec grand plaisir capitaine. »

Elle dit à ses amis qu'elle partait et elle suivit le capitaine jusqu'à sa table. Elle salua Spock et le docteur Mccoy et Jim remarqua que leurs verres étaient arrivés mais que la veste de l'amiral n'était plus là.

« Où est Mcgrégor ? » questionna-t-il.

« On l'a appelé pour une urgence, apparemment. » répondit Bones « Je vais y aller aussi Jim. Je travaille demain matin. » Il dit au revoir au lieutenant et au commandeur et chuchota à Jim en partant « Pourquoi tu as ramené le lieutenant ? Tu es du genre maso ou quoi ? » Puis il ne lui laissa pas le luxe de lui répondre et s'en alla.

Si Jim avait su qu'ils finiraient tous les trois, il ne l'aurait probablement pas emmené. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment de rester toute la soirée avec le couple. Mais s'il s'en allait, Spock le suivrait… Et il ne voulait pas priver le lieutenant d'un moment - qui deviendrait de plus en plus rare au vu du traitement – avec son petit ami.

Il s'installa une dizaine de minutes avec eux en buvant son verre rapidement et fit mine d'aller s'en chercher un autre. Il se perdit volontairement dans la foule de danseur et quitta le bar discrètement. Cela sembla fonctionner car Spock ne le suivit pas.

Il marcha alors dans les couloirs, seul, en direction de leurs appartements. Il repensait alors à tout ça : à ce traitement, à ce qu'il ressentait pour Spock. Mais pas seulement, il pensa aussi à son avenir en tant que capitaine, à sa vie future… Comme pour l'Amiral Mcgrégor, il lui faudrait un jour se caser… Il ne pourrait pas aimer Spock indéfiniment : il devait finir par l'oublier. Et bien que ce traitement ne l'aide en rien dans la démarche, il savait qu'il devrait l'accepter et tirer un trait sur lui. C'était douloureux bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Il ne voulait pas briser le bonheur de Spock ni celui du lieutenant. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse tôt ou tard et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il prit sa douche et qu'il se glissa dans son lit. Il regarda l'heure : il était 23h30… L'heure de sa prise de traitement était dépassée. Spock avait fini par laisser tomber. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Même si le pensait, Jim ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur… Puis ça se transforma en gros pincement.

Le pincement devint une douleur infâme et il se mit à trembler. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser et son cœur était prisonnier d'un étau de mal. Il ne put se retenir de gémir et de franchement crier. Il se leva difficilement de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de la chambre, collant sa tête contre la vitre glaciale… Cela eut le mérite de soulager son mal de crâne cinq seconde jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourt. Il plaqua une main sur sa poitrine et serra son pyjama… Il aurait voulu arracher son cœur de son abdomen… Il respirait fort et tremblait de plus en plus. La douleur atteint un pic qui fit hurler le capitaine de douleur. Puis elle se calma un peu…

La douleur s'amoindrissant doucement à chacune des expirations de Jim… Jusqu'à disparaître complétement au bout de plusieurs minutes… Jim n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie. Il haletait encore et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il transpirait allégrement. Kirk se releva difficilement et marcha vers la salle de bain, tentant de reprendre une douche. Il ne parvint pas à enlever ses vêtements et se rendit à l'évidence : il était beaucoup trop faible, il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à marcher. Il alla laborieusement jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il continua de respirer fort pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis il s'endormit d'un seul coup… Epuisé.

« Jim ? »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux… C'était Spock. Il finit par papillonner des yeux puis à voir clairement le commandeur. Il était debout à côté du lit du capitaine et était penché vers lui :

« Jim ? M'entendez-vous ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Je… Je vous entends Spock… » Répliqua le blond tentant de se redresser. Il n'y parvint pas, restant coucher sur le ventre. Spock le remarqua et l'aida à s'allonger sur le dos. Jim regarda Spock dans les yeux : mauvaise idée. Son regard bleu était infesté de rouge, montrant qu'il avait certainement pleuré.

« Que s'est-il passé, capitaine ? » questionna le vulcain.

« Rien, rien… J'ai trop bu, voilà tout. » Mentit Jim. « Vous auriez dû me laisser dormir, je suis crevé. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état d'ébriété. » constata l'autre. « Je répète donc ma question : que s'est-il passé ? »

Kirk soupira et croisa ses bras devant ses yeux, se cachant du regard de l'autre :

« J'ai réellement trop bu Spock… Et j'ai aussi vraiment besoin de dormir, là tout de suite… » il se coucha difficilement sur le côté.

« Bien… » Abdiqua le commandeur « Nous en parlerons demain. » il s'allongea à côté de Jim et le prit dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » s'enquit l'autre. « Je vous ai dit que je devais dormir… »

« Nous avons deux heures de retard sur la prise de votre traitement. » expliqua le vulcain « Une étreinte n'est pas censé vous empêcher de dormir. »

Jim soupira : il n'avait pas bu mais il était réellement fatigué. Il était plein de sueur et même s'il savait que l'odorat de Spock n'était pas sensible, il se doutait que l'odeur de transpiration devait être asses forte.

« J'ai transpiré Spock. Ne vous collez pas à moi. » Dit-il en gigotant.

Spock resserra ses bras autour de lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Ne répondant pas.

Kirk finit par se laisser faire, se sentant bercer par la respiration du vulcain…

Fin du chapitre 7…

 ***Les vulcains ont effectivement un très mauvais odorat selon l'encyclopédie de physiologie vulcaine. C'est l'un des seuls sens qui n'est pas plus développé que chez l'homme.**

 _ **Merci pour la lecture de ce chapiiiitre ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et à le poster car ne n'en était pas satisfaite.**_

 _ **Merci à Adalas Adalas et Hachi Osaki pour les review régulières ! Continuez s'il vous plait, ça m'intéresse réellement de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs !**_

 _ **Pareil pour les autres, une petite review vous prend peu de temps mais donne beaucoup de courage et fait beaucoup de bien aux auteurs. Ça nous permet de voir que ce que nous écrivons plaît !**_

 _ **Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 !**_


	9. Chapter 8: Noir avec deux sucres

_**Chapitre 8 : Noir avec deux sucres**_

« Capitaine ? »

Jim se réveilla d'un seul coup. Il tomba nez à nez avec Spock, qui était assis sur le rebord de son lit :

« Spock ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux et en se massant le crâne.

« Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous devriez aller prendre une douche. » dit-il en désignant la salle de bain.

« Oui, je sais, je chlingue. » répliqua le blond en initiant un mouvement pour se lever et quitter son lit. Spock ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours assit, attendant que le capitaine se lève. Il le détaillait de ses yeux sombres. « Ais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda Jim en se levant franchement sur le sol et en se retournant vers l'autre.

« Seulement la trace de votre oreiller. » répliqua Spock en quittant aussi le lit pour aller rejoindre le salon. « J'ai préparé du café. Dépêchez-vous de vous doucher. »

Jim se frotta la joue et alla sous la douche rapidement. Il se délecta de cette eau fraiche qui coulait sur son corps et se lava avec ardeur : si même Spock trouvait qu'il puait, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il sortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de la salle de bain, vêtu de son bas d'uniforme, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une serviette autour du cou. Il avait encore les cheveux un peu humides.

Il entra dans le salon et vit Spock attablé, l'attendant. Quand il le vit, il lui fit signe de prendre place. Jim ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur la chaise en face de celle du Vulcain. Ce denier lui tendit une tasse encore fumante de café :

« Buvez le Jim, ça va vous réveiller. » dit-il en se reculant dans son siège.

Kirk obéit et une fois qu'il eut fini sa tasse – qu'il avait bu dans un silence des plus totales et embarrassant – Spock attaqua :

« Maintenant que vous êtes reposé, propre et parfaitement réveillé, nous allons pouvoir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. » dit-il en croisant ses mains devant son visage.

Jim dût faire preuve d'un self-control surhumain pour ne pas blanchir et pour ne pas paraître paniquer… Que devait-il dire à Spock ? La vérité ? Qu'il avait eu une crise ? Non il ne le devait pas et ce pour rien au monde…

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Spock. J'avais probablement trop bu. » Répliqua-t-il.

Spock haussa un sourcil et eut l'air de ne pas croire un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il inspira et se redressa dans son siège :

« Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier soir ? De l'amiral Mcgrégor, du docteur Mccoy, du lieutenant Uhura et de moi-même ? » Questionna-t-il.

Cette fois, Jim se retint de soupirer de soulagement : Spock voulait juste une explication au lapin qu'il lui avait posé. Pas à l'état de Jim hier soir.

« Ah si… Je ne me souviens juste plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois rentré dans nos appartements. » Dit-il. Il pouvait éviter de mentir sur les raisons de son départ et ça, c'était un gros plus. Il espérait que Spock fasse au moins semblant de le croire. Visiblement, ça passa. « Je suis parti du bar car je voulais vous laisser seul avec le lieutenant Uhura. »

Spock le dévisagea franchement.

« Me laisser seul avec Nyota ? » répéta-t-il. « Ce fut très illogique de votre part. Nous ne devons jamais nous séparer. »

« Mais enfin Spock, je ne pouvais pas vous gâcher une chance pareille de passer du temps avec le lieutenant. » répondit-il très franchement.

Le commandeur se leva et prit la tasse de café vide de Jim pour aller la nettoyer dans le lavabo dans la salle de bain. Il revient avec la tasse propre et la déposa sur la table :

« Je vous prie de ne pas vous préoccupez de ma relation avec le lieutenant, capitaine. Je m'en arrange très bien seul. » Dit-il en marchant vers son armoire, dans la chambre.

Jim resta bête… Spock était-il en train de lui dire de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Cela en avait tout l'air.

« Vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement me remercier ? » demanda Kirk « Au lieu de me sermonner ? Après tout, j'ai pu vous aidez pour vous puissiez passer du temps avec votre petite amie, ça vaut bien un merci ! Non ? »

Spock enfila son haut d'uniforme et apporta le siens à Jim :

« Non. » répliqua-t-il sans appel. « Enfilez votre uniforme capitaine, il y a une conférence à laquelle je tiens à assister ce matin. »

Le blond obtempéra, un peu vexé que son ami le prenne comme ça. Après tout, il ne voulait que l'aider et ça lui en avait coûté de le laisser avec le lieutenant. Il choisit cependant de laisser cela derrière lui, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'énerver sur Spock à ce sujet.

« Quel est l'objet de cette conférence ? Et quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il en ajustant son uniforme de capitaine. « Pourquoi devrions-nous porter l'uniforme de toute façon ? Nous ne travaillons pas, ce n'est pas très logique, surtout pour vous, commandeur. » Il vit que Spock arqua un sourcil au mot « _logique_ ». Il s'approcha de Jim et croisa ses mains derrière son dos :

« L'objet de cette conférence est l'agriculture extraterrestre. Le docteur en charge de cette conférence et ses associés étudient la manière de pratiquer l'agriculture selon toutes les espèces humanoïdes et en tirent des conclusions, intéressantes, sur les meilleurs procédés de développement agricoles. » Expliqua le vulcain « Même si les résultats de cette étude est prévisible, les procédés m'intéressent. » Jim le dévisage : ça ne semblait pas intéressant du tout. « Pour ce qui est de l'heure, il est bientôt 8h. Il serait aussi donc profitable que nous exercions la prise de votre traitement juste avant de quitter nos appartements. » Il s'approcha alors de Jim, visiblement décidé à le lui donner maintenant « Pour ce qui est de nos uniformes, cette conférence est réservée aux membres de Starfleet et des représentants scientifiques de la Fédération *****.»

« Je vais être la seule chemise jaune**, vous en êtes conscient ? » demanda Jim pendant que Spock le prenait dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du Vulcain. « Aucun pilote ou capitaine ne viendra assister à une conférence sur l'agriculture. Je vais me faire remarquer. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous en préoccuper, capitaine. » répliqua Spock en caressant doucement son dos, laissant à Jim une trainée de frissons sous le chemin de ses mains. « Quoi que vous fassiez, on vous remarque toujours. »

Jim fut à la fois amusé et froissé :

« Est-ce une critique, commandeur ? » demanda-t-il en se reculant pour le regarder. Mauvaise idée : leurs visages étant tout d'un coup très proches l'un de l'autre. Kirk pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre chatouiller ses lèvres.

Spock resta un instant silencieux, regardant son vis-à-vis, puis répliqua sur un ton tout à fait habituel :

« Une simple observation. »

Jim brisa le contact visuel pour poser son menton sur l'épaule du commandeur, collant son oreille à la sienne et resserrant instinctivement son étreinte sur lui :

« Vos observations sonnent souvent comme des reproches… » Murmura-t-il.

Spock inspira doucement et recommença à caresser son dos :

« Et vous les interprétez souvent mal » répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Jim aurait pu l'embrasser…

Il aurait pu lui emprisonner la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de bouger et tout simplement dévorer ses lèvres. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu embrasser son cou et ce avec une facilité déconcertante : la peau de Spock étant offerte à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il aurait pu mordre son oreille et… Et il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il ne pense pas à ça. Spock pouvait être télépathe s'il le désirait et dans la position dans laquelle ils se tenaient était tout à fait favorable à un échange de penser. Il inspira et expira lentement et bruyamment, ce que le vulcain remarqua :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Jim ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais très bien. » répliqua-t-il en se reculant et en lâchant son vis-à-vis « Et si nous y allions ? A cette conférence ? Vous serez grognon si nous ratons le début. » Dit-il en marchant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Il est absurde de penser que je… »

« Mais oui Spock, mais oui. Allons-y simplement. » Le coupa Jim.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent alors dans le couloir et prirent trois ascenseurs différents et une navette pour se rendre dans la partie consacrée aux conférences. Ils prirent alors deux nouveaux ascenseurs et arrivèrent au niveau des conférences biologiques. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la salle de leur conférence.

Comme Jim l'eut prédit, il n'y avait aucune chemise Jaune à part lui. Quelques regards se tournant vers lui, semblant se demander ce qu'un capitaine foutait là. Il ne fut reconnu que par quelques collègues qui le saluèrent ainsi que son premier officier.

Ils allaient entrer dans la salle quand quelqu'un vint interpeller le vulcain :

« Commandeur Spock ?» Demanda une chemise bleue. Ce dernier acquiesça « Oh j'étais persuadée que c'était vous ! » C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, brune aux yeux clairs. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit « Je suis le professeur Leia Kouriakine, biochimiste affiliée à Starfleet science. » dit-elle en lui serrant la main « J'ai bien connue votre mère, nous étions à l'école ensemble à Seattle. »

Spock la regarda un instant, considérant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire :

« Vous étiez donc une connaissance de ma mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien plus qu'une connaissance, nous étions de très bonnes amies. J'ai assisté à son mariage avec votre père en 2230, vous êtes né la même année d'ailleurs il me semble. Amanda m'avait envoyé des photos mais je n'ai jamais pu vous voir, elle est allé vivre sur Vulcain juste après son mariage. » Elle posa sa seconde main sur celle de Spock « Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir la chance de vous rencontrer Mr. Spock » dit-elle avec un sourire, visiblement émue « J'ai été très affectée par la mort de votre mère. Tout comme ses parents **. » Elle ajouta alors « Êtes-vous allé voir vos grands-parents après cela ? Quand je les ai vus il y a… » Elle sembla compter « 4 ans… Oui 4 ou 5 ans il me semble, ils essayaient de vous contactez. »

Jim regarda l'échange : il ne savait pas que Spock avait des grands-parents… Bon c'était logique en soit qu'il en est. Mais Kirk ne s'attendait pas à ça, en général, c'était lui qu'on arrêtait pour lui parler de son père.

« Ils n'y sont pas parvenus, dans ce cas. » répondit Spock sur son ton régulier. Retirant poliment sa main.

« Vous devriez aller les voir sur terre dans ce cas. Ils ont un appartement à Seattle. » dit-elle en sortant un petit carnet et griffonnant quelque chose : « Voici leur adresse. Ils seraient vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer vous savez. » Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier.

Spock le prit et le rangea mais répliqua :

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, cependant. » il désigna le capitaine à ses côtés « Je suis premier officier sur U.S.S Enterprise, aux côtés du capitaine James T. Kirk, ici présent. » Jim, prit au dépourvu, serra la main de la jeune femme. Il plaça un petit « _Enchanté_ » et dévisagea Spock. « Je suis très occupé et je n'ai pas le temps à accorder à la recherche de ces personnes. »

Jim fut clairement offusqué : il l'utilisait comme excuse ?! Carrément ?!

Leia le dévisagea et haussa les épaules :

« Je comprends. Mais si vous avez une permission sur terre essayez de leur rendre visite. Ils en seraient vraiment ravis. » Dit-elle en lui resserrant la main et en serrant celle du capitaine. « Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer Spock, et vous aussi capitaine Kirk. »

Puis elle s'en alla et entra dans la salle de réunion. Jim lança un regard accusateur à son premier officier :

« Êtes-vous sérieux ? » demanda-t-il « Avez-vous réellement dit à l'amie de votre mère que vous n'aviez pas le temps de rencontrer vos grands parents ? »

« Tout à fait sérieux. » répliqua Spock. « Je n'en ai absolument pas le temps. »

Puis il marcha en direction de la salle, Jim le suivit après un instant de silence et murmura à lui-même :

« Je vais vous le donner, moi, ce fichu temps ! »

Et il le ferait, quand ils retourneraient sur l'Enterprise, il le forcerait à y aller. Par la peau du cul s'il le fallait !

La salle était disposée comme un amphithéâtre. Ils s'installèrent aux derniers rangs, n'ayant plus de place ailleurs. Spock prit une tablette disposée devant lui et entra son adresse pour qu'on puisse lui envoyer sa prise de note à la fin de la conférence. Il se tenait prêt, attentif. Jim avait aussi une tablette devant lui, mais il n'allait pas prendre de note, non. Il le faisait déjà rarement quand il était à l'académie il n'allait pas le faire pendant une conférence…

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la famille sur terre. » glissa-t-il à Spock en attendant que la conférence commence.

« Vous ignorez beaucoup de chose de moi capitaine. » répliqua Spock en commençant à écrire sur sa tablette, vraisemblablement le titre et la date de la conférence.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez du genre à vous confier, commandeur. » répliqua Jim. Il hésita puis posa tout de même sa question « Avez-vous d'autre famille ? En dehors de votre père et vos grands parents ? »

Spock ne le regarda pas, continuant de pianoter sur sa tablette mais répondit tout de même :

« J'avais un demi-frère, nommé Sybok****. Il est mort le jour de la destruction de Vulcain. » Répondit-il. « J'étais fiancé, aussi. Elle s'appelait T'Pring*****. Nous aurions dû nous unir en 2267 lors du Pon Farr. » expliqua-t-il « Mais elle morte aussi sur Vulcain. »

Jim tiqua sur deux choses… Le… Le _Pon Farr… ?_ Et puis, si Spock était fiancé, pourquoi avait-il débuté une relation avec le lieutenant Uhura ?

« Le… Pon… » Commença Kirk.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ce que c'est. » le coupa Spock.

Jim le dévisagea. Mais Spock n'en tint pas compte, la conférence allait commencer :

« Si vous étiez fiancé… Pourquoi vous avez commencé à sortir avec Uhura à l'époque ? » insista-t-il.

Spock se tourna alors franchement vers lui et ancra ses yeux sombres dans les siens :

« Dire que vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur moi ne veut pas dire que vous devez me poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête. La conférence va commencer. Il serait logique de vous taire. »

Puis il se retourna vers le conférencier et commença à noter ce que l'homme disait. Jim resta bête un instant… Spock venait-il de lui dire – de façon plus ou moins polie – de fermer sa gueule ? Cela en avait tout l'air. Il le dévisagea et bouda quelques minutes. Quand il vit que le vulcain n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il commença à écrire une liste des choses qu'il voulait savoir sur Spock sur sa tablette, n'écoutant absolument pas la conférence.

Cette dernière prit fin lentement et les deux hommes retournèrent à leurs appartements. Il était 12h30 et ils commençaient à avoir faims, l'un comme l'autre. Aussi, Jim proposa qu'ils aillent déjeuner à la cafeteria de starfleet à seulement dix minutes de leurs chez eux temporaire. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cafet', ils tombèrent sur Bones. Il était assis à une table en compagnie d'une jolie blonde. Jim la reconnut tout de suite : c'était Carol Marcus. Spock initia un mouvement vers eux mais Jim le retint par le bras :

« Je pense que c'est un rencard. » dit-il « Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudraient être dérangé. »

Spock se retourna vers eux et obtempéra, n'ayant pas un besoin frénétique de saluer ni le Docteur Marcus, ni le docteur Mccoy.

« Allons prendre de la nourriture au self et nous assoir loin d'eux, dans ce cas-là. » proposa-t-il.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Jim prit un steack saignant et des pommes de terres huileuse alors que Spock prit une assiette de brocolis et de la purée de betterave. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Jim dévisagea l'assiette de son vis-à-vis.

« Comment vous faîtes pour manger des choses qui ont aussi mauvais goûts ? » demanda-t-il particulièrement écœuré par la purée de betterave.

« Veuillez croire capitaine que chaque chose que j'ingère est choisie de façon tout à fait pertinente. Le goût n'étant pas un critère satisfaisant. »

Jim le regarda d'un air goguenard : bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas pour lui. Il était vulcain ! Cependant, Jim ne pourrait jamais avaler cette affreuse bouillie rose qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de son vis-à-vis. Il se tourna vers sa propre assiette et mordit avec joie dans son steack qu'il avait trempé dans du ketchup. Spock le dévisagea alors à son tour :

« Si vous conserver votre alimentation telle quelle, Jim, vous allez finir obèse et en mauvaise santé. » dit-il en posant sa fourchette.

« Je suis mince, beau et en très bonne santé. Laissez mon alimentation tranquille, Spock. » Répliqua Jim en s'empiffrant de pomme de terre. « Et je suis quelqu'un de très modeste. » il eut un petit sourire. Attendant la réaction de son ami.

« Modeste n'est pas un mot qui vous convient. Son antonyme serait plus approprié. » Répliqua ce dernier. « Et votre santé n'est pas excellente, puisque vous suivez un traitement. »

Jim eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Mais vous admettez que vous me trouvé mince et beau ? » demanda-t-il.

Spock ne répliqua pas, se contentant de reprendre sa fourchette et de continuer son repas.

« Allé Spock, vous pouvez le dire que vous me trouvez beau ! » préservera-t-il, taquinant son premier officier. « A moins que dans votre culture vulcaine je ne sois repoussant ? »

Il ne répliqua pas. Continuant de manger calmement. Jim perdit son sourire et reprit sa fourchette. Mangeant tout aussi silencieusement. Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais après tout, peut-être bien que Spock ne le trouvait pas attirant. Cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher en réalité, puisque de toute façon son vis-à-vis aimait la gente féminine.

Le commandeur remarqua l'état pensif de son capitaine et reposa sa fourchette pour le regarder. Il le détailla et dit sur son ton régulier :

« Vous n'êtes pas repoussant, Jim. » ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui. « Même pour la culture vulcaine, vous êtes un très bel homme. »

Kirk le dévisagea et haussa les épaules :

« Ce n'était pas ma question. » dit-il en se servant de l'eau et en servant Spock. « Enfin… Pas ma première du moins. »

« Le docteur Mccoy vient vers nous. » remarqua le vulcain. Il lui fit signe et le docteur Marcus et lui arrivèrent à leur table.

Le capitaine remarqua que Carol et Bones se tenaient la main. Il eut un petit sourire… Cela avait l'air de marcher entre eux. Il se leva tout de même pour marcher vers le docteur Marcus et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et il se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux :

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Carol. » dit-il. Puis il lança un regard faussement dédaigneux vers Mccoy « Même si votre entourage laisse à désirer… »

« Petit enfoiré ! » lâcha Bones.

Carol sourit et haussa les épaule _s_ en se reculant doucement de Jim :

« C'est un plaisir partagé Capitaine Kirk. » répondit-elle. « Et je suis très satisfaite d'être accompagnée de Léonard. » Elle désigna la sortie de la cafétéria : « Je dois aller retrouver mon associé. Mais j'aimerais que l'on puisse se voir pour dîner » elle regarda Spock « Tous ensembles. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Ce soir peut être ? » Questionna Jim.

« Je vais en parler à mon ami. Il serait ravi de partager un repas, surtout avec vous. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Bones et lui offrit un baiser chaste sur le bout des lèvres : « A plus tard Léonard. »

Puis elle s'en alla. Kirk et Mccoy la regardant partir. Spock se rassit pour continuer ses brocolis.

« _Léonard_ , hein ? » Répéta Jim d'une voix moqueuse. Il vit Bones hausser un sourcil devant l'air railleur de son ami.

« La ferme ! » répliqua Bones.

« Je n'ai fait que répéter ton prénom, _Léonard. »_ dit Jim en haussant les épaules. « Tu m'appelles bien par le miens non ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir ta tronche si je commence à t'appeler James Tiberius ! » rétorqua le docteur. « Et ne t'avises plus de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends mal ! J'appelle toujours Spock par son prénom et ça n'a jamais posé de problème… » Rétorqua Kirk. « N'est-ce pas commandeur ? »

L'interpellé releva les yeux de son assiette et sembla réfléchir :

« Spock est un nom qui est fait pour être prononcé par les non-vulcains. Mon nom réel est difficile, voire impossible à dire pour un être humain. Je ne suis pas un bon exemple capitaine. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Au fait, en parlant de vous » annonça Bones « Un Vulcain est venu au bureau scientifique de Starfleet tout à l'heure. Il voulait vous parler. La secrétaire a pris ses coordonnées. »

Le commandeur releva alors franchement la tête et délaissa son assiette :

« Un vulcain, dîtes vous ? »

« Oui… Un certain Sark ou Serak… Je ne sais plus trop. »

« Etait-ce Sarek ? » questionna Spock.

Le docteur sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

« Bien. » il se releva et se tint devant Jim « Cela vous ennuierait si nous allions à sa rencontre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne me gêne pas, non. » répliqua Jim, regardant avec tristesse son assiette, puisque que le vulcain semblait vouloir y aller dans les plus brefs délais. Il se tourna vers le médecin « Tu nous accompagnes Bones ? »

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. » répondit le docteur. « Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps Jim. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon supérieur de la station en ce qui concerne ma nouvelle affectation. » il regarda sa montre « Je dois partir dans deux heures si je veux y être à temps. »

Kirk hocha la tête. Les trois officiers partirent alors en direction du pôle scientifique de Starfleet. Ils croisèrent l'enseigne Chekov en chemin qui fut très heureux de revoir le capitaine et son second. Il manifesta une grande joie et il dû se rabattre vers sa langue maternel afin de pouvoir l'exprimer pleinement. Aussi, Kirk et Spock l'entendirent crier « _bol'shoy***** »_ et tout un lot d'autres mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Chekov fut rejoint par le lieutenant Sulu et ce fut à nouveau de nombreuses acclamations. Hikaru ayant suffisamment de vocabulaire ne perdit pas son anglais et n'offrit pas de « _Suburashi ! »_ à ses supérieurs. Spock, Jim et Bones quittèrent les deux amis et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le secrétariat.

« Commandeur Spock. » dit le vulcain en se présentant au secrétaire. « Il y aurait un message pour moi. »

L'homme chercha dans son ordinateur et imprima une petite feuille avec un numéro et un nom :

« Oui, l'ambassadeur Sarek voudrait un entretien avec vous, commandeur. » expliqua-t-il. « Voici son numéro et il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il séjournait dans l'hôtel Spiegel. »

« Merci. » répliqua Spock.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres et désigna la feuille :

« Je vais l'appeler, si ça ne vous dérange pas, capitaine. » cela aurait pu ressembler à une demande de permission, mais de toute évidence, Spock n'attendait pas de réponse. Jim hocha cependant la tête.

Le commandeur entra le numéro dans le communicateur et commença à discuter à travers celui-ci en Vulcain. La discussion fut très brève et Spock termina celle-ci par _Mahl'kom******_. Il se tourna vers les deux autres et rangea son communicateur :

« Mon père souhaite me voir cet après-midi. Dans nos quartiers. » Expliqua-t-il. « Cela vous conviendrez ? » demanda-t-il à Jim.

Ce dernier acquiesça :

« Qui suis-je pour vous empêcher de voir votre père ? » il sourit « Il sera le bienvenu dans nos quartiers, Spock. Je peux même aller me promener pour vous laisser discuter tranquillement. » Proposa-t-il.

« C'est impossible. » rétorqua le vulcain. « Nous devons être ensemble à tout moment pour parer à toutes éventualité. »

Bones soupira et regarda les deux hommes. Il regarda sa montre et finit par lâcher :

« Jim peut rester un moment avec moi, Spock. » dit-il. « Je le garderai à l'œil et s'il y a le moindre soucis je vous appellerai. Nous retournerons à la cafétéria boire quelque chose. »

Le commandeur fixa le docteur. Il sembla réfléchir puis accepta finalement.

« Je ne serais pas long. » dit-il.

Puis il quitta les deux amis rapidement. Ils le suivirent pendant quelques secondes avant de le voir disparaître tant il marchait vite. Ils allèrent doucement mais surement jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant jusqu'au niveau de la cafet'.

Jim dévisagea le docteur :

« Ça veut dire que j'aurais pu être séparé de Spock depuis le début et que tu le savais ? » demanda-t-il indigné.

« Je ne sais rien, petit. » le sermonna le docteur « Et je suis médecin. Spock peut te laisser avec moi une heure sans que ça ne te tue. »

« Je pourrais lui fausser compagnie plus souvent, dans ce cas. » répliqua Jim, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es avec lui depuis seulement trois jours et tu en as déjà marre ? » demanda Bones. « Restes avec cette machine à oreilles pointues encore une soirée et tu seras vacciné de tous tes sentiments pour lui. »

Kirk le lorgna d'un air maussade. S'il voulait éviter Spock c'était justement pour oublier ses sentiments…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me laisseras lui fausser du compagnie de temps en temps non ? Tu ferais bien ça pour ton meilleur ami, j'en suis sûr. » Quémanda le capitaine.

« Non. » refusa l'autre. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de te baby-sitter. » le ton était sans appel.

Le blond le fixa alors qu'ils entraient de nouveau dans la cafétéria :

« Comme flirter avec le docteur Marcus ? » demanda-t-il.

Bones rougit alors et renifla dédaigneusement :

« Par exemple ! » il désigna une machine au blond. « Va nous chercher deux café ! Noir avec deux sucres pour moi. »

« Je suis toujours ton supérieur. » répliqua Kirk en marchant déjà vers la machine avec un air faussement vexé.

« Et tu es toujours de 6 ans mon cadet. » riposta Bones « Et ça, ça ne changera jamais gamin! »

Fin du chapitre 8…

 ***Je précise on ne sait jamais, j'avais du mal à faire la distinction moi-même :** **La** _ **Fédération**_ _ **(**_ _ **United Federation of Planets**_ **en version originale** _ **)**_ **est une république fédérale interplanétaire qui compte 150 planètes membres avec plusieurs milliers de colonies réparties dans un rayon de 8000 années-lumière ( s'étalant sur quadrants Alpha et Beta de la voie lactée). Alors que** _ **Starfleet**_ **est chargé de l'exploration de la galaxie et de la protection de cette Fédération. On peut dire que Starfleet est la force militaire et scientifique de la Fédération, si je peux résumer ça ainsi.**

 ****** **L'UNIFORME JAUNE** **: est porté par les membres chargés des opérations. Les pilotes, diplomates et le capitaine lui-même doivent donc porter cet uniforme.** **L'UNIFORME ROUGE :** **est porté par les membres de la navigation. Les Techniciens, les traducteurs (communications) et le corps expéditaire (militaires) doivent donc porter ces uniformes.** **L'UNIFORME BLEU :** **est porté par les membres scientifiques. Les mathématiciens, physiciens, médecins, biochimistes, psychologues, etc; sont donc reconnaissables par ces uniformes.**

 *****Liberté que je prends. Il n'est fait mention nulle part des parents d'Amanda Grayson. Mais les dates et les lieux sont totalement justes.**

 ****** Sybok est issu d'une première union entre Sarek ( le père de Spock) et une princesse Vulcaine. Il est né en 2224. Il n'est pas fait mention de lui dans les nouveaux films mais puisqu'il est né avant Spock et avant l'attaque de USS Kelvin, il n'y a pas de raison que son existence eut été effacé. Je prends cependant la liberté de dire qu'il est mort sur Vulcain (en même temps, c'est logique).**

 ******* : T'Pring, véritable fiancée de Spock dans la série originale, le mariage devant avoir lieu en 2267 durant le Pon Farr. Elle l'aurait alors refoulé pour un autre. Mais bon, vu que vulcain est détruite en 2258, bah, pas de chance, kapoot la fiancée.**

 ******* : bol'shoy : « Génial ! » en russe. Suburashi : « Formidable » en japonais. J'aurais voulu écrire « Sugoï ! » mais j'étais vraiment pas sûre de l'orthographe. Et comme j'ai pas trouvé la traduction, j'ai opté pour ce mot-ci.**

 ******** Mahl'kom : « sérénité » en Vulcain.**

 _ **Aparté :**_

 _ **Un petit mot sur l'acteur jouant l'Enseigne Chekov Pavel : Anton Yelchin vient de mourir d'un accident de voiture à l'âge de 27 ans. Toutes mes condoléances à sa famille et ses amis. Il était un formidable Chekov.**_

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Cette version n'est pas encore relue. Mais j'avais vraiment hâte de la poster et pas la foi de la relire complétement avant. Les petites erreurs seront corrigées demain !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et posté une review ^^ ça m'encourage beaucoup ! La suite dans le chapitre 9 !


	10. Chapter 9:Vous devriez songer à réduir

_**Chapitre 9 : Vous devriez songer à réduire l'alcool**_

Spock fit entrer son père dans ses appartements et referma derrière lui. Il lui proposa du thé ou un verre d'eau mais l'autre refusa poliment. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la pièce à vivre, dans les deux fauteuils près de la grande fenêtre. Sarek rajusta calmement le col de sa tenue et Spock attendait que son vis-à-vis prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit finalement :

« On m'a rapporté que tu étais en permission sur la station quand je suis arrivé hier. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est un heureux hasard que je sois contraint de venir y travailler. Cela me permet de pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi.»

« Je ne suis pas réellement en permission. » répliqua Spock. « Mais c'est un heureux hasard, en effet. De quoi vouliez vous me parler, père ? »

Sarek regarda Spock un instant, sans rien prononcer. Il le fixa et le détailla de bas en haut :

« Tu sembles en bonne santé. » dit-il. « Si tu n'es pas en permission, quel est l'objet de ton travail ici ? On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas affecté un pôle scientifique. »

Spock ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla réfléchir et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sarek. Ce dernier devança sa réponse :

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à en parler, peut-être est-ce confidentiel? »

« Et bien père je vous mentirais si je vous disais que c'est classé comme confidentiel. Mais en raison du bien être moral de mon capitaine, je ne puis vous en dire que peu à ce propos. » Exposa le commandeur. « Etait-ce la raison de cet entretien ? » questionna-t-il.

« En partie, seulement. » répondit son père. « Je souhaite de parler à propos de la nouvelle Vulcain. » Il sortit une petite tablette de sa poche et la donna à Spock. Ce dernier lut ce que l'écran affichait et l'autre lui expliqua : « Le renouvellement de la population Vulcaine est… Problématique. Notre espèce a des difficultés à se relever. Nous avons besoin de plus de représentants pour créer de nouveaux individus. »

Spock releva les yeux vers le vulcain et lui rendit sa tablette :

« Et vous attendez de moi que j'aide à la création de cette nouvelle population. » en conclut-il.

« C'est cela. » répliqua Sarek.

« Cependant père, je décèle des anomalies dans une telle requêtes. » Exposa-t-il « Je ne suis qu'à demi Vulcain. Mon patrimoine génétique n'est pas pur. Il est impossible de recréer une race Vulcaine à partir de mon ADN. » Il désigna son appartement « De plus, je suis en fonction ici. Et je me dois de rester dans la station orbitale tant que le problème de mon supérieur ne sera pas réglé. »

Le père inspira et rangea son instrument. Il se leva du siège et marcha jusqu'à la table présente dans la pièce :

« Le conseil a estimé que ton patrimoine génétique était satisfaisant. Bien que cela ne soit pas dans notre culture, ils ont déjà choisi plusieurs vulcaines à qui tu pourrais donner tes gamètes. » Il déposa une autre tablette sur le meuble et fit signe à Spock de le rejoindre. Son fils obéis : « Parmi elles, tu pourrais probablement trouver une épouse convenable. »

Le demi-vulcain prit l'objet entre ses mains et vit des fiches complètes sur chacune des prétendantes. Il les consulta quelques minutes et releva la tête vers son père :

« Ces personnes sont de très bonnes conditions père, et je suis aise d'être perçu comme un bon représentant de notre espèce, mais je ne peux pas quitter la station orbitale jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Kirk soit complétement rétabli. »

« Et ensuite ? » questionna Sarek.

« Ensuite je reprendrai mon poste de premier Officier sur l'Enterprise. » répliqua Spock. « Il s'agit de ma profession. »

« Nyota Uhura ne serait-elle pas un frein plus conséquent à ta réticence à te marier ? » demanda le vulcain. « Plutôt que d'évoquer ton appartenance à Starfleet ou la santé de ton supérieur ? »

Spock déposa doucement l'objet sur la table et répliqua, son ton ne changeant pas :

« Aucunement. » répondit-il « Je comprends la logique et la nécessité de m'unir à une vulcaine au vue de notre situation. Ma réticence ne vient pas de Nyota. »

Sarek s'approcha alors plus près de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Spock. Bien que l'amour soit une chose illogique, aucun Vulcain n'y est réellement immunisé. D'autant plus que tu es à demi-humain. Je saisirai que tu ne veuilles pas te marier pour t'unir à elle quand le moment sera venu pour vous. » Il prit une pause et continua « J'ai favorisé le mariage avec ta mère après m'être uni à une princesse vulcaine et j'ai également favorisé la vie à vos côtés plutôt que celle aux côtés de Sybok et sa mère. Je peux comprendre que tu refuses pour cette raison Spock. »

Ce dernier quitta les yeux de son père et se redirigea vers la fenêtre :

« Une femme m'a parlé de mère, aujourd'hui. » raconta-t-il. « Elle se nomme Leia Kouriakine. Cette personne t'est-elle familière ? »

« Très peu. Il s'agissait d'une amie d'Amanda. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre mariage. » Expliqua-t-il. « Tu as changé de sujet, Spock. » lui fit-t-il remarquer. « Donnes moi une réponse. »

« Mes principales raisons de refuser toute éventuelle union se réfère d'avantage à mon appartenance à Starfleet et à ma mission actuelle qu'à l'amour, père. » répondit-il « Mme Kouriakine m'a appris que les parents de mère voulaient me rencontrer, sur Terre. »

Sarek rangea, avec un petite déception visible, la tablette. Il rejoint son fils et questionna :

« Veux-tu leur rendre visite ? Entre chacune de tes missions l'Enterprise retourne sur Starfleet, tu n'aurais aucun mal à aller les voir entre deux d'entre elles. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est approprié. » répliqua son fils. « Je pense qu'ils se sentiraient très mal à l'aise. Je n'ai rien qui ressemble à mère. »

Sarek baissa les yeux et marcha vers la sortie de l'appartement :

« Tu as reçu de nombreuses choses d'Amanda » le corrigea-t-il « Mais il n'est pas exclu qu'ils soient surpris. Cependant, ta mère aurait certainement souhaité que tu y ailles. »

Spock l'accompagna à la porte et lui fit le salut Vulcain :

« J'y songerai. » dit-il. « Longue vie et prospérité, Père. »

« Prospérité et longue vie, Spock. » rétorqua l'autre.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Spock retourna dans ses appartements et se saisit de son communicateur :

« Commandeur Spock au capitaine Kirk. » dit-il.

« Kirk à Spock. » répliqua son interlocuteur. « Cela n'a pas été très long ! »

« Voulez-vous que je vous rejoigne ou venez-vous à nos appartements, Jim ? » demanda le vulcain.

« C'est si gentiment demandé commandeur, je vous rejoins de tout de suite. Kirk, terminé.» rétorqua l'autre d'une voix faussement cajoleuse.

Quand Jim pénétra dans les appartements il trouva Spock assit près de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha et prit place en face de lui :

« Alors ? Que vous voulez votre père ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

« Commencez par vous lever, Jim. Il est l'heure de prendre votre traitement. » Dit le vulcain en se levant lui-même.

L'interpellé le dévisagea mais obtempéra. Il vint de lui-même prendre Spock dans ses bras et le serra doucement. L'autre répondit à son étreinte et ils pouvaient tous deux sentir la respiration de l'autre aux creux de leurs oreilles. Jim baissa ses mains autour des hanches de son premier officier, ce qui surprit modérément l'autre, il ne réagit cependant pas réellement :

« Je trouve que vous me donnez beaucoup d'ordre récemment, Commandeur. » dit-il d'une voix suave. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier cela… »

Spock ne bougea pas d'un poil et se contenta de répondre sur son éternel ton régulier :

« Il m'est pourtant nécessaire de vous donner des ordres dans notre situation, capitaine. » il expira « Que vous appréciez ou non n'intervient pas dans mon jugement. »

Jim lâcha un petit rire. Et remonta ses mains autour de la taille de Spock :

« Ce n'est pas facile de vous intimider Spock. » répliqua-t-il « Que voulez votre père ? »

« Il voulait me présenter une liste d'épouse potentielle afin de peupler efficacement la Nouvelle Vulcain. » raconta-t-il « Mais je n'ai eus d'autre choix que de refuser sa proposition. »

« Bien sûr. Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier avec une Vulcaine, que dirait le lieutenant Uhura ? » Réagit le capitaine « N'est-il pas au courant pour vous deux ? »

Spock resserra son étreinte autour du capitaine. Il remonta une de ses mains et la posa sur l'omoplate de son vis-à-vis.

« Calmez-vous, Jim. » rétorqua le vulcain « Je peux sentir votre cœur battre jusque dans mon corps. »

Kirk rougit alors d'un seul coup. Et son rythme cardiaque dut lui aussi considérablement accélérer. Il relâcha instinctivement la taille de son premier officier mais ce dernier ne l'agrippa fermement, l'empêchant de s'en aller :

« Ce n'était en rien une critique… » Dit-il. « Tentez de vous calmer. »

Jim, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, revint encercler la taille du Vulcain. Il inspirait et expirait profondément pour permettre à son cœur de se calmer… Pourquoi fallait-il que Spock puisse sentir son cœur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sentir le sien ? Il était pourtant coller à sa poitrine :

« Je ne sens pas votre cœur… Il doit battre beaucoup moins vite… » Dit-il.

« Non » le corrigea le vulcain « En réalité mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite que le vôtre. Vous ne le sentez pas car je n'ai pas tout mon abdomen contre vous. »

« Vo…Votre abdomen ? » demanda Jim.

« Mon cœur est situé à peu près au niveau de votre foie. » Il vint prendre une des mains de Jim, se recula légèrement de lui, et la déposa doucement au niveau de son propre cœur. Jim sentit alors des battements très rapides et se retint à grande peine de rougir… C'était un moment scandaleusement intime. « Il fait 240 pulsassions par minutes. » Expliqua Spock.

Sous son allure de cours de physiologie Vulcaine, ce moment était terriblement embarrassant pour Kirk. Embarrassant et affreusement excitant. Lui, touchant l'abdomen de Spock – même au travers de son uniforme – et sentant son cœur battre… C'était beaucoup trop intime, beaucoup trop pénible… Il retira sa main et recula, forçant Spock à le lâcher.

« Je pense que ma prise est terminé. » conclut-il.

« Il semblerait, en effet. » répliqua l'autre.

Ils restèrent ensuite dans leurs appartements, s'occupant mutuellement en se parlant de temps à autre. Ils reçurent un appel de Bones leur proposant un dîner aux côtés au Carol Marcus. Bien que Spock soit réticent au vu de l'absence de crise de Jim ce jour-ci, ils acceptèrent. Jim promettant à Spock qu'ils ne resteraient pas tard. C'est à vingt-heure qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux au restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous. Ils virent arriver, avec grande surprise, _Spock Prime*_ aux côtés de Carol et Bones. Quand Prime vit les deux hommes il leur offrit un sourire bienveillant. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers Jim :

« _Qu'il est bon de vous revoir, mon vieil ami_ **. » dit-il en lui serrant affectueusement la main.

Spock le regarda faire et fixa le docteur Marcus :

« S'agit-il de votre associé ? » demanda-t-il. « Je trouve cela illogique de nous retrouver lors d'un dîner. » dit-il à Prime.

Ce dernier lâcha doucement la main de Kirk, qui dévisagea franchement Spock, et sourit à son double :

« Illogique peut-être Spock. » répliqua-t-il « Mais c'est une chose très agréable de pouvoir partager un repas avec de vieux amis. » Il sourit à Carol, Jim et Mccoy.

« Nous devrions entrer ! » s'enquit Carol qui sentait le malaise s'installer entre le Prime et son double. « J'ai réservé une table, vous allez voir, c'est un très bon restaurant ! »

Les cinq adultes s'installèrent à leur table et commandèrent leurs apéritifs : Mccoy et Kirk prirent un whisky, Carol un cocktail, Prime une spécialité sans alcool de la station et Spock un verre avec un nom imprononçable et d'une couleur noir.

« Que faîtes-vous, tous les deux, dans la station orbitale ? » questionna Kirk en commandant un second Whisky. Le premier n'ayant pas fait long feu.

Carol eut un sourire et prit la main de Mccoy :

« Je devais donner des conférences et j'avais le choix entre plusieurs station. Etant donné que Léonard était ici, j'ai décidé de venir sur celle-là. Et je ne regrette pas, il y a un public intéressé et de nombreuses rencontres à faire professionnellement parlant. » Expliqua Carol. « J'ai alors proposé à Ksop de me rejoindre puisque nous avions un laboratoire et un bureau à disposition. » Elle désigna Spock Prime pour appuyer ses dires.

« Et j'ai accepté avec grande joie. Il m'est devenu difficile de rester à la Nouvelle Vulcain avec ma maladie. » Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

Jim tiqua et le dévisagea :

« Une maladie, quelle maladie ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Spock le dévisagea aussi, semblant attendre la suite avec tout aussi d'intérêt :

« _Le Syndrome de Bendii_. *** » Répliqua Prime. Spock le fixa avec insistance :

« Vous ne devriez pas révéler ce genre de chose et certainement pas à moi. » dit-il, son ton étant un peu plus hargneux. « Je ne suis pas censé savoir comment je vais mourir. »

Le vieil homme sourit à Spock et répliqua doucement :

« Les maladies que j'ai contracté et que je serais amené à avoir dépendent de mon vécu, Spock. Pas du tiens. Il n'y aucune raison logique de prévoir que tu ais un jour le syndrome de Bendii toi aussi, puisque tu n'as pas le même vécu que le miens. Détends-toi et profitons de ce repas, ensemble. »

« Bien que cela soit certainement dû à votre maladie, vous vous laissez trop aller à vos émotions. Ce n'est pas un comportement satisfaisant. » Rétorqua Spock.

« Je suis à même de décider ce qui satisfaisant pour moi. » répondit calmement l'autre. Il se tourna alors vers Kirk : « Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous sur la station orbitale, Jim ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant passablement son double.

Le capitaine ne sut pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il y avait le docteur Marcus de présente et quand bien même Prime soit un ami, il se doutait que Spock n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui déballe tout. Il décida de lui dire une partie de l'histoire, en passant sous silence en quoi cela impliquait son premier officier. Quand il eut fini son récit, Carol et Prime le regardèrent avec des yeux compatissants. Spock quant à lui avait fini par se détendre aussi, comprenant que Prime devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, atteint du syndrome de Bendii ou non.

« C'est absolument monstrueux ce qu'il vous est arrivé ! » s'enquit la blonde. « Comme quoi il faut vraiment se méfier de tout le monde… ». Quand elle vit le regard de Mccoy sur elle, elle lui murmura qu'elle se méfiait de tout le monde sauf de lui. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Ces deux-là étaient niant-niant à souhait. Mais ça faisait du bien de voir Bones avec quelqu'un. Ça ne lui été arrivé que rarement depuis son ex-femme. C'était aussi agréable de voir le docteur Marcus aussi rayonnante, surtout quand on connaissait son passé. Au moment du dessert, Prime, Mccoy et Spock débutèrent un débat sur les anomalies temporelles. Marcus ayant un avis bien tranché ne prit pas part à ce débat et Kirk n'en étant pas plus passionné que cela se délaissa vite de les écouter. Les deux partirent au bar du restaurant et commandèrent des verres. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se racontant des anecdotes et des plaisanteries. Puis le docteur Marcus se tut un instant pendant que Jim terminait son quatrième verre de la soirée et demanda, doucement :

« Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, capitaine. » dit-elle. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit approprié et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir le droit, en réalité. »

Jim haussa un sourcil :

« C'est à vous de voir. Je puis vous assurer que si ça doit rester entre nous, je n'en parlerai pas. » Dit-il en commandant un cinquième verre.

« Ce n'est pas réellement cela… Je pense que mon associé ne serait pas d'accord pour que je vous en parle. Mais… J'en ai besoin. Je pense. »

Kirk la dévisagea un instant puis finit par lui proposer de demander d'abord la permission à Prime. Carol soupira et refusa. Elle ne préférait pas le lui demander. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Kirk et commença à lui raconter ce dont elle avait besoin de lui parler :

« Spock… Enfin, celui de l'autre univers, mon associé, m'a parlé de mon autre moi pendant une de ses pertes de contrôles de ses émotions, dû à sa maladie. » Dit-elle. « Et cela vous concerne capitaine. » ajouta t-elle.

« En quoi cela peut-il me concerner ? » questionna Jim.

« Dans l'autre univers… Vous et moi avons un jour été amants pendant notre jeunesse. » Exposa-t-elle. Ce qui fit franchement rougir l'autre, l'alcool n'aidant pas. « Pas que je souhaiterais que ce soit le cas dans notre monde, hein ! » précisa-t-elle « Je me sens très bien avec Léonard ! » Jim acquiesça. « S'il n'avait s'agit que d'une aventure j'en aurais ri et je l'aurais gardé pour moi. » dit-elle « Mais il se trouve que je vous ai donné un enfant. »

Le capitaine la regarda, surprit :

« Un enfant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un garçon » confirma-t-elle. « David. » Elle prit son verre entre ses mains, se sentant soulagée « Je… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce fils. » Avoua-t-elle. « Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir d'avantage. » Elle prit la main de Jim « Mais je voulais vous le dire. J'avais besoin de parler du fils que je n'aurais jamais avec son père. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils : il serra la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la tapota avec la seconde. Il soupira également, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Cela faisait drôle d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu être père, qu'il aurait pu avoir un fils avec le docteur Marcus… Jim aurait-il était un bon père ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais, avoir des enfants n'étant certainement pas son destin dans cette dimension :

« David, hein ? » demanda-t-il. « Savez-vous autre chose, à son sujet ? »

« Pas beaucoup plus… Vous n'avez su que tard que vous aviez un enfant. Il est mort jeune… Il n'avait que 24 ans et il était déjà docteur... Spock m'a dit qu'il était très fier d'être votre fils après vous avoir rencontré… Il aurait eu deux ans s'il avait existé dans cette dimension. » Elle réprima un sanglot « Deux ans, vous vous rendez compte ? »

Jim la prit dans ses bras… C'était étrange, cette situation… Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait eu un fils dans une autre vie et qu'il était mort jeune, certainement avant son double. C'était comme si le docteur Marcus et lui portaient un deuil commun pour enfant qui aurait été actuellement âgé de deux ans, pas encore mort, et jamais réellement né.

« C'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Répliqua-t-il, la serrant toujours. « Je pense que vous avez bien fait, en un sens, de m'apprendre son existence. »

Carol renifla et se sépara de l'autre :

« Je pense aussi. » murmura-t-elle, séchant les larmes qui étaient dans ses yeux. « C'est ridicule de me sentir ainsi pour un enfant que je n'ai jamais eu mais… »

Jim tapota doucement son épaule :

« Non… Non ce n'est pas ridicule… » La rassura-t-il. Il vit les yeux incrédules de Spock et Mccoy sur eux « Mais si vous voulez que cela reste entre nous sans compromettre nos relations avec Bones, il va falloir trouver une bonne excuse à notre soudain rapprochement. »

Carol vit alors Mccoy arriver en grande pompe, Spock sur ses talons. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes et reprit Jim dans ses bras, le surprenant. Quand Bones et le premier officier furent à leur hauteur, elle le lâcha doucement :

« Merci Capitaine. » dit-elle « Cela m'apporte beaucoup de réconfort. Vous savez aussi ce que c'est de devoir porter le mémoire de votre père sur vos épaules. »

Jim lui sourit alors. Rusée, avec ça. Bones avait trouvé une perle rare :

« On finit par s'y faire, docteur. » lui répondit-il « N'hésitez pas à m'en reparler si ça redevient trop dur. »

« Je le ferais. » répondit-elle. Comprenant qu'il parlait bel et bien de leur fils et non de la fumeuse histoire qu'elle avait présentée à Mccoy et Spock. « On y va Léonard ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant Bones par la main « J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Mccoy la suivit en fixant Jim avec des yeux suspicieux. Mais cela ne dura pas et il leur fit ses adieux. Spock et Jim restèrent seuls dans le restaurant et le blond reprit sa place au bar :

« Vous buvez un dernier verre avec moi, Commandeur ? » proposa-t-il. « Où passé votre double ? »

Le vulcain s'installa à côté du blond mais ne commanda pas, attendant que son vis-à-vis finisse sa beuverie :

« Il était fatigué. Il est rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel » expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois. » répliqua Jim en buvant un shot et en recevant son dernier verre de Scotch « Je ne sais pas à combien de verre je suis… » Se plaignit-il. Il lança un regard vers son ami et lui demanda, d'un air pensif : « Et vous Spock ? Vous avez eu des enfants dans une autre vie ? »

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre :

« Dans une autre vie ? » répliqua-t-il « Je n'ai jamais eu de progéniture Jim. Vous le savez. »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas à propos de vous… » Murmura-t-il. « En voulez-vous ? Des enfants ? » Questionna-t-il, un air un peu attristé sur le visage.

« Je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. » rétorqua le vulcain. « Vous allez bien capitaine ? » demanda-t-il « Vous avez l'air abattu. Est-ce au sujet de votre père ? »

Jim balaya cette question de la main : oh, il s'en moquait pas mal de son père à cet instant… Non, là il pensait à ce petit David. Aurait-il un jour un type comme David dans sa vie ? Aurait-il un jour quelqu'un qui l'appelle « papa » ?

« Je crois que j'en ai envie, moi… » Dit-il en finissant son verre. « Ouai… J'ai jamais vraiment eu de père, sauf peut-être Pike mais… J'pense que je pourrais être un bon papa… » Il renifla : « Ouai, un bon papa »

Puis il régla ses consommations et quitta le restaurant aux côtés de Spock. L'alcool commençant réellement à faire effet dans son organisme, Jim ne parvint pas à marcher seul sans tituber. Le commandeur dû le porter à demi sur une épaule.

Ils arrivèrent après 30 bonnes minutes à leur chambre. Spock ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière le capitaine. Il l'amena difficilement à son lit et au moment de le lâcher, Jim s'agrippa à son cou :

« Non… Restez avec moi… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ne m'en vais pas, capitaine » répliqua le vulcain. « Je dors dans la même chambre que vous. » il regarda l'heure. Il était 22h passé. L'heure du traitement avait été ratée. Il força Jim à le lâcher et lui enleva ses chaussures et retira les siennes. Il revint à côté de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit : « Nous devons procéder au traitement, Jim… » Dit-il en voyant que le capitaine fermait déjà ses yeux. « Je vais m'allonger à côté de vous si vous ne pouvez pas vous lever. »

Cependant Kirk se mit en position assise et ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Il se stabilisa sur ses genoux, attrapa les épaules de Spock et fondit dans ses bras. La tête de Spock était collée au cou du blond, qui le serrait très fort. Cette position inconfortable dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le commandeur soulève doucement les bras de son vis-à-vis et les accompagnent jusqu'à le coucher sur le dos. Alors qu'il allait se relever et quitter le lit du capitaine, ce dernier le retint par l'épaule, le fixant de ses deux yeux intenses et enivrants.

« Restez avec moi cette nuit… Spock… » Il attira franchement le vulcain à lui, qui céda en tombant doucement à côté de lui. Jim encercla son corps de ses bras et vint recaler sa tête dans son cou. « Ne me quittez pas ce soir… »

Spock ne bougea pas, se laissant agripper et se résignant à l'idée de dormir avec son capitaine. Il aurait pu tout simplement se lever et partir, mais il ne le fit pas :

« Il se pourrait que vous fassiez une crise ce soir Jim. Il y a même 83% de chances que ça arrive dans les trois prochaines heures. » L'informa-t-il.

« Alors ne me lâchez pas… » Répliqua l'autre, resserrant son étreinte.

Jim était complétement sous le joug de l'alcool. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il disait et il était certain que cela était en accord avec ses pensées et ambitions profondes… Cependant plus les minutes passaient, plus il ignorait s'il rêvait ou si Spock était bien dans ses bras à cet instant. Il inspira fortement et senti la peau du cou offerte de l'autre… Cela serait… Cela serait si facile de l'embrasser. Ce serait si simple de poser ses lèvres sur ce cou…

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il embrassa le cou de Spock. L'autre bougea, très surpris, ce qui fit gémir Jim de frustration. Quand les gesticulations de son vis-à-vis cessèrent, Jim réattaqua la peau. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'avidité. Il sentit une main venir se plaquer sur son dos avec force. Mais il l'oublia vite. Il respirait de plus en plus fort et s'acharnait de plus en plus sur cette peau ayant l'odeur de Spock. Il l'attrapa entre deux dents et commença à la sucer doucement. Quand il la relâcha finalement, il fut séparé du corps chaud du vulcain :

« Ça suffit, Jim… » L'avertit une voix sourde. Jim ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit que Spock allait se coucher dans son propre lit.

Le capitaine protesta pendant quelques minutes avant de perdre le fil de ses paroles puis de ses pensées. Il s'endormit doucement. Rêvant qu'il continuait de supplier Spock de revenir dans son lit.

Il fut réveillé par un tremblement de tout son corps. Son premier réflexe fut de hurler et d'attraper les draps sous lui. Il sentit son cœur et son crâne se contractaient d'un seul coup puis se ressaieraient à chacune de ses respirations. Il finit par manquer d'air et inspirait autant qu'il le pouvait. Alors qu'il allait s'étouffer Spock le souleva du lit et le prit dans ses bras violemment, le serrant très fort.

« Agrippez-moi, Jim ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le blond obtempéra tout de suite. Sentant comme si son crâne allait exploser. Il lâcha un dernier cri de douleur et puis sentit la pression disparaître progressivement. Il relâcha Spock et l'autre fit de même, le lâchant doucement :

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-il.

« Vous avez fait une crise dans votre sommeil. » expliqua l'autre. « Tâchez de vous rendormir, il est quatre heure du matin. »

« … Ma tête… J'ai la tête en… »

« Vous avez la gueule de bois, capitaine. Vous devriez songer à réduire l'alcool. Rendormez-vous. »

Et Jim obéit. Se rendormant dans la minute.

Fin du chapitre 9…

 ***** _ **Le vieux Spock**_ **qui vient de la dimension parallèle et qui a vécu les aventures de la série et des films originels: Appelons le « Prime » à partir de maintenant. Pour Spock « Prime », ou Spock le premier.**

 ****Phrase prononcée par Spock Prime dans Star Trek : 2009, Version Française. En version Québécoise c'est «** _ **Il est extrêmement agréable de vous revoir mon vieil ami »**_ **Je préfère la phrase en version française et la voix du doubleur de Spock. Mais je préfère en général les dialogues ( plus adaptés aux caractères et jeux des anciens personnages) et les autres voix de la version Québécoise. Dîtes moi, y-a-t-il des québécois parmi vous ? Je vais certainement bientôt venir habiter au Québec pendant un an pour mes études ^ ^ !**

 ******* _ **Le Syndrome de Bendii**_ **est une maladie neurologique dégénérative et incurable, affectant une minorité de Vulcains âgés. Au début, elle se caractérise par une perte de poids, un affaiblissement généralisé, de la fatigue et de la fièvre. Ensuite, on constate une perte progressive du contrôle émotionnel, les victimes de cette maladie présentant des pics soudains d'émotions.**

 _Merci pour votre lecture =) la suite bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 10: Vous êtes une exception

_**Chapitre 10 : Vous êtes une exception**_

Jim se réveilla avec le bruit de la douche que prenait Spock. Il entendait l'eau couler et quand il se leva avec un douloureux mal de crâne, il vit le lit fait de son colocataire. Il se leva difficilement, sentant encore les effets de sa crise de cette nuit et alla prendre un café. Il était encore habillé comme la veille, ses chaussures escampées sous son lit. Quand il vit Spock sortir de la salle de bain, il tiqua sur un détail : Spock n'avait pas encore revêtu son haut d'uniforme par-dessus son t-shirt noir à manche longue, et il avait une grosse tâche verdâtre* dépassant de son col… C'était lui où le vulcain avait un suçon… ?

Puis il paniqua :… Il n'avait tout de même pas… Non… Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Pas à Spock… ! Pas dans cette situation ! Il avait beau y réfléchir et tenter de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, seule sa conversation avec le docteur Marcus et sa crise lui revinrent.

Quand le commandeur le vit, il le salua :

« Comment vous sentez vous ? Capitaine ? » S'enquit-il.

« J'ai mal à la tête… » Répliqua l'autre. « Et vous ? Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Non. » Spock enfila son uniforme. « Vous y êtes pour beaucoup, d'ailleurs. »

Jim se sentit affreusement coupable… Alors c'était bien lui qui était à l'origine de ce suçon… ? Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net… Et si c'était le cas, il devait s'excuser à tout prix :

« Spock… Ce que vous avez… Dans le cou… ? » Commença-t-il. Il vit Spock croiser les bras et attendre la suite. « C'est moi qui vous ai… ? »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea le vulcain.

Kirk le dévisagea : cet imbécile savait très bien de quoi il lui parlait ! Et il voulait le forcer à le lui dire ! Le blond déglutit et demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous ai fait ce suçon ? »

Il vit Spock se retourner et repartir dans la salle de bain. Ne lui répondant pas. Il le vit s'examiner dans la glace et lâcher un tout petit soupire. Il massa son cou tentant de faire disparaître la trace : impossible. Il la cacha alors autant qu'il le put avec son col. Il revint à la hauteur de son capitaine et répondit :

« Oui, vous en êtes l'origine. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Spock !... J'avais bu et… Vous auriez dû m'en empêcher ! » Répliqua rapidement le blond. « Enfin… P…Pardonnez-moi cet écart de conduite, ça ne se reproduira pas. » Il avait tellement honte…Il avait fait un suçon à son premier officier…

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas, se contentant de s'assoir aux côtés du capitaine à leur petite table :

« J'ai remarqué que vos crises étaient de plus en plus violente. » exposa-t-il. « Il serait cohérent de se renseigner auprès du docteur Mccoy ou de contacter le docteur Turing afin d'avoir de plus amples informations sur la marche à suivre. »

Kirk le regarda un instant sans comprendre : Spock voulait-il faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé ? Il aurait préféré qu'ils en parlent, au contraire. Mais c'était lui qui avait fait la connerie, alors autant ne pas trop la ramener. Ouai… Surtout Jim, ne pas la ramener tout court.

« On peut aller voir Bones à sa clinique, je crois qu'elle est de l'autre côté de l'installation de Starfleet. » répondit finalement le capitaine. « Je vais aller me préparer. »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Spock et une tasse de café encore fumante. Le commandeur se leva et consulta sur sa tablette les conférences du jour. Deux d'entre elles étaient susceptibles d'être pertinentes pour son travail sur l'Enterprise, mais une seule pourrait intéresser son capitaine. Il détailla rapidement les questions abordées dans chacune d'entre-elles et finit par en choisir une. Il en retint alors l'heure et le lieu.

Il prit la tasse de café qui commençait à refroidir et la fit réchauffer avant de la reposer sur la table. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et observa le parc… Il était neuf heures du matin. S'ils avaient respecté le traitement, ils auraient dû le prendre à 5h du matin. Spock devait poser des questions logiques et de logistiques au docteur Turing car il n'arrivait pas à respecter ce remède à la lettre.

Jim sortit de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre, habillé d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt blanc et de d'une veste bleue. Quand il vit le regard de son premier officier sur lui, il se frappa le front avec la paume de la main :

« Bien sûr… ! Une conférence ! » Dit-il en retournant dans la chambre « Je vous ai vu en uniforme en plus. Mais je n'ai pas fait le lien. »

Spock le suivit et tomba nez à nez avec Kirk en caleçon. Le vulcain n'émit pas de commentaire et ne changea pas son attitude, allant lui-même vers sa propre armoire. Il en sortit des vêtements civils et commença également à se changer :

« Je me suis mis en uniforme par réflexe. » dit-il. « Il y a bien une conférence à laquelle je souhaite assister mais elle n'est pas exclusivement réservée à Starfleet. Nous pouvons donc y aller dans la tenue de notre choix. »

« Vous auriez pu me le dire avant que je me déshabille Spock. » répliqua Jim en ré enfilant son jean. Il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et détailla le torse maintenant nu du vulcain. « Ah moins que vous vouliez me voir en sous-vêtements commandeur, dans ce cas-là, il suffisait de demander. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers l'autre et le regarda de bas en haut. Ce qui – avouons-le – surprit beaucoup le blond. Spock détourna son regard et passa un pull gris à col-roulé par-dessus son pantalon noir. Il quitta l'armoire et enfila une paire de bottines sombre. Il s'avança doucement vers son homologue et déposa ses mains sur ses avants bras :

« Spock… ? » questionna Jim stupéfait. « … Je… Je plaisantais vous savez… ! » S'enquit-il alors que le vulcain remontait ses mains le long de ses épaules.

La respiration du capitaine commençait à accélérer et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Les mains de Spock montèrent jusqu'à sa clavicule et la caressèrent en suivant ses contours :

« Commandeur ? » Kirk commençait vraiment à se demander ce que faisait le vulcain quand ce dernier vint poser ses deux mains sur sa poitrine tout en semblant l'examiner. Le contact de cette peau sur la sienne était véritablement délicieux, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des centaines de questions sur ce qui motivaient les gestes de l'autre.

Alors qu'il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, Spock laissa tomber ses mains le long de son ventre et vint les passer derrière son dos en se rapprochant définitivement de lui en une douce étreinte :

« Il semble que votre pouls ainsi que votre système respiratoire soit normal. » dit-il. « Vous sembliez avoir du mal à respirer. J'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse d'une conséquence de votre crise de la veille et de notre obstination à ne pas respecter le traitement. » On aurait pu voir de la fumer s'échapper des oreilles du blond tant la pression était descendue. « De toute évidence, cela est juste dû à votre consommation d'alcool de la veille, fort heureusement. Je recommande toute fois de restreindre vos prises en particulier le whisky. »

Kirk l'enlaça à son tour. Il allait le rendre dingue, il allait le rendre complétement fou… A le serrer comme ça, à le toucher de la sorte… Comment voulait-il qu'il oublie un tant soit peu son amour pour lui s'il lui faisait des coups pareils ?! C'était devenu quelque chose de quasiment impossible. Et pourtant, il le devrait.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher de trouver Bones. » dit-il en se séparant du vulcain en remettant son t-shirt. Il attrapa sa veste posée sur son lit. « Allé, si vous voulez que nous assistions à votre conférence. »

« La conférence a lieu dans deux heures, capitaine. Mais vous avez cependant raison, nous ne devrions pas traîner. » Approuva l'autre.

Les deux hommes quittèrent leur appartement et se dirigèrent dans les couloirs et les divers ascenseurs en direction de la fameuse clinique où travaillait temporairement le docteur Mccoy. Alors qu'ils quittaient un des ascenseurs, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le lieutenant James Mcgrégor, dit Junior. Ce dernier fondit sur eux, visiblement décidé à leur parler de l'avant-veille, dans les toilettes :

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, la dernière fois, capitaine ! » s'enquit le jeune homme. « Vous ne devez pas prendre au sérieux ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux surtout pas vous faire peur ou bien… » Il parlait à une vitesse folle.

« Calmez-vous lieutenant. » répliqua Kirk avec un sourire bienveillant. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez honnêtement. Qu'est-ce que je ne dois prendre au sérieux au juste ? » Questionna-t-il. Spock lui lança un regard mais ne commenta pas.

« Vous… » Commença Junior. « Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul toilette dans le parc capitaine… Et vous avez dit que… »

« Lieutenant Mcgrégor. » Intervint le vulcain « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais le capitaine et moi avons à faire dans l'immédiat. »

« C'est vrai James. » répliqua le blond. « De plus Spock et moi ne sommes pas en service, appelez-moi donc Jim ou Kirk. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me donner du capitaine. Nous parlerons de cette histoire de toilette une autre fois et vous aurez tout le loisir de me dire ce que je n'aurais pas je ne suis pas censé prendre au sérieux. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux hommes s'en allèrent, laissant le pauvre lieutenant en plan. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne plus être entendu, Spock demanda :

« Vous savez la façon dont il vous voit, Jim. » Il observa un instant de silence. « Pourquoi êtes-vous avenant et ouvert envers-lui ? A moins que vous n'ayez des intentions précises à son sujet, je ne comprends pas la logique. »

« Et bien Spock, vous savez la façon dont moi-même je vous vois. » répliqua le blond. « Et pourtant vous êtes en général avenant et ouvert envers-moi. Et à moins que vous n'ayez des intentions précises, je ne comprends pas non plus la logique. » Il fit un grand sourire quand il vit que Spock avait réellement tiqué sur le problème.

« Vous êtes mon ami. » répliqua finalement le premier officier. « Il n'est pas le vôtre. » ajouta-t-il.

« Et peut être ai-je des intentions précises envers-lui, dans ce cas. » rétorqua le capitaine. Quand il vit la tête de Spock se tourner vivement vers lui, il ne put se retenir de rire. Mais il ne rectifia pas sa précédente affirmation. Il aimait perturber son ami. **

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clinique et demandèrent une entrevue avec le docteur Léonard Mccoy. Ils attendirent vingt bonnes minutes puis furent enfin prit dans le cabinet de Bones :

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » Demanda le médecin en se lavant les mains, son précédent patient venant tout juste de partir.

« Nous souhaitons faire un rapport sur l'état de santé du capitaine et poser des questions au docteur Turing. » expliqua le vulcain.

Bones perdit son air acerbe instantanément et fondit sur Kirk. Il attrapa des instruments et le poussa sur la table d'osculation, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures :

« Je ne vois rien d'alarmant. » dit-il en finissant son examen. Il prit une sonde et commença à examiner l'appareil interne du capitaine.

« Ses crises sont de plus en plus violentes. » commença Spock. « Nous avons du mal à suivre à la lettre les heures du traitement compte tenu de notre emploi du temps. Il doit exister une alternative satisfaisante, aussi nous voulons poser la question au docteur Turing. »

Bones dévisagea le vulcain :

« Evidemment que ses crises sont plus fortes si vous ne respectez pas ce fichu contrat. Quel est cet emploi du temps qui vous empêche de le mener à bien ? » Demanda-t-il en examina le foie du capitaine. « Tu consommes trop d'alcool Jim. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ralentir sur la bibine. » L'interpellé fronça les sourcils comme un enfant punit.

« Majoritairement nos déplacements et les temps de repos. » Répliqua Spock. « Il est difficile de procéder à la prise du traitement si nous sommes en public ou si le capitaine dort. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire des papouilles quand il pionce ? » questionna le médecin en termina tous les examens.

« Il serait illogique de pratiquer alors qu'il n'est pas conscient » Rétorqua l'officier. « Il doit être conscient afin… »

« Vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? » demanda Jim, légèrement mal à l'aise. « J'ai aussi mon mot à dire. » Quand il vit les regards de ses vis-à-vis, il comprit que finalement – non – il ne l'avait pas.

Bones relâcha finalement le pauvre blond, qui s'empressa de se remettre debout, et déposa ses instruments. Il prit son communicateur fixe et lança un regard irrité au premier officier :

« Le docteur Turing s'il vous plait. » dit-il au travers de son engin à son interlocuteur. « Ah ! Docteur Turing, on a besoin de vos lumières ! » Il le mit en haut-parleur.

« Bonjour docteur Mccoy » répliqua Turing depuis son bureau. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Le capitaine Kirk et le commandeur Spock sont actuellement dans mon cabinet et voudraient vous poser des questions quant au traitement. Ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à respecter vos consignes à la lettre et par conséquent les crises sont de plus en plus forte. » Expliqua Bones. « Il souhaiterait connaître des alternatives et ainsi de suite… »

Mccoy semblait vraiment las de cette histoire. Il avait fixé Spock tout le long et d'un œil tout sauf bienveillant.

« Qu'entendez-vous par _« ne pas respecter mes consignes »_ ? » Demanda l'autre au bout du fil. « Ils n'ont pas de contacts physiques réguliers ? »

« Le capitaine et moi tentons d'avoir un contact physique toutes les 7 heures comme préconisé, mais compte tenu de notre emploi du temps et de nos imprévus nous n'arrivons pas à respecter la fréquence. Nous cherchons donc une alternative. » Dit Spock en regardant Jim. Ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que ce manque de rigueur était en grande partie sa faute, n'en menait pas large.

Turing ne donna pas signe de vie pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher un petit rire, ce qui prit les trois autres au dépourvu :

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez un contact physique toutes les 7 heures précisément ? » s'enquit-il. « Vous n'avez pas bien compris je crois… » Il relâcha un rire. « Non, vous n'avez décidément pas compris. »

« Expliquez-nous, dans ce cas. » dit finalement Jim en croisant les bras, pas plus amusé que cela.

« Vous deviez avoir un contact physique tous les 7 heures au minimum. » il insista sur le dernier mot. « Cela impliquait qu'il devait y en avoir d'autres. » Un silence lui répondit « Vous devez être aussi tactile qu'un couple peut l'être, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Vous touchez toutes les sept heures n'est absolument pas suffisant pour satisfaire le système limbique, enfin ! »

« Vous nous demandez d'agir comme si nous étions en couple ?! » s'enquit alors Jim en premier. « Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Déjà nous ne sommes pas un couple et puis Spock a une… ! »

« Compte tenu de notre impossibilité à tenir une fréquence de 7 heures, il est improbable que nous arrivions à être d'avantage tactile l'un envers l'autre tout en restant discret. » le coupa Spock.

Ils entendirent Turing discuter avec plusieurs personnes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous préconisez docteur Turing ? » demanda Bones. « Quand ils disent qu'il leur est difficile d'avoir des contacts physiques discrets, ils n'ont pas tort. Même s'ils n'ont pas d'obligations à l'extérieur ou qu'elles sont rares, ils ne peuvent pas rester toute la journée dans leur appartement. »

Le docteur à l'autre bout du fil hésita puis on l'entendit de nouveau parler avec d'autres personnes. Mais il n'était pas en haut-parleur et il était difficile d'entre leur discussion. Il finit par reprendre le combiné et par tranché :

« Mes collègues et moi pensons qu'il peut y avoir une alternative. » dit-il finalement « Déjà j'ai besoin de savoir quel genre de contact physique vous avez tous les deux lorsque vous devez prendre le traitement, Kirk. »

« Nous nous enlaçons. » répliqua le capitaine, passant volontairement sous silence l'épisode du suçon.

« C'est tout ? » s'enquit Turing. « Bien. Ne tenez plus compte du nombre d'heure, mais ayez des contacts physiques réguliers dès que vous le pouvez. Vous pouvez continuer de vous enlacer simplement mais vous pouvez aussi juste vous toucher les mains pendant un petit moment, vous caressez… Enfin, ce qu'un couple est susceptible de faire ! »

« Cela me semble possible. » répliqua Spock. « Et si cette alternative ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Alors changer le degré de vos contacts. Allez plus loin. » Rétorqua le docteur Turing.

Bones et Jim écoutaient l'échange. Le docteur Mccoy avait des yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction et Jim pouvait presque rivaliser avec le rouge d'une écrevisse :

« Attendez ! » intervient Mccoy « Je vois bien dans quelle direction vous allez docteur Turing ! » son ton était un poil menaçant. « Vous allez pas leur demander de forniquer tous les trois jours à 19h43 précises, en plus ?! Car ça en prend drôlement le chemin, votre histoire ! »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule docteur Mccoy. » répliqua l'autre. « Je ne leur demande même pas de s'embrasser. Justes quelques attentions et contacts agréables et chastes quand ils sont en privé. Cela devrait suffire à faire diminuer l'intensité de vos crises capitaine Kirk. »

« Très bien… » Répliqua le blond. « Si cela convient à mon premier officier, je ne peux pas vraiment m'y opposer. » Le regard de Bones sur lui suggérait que non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

« Je suis en accord avec ce nouveau traitement. » confirma le vulcain. « Merci de votre écoute et pour votre temps docteur Turing. » il regarda Bones. « A vous aussi docteur Mccoy. Nous avons une conférence capitaine, aussi faudrait-il que nous nous dépêchions, nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps sur le chemin. »

Jim acquiesça et ils quittèrent le cabinet puis la clinique, laissant Mccoy travailler. Ils marchèrent ensemble un long moment en silence avant de prendre un ascenseur pour se rendre dans la partie Nord de la station orbitale, afin d'assister à une conférence sur la compatibilité cellulaire des différentes espèces humanoïdes. Alors que l'engin démarrait, Spock prit la main de Jim dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ce contact décontenança le capitaine qui eut pour premier réflexe de reprendre sa main :

« Nous devons avoir ce genre de contacts dorénavant, capitaine. » lui murmura Spock doucement en reprenant sa main. Avec son pouce il caressa la tranche de la main de l'autre. « Laissez-vous allé. »

Jim se détendit et rendit sa caresse à l'autre. Il lui était difficile d'accepter les nouvelles formalités du traitement. Devoir être aussi proche de Spock quand ils sont en privé… Cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il faudrait qu'il finisse par trouver un moyen de s'éloigner de lui quand tout ceci serait fini, afin qu'il puisse faire la part des choses de son côté. Dès que l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, ils se lâchèrent la main et allèrent dans la salle de conférence : elle allait débuter d'un moment à l'autre. Les deux amis trouvèrent deux places avec difficulté, tant l'amphithéâtre était bondé.

Un homme, désigné comme étant le directeur de recherche du sujet de la conférence, prit la parole et exposa les principales questions auxquelles son équipe et lui tentaient de répondre. Il introduit un de ses subordonnés et lui laissa faire sa présentation. La conférence dura trois bonnes heures où Spock ne cessait de prendre des notes. Jim était intéressé au départ, mais la longueur de cette conférence commençait à l'ennuyait. Alors qu'il hésitait fortement à aller au toilette de façon définitive – entendez par là quitter la conférence et attendre Spock dehors – le scientifique qui présentait son projet acheva sa partie.

« Je vous laisse maintenant avec le docteur George S. Kirk qui va vous présenter la dernière partie de nos recherches. »

Jim ouvrit de grands yeux et Spock cessa instantanément de prendre des notes, fixant tour à tour le capitaine et l'homme qui s'avançait sur l'estrade. C'était un grand homme fin, il n'avait pas la musculature de Jim mais on pouvait facilement voir qu'ils étaient de la même famille tant leurs traits étaient similaires. Tous deux avaient les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds, ils étaient jeunes et bien que le visage de George ait été plus long que celui de Jim, cela ne laissait aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté :

« Serait-ce votre… ? » commença doucement Spock.

« Mon frère, oui. J'en ai bien l'impression. » Répliqua Jim un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu, s'attirant les regards de quelques-uns de ses voisins.

Ils attendirent que la conférence prenne fin, soit quarante minutes plus tard et descendirent vite de leur place pour aller trouver George. Ce dernier était en vive discussion avec ses collègues et quittait la salle à leurs côtés.

« Johnny ! » s'écria Jim alors que l'autre passé le pas de la porte.

George se retourna et vit arriver en trombe un homme vers lui. Jim le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort, prenant au dépourvu le docteur Kirk et ses collègues. Spock les rejoint d'un pas rapide, les saluant :

« Oh bon sang Johnny ! » dit Jim ne le lâchant pas. « J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais… ! » Il sentait les larmes monter aux creux de ses yeux mais les réprimait avec force. George le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux, surprit :

« … James… ? » Demanda-t-il incertain. « …Jimmy est-ce que c'est toi…?! » lorsque que Jim acquiesça il le sera à son tour de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. « Oh mon dieu ! » Lui ne retint pas ses larmes. « Oh Jimmy… ! Mais… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me revoir… Je… »

Ce fut au tour de Jim de se retirer de l'étreinte de son frère :

« Moi ? Ne pas vouloir te revoir… ?! Mais enfin j'ai passé des années à te chercher avant d'entrer à Starfleet ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu es entré à Starfleet, comme papa ? » questionna son frère. « Et moi qui pensais que Frank allait réussir à t'en dégoûter ! On… On a beaucoup de chose à se raconter, je crois… » Il se tourna vers ses collègues. « Messieurs, j'ai l'immense joie de vous présenter mon petit frère, James. »

« James T. Kirk, enchanté messieurs. » se présenta Jim. Il se tourna vers son frère : « Laisses moi te présenter mon premier officier, le commandeur Spock. »

« Mr. Kirk. » le salua Spock.

Un des collègues de George ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda, soudain surexcité :

« Attendez George… ! » S'enquit-il, il se tourna vers le jeune frère : « Vous êtes le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise ?! »

Jim n'aurait pas cru être si populaire, il hocha cependant la tête :

« Lui-même. » dit-il.

« C'est en partie grâce à vos explorations que l'on a pu progresser dans nos recherches ! » répliqua un autre des collègues. Il dit à Georges : « J'ignorais que votre frère était le célèbre James ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire, tout de même ! »

Le plus vieux des frères sourit et tapota l'épaule de Jim :

« Je l'ignorais. » Il sourit à Spock « Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ignore sur toi, Jimmy. »

George dit au revoir à ses collègues et suivit Jim et Spock dans un café non loin des salles de conférences. Ils s'y installèrent tous les trois. Jim et George, dit Johnny, avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. George ne comprit pas pourquoi Spock resta avec eux, mais ne posa pas de question : bien trop heureux de retrouver son jeune frère après toutes ces années***. Depuis que Frank l'eut chassé de la ferme quand leur mère était en voyage d'affaire…

« Alors, raconte-moi tout ! » s'enquit Jim. « Que t'est-il arrivé depuis ton départ ? »

« Et bien… Je t'ai vu foncé à toute allure et je ne t'ai plus jamais revu, j'ai pourtant essayé de suivre les traces de la voiture de papa… Mais c'était peine perdue. Alors je suis allé à la ville la plus proche, c'était _Des-moines_. J'ai travaillé dans un restaurant pour me payer des études. Je n'avais que quinze ans et j'ai dû me débrouiller seul. Maman a essayé de me recontacté mais je ne voulais pas revoir Frank. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai été bête, j'ai raté de nombreuses années avec toi. »

Jim lui offrit un grand sourire, un peu triste, mais l'invita à continuer :

« J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'étude et je suis entré dans une université de Des-moines pour étudier la biologie. J'y suis resté jusqu'à la fin de mon master et je suis allé faire mon doctorat sur une station de recherche de la colonie de Terre II » Il se racla la gorge. « Et j'y suis resté pendant quelques années. J'y ai rencontré mon épouse Aurelan et nous sommes allés vivre sur Deneva. »

« Tu es marié ? » s'enquit Jim. « C'est formidable ! Toutes mes félicitations… Enfin, avec un peu de retard. »

« Merci petit frère. » lui sourit l'autre. « Ma femme est ici, sur la station. Avec mes fils, Alexander et Liam****. J'aimerais que tu les rencontres. »

« Ce sera avec un immense plaisir, Johnny. » répliqua l'autre. « Et après Deneva, que t'est-il arrivé ? » questionna-t-il.

« J'ai commencé à travailler avec mon équipe actuelle. Aurelan et moi avons eu nos jumeaux, nous attendons un troisième enfant. Nous ne savons pas si sera une fille ou un garçon. Puis on a demandé à mes collègues et moi de venir présenter les résultats et l'avancée de nos recherches sur cette station orbitale. Nous restons ici pour le mois et nous repartons pour Deneva. » Il soupira « Je crois que c'est à peu près tout… Et toi ? Raconte-moi ! J'ai essayé de te retrouver quand je suis entré à l'université tu sais, mais Frank m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler, que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné. »

Le capitaine Kirk sentit la colère monter en lui : il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu avec son beau-père, bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait pratiquement élevé… Et quelle éducation. Il y avait eu des bons moments mais peut être trop peu. Frank avait dû vouloir lui éviter le retour d'un frère qu'il pensait turbulent, pouvant le rendre encore plus rebelle qu'il ne l'était :

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit. » répliqua Jim. « Je t'ai cherché quand j'ai quitté la ferme et avant d'entrer à Starfleet, mais tu étais déjà loin. »

« Peu importe, on s'en fiche de Frank maintenant. » répondit George « Racontes moi ce que tu as fait ces vingt dernières années ! »

Spock regardait l'échange sans intervenir, ne voulant certainement pas s'imposer. Mais cela rassurait Jim qu'il soit là, assit à côté de lui dans ce café. Bien qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler une partie de sa vie dont il n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé - et seulement à Bones – il était heureux que le commandeur soit là :

« Quand tu es parti j'ai trouvé les clefs de la voiture de papa derrière le parasoleil. Je l'ai volé à Frank et j'ai conduis comme un fou jusqu'à un grand ravin. J'ai démoli la caisse en la jetant dans le précipice et je me suis fait arrêter par la police. Maman a réussi à négocier qu'ils n'ouvrent pas de casier judiciaire, je n'avais que dix ans. Ensuite elle est repartie travailler dans son laboratoire et m'a laissé avec Frank. » Il prit une gorgée de son café.

Le serveur vint remplir la tasse de George et apporter son thé à Spock :

« La vie n'a pas été facile : je suis entré au collège et mes bons résultats m'ont conduit dans un très bon lycée. Mais je ne supportais pas l'autorité et j'adorais faire enrager Frank alors j'ai tout foutu en l'air lors de ma dernière année. J'ai commencé à boire, à sortir avec plus de filles aussi… Frank et Maman m'ont forcé à intégrer l'armée de terre à vingt ans et j'étais plutôt bon. Mais j'ai tout arrêté quand Maman est repartie travailler sur une autre planète. J'ai arrêté d'écouter Frank et j'ai déménagé. Je n'ai fait qu'enchaîner les petits boulots pas très nets jusqu'à mes vingt-deux ans. Un soir dans un bar près de Riverside, le capitaine Pike m'a aidé lors d'une bagarre avec des cadets de l'académie de Starfleet. » Il s'avança et dit doucement « J'avais dragué la copine de Spock. »

Quand Spock le remarqua, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Il m'a proposé de rejoindre l'académie en me parlant de papa. Et j'ai marché. » Il prit une autre gorgée. « J'étais très bon tu sais… J'étais premier de ma classe en stratégie de survie et en analyse tactique. Je suis devenu instructeur assistant en combat de corps à corps avancé et j'ai même été trésorier du club de xénolinguistique. » Il regarda Spock et ajouta « Désolé, ça c'était encore pour draguer votre copine, commandeur. ***** Mais comme vous le savez elle n'a jamais cédé. »

Spock n'afficha pas d'expression particulière et répliqua simplement :

« Logique puisqu'elle et moi avions entamais notre relation à l'époque. » Il désigna George. « Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit pertinent dans votre récit, capitaine. »

« Vous avez raison Mr. Spock » répliqua Jim. « Mais vous êtes important pour la suite ! » Quand il vit le regard interrogateur de son frère il continua « Au bout de trois ans à l'académie j'ai bousillé le Kobayashi Maru avec un virus pour réussir le test et Spock m'a accusé de tricherie, il n'avait pas tort. A ce moment-là, Starfleet a reçu un appel de détresse de Vulcain et avec l'aide d'un ami médecin, le docteur Mccoy, j'ai réussi à monter à bord de l'Enterprise mais si j'étais suspendu. J'ai été envoyé en mission au sol par le capitaine Pike et je suis remonté avant la destruction de Vulcain. Par la suite, Pike a été enlevé et torturé par Nero, le romulien à l'origine de tout ça. Après une série d'évènements et quelques bagarres et étranglements avec mon premier officier ici présent » il refit un clin d'œil à Spock. « Nous avons réussi à sauver la terre et a arrêté Nero. J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'Enterprise et Spock devint mon officier en second. »

Il prit une pause, cherchant s'il n'avait rien oublié puis décida que les reste n'intéresserait pas son frère et continua son récit :

« Nous avons ensuite officié sur l'Enterprise et nous avons dû affronter Khan. Tu as dû entendre parler, il a failli raser San Francisco et a fait sauter plusieurs bâtiments de Londres. » Voyant que son frère haussait les épaules, lui répliquant qu'il habitait déjà sur une autre planète et n'était que peu au courant de ce qu'il se passait sur terre, il continua « On a finalement réussit à l'arrêter. Enfin, Spock l'a arrêté. Moi je suis mort. »

Devant les yeux écarquillés de son frère, Jim précisa :

« Je suis mort quelques heures je crois. Tué par des radiations de l'Enterprise. »

« Vous êtes mort en sauvant tout votre équipage » le corrigea Spock.

« Et vous avez arrêté Khan et m'avait sauvé grâce à son sang. » continua Jim.

« Je n'aurais pas pu vous sauver si vous… » Commença le vulcain.

« Bref ! Depuis je suis capitaine de l'Enterprise et je suis dans ma mission quinquennale. Cependant elle a dû récemment être interrompue à cause d'un problème de santé. Je suis en une sorte de convalescence forcée sur cette station pour les deux prochains mois et je suis en quelque sorte assisté de mon premier officier. Dont je ne peux pas ou peu me séparer.»

George inspira un grand coup, ingérant le lot d'information :

« Tu es malade ? » demanda-t-il alors inquiet.

« En quelque sorte. Mais je serais bientôt guéri. Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler. » Répliqua Jim. « Du moins pas en détail. »

« Je vois… » Il sourit alors. « Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Et tu n'es pas marié ? Fiancé peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Jim eut un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules. Il prit sa tasse entre ses mains, désolé de devoir annoncer à son frère qu'il était un _womaniser_ ****** en puissance.

« Disons que je ne suis pas pressé de me caser pour certaines raisons. » Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Spock, qui le capta : « Je suis un… Un coureur de jupon. » Avoua-t-il.

Il vit alors un sourire franc se dessiner sur le visage de son frère et le vit rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter :

« Mon dieu Jim, j'ai cru que tu étais gay ! » Il désigna Spock « Et que tu me présentais ton petit copain ! »

Jim perdit son sourire instantanément : il n'était pas très loin de la vérité, à vrai dire. Jim n'était pas réellement gay et il n'était pas non plus réellement en couple avec Spock… Mais il était amoureux de lui et entretenait quelque chose de particulier avec son premier officier.

Spock remarqua le malaise de son capitaine et l'aida à changer de sujet :

« Peut être pourrions-nous dîner avec votre frère ce soir, capitaine ? » proposa-t-il. « Pour l'heure, nous devrions y aller. »

Jim le remercia du regard et acquiesça :

« Oui, nous devions voir Bones après tout. » mentit-il. « Un restaurant ce soir te tenterait-il ? » demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Avec plaisir ! Donne-moi ton numéro, je connais un restaurant pas mal du tout pas loin d'ici ! »

Ils échangèrent leurs coordonnées et se dirent au revoir. Jim et Spock laissèrent le docteur Kirk et partirent en direction de la cafeteria :

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, Spock… » Dit Jim alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur.

« Pour quelle raison, capitaine ? » demanda le Vulcain.

« Pour m'avoir couvert, je ne voyais pas comment me sortir de cette situation sans me trahir. » répliqua le blond.

« Vous trahir ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que mon frère sache ce que j'éprouve pour vous. » Il prit la main de Spock et l'autre la serra. « Je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments mais notre situation est compliquée. Nous ne sommes pas un couple et je ne veux pas imposer ma prétendue homosexualité à mon frère pour une relation que nous n'avons pas. »

« Votre prétendue homosexualité ? » questionna le commandeur. « Mais vous n'êtes pas… ? »

« Gay ? » le coupa Jim. « Non. Je ne le suis pas. » Alors que Spock allait lui faire remarquer qu'il était un homme et que Kirk éprouvait des sentiments et du désire pour lui, il le devança : « Vous êtes une exception. Il n'y a eu que vous. »

Spock ne répliqua pas, laissant sa main dans celle de son capitaine et attendant que l'ascenseur les conduise à leur destination.

Fin du chapitre 10…

 ***Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, les Vulcains ont le sang vert.**

 **** Je me suis beaucoup inspiré des dialogues de la vieille série entre Jim et Spock que je trouve à mourir de rire. Ce passage est clairement plus basé sur la relation Jim/spock de la série originale.**

 ***** Winona (la mère de jim) se maria avec George Kirk (le père de Jim) et eurent un premier enfant en 2229 qu'ils prénommèrent George Samuel. En 2233, Winona, enceinte de leur 2ème enfant vivait sur l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514, vaisseau sur lequel servait George. Le vaisseau rentra vers la Terre après une mission d'exploration et quelques temps plus tard, Winona accoucha en Iowa d'un 2ème garçon du nom de James Tiberius, ainsi nommé en l'honneur de leur père respectif dans la série originale et les films. Dans l'univers alternatif l'USS Kelvin ne rentre jamais sur terre et Jim nait dans l'espace. Je suppose que son grand frère devait être sur terre à ce moment-là car on ne fait pas mention de lui. Winona a un second mariage et s'installe dans l'IOWA dans les années 2240. On voit au début de Star Trek 2009, Frank (le beau-père des deux garçons dit à George de s'en aller de sa maison (dans une scène coupée). L'adolescent lui répond qu'il est impossible d'être un Kirk dans cette baraque et se casse. (je situe cette évènement à 2243-44, puisque Jim avait 10-11 ans) Dans la scène d'après on voit Jim le dépasser avec la voiture de leur père que Frank a récupéré et lui crier « Johnny ! ». Du coup, j'ai utilisé ce surnom plutôt que Samuel ou Sam (c'est ainsi que Jim l'appel dans la vieille série). Ce qui suit dans ma fanfiction au sujet de George S. Kirk n'est qu'utilisation d'informations venant de la vieille série (réadaptées, du coup) ou films et imagination de ma part.**

 _ **\ !/ attention :**_ **Dans les chapitres précédents j'ai dit que Frank était l'oncle de Jim. Or, il semblerait que cela eut été modifié au montage dans Star Trek 2009. Aussi j'ai lu un article officiel (en anglais) qui disait qu'il fallait le considérer comme le remariage de Winona Kirk. Il n'a pas de nom de famille attitré. Je ferais la modification sur le chapitre où j'en fais mention, mais je voulais prévenir pour ceux qui lise le chapitre avant la modification.**

 ****** Les deux premiers fils de George Kirk sont cités mais jamais nommés. J'aime beaucoup le prénom Liam et pour Alexander je me suis dit que ça collait bien à l'Univers.**

 ******* Toutes ces affirmations sont vraies et vérifiées.**

 ********** _ **Womaniser = un homme à femme. Un homme qui aime draguer, coucher à droite à gauche.**_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Fiouuu qu'il était long ce fichu chapitre ! J'ai mis des jours et des jours à l'écrire !_

 _Aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, on apprend beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, je serais contente d'avoir vos opinions.  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je les invite à le refaire et encourage les autres à en laisser : ça fait beaucoup de bien pour l'auteur et ça donne beaucoup d'énergie. ) _

_A plus pour le chapitre 11 !_


	12. Chapter 11: je dirais même plus que ça s

_**Chapitre 11 : Je dirais même plus que ça serait illogique**_

« Et c'est comme ça que George et moi avons commencé à réellement sortir ensemble ! » termina Aurelan avec un grand sourire.

L'épouse de George Kirk était une belle brune aux yeux verts. Elle semblait mince malgré sa grossesse et un peu plus jeune que George, même s'ils avaient le même âge. Jim lui souriait de toutes ses dents : Son frère avait bon goût en matière de femme, ça, c'était certain.

George, Aurelan, Spock et lui étaient installés dans le salon de l'appartement provisoire des deux premiers. Leurs jumeaux : Liam et Alexander, n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur école. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jim et son frère s'étaient retrouvés et qu'ils se voyaient le plus régulièrement possible, toujours - ou presque - en compagnie de Spock. Les deux membres de Starfleet n'avaient pas encore rencontrés les neveux du capitaine et le couple les avait invités dans leur appartement pour cette occasion toute particulière.

Les crises de Jim n'avaient pas diminués en intensité mais elles n'étaient plus aussi régulière, Turing mettait cela sur le compte du retour de son frère, qui lui faisait du bien. Le docteur Mccoy demeurait tout de même inquiet car chacune des crises du blond était d'une extrême douleur et pouvait porter atteinte à son système interne. Mais pour le moment, le capitaine s'en foutait – oui – il s'en foutait complétement ! Il avait revu George et c'était une chose formidable, et cela occupait presque toutes ses pensées. Presque, car le reste allait vers Spock et son insupportable tendance à être doux et câlin avec lui quand ils étaient seuls.

En d'autres circonstances Jim aurait accueillis ces étreintes et caresses avec le plus grand bonheur du monde, mais la fin de son traitement arriverait un jour et ses contacts privilégiés avec le vulcain avec. Alors il essayait de ne pas prendre tout ça trop à cœur, mais c'était difficile, dieu que c'était dur de ne pas se sentir exciter quand l'autre venait l'enlacer par derrière, quand il lui effleurait les doigts en lui passant le sel à table, quand il se glissait dans son lit la nuit lorsqu'il trouvait sa respiration trop irrégulière… Oh oui… C'était tellement dur… Jim avait eu la plus grande honte de sa vie juste la veille : il s'était réveillé avec une érection fièrement dressée et en voulant aller se soulager dans la douche s'était fait grillé par Spock qui était assis juste en face de son lit. Le vulcain avait eu la pitié de ne pas faire de commentaire et de continuer sa lecture en l'ignorant superbement. Mais ce fut gênant, très, très gênant.

« Et depuis je me la coltine ! » plaisanta George en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme. « Et vous commandeur ? » demanda-t-il à Spock. « J'ai bien compris que Jim n'avait personne de… De fixe on va dire, dans sa vie, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une petite amie ? Ou une fiancée ? Je ne sais plus trop. »

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil mais eut la bonne grâce de ne pas snober sa question :

« J'ai effectivement eu une fiancée, ou plutôt, une épouse. » se corrigea-t-il. Jim fit de grands yeux surpris : Spock avait déjà été marié ?! Et il ne l'apprenait que maintenant ?! « Mais notre mariage n'a jamais réellement abouti car elle est morte sur vulcain avant notre dernière union. »

George fronça les sourcils :

« Comment ça réellement abouti ? Elle était votre fiancée ou votre épouse ? » Questionna-t-il. « Je ne saisis pas. »

« Les deux, en quelque sorte. » répliqua le brun. « Je ne puis vous en parler d'avantage car il me faudrait expliquer les cérémonies propres à ma culture qui sont très privées. »

« Je comprends… » Répliqua Aurelan avec un petit sourire « Et comment s'appelait votre épouse ? Cela a dû être dur de la perdre sur vulcain… »

Spock n'émit aucune expression particulière et se contenta de répondre qu'elle s'appelait T'pring et que sa perte n'était que logique au vu du sort de sa planète. Ce dernier point choqua Aurelan qui ne posa plus aucune question au vulcain. Jim sentant le malaise s'installer parla du lieutenant Uhura, qu'il désigna comme étant la petite amie du brun depuis quelques années. Spock n'ajouta rien, se contentant de l'écouter.

« Tu sais, je vais peut-être me répéter mais… » Commença le grand frère du capitaine « Cela serait bien pour toi, que tu te trouves une compagne et que tu fondes une famille. Papa était déjà marié depuis longtemps à ton âge. »

Jim se retint très fort de soupirer d'agacement : même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils en parlaient tous les deux, il en avait déjà marre. De plus, il n'était pas à l'aise de discuter de cela quand Spock était à côté… Le vulcain savait qu'il était amoureux de lui… Et il ne se voyait pas parler de sa vie sexuelle – et non sentimentale car en soit, il en était le principale intéressé – en sa compagnie :

« Tu sais… Un capitaine de Starfleet est comme marié à son vaisseau… » Répliqua Jim. « Puis je ne parviens pas réellement à m'attacher à mes copines. » Il lâcha un petit rire : « La dernière a failli m'être fatale, n'est-ce pas commandeur ? »

« Je trouve votre humour déplacé, capitaine. » répondit le vulcain. « Vous avez fait quatre arrêts cardiaques et vous êtes encore sous… » Il hésita et regarda son vis-à-vis comme s'il lui demandait la permission de le dire. Jim l'encouragea : « Sous traitement »

Jim s'attendit aux visages estomaqués qui suivirent…Il était temps qu'il parle à son frère et sa femme de ce qu'il lui était arrivé sur Caleb IV et pourquoi il n'était temporairement plus à la tête de l'USS Enterprise. Il passerait cependant sous silence le traitement qu'il devait prendre…

« Quatre arrêts cardiaques ?! » Répéta George. « Mon dieu James mais tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au juste ?! »

Jim leur raconta alors comment il avait connu Kori et comment elle avait essayé de l'emmener en le droguant. Il expliqua les réactions de son corps – en gros, car il n'avait pas tout compris lui-même – et pourquoi il devait rester sur la station jusqu'à son rétablissement et jusqu'au procès contre l'Evuev. George et Aurelan écoutèrent avec attention et inquiétude puis à la fin du récit du capitaine, ils se turent un instant, plaçant leur salon dans un lourd silence. Puis l'ainé des Kirk haussa les épaules :

« Si tu m'avais revu avant, je t'aurais dit de te méfier des autres espèces ! » dit-il en plaisantant. Puis il regarda Spock. « Je ne dis pas ça pour vous, commandeur ! » se corrigea-t-il.

« J'ai compris la plaisanterie, Mr Kirk.» répliqua simplement Spock.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes puis les deux enfants rentrèrent. Quand le premier entra dans le salon, les deux parents se turent et Jim et Spock se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Le garçon resta silencieux et fut vite rejoint par son frère qui dévisagea les deux inconnus. Les jumeaux étaient âgés de 7 ans et avait été ramené par leur nounou jusqu'à leur appartement. Ils étaient bruns et avaient de grands yeux bleus identiques à ceux de George et Jim. Aurelan leur sourit et leur fit signe d'approcher. Les deux jeunes garçons obéirent mais ne s'approchèrent pas plus que de raison des deux membres de Starfleet. Ils vinrent se placer juste à côté de leur mère et firent face – avec timidité et appréhension – aux deux hommes :

« James, commandeur » commença poliment l'épouse « Je vous présente mon aîné Liam et son petit frère Alexander. » Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, très tendus de trouver des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas chez eux : « Ils sont timides. » Explique-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers ses fils : « Les garçons je vous présente le commandeur Spock » elle désigna le vulcain qui les salua d'un signe de tête polie « Et votre oncle, le capitaine James T Kirk. » Jim leur offrit un grand sourire.

Liam fixa ses yeux sur Jim et ne le quitta pas, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Alexander se cacha le visage dans l'épaule d'Aurelan, ce qui l'a fit rire. Jim ne perdit pas son sourire et admira ses neveux… Il les trouvait très beaux et il éprouvait une grande fierté à être leur oncle. Il lança un regard lumineux à Spock, qui plissa un peu les yeux, et prit la parole :

« Je suis très content de vous rencontrer les garçons. » dit-il leur offrant un merveilleux sourire. Alexander le regarda quelques secondes avant de retourner contre l'épaule de sa mère. George retint un petit rire quant à la réaction de son cadet. Liam ne quitta pas le blond des yeux, sans sourire, réfléchissant visiblement. Ce comportement étrange pour un garçon de son âge perturba un peu le capitaine.

« Tu veux dire quelques chose ? » demanda George à l'aîné, voyant qu'il ne contentait de fixe Jim. « Ne te gênes pas, James est ton oncle. »

Liam baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter un instant. Il partit tout d'un coup à toute allure vers son cartable et en revint avec sa tablette. Il l'alluma et récupéra un document que leur avait envoyé son enseignante :

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il en montrant un article de journal où on voyait une photo de l'Enterprise au Spatioport et une autre où le blond faisait un discours. Il était daté de 2260, c'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Quand Jim acquiesça, Liam sourit alors : « Quand je vais dire à mes copains et à la maîtresse que mon tonton c'est le capitaine de Starfleet, ils ne vont pas me croire ! »

Spock toussota et le corrigea :

« Jim est le capitaine de l'USS-Enterprise, il appartient effectivement à Starfleet mais n'est en aucun cas _le_ capitaine de Starfleet. » Jim lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical.

« N'allez pas me l'embrouiller ! Ils parlent de moi dans sa classe, il situe très bien qui je suis. » Répliqua-t-il en offrant un nouveau sourire au vulcain.

« Il est cependant nécessaire de corriger certaines affirmations quand elles sont inexactes. » rétorqua le brun.

« Vous êtes vexé car ils ne parlent pas de vous dans l'article, c'est ça hein ? » demanda le capitaine faussement accusateur.

Spock répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas être vexé de ne pas figurer dans un article car ce n'était pas logique à sa fonction d'officier scientifique et de son grade de commandeur au sein de Starfleet. Jim continua à le taquiner quelques minutes pendant que George mettait la table et qu'Aurelan, assise à côté de ses deux fils, les écoutait parler.

« Vous êtes très proches, tous les deux. » finit-elle par lâcher avec un petit sourire.

Jim et Spock interrompirent leur discussion et se tournèrent vers la mère. Elle leur souriait pendant que ses fils regardaient l'article de Jim sur la tablette de Liam. Le capitaine haussa les épaules et vint tapoter celle de Spock avec sa main, comme pour confirmer qu'ils étaient effectivement de très bons amis – ce qui était vrai, en soit – le vulcain étira légèrement un coin de sa bouche mais cela ne dura que très peu de temps.

« J'aime quand vous souriez Spock. » chuchota Jim sans réellement se rendre compte du ton qu'il prenait. Le commandeur se tourna vers lui doucement et ancra ses yeux foncés dans le bleu de ceux du capitaine.

« Vous avez rêvé, Jim.» Répliqua-t-il, il le quitta du regard et se leva en direction de George. « Monsieur Kirk, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »

Le blond resta seul avec sa belle-sœur et ses neveux. Par la suite, ils passèrent à table et peu à peu, les langues de Liam et Alexander se délirent. Ils commencèrent à parler à leur oncle et Liam tenta même de discuter avec Spock, ce qui en soit, n'était déjà pas chose aisé pour un adulte.

La soirée se termina sur les coups de 22h, heure à laquelle le capitaine et son second quittèrent l'appartement de George et Aurelan Kirk. Ils se promirent de se revoir très vite – du moins, ils le promirent à Jim – et se séparèrent. Les deux hommes rentrèrent alors dans leurs appartements tranquillement, ne croisant pratiquement personne sur leur passage. Une fois que la porte de leur appartement fut refermée, ils s'installèrent face à face près de la grande vitre donnant sur le parc et firent une partie d'échec.

« Vous en mettez du temps, pour bouger un simple pion… » Dit Jim en fixant l'autre du regard.

« Et vous, vous êtes impatient. » Répliqua le vulcain en quittant son jeu des yeux : « Me parler ne me fera pas gagner du temps, vous le savez. » Cependant il ne se replongea pas sur l'échiquier, se contentant de détailler le capitaine. « Et pourtant vous le faîtes. C'est très peu logique. »

Jim sentit son cœur accélérer : si ce n'était pas Spock, il aurait pris ça pour du flirt. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de balayer cette table qui les séparait et de se jeter sur lui. De lui emprisonner les lèvres et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. Mais sans nul doute qu'une telle initiative serait très vite avortée par un méchant revers du vulcain. Kirk inspira profondément et s'avachit dans son siège, brisant le contact visuel :

« On devrait dormir. » proposa-t-il en se levant, délaissant leur partie.

« Mais nous n'avons pas fini capitaine. » protesta le brun restant assit dans son siège.

« A qui la faute ? » répliqua Jim en marchant se postant devant lui. « Allez Spock, je suis fatigué. » insista-t-il.

Le commandeur se releva et se tint debout devant l'autre, à quelques centimètres de son vis-à-vis. Kirk baissa instinctivement les yeux :

« Pourquoi évitez-vous mon regard, Jim ? » demanda le vulcain en lui prenant la main et en la serrant dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. « Cela fait quelques jours que vous avez ce réflexe… » Commença-t-il. Il saisit l'autre main du capitaine. « Ce réflexe de fuir. De me fuir, en un certain sens. »

Jim pouvait à présent sentir le souffle de Spock sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient dangereusement proches… Il releva finalement la tête et rencontra ce regard destructeur. Ce regard qui le mènerait à sa perte s'il n'avait pas la force d'y résister. Le vulcain était-il seulement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Kirk inspira doucement puis lâcha un soupir :

« Vous devez comprendre que… » Articula difficilement Jim. « Bon sang Spock… Ne m'obligez pas à vous expliquer ça… »

« M'expliquer quoi ? » murmura le vulcain. Approchant ses lèvres près de l'oreille du blond. Leurs corps se touchant alors. Leur contact se transformant en douce étreinte, Spock quittant les mains du capitaine pour venir enlacer sa taille.

Kirk inspira très fort et expira avec difficulté : c'était de la torture, une véritable torture. Il vint poser ses bras autour de ses épaules. Comment pouvait-il formuler cela de façon cohérente, sans qu'il ne finisse par mourir de honte…

« Spock… » Murmura-t-il. « Spock vous allez me tuer si vous continuez de me toucher comme ça… » Il déglutit : « Comment voulez-vous que je vous oubli… ? » Le vulcain vint déposer un baiser dans son cou. La voix de Kirk se déchira en un gémissement. « Qu…Que…Que je puisse oublier ce que je ressens pour vous après tout ça ? »

« Vous ne m'oublierez jamais… » Répliqua l'autre. « Abandonnez cette idée… »

Puis il embrassa de nouveau son cou, lui arrachant un autre cri. Jim sentait des frissons le parcourir. Il essaya de repousser le vulcain, mais c'était peine perdue. D'abord il n'avait pas de cœur à la tâche et ensuite Spock était fermement accroché à lui. Ses lèvres traçaient un sentier de baiser et remontaient vers sa mâchoire, puis vers son menton et enfin vers ses lèvres. Le brun vint abattre sa bouche contre celle de Kirk, lui volant un baiser. Jim ne se fit pas réellement attendre pour y répondre, mordillant même parfois la chair de Spock. Leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer et s'entremêler, dansant ensemble dans un merveilleux balai.

« Jim… » Haleta le vulcain en quitta ses lèvres. « Jim… » Répéta-t-il. « Jim ! »

Kirk ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et faillit tomber de son siège. Il mit un certain moment à reprendre ses esprits et fit face à un Spock attendant qui attendait qu'il joue son tour.

« Si vous êtes fatigué capitaine, je recommande que nous interrompions notre jeu. » préconisa-t-il.

Jim soupira : c'était un foutu rêve à la con ! Il se leva nerveusement de son siège et aida l'autre à ranger l'échiquier. Il ne fit pas plus de formalité et marcha jusqu'à son lit. Spock le suivit et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin :

« Votre respiration est irrégulière. » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Je vais bien Spock, je ne suis pas en train de faire une de ces foutues crises ! » répliqua Kirk en le faisant lâcher. « Je veux juste dormir ! »

Il alla enfiler son pyjama. Spock le regarda faire, ne faisant pas de commentaires :

« La rencontre avec l'avocat de demain vous angoisse-t-elle, capitaine ? » demanda-t-il de son ton régulier.

Jim se retourna vers lui, ayant fini de s'habiller, il soupira :

« Un peu. » admit-il. « Mais il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

Spock s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement l'épaule:

« Je dirais même plus que ça serait illogique. » confirma-t-il. « Nous avons réduit nos contacts récemment. » constata-t-il.

« Oui, car mes crises aussi ont réduites. » rétorqua Jim en caressant à son tour le bras du vulcain. Suivant la trajectoire de sa main. « Cela vous dérange ? » demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui et en cessant sa caresse.

« Non. » répondit Spock en cessant également la sienne.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leurs lits respectifs et se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit.

Fin du chapitre 11…

 _Un chapitre plutôt tranquille non ? ))_

 _J'attends vos impressions._

 _A plus pour le chapitre 12 !_


	13. Chapter 12: Putain de connard à oreilles

_**Chapitre 12 : Putain de connard à oreilles pointues**_

Spock dormait encore quand Jim alla prendre sa douche – froide pour changer – et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller même après le ramdam que le capitaine avait foutu pour s'habiller dans l'obscurité. Jim supposa qu'il devait être particulièrement fatigué. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui faudrait pas trop tarder avant d'aller voir l'avocat, un certain monsieur Webber. Il marcha vers le salon et se prit une tasse de café en utilisant leur cafetière – seul appareil de cuisine de l'appartement – il allait s'en verser une autre quand il sentit un frisson désagréable lui traverser l'échine.

Son pouls accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Puis la douleur revint. Elle ne le foudroya pas comme habituellement, commençant seulement comme une gêne et allant en s'intensifiant. Jim réprima ses cris en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail et ferma les yeux avec forces, se concentrant sur des choses positives. Un nouveau pic le frappa et cette fois il ne put se retenir de crier. Puis ses cris devinrent des hurlements et ses hurlements une agonie. Une agonie violente qui semblait le bousiller de l'intérieur. Des larmes vinrent noyer ses yeux et son visage se colora de rouge. Il poussa un dernier cri et fut plaquer contre le mur par le vulcain : les cheveux désordonnés et le pyjama débraillé. Spock enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jim et serra son corps très fort, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant de respirer profondément, lui montrant l'exemple. Jim tenta de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne mais n'y parvint pas. Son pouls étant alarmant, il hyperventilait. Le vulcain vint prendre les bras de Jim et les disposa autour de son cou, le rapprochant encore de lui, étant complètement collés l'un à l'autre. Il attrapa son dos le serra avec force :

« Jim vous devez vous calmer. » murmura-t-il. « Si votre crise se cesse pas vos signes vitaux seront engagés. »

« …P…Plus fac…Facile à dire qu'à… Qu'à faire ! » Répliqua le blond agrippant désespérément la nuque de l'autre. Il cria encore, sentant que son cœur allait exploser. Littéralement.

« Jim… Regardez-moi. » Dit Spock. Quand il vit que le capitaine gardait sa tête dans son épaule, il le força à le regarder avec une de ses mains. « Regardez-moi. »

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et Kirk colla son front au sien, respirant en cadence avec le vulcain. Rapidement, trop rapidement.

« J'ai…mal Spock… » Articula-t-il avec difficulté. « Ça… Ne pas…Passe pas… »

L'autre ne répliqua pas. Se contentant de conserver son front contre le siens, respirant fort pour que le capitaine se cale sur lui. Il caressa sa nuque, juste en dessous de la base de ses cheveux et caressa son dos de son autre main. Jim se laissa faire, continuant de respirer aussi régulièrement qu'il le pouvait.

« J'ai une hypothèse, capitaine. » dit Spock entre deux inspirations. « Peut-être que si vous initiez-vous aussi. » il expira. « Des contacts physique sur ma personne. » il reprit son souffle. « Cela sera pris en compte par votre système limbique. » Nouvelle inspiration. « Et aura pour conséquence de calmer. » Et expiration. « Votre crise. »

« Vous v… Voulez que je vous…Vous tripote ? » Demanda Jim, il aurait certainement sourit d'amusement s'il ne souffrait pas autant.

Spock acquiesça.

« Touchez-moi. » ajouta-t-il pour confirmer.

Jim vint placer une main tremblante contre la joue du vulcain la caressa doucement, laissant une trainée de sueur derrière elle. Son autre main vint passer sous le haut de pyjama du brun et caresser son dos à même sa peau. Ce qui fit frissonner – et ça se remarqua – Spock. Les caresses timides devinrent plus volontaires et confiantes, Jim respirant fort en rythme avec son premier officier. Puis, d'un coup, la douleur vint à s'estomper. Jim murmura que cela fonctionnait et continua ses caresses pendant que Spock le touchait lui-même. Au bout de seulement cinq minutes la dernière trace de douleur disparue.

Jim récupéra progressivement un cycle respiratoire correct en cessant ses caresses mais sans lâcher l'autre, maintenant ses mains en places. Spock ne bougea pas non plus, attendant que le capitaine se sente près à le lâcher. C'est ce qu'il fit au bout d'un long moment à respirer dans le silence de leur appartement.

« Je pense que je devrais reprendre une douche… » Décida Jim en retournant dans la salle de bain. « Je ne peux pas me présenter à Monsieur Webber ainsi. »

Spock regarda l'heure et releva les yeux vers son capitaine :

« Vous allez devoir faire vite. » répliqua-t-il. « Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avons rendez-vous dans moins de trente minutes. » Il s'adossa au mur près de la salle de bain que Jim n'avait pas fermé.

« Vous pouvez rester ici, Spock. » dit Jim en tirant le rideau de douche. L'eau commençant à couler. « Je viens tout juste d'avoir une crise, je n'en n'aurais pas avant un long moment. »

« Il est plus logique que je vous accompagne capitaine. D'autant plus que je sers aussi de témoin à Monsieur Webber. »

Jim sortit de la douche et vit le bras du vulcain dépasser de l'encadrure de la porte : Spock avait vraisemblablement les bras croisés. Il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain, passant devant son premier officier :

« Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, à la douche commandeur ! » Ordonna-t-il. Spock le regarda sans bouger, détaillant visiblement son buste nu, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau. Jim toussota et fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, sortant le vulcain de sa rêverie.

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui, à pas de loup, et vint s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Il déposa une de ses mains sur le torse de Spock et approcha sa bouche de la sienne doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Spock ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave « Je vous fais de l'effet ? » Son autre main vint se placer sur la taille du Vulcain.

Spock le fixa sans répondre et baissa les yeux d'un seul coup, les relevant avec un air légèrement moqueur – oui, légèrement, il s'agit tout de même de Spock – ce qui prit Jim au dépourvu :

« Votre serviette est tombée capitaine. » répliqua le vulcain, repoussant légèrement l'autre pour aller lui-même à la salle de bain.

Il laissa ainsi Jim nu comme un ver contre le mur de leur chambre. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre la paroi et frappa l'air avec son poing en un « _Et merde ! »_ muet. La honte… Il alla s'habiller d'un nouvel uniforme et attendit Spock, nerveux, dans le salon.

Une fois les deux compagnons propres et prêts, ils quittèrent leurs appartements et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Webber. Ils eurent dix bonnes minutes de retard, ce que l'avocat ne se priva pas de leur faire remarquer. Webber était un grand homme mince aux cheveux blancs et à l'air sévère. Il avait déjà parcouru le dossier en long, en large et en travers et avait une liste de questions faramineuse pour le capitaine et son second. Les premières furent assez banales, ne sortant pas des questions habituelles : comme l'heure, le lieu et la date de l'enlèvement de Jim, celle qui suivirent furent plus personnelles et prirent Jim en traitre :

« Pouvez-vous dire que vous êtes une sorte de Don juan ? » demanda l'avocat en notant la réponse de Jim à la question précédente concernant les raisons qui le poussaient frénétiquement à sortir boire le soir pendant ses missions.

« Pardon ? » répliqua le capitaine. « En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ? »

« Cela a son importance car l'Evuev Kori a elle aussi prit un avocat, et cet avocat va chercher vos faiblesses et il va fouiller dans votre passé, . » il nota quelque chose. « Je dois s'avoir ce qu'il en est de vos habitudes si je veux pouvoir parer à sa défense. »

Jim toussota et répliqua, légèrement agacé :

« Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait s'en tirer après ce qu'elle a essayé de me faire et ce qu'elle a déjà fait par le passé. » il soupira : « Cependant, oui, on peut dire que j'ai une réputation de Don juan. »

« Très bien. » rétorqua Webber. « Dans quel sens ? » questionna-t-il.

Jim allait répondre avant que l'avocat ne le coupe, demandant plutôt à Spock. Ce qui étonna tous les deux :

« Je dois avoir un point de vu extérieur, Kirk, objectif. » expliqua-t-il. « Mr. Spock, dans quel sens peut-on dire que votre capitaine est un Don Juan ? »

« Clarifiez Don Juan. » questionna le vulcain sur son ton régulier.

« Womaniser. » se rectifia Webber.

« Bien. » Comprit Spock. « Et bien dans le sens où le capitaine a souvent de nombreux rapports d'ordres physiques et à aspects relationnels avec différentes personnes, qui sont rarement les mêmes. » expliqua-t-il.

Jim foudroya Spock du regard, il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus explicitement qu'il était un véritable coureur. Webber leva les yeux au ciel en le remarquant :

« Ne le prenez pas mal capitaine Kirk. » dit-il, captant leurs regards « J'essaye de connaître les avis extérieurs de vos proches pour établir au mieux votre défense. Je n'émets aucun jugement à votre encontre. Si votre commandeur vous perçoit comme étant une personne aimant plaire et ayant de nombreuses liaisons, c'est que d'autres personnes le voient aussi. » Il écrivit quelque chose puis releva les yeux vers le capitaine : « Bien, avez-vous une relation actuellement ? »

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite. Déjà, cela le blessait que Spock puisse penser qu'il était du genre léger en ce qui concernait ses relations. Bien qu'il le soit effectivement en règle générale, il était tout à fait sérieux à son sujet. Puis… Est-ce que ce qu'il vivait avec Spock pouvait être appelé _« relation »_ ? Il s'infligea une baffe mentale : non seulement ce n'en n'était pas une, mais en plus, il ne devait pas en parler. Sous aucun prétexte :

« Non. » répliqua-t-il simplement.

« Bien, très bien. » nota Webber. « C'est un très bon point pour notre procès. Cela pourra jouer en votre faveur. »

« Je ne saisis pas. » intervint Spock.

Webber posa son calepin et regarda Spock. Il désigna de la main le capitaine et s'expliqua :

« « _Mr. Kirk n'arrive pas à se remettre de cet abominable enlèvement. Ses relations avec autrui sont extrêmement compromises à cause de ce traumatisme. » »_ Mima-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un jury. « C'est un excellent argument pour notre accusation. Si Mr. Kirk avait une copine, le jury aurait tendance à considérer qu'il n'ait pas été si touché que cela. Et ce, en dépit de toutes les répercussions physiques qui le touchent. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Jim : « Donc même si vous vous trouvez une partenaire d'ici le procès, veillez à ce que votre relation demeure secrète, compris ? »

Le blond acquiesça. Webber jeta un œil à sa liste et posa encore de nombreuses questions jusqu'à arriver à la dernière :

« Bien, avez-vous avertis votre famille de ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

« A la base non. Jusqu'à récemment, ma famille se résumait à ma mère et mon beau père avec qui je n'ai pas de très bons rapports et je ne leur ai rien dit, bien sûr. Mais j'ai retrouvé mon frère perdu de vue depuis des années sur la station par hasard et j'ai rencontré son épouse et ses enfants. Je leur ai raconté une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Répliqua Kirk.

Webber haussa un sourcil :

« Peut-on dire que vous avez eu besoin du soutien émotionnel de votre frère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh…. Oui… On peut éventuellement dire ça. » Admit l'autre.

« Nous voyons les Kirk très régulièrement, en réalité » intervint Spock. « Dire qu'ils sont un soutien émotionnel pour le capitaine est une vérité tout à fait acceptable. »

« Parfait ! » rétorqua l'avocat en prenant ce point en note. Il se leva, remercia les deux hommes et leur donna un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après. Il invita aussi Spock à venir le voir seul pour recueillir son témoignage dans les prochains jours.

Les deux hommes quittèrent ainsi le cabinet de Webber et s'en allèrent jusqu'à leur appartement où ils se changèrent en civils. Il était un peu plus de midi mais ils n'avaient pas réellement faims, Spock insista cependant pour que le capitaine s'alimente à la cafétéria - sainement si possible – étant donné son état de santé du jour. Kirk étant généralement affaibli après une crise.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce, ils furent surpris de voir Carole seule à une table, le nez dans son café. Jim s'avança naturellement vers elle et prit place à sa table, juste à côté d'elle, la saluant chaleureusement. Spock l'imita et s'assit en face de son capitaine. Carole leur offrit un sourire assez triste et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion sur des banalités telle que le monde présent dans la cafet' ou le goût infâme du plat du jour, que la belle blonde se décida à parler :

« Je me suis disputée avec Léonard ce matin… » Explique-t-elle, resserrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse à café. « Il était furieux à cause d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec ma mère… Et même si sur le moment je l'ai défendu, à vrai dire je le comprends. »

« Une discussion ? » insista Jim, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre son médecin chef en colère à ce point ?

« Ma mère veut que je retourne sur terre. » dit-elle. « Elle veut que je quitte mon travail, que je me maris et que je lui donne des petits enfants. Elle a été très choquée par la mort de mon père et je suppose qu'elle me veut auprès d'elle, elle ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. » Elle soupira « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a contrarié Léonard. Je… » Elle hésita : « Je lui ai raconté ce que notre ami commun m'a dit à notre sujet, dans cet autre univers…. »

« Vous lui avez dit ça ?! » s'enquit Jim. « Mais enfin, c'était la chose à ne surtout pas faire ! »

« Quel était ce sujet ? » demanda poliment Spock, intrigué.

Jim et Carole le dévisagèrent. La blonde questionna Kirk du regard qui lui indiqua de ne surtout pas répondre. Elle ne comprit alors pas vraiment mais obéit.

« C'est… Privé. » Finit-elle par annoncer au commandeur. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous en veut capitaine, même si en soit nous n'avons rien fait… Je… Je lui ai parlé de ce sujet car je voulais lui faire comprendre que ma mère n'avait pas tort, que je voulais bien des enfants et me poser, pouvoir oublier tous les évènements avec Khan et profiter de ma vie. Le mariage… Les enfants… La vie de famille en somme… Je pense qu'à 28 ans c'est une chose pour laquelle je suis prête et que j'ai envie de faire. »

« Je comprends… » Admit Kirk. « Mais Bones pense-t-il que c'est avec moi que vous voulez tout ça ? Et pas avec lui ? »

« Je pense… » Dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer plus en détail, il est parti très vite et m'a laissé moi et mon café. Il doit être à sa clinique. »

Un petit silence s'installa, les deux blonds semblant réfléchir. Spock considéra ce silence quelques instants puis émit une proposition :

« Puisque la capitaine est un ami proche du docteur Mccoy et qu'il est visiblement en partie à l'origine de votre dispute » commença-t-il. « Cela pourrait être pertinent qu'il aille le trouver et essayer de lui expliquer son propre point de vue. Avec comme parfait prétexte son état de santé actuelle, ainsi le docteur ne pourra pas refuser cette entretien. »

Jim dévisagea Spock… Ce vulcain pouvait être machiavélique mine de rien. Il le remercia cependant du regard.

« C'est ce que nous ferons dans ce cas. » accepta-t-il. « Mais avant cela, mangeons ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux se prendre des portions de nourriture. Et pour une fois, le capitaine mangea parfaitement équilibré… ! Enfin, si l'on fermait les yeux sur sa glace au caramel beurre-salé en guise de dessert. Carole resta à leur côté, parlant de ses recherches. Spock étant d'avantage captivé par ce sujet que Jim, ce dernier laissant son regard se balader sur ses traits.

Qu'il pouvait être captivant… Il était si sérieux, on ne pouvait pas voir la moindre émotion traverser son visage si on ne le connaissait pas réellement. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune mimique, ses yeux le trahissaient. Ils laissaient transparaître son intérêt particulier pour la discussion qu'ils partageaient, le docteur Marcus et lui. En un certain sens, cela le rendait particulièrement beau aux yeux du blond. C'était Spock parlant de science, tout simplement.

Alors que Jim se perdait dans les yeux de son second, ce dernier le fixa soudainement. Ils échangèrent un regard, long, très long. Semblant se dire des choses à l'aide de leurs pupilles, mais ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre disait. Un dialogue d'aveugle.

« Ais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? » finit cependant par demander Spock.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression. » réagit le docteur en première. « Pourquoi le fixez-vous capitaine Kirk ? »

L'interpellé détourna le regard, fixant avec insistance la machine à café derrière le vulcain :

« Non, non ! » répliqua-t-il. « J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Ne faîtes pas attention. »

Carole haussa les épaules et continua sa discussion. Cependant Spock ne semblait plus autant investi dans celle-ci, jetant de temps en temps quelques regards à son capitaine, qui fixait ostensiblement tous les recoins de la cafétéria pour lui échapper. Alors qu'il faisait de l'œil à une affiche prônant les vertus des choux verts, Jim sentit quelque chose lui effleurait la main, présente sur la table : Spock avait rapproché sa tasse de thé suffisamment près de ses mains pour pouvoir lui caresser discrètement le bout des doigts.

Il ancra une fois de plus ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son second et vit qu'il ne le regardait même pas, discutant toujours avec la blonde. Cependant, ses doigts ne cessaient leurs caresses sur sa peau. Jim sentaient des frissons remontaient de ses mains à son cœur et de son cœur à son bas ventre. Il soupira de nombreuses fois, essayant de calmer l'excitation qui montait en lui : Spock ne faisait que lui effleurer les doigts, mais bon dieu que c'était intense.

« Est-ce que ça va capitaine ? » demanda finalement la blonde finissant par remarquer que Kirk était de plus en plus rouge. « Vous semblez malade. »

« Je… Je vais bien… » Rétorqua Jim. « Mais nous devrions aller voir Bones maintenant. » Il fit signe à Spock. « Vous pouvez m'attendre ici commandeur si vous voulez continuez votre discussion avec le docteur Marcus. » Proposa-t-il.

Spock se leva immédiatement :

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit très prudent, en vue de votre état de santé actuel et de votre air effectivement souffrant. » Il salua poliment le docteur. « Allons-y. »

Jim acquiesça et ils laissèrent la blonde seule. Celle-ci fixant avec insistance le recoin de la table où les mains de ses vis-à-vis étaient tantôt. Il se passait quelque chose avec ces deux-là, c'était certain.

Une fois dans le couloir, Jim mit les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu et fixa son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Spock avait été absolument entreprenant pendant ce repas en compagnie de Carole. Il voulait lui faire remarquer et des explications. Cependant, il aurait voulu plus de ce genre de caresses… Et ces deux envies étaient certainement hautement incompatibles... Il prit cependant une décision. Il attendit qu'ils soient dans un ascenseur pour se tourner vers son second et le regarder ouvertement :

« Ce que vous avez fait… » Commença-t-il. « Ce n'était pas très discret. Juste devant la copine de Bones en plus… » Quand il vit Spock se tourner vers lui et froncer légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ajouta : « C'était agréable mais… Pourquoi ? »

Spock ne répliqua pas, se contentant de retirer la main du capitaine de sa poche, le tirant à lui. De son autre main, il vint caresser l'intérieure de sa paume et lança un regard inquisiteur à l'autre :

« Donc, ceci vous est agréable ? » demanda-t-il. Jim le regarda médusé. Il continua sa caresse, venant caresser cette fois la base du pouce du blond. « Et ceci ? » questionna le vulcain, guettant ses réactions.

Kirk reprit sa main avec une certaine hargne et fixa l'autre d'un air accusateur :

« Ça Spock, ça m'excite. Alors vous cessez immédiatement. »

Et il le laissa là, planté dans l'ascenseur en marchant en toute hâte vers la clinique. Le vulcain mit un certain temps à le rejoindre, ne faisant pas allusion à la dernière phrase de son capitaine par la suite. Jim pensa qu'il y était allé un peu fort, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit avait un très grand fond de vérité.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le cabinet, Kirk vit clairement le médecin chef le foudroyer du regard : Okay, ce n'était pas bon. S'il était à l'article de la mort, pas sûr que Bones ne le laisserait pas cracher ses tripes sur le sol. Cependant le docteur ne lui dit rien de particulier, se contentant d'écouter les observations de Spock lors de la dernière crise de Jim et de l'ausculter aussi professionnellement qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux cependant lançaient des éclairs et une fois qu'il eut finit d'examiner le capitaine et qu'il ne remarqua rien de très concluant, il voulut les mettre à la porte :

« Bones… » Commença Jim en refusant de sortir. « On a parlé à Carole et… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Kirk. » le coupa Mccoy. « Fiches moi juste la paix. »

Le blond dévisagea son ami : non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser ainsi :

« Ecoute Bones tu dois comprendre que ce qu'a dit Carole n'est pas… »

« Mais tu vas arrêter de l'appeler par son prénom, oui ?! » cria presque le docteur. Un silence pesant s'installa et Mccoy respirait fort, il semblait vouloir se retenir de frapper son capitaine et ami. Il releva les yeux vers lui et demanda doucement : « Cela aurait été si difficile, de me la laisser ? » Jim ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Pa…Pardon ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent Jim ! » rétorqua Bones. « Tu lui as pondu un putain de gosse ! » Son ton devenait de plus en plus menaçant. « Tu as foutu _ma_ copine en ceinte ! »

Jim était carrément éberlué : Bones avait surement mal compris, Carole n'était pas en ceinte. Il délirait complétement.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai jamais couché avec ta copine. » répliqua-t-il, agacé, lui aussi.

Spock regardait cet échange un peu en retrait, entendant des gens chuchoter au dehors du cabinet. Il referma correctement la porte pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'entende la suite de leur conversation. Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent cependant pas.

« Toi non. Ton double oui. Et toi et lui vous êtes exactement les mêmes… » Répliqua Bones. « Vous êtes tous les deux des coureurs de jupons qui ne cessent de draguer tout ce qui bouge. Vous ne respectez même pas vos partenaires, vous les jeter comme des mouchoirs sales et vous… ! »

« Mccoy ! » s'écria Jim, son cœur se serrant. « Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Et si ce double l'est je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai jamais touché au docteur Marcus ! Et je n'ai jamais eu cet enfant ! »

Un nouveau silence s'installa :

« En effet, ce n'est pas toi qui a eu cet enfant. C'est Carole. Toi tu t'es cassé dans l'espace et tu n'as connu ton fils que quelques temps avant sa mort. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce gosse il te détestait, Jim. » Dit Bones d'une voix lente et triste.

Le capitaine le fixa. Il était conscient au fond de lui qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui dont le docteur parlait, mais de cet autre James Kirk. Il était aussi conscient que Bones laissait parler sa colère, sa fureur : que beaucoup de choses étaient peut être exagérés dans ses propos. Cependant cela le toucha. Et ça le toucha profondément. Il essaya tout de même de calmer son ami :

« Ecoute Bones… » Sa voix était plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. « Cette personne ce n'est pas moi. Moi je suis ton ami, Carole est ta copine et je n'ai jamais couché avec elle, nous n'avons pas d'enfant elle et moi. Tout ce que tu racontes est arrivé dans une autre vie, avec d'autres que nous… »

Le docteur le fixa, son regard ne cessant de le foudroyer :

« Peux-tu seulement comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti ? Quand la femme que j'aime m'a parlé de mariage et d'enfant, elle n'a pas parlé de nous. Mais d'elle et toi. Toi qui n'es qu'un petit con qui ne cesse d'aller voir à droite ou à gauche. » Jim avala sa salive, il n'avait pas réellement tort et effectivement il avait des raisons d'être en colère. « Tu sais quoi Jim ? » demanda finalement Bones sur un ton faussement plus léger.

Le capitaine le dévisagea et fit non de la tête, il ne savait pas.

« Peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas avec Carole, mais ça t'arrivera à coup sûr. » répliqua le médecin. « Je ne sais même pas avec combien de nana tu as eu des rapports sans te protéger à l'académie, ni ceux que tu as eu avant ou après. Mais Jim, la roue tourne. Et un jour un môme va venir toquer à ta porte en te traitant de salop car tu auras baisé sa mère et que tu ne l'auras pas élevé. Et quand il te demandera pourquoi, tu sais ce que tu lui répondras ? » Jim ne répliqua même pas, sous le choc. « Bon sang, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! » s'emporta l'autre. « Enfin tu as mis tout le monde dans la merde ! Starfleet, ton équipage, moi ! Tout le monde bordel ! Et pour la même raison qui t'aura poussé à coucher avec la mère de ton môme et avec toutes les femmes qui te tombent sous le nez ! » Bones inspira et explosa : « Pour oublier ce putain de connard à oreilles pointues ! »

Soudainement ce fut le noir total pour le docteur pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une vive douleur ne lui parcourt la joue et qu'il s'effondre au sol. Jim venait de lui mettre une droite. Il le fixa, debout devant lui, haletant, rouge, les yeux humides. Kirk lui lança un dernier regard méprisant puis quitta vite la clinique, Spock sur ses talons. Bones se retrouva seul dans son cabinet, assis sur le sol et un énorme futur hématome sur la joue.

Jim se mit à courir une fois qu'il eut quitté l'infirmerie et faillit presque réussir à semer Spock. Quand il entra dans leur appartement, il voulut se diriger immédiatement dans la salle de bain : seul endroit qu'il pouvait fermer à clef. Il avait besoin d'être seule et de se laisser aller, il en avait _vraiment_ besoin.

Cependant Spock lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin que l'entrée de leur chambre.

« Spock… Lâchez-moi… » Demanda Jim, essayant de se dégager.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous sera favorable capitaine. » répliqua le vulcain, faisant face au dos de son supérieur.

Jim tenta encore de se dégager, sans succès :

« Commandeur, lâchez moi c'est un ordre ! » cria presque le blond. Le vulcain ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le tenant toujours fermement. « Lâchez-moi… Je vous en prie lâchez-moi… » Finit-il par supplier.

Sa voix tremblante semblait se casser. Il voulait juste pouvoir être seul, pouvoir évacuer ce que Bones venait de lui dire.

Spock la ramena à lui, doucement, et le prit dans ses bras. Il lâcha son bras et vint encercler sa taille et ses épaules de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Jim tenta de le repousser :

« Spock je ne fais pas une crise. » avertit doucement le blond, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

« Je sais. » répondit l'autre. Le serrant de plus belle.

Au bout de quelques minutes à essayer de se débattre, Jim finit par le serrer aussi. Il avait réussi à réprimer de nombreux sanglots mais un passa la barrière de ses lèvres et raisonna dans la pièce. De nombreux suivirent, se mêlant aux pleurs du capitaine.

Quand les larmes du capitaine cessèrent enfin, le commandeur murmura :

« Le docteur Mccoy a été dur avec vous. » il lui caressa doucement le dos. « Il est touché émotionnellement, vous ne devriez pas tenir compte de ses récents propos. »

« Non… » Répliqua Jim tout aussi doucement. « Bones a juste dit ce qu'il pensait. Et en fait… » Il hésita : « En fait Spock tout ça c'est la vérité. C'est pour cette raison que je me sens aussi mal. » Il voulut se dégager, mais le brun ne le laissa pas faire : « Laissez-moi me retirez commandeur. »

Mais Spock ne bougea pas d'un cil. Se contentant de lui caresser doucement le dos.

« Vous aussi, je vous ai mis dans la merde. » insista Jim : « Vous faisiez un travail formidable, vous pouviez voir votre petite amie, vous étiez second sur l'Enterprise… Et à cause de moi vous voilà coincé sur cette fichue station orbitale ! »

« Ceci n'est pas une vérité acceptable, capitaine. » répliqua doucement le vulcain. « J'aurais pu rester sur l'Enterprise ou me faire réaffecter en faisant exactement le même travail que sur notre vaisseau. » expliqua-t-il. « Si je suis présent sur cette station c'est parce que vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments. Et vous l'avez fait en étant convaincu de ne pas survivre. »

Jim tiqua un instant :

« Vous êtes en train de me reprocher de vous avoir avoué mes sentiments, Spock ? » demanda-t-il, un brin de tristesse mal dissimulée dans sa voix.

Le vulcain secoua la tête :

« C'est inexacte. » démentit-il. « Je vous reproche de l'avoir fait alors que vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir. » Il relâcha finalement son étreinte et se recula doucement pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Jim étaient incrédules. « Il m'aurait été compliqué de surmonter la mort de mon ami le plus cher, Jim. Et il m'aurait été encore plus difficile de le faire sachant que vous me cachiez ce secret. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le blond, se sentant écraser par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Le vulcain sembla hésiter quelques instants, restant silencieux.

« Exactement ce que j'ai déjà dit. » répéta finalement Spock. « Maintenant il serait temps de laisser le docteur Mccoy se calmer et de vous reposer. »

Et il partit dans la chambre, le laissant là au milieu du salon. Jim mit un moment à réaliser que Spock avait éludé la question. Mais ce n'était pas réellement difficile à comprendre… : apprendre d'un ami mourant qu'il a des sentiments pour vous est quelque chose de rude à vivre. D'autant plus si ce même ami vous l'apprend en mourant.

Il alla s'installer sur son lit et ferma un peu les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas, écoutant simplement les bruits de la tablette sur laquelle Spock travaillait. Il attendit vingt bonnes minutes avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner de la consistance. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange… ? » questionna-t-il. A l'absence de réponse il précisa : « Je veux dire… Que je sois amoureux de vous. »

Il conserva ses yeux clos, ne voulant pas voir l'air de spock à cet instant, se concentrant pour détendre ses muscles.

« J'en suis honoré. » répliqua Spock sur un ton très calme.

Jim se redressa d'un seul coup et fixa le brun :

« Pardon ?! » s'enquit-il.

Le vulcain le dévisagea mais répliqua en posant doucement sa tablette pour lui apporter toute son attention :

« Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel capitaine. Je suis honoré que vous ayez ce genre de sentiments à mon égard. »

« Al… Alors ça ne vous dérange pas ?! » Répéta le blond, ahuri.

« Cela entrerait en contradiction avec ce que je viens de vous répondre, Jim. » Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit : « Je ne peux cependant pas dire que j'éprouve la même chose. »

Kirk sentit son cœur rater un battement… Spock lui avait finalement répondu clairement et sérieusement… Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Enfin, Jim le savait évidement, mais l'entendre du vulcain était douloureux. Il piocha dans toutes ses forces internes pour se donner de la contenance et répliqua doucement :

« Oui, je le sais. »

Fin du chapitre 12…


	14. Chapter 13: Espèce de Froussard!

Chapitre 13 : Espèce de froussard.

James et George Kirk marchaient à toute vitesse vers le spatio-port de la station orbitale. L'ainé portait encore sa chemise de scientiste et Jim n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer son uniforme suite à un entretien avec l'amiral Mcgrégor. Il avait planté Spock sur place, comme souvent récemment, et avait suivi son frère en quatrième vitesse suite à la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apporter.

« Comment a-t-elle su que nous étions ici ?! » s'enquit le capitaine en rajustant son haut d'uniforme. « Je ne lui ai rien dit ! »

« Je n'en sais rien Jimmy ! » répliqua George. « Mais je pense que des personnes ont dû lui dire que tu étais ici depuis 1 mois. Elle doit s'inquiéter. »

Jim attrapa le bras de son frère ainé et l'arrêta :

« Elle vient surement pour toi aussi. » lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. « Johnny… Toi aussi tu es son fils. »

L'interpellé se dégagea et continua sa marche, le plus jeune Kirk le suivit aussi :

« Son fils qu'elle n'a pas eu le besoin de voir depuis des années, oui. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Elle ne m'a pas vu depuis au moins cinq ans non plus, tu sais. » tenta de le rassurer son frère. « Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas très maternelle de base. »

Ils entrèrent dans le dernier ascenseur :

« Je regrette que ton petit ami ne nous ai pas suivi. » déclara George. Jim tiqua et allait démentir quand l'autre le coupa : « Je plaisante Jimmy. Vous avez juste l'air d'un vieux couple tous les deux. » Il rajusta le col de sa chemise : « Cependant ton commandeur est très doué pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Sans nul doute que Maman se serait d'avantage concentré sur lui que sur nous deux. »

Jim acquiesça un sourire puis tapota son épaule :

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Elle va être folle de joie de te revoir George… »

Son frère le regarda et lui sourit en retour :

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans le hall du spatio-port, se plaçant juste derrière la barrière qui les séparait de la sortie du terminal du vol de leur mère. Cependant sa navette n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Donc ça fait 5 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu ? » demanda George.

« Oui. Et 7 ans que je n'ai pas vu Frank. » Précisa son jeune frère. Ils se turent un instant et se regardèrent paniqué : leur beau-père venait-il les voir avec leur mère ?! « Bon… Dans tous les cas tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire Johnny. » Tenta Jim. « Tu es un grand scientifique, tu as une épouse adorable, deux beaux garçons et un autre enfant en route. Vraiment, maman n'aura rien à te reprocher. »

« Et toi tu es le plus jeune capitaine de Starfleet jamais nommé, tu es le capitaine de l'Enterprise et tu as de nombreux exploits à ton actifs. Aucuns soucis à te faire non plus. » Rétorqua George. « Enfin, même si tu n'es pas en activité actuellement. Ne le dis pas à maman. Ne lui dis pas non plus pour Kori, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire. » le rassura Jim. « Même si mon avocat pense que ça serait bien que ma famille arpente la station à larmoyer à cause de mon sort. Enfin, j'exagère à peine. » Il vit le terminal s'ouvrir : « ça y est ! » S'enquit-il « Elle arrive… »

Ils virent alors de nombreux passagers avec leurs valises entraient dans le terminal et alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus, elle en sortit enfin. Winona Morrison*, anciennement Kirk, pénétra dans le hall avec sa grosse valise. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon strict et elle portait une longue robe à manche longue très classe. Elle releva ses lunettes de soleil et planta ses yeux verts vers le panneau d'affichage lui faisant face. Elle balaya ensuite le hall du regard et vit son fils James la fixer, à ses côtés se tenant quelqu'un ressemblant beaucoup à… Elle écarquilla les yeux : Sam ! C'était George Samuel Kirk ! Son fils ainé !

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, incrédule, puis fondit vers eux et prit son premier fils dans ses bras immédiatement, passant ses bras par-dessus la barrière :

« Oh mon dieu ! Sammy ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Cela fait si longtemps ! »

« Maman… » Répliqua ce dernier, la serrant très fort. « Je pensais que tu savais que j'étais ici. » Sa mère secoua la tête, ne répondant pas et ne le lâchant pas. « Je suis très heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi mon bébé, moi aussi ! » répondit Winona. Elle regarda alors Jim et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Le capitaine se mêla à leur étreinte et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à s'enlacer tous les trois. Après de longues minutes d'embrassades la mère suivit ses deux fils chez George. Là-bas, elle rencontra Aurelan, Alexander et Liam. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensembles, ne parlant que de George et de sa vie jusqu'ici. Winona ne cessa d'exprimer ses regrets quant au départ de son ainé et George ne put que lui répéter qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Jim et son frère apprirent que Frank avait dû rester sur Terre à cause de sa ferme mais qu'il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son épouse, ce qui ne les rassura pas. Pas du tout.

Alors que le repas allait bon train quelqu'un sonna à la porte des Kirk. Aurelan alla ouvrir et fit un grand sourire en voyant le commandeur Spock. Elle le fit entrer, il était en tenue de civil et apportait des vêtements à son capitaine.

« James ! » dit-elle en appelant le cadet. « Ton ami est là ! » Elle se tourna vers le vulcain, se tenant derrière elle : « Entrez commandeur, je vous en prie. » lui dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Le capitaine fit signe à Spock et se leva de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre. Le brun ancra ses yeux sombres dans les siens et lui tendit ses vêtements :

« J'ai supposé que vous auriez aimé vous changer, vous portez votre uniforme depuis 7 heure ce matin. » dit le vulcain, lui effleurant la main quand il lui remit le paquet. « De plus le docteur Mccoy ne cesse de venir à l'appartement, il voudrait réellement vous parler depuis cet… Incident. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à table, voyant que la discussion continuait et que Aurelan Kirk était retourné avec les autres, il ajouta : « De plus… J'ai remarqué que vous cherchiez à m'éviter depuis ce même soir. » Le brun vint remettre l'insigne de son capitaine en place et releva ses yeux vers lui : « Même si votre dernière crise date d'une semaine, il n'est pas raisonnable d'éviter votre traitement alors que vous êtes à la moitié de votre convalescence. »

Jim jeta un regard derrière son épaule à sa famille et releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis :

« Vous vous faîtes des idées, Spock. » déclara-t-il. « Je dois y retourner, ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu ma mère. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec elle. »

Le brun regarda pas dessus l'épaule de son capitaine et vit Winona en train de tenir la main de George. Il reporta son attention sur le capitaine et lui attrapa discrètement la main, qu'il caressa doucement :

« Je ne suis pas certain que… » Commença le vulcain, puis le sembla de raviser et retira délicatement sa main : « Peu importe. » Il recula un peu, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Jim qu'ils étaient vraiment très près l'un de l'autre, et le salua de la tête : « Capitaine. Nous nous verrons plus tard dans ce cas. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous en ressentez le besoin. » Dit-il un peu plus fort.

« A plus tard Spock. » répliqua l'autre avec un demis sourire. Il le raccompagna à la porte et revint à table.

Quand il fut installé, Aurelan lui demanda doucement, pour ne pas gêner la conversation de son mari et de sa belle-mère :

« Le commandeur Spock ne reste pas ? »

« Non non, il a beaucoup de choses à faire. » répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

Aurelan fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil discret aux autres pour vérifier qu'on ne les écoutait pas :

« Si occupé qu'il vient t'apporter des vêtements de rechanges parce qu'il s'inquiète de ton confort en uniforme ? » questionna-t-elle, pas dupe pour un sous. « Vous vous êtes chamaillés ? »

« Spock est mon officier en second. On ne se chamaille pas. » Rétorqua Jim en prenant sa fourchette pour manger son désert : « De toute façon je le verrais à l'appartement et… » Il s'interrompit, relevant les yeux vers sa belle-sœur. Avait-il réellement dit _à l'appartement ?_

Aurelan ouvrit de grands yeux et chuchota avec excitation :

« Vous vivez ensembles ?! » Jim lui fit signe de se taire aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait :

« Mais non enfin ! Il doit juste me remettre un rapport sur l'activité actuelle de l'Enterprise et… » Tenta le blond.

« Mais oui, tu es un très mauvais menteur James Kirk ! Aussi mauvais que ton frère. » Elle se rapprocha encore de lui « Je garderai le secret, ne t'en fais pas ! » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en reportant son attention sur la discussion de George et Winona.

Le blond la regarda dégoutait : non seulement la situation était bien plus complexe que cela entre Spock et lui, mais en plus il aurait aimé qu'il en soit ainsi le commandeur et lui cachant une liaison. Il reporta lui aussi son attention sur George et sa mère et écouta avec attention quelques éléments nouveaux que son frère avait oublié de lui raconter lors de leur rencontre. Rien de bien folichons, mais ils n'avaient juste pas eu l'occasion d'en parler. Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin et que les Liam ainsi que son frère étaient couchés depuis trois bonnes heures, George désigna Jim de la main, qui était en toute honnêteté en train de s'endormir :

« Jimmy aussi a fait de grandes choses ces cinq dernières années, tu sais maman ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère : « Enfin, si sauver la terre deux fois est une grande choses, hein p'tit frère ? »

Winona fit un sourire à son deuxième fils et répliqua :

« Oui je sais. » Elle reporta son attention sur George et demanda : « Alors ? Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Mon troisième petit enfant ? »

Aurelan et son mari se regardèrent un instant, un peu surpris mais répondirent tout de même. Jim cligna des yeux sous la surprise lui aussi. Il n'attendait pas spécialement de félicitations ou de remerciement pour ce qu'il faisait en général, mais le manque d'intérêt de sa mère à son égard le frappa. Il réalisa alors que toute la soirée il n'avait fait qu'assister à la discussion de sa mère et de son frère, ne donnant que rarement son avis et n'étant pas réellement considéré par sa mère.

Il se donna une baffe mentale : Winona n'avait pas vu son fils ainé depuis plus de quinze ans, c'était bien normal qu'elle lui accorde toute son attention.

La soirée toucha finalement à sa fin sur les coups de minuit et demi et Jim ainsi que sa mère quittèrent l'appartement. Il la raccompagna à son hôtel, tentant de lui parler, à son tour. Cependant elle ne lui apportait que des réponses fermées, ne laissant pas sa chance à une réelle conversation. Au bout d'un moment, un silence s'installa, ne se brisant que lorsqu'ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit. Jim reprit alors le chemin de son appartement, le cœur un peu lourd.

Alors qu'il passait le dernier couloir avant sa porte, il vit Bones attendre devant celle-ci. Il regarda sa montre, il était une heure du matin. Il soupira, hésita à repartir chez son frère ou à aller boire un verre… Puis il marcha finalement vers son médecin chef.

Quand Mccoy vit arriver Jim, il lui fit timidement signe. Le capitaine répondit tout aussi timidement et se posta devant lui, constatant qu'il lui restait une petite trace de son coup de poing. Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un en face de l'autre sans parler, puis Jim brisa le silence :

« Ecoute, si tu n'as rien à me dire j'aimerais aller dormir. Je suis crevé. » dit-il sévèrement en s'avançant vers sa porte.

« Non, attends ! » le docteur lui attrapa le bras et le retint : « Si… J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. Je t'offre un verre. » Le blond le détailla de ses yeux bleus puis acquiesça, le suivant vers le bar le plus proche.

Aucun bar ne voulut réellement d'eux. Ils durent prendre deux bières à un distributeur pour aller se poser sur l'herbe du parc non loin de l'appartement du capitaine. Ils burent plusieurs gorgées sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Bones rassemble son courage et se décide enfin :

« Je suis désolé… » Commença Mccoy. « Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. » Il but une gorgée : « J'étais triste, vexé et en colère. Je t'ai pris pour cible alors que tu voulais juste me rassurer et m'aider. Vraiment désolé Jim. »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, il but plusieurs gorgées et s'allongea dans l'herbe sous le regard inquiet de son ami et médecin :

« Je comprends Bones. » dit-il finalement. « Mais tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit. Et tu le pensais car c'est la vérité. » Il jeta un regard à son vis-à-vis et fit un sourire : « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! » Il se re cala et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque : « Je t'en voulais de me l'avoir dit si… Brusquement et à cause de ma prétendue liaison avec Carol mais… Mais tout ce que tu as dit est la vérité. » Il renifla : « Si je vais boire, que je charme, que j'enchaîne les histoires sans cesse c'est parce que j'aime Spock et que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Bones s'allongea à son tour à ses côtés, conservant sa bière sur son ventre :

« Tu ne sais pas si ce n'est pas réciproque, Jim. » dit-il en regardant le plafond du parc. « Je pense que ce fichu gobelin ressent aussi des choses pour toi. Mais à sa manière. »

Jim secoua doucement la tête et regarda Mccoy à son tour :

« Non. Le soir où nous nous sommes disputé toi et moi, il m'a dit qu'il était honoré de mes sentiments à son égard mais qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. »

Le docteur ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Il t'a dit ça ?! » s'enquit-il. Il se redressa carrément : « Mon dieu, ce fichu gnome mérite mon poing dans sa face d'alien ! » Il fit de grand geste : « Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'étais sûr qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose aussi. »

« Je me suis surpris à le penser aussi, tu sais. Mais je me suis trompé. » Il se redressa aussi : « Mais ne le frappe pas, il est déjà très compréhensif de m'aider dans ce que je traverse. » Il le regarda et lâcha un petit rire : « Et désolé pour le coup de poing, Bones. »

Le médecin passa une main sur le reste de blessure qu'il arborait :

« Ce n'est rien. Je le méritais. » il termina sa canette de bière et l'écrasa : « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Pour Spock. »

« Dans quel sens ? » demanda le blond. « Pour l'Enterprise ? Ou cette affaire ? »

« Aucun des deux. » ne rétorqua l'autre. « Tu vas continuer à sortir avec des femmes pour l'oublier ou tu vas te poser ? »

Jim but sa dernière gorgée à son tour :

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense avoir besoin d'un moment à la fin de tout ça pour pouvoir re travailler normalement avec lui, sur l'Enterprise. » Il haussa les épaules : « Peut-être que je continuerai à sortir avec des femmes en attendant de trouver la bonne oui. »

Devant cette réponse, Bones resta un instant silencieux. Il voulait demander quelque chose à son ami mais ne savait pas s'il allait oser le faire. Après tout, Kirk était tout à fait conscient de ses propres pensées interne, il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de lui pour remettre en question certaines choses… Il hésita encore puis tenta :

« James… » Commença le docteur. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son ami.

« D'où tu m'appelles James ?! » s'enquit-il.

« Ferme la et laisse-moi te demander quelque chose, ce n'est pas franchement facile ! » Jim resta muet mais lui fit signe de continuer : « Voilà… Je me posais la question… Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrives pas à oublier Spock avec des femmes c'est car… Car tu aimes… Les hommes ? »

Kirk toussa alors sous le coup de la surprise :

« Mais non enfin Bones ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je suis pas gay ! Merde ! »

« Ça va ! Ne le prends pas mal bougre d'andouille ! » Cria le docteur à son tour. « Je te signale que Spock est loin de ressembler à une nana! »

« Mais ça n'a pas de rapport ! » se défendit Jim. « C'est juste car c'est Spock. Je ne suis pas Gay Bones ! Vraiment pas ! »

Un nouveau silence, gênant s'installa. Puis Mccoy regarda son ami et lui demanda :

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Essayer quoi ?! » s'énerva presque Jim.

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Essayer c'est tout ! » Renchérit le docteur. « Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas c'est tout ! »

« Alors selon toi je devrais _essayer_ pour savoir ?! » Il leva les bras aux ciels : « Et sur qui je te prie ?! Car je ne me vois pas te rouler la galoche du siècle pour vérifier que je n'aime pas les… ! » Puis il s'interrompit. Regardant son meilleur ami. « Mais non enfin ! C'est une idée à la con et… ! » Bones le dévisagea puis haussa les épaules : « Quoi ? » Demanda le blond. « Tu serais prêt à… Pour me permettre de vérifier que… »

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

« J'en ai roulé d'autres des galoches dans ma vie mon p'tit. » Quand il vit l'air surpris de Jim, il précisa rapidement : « Qu'à des femmes hein ! Mais j'en ai roulé quand même ! »

Jim resta un long moment silencieux, gardant ses yeux grands ouverts. Il posait le pour et le contre. L'alcool du repas et de la bière dans son sang n'aidait pas à son jugement. Et si toutes les aventures qu'il avait eues n'avaient pas pour unique motivation d'oublier Spock mais qu'inconsciemment il voulait aussi refouler le fait qu'il aimait les hommes ? Kirk n'avait jamais réellement eu ce genre de pensées au pare avant. Il soupira et regarda encore une fois son meilleur ami et médecin chef :

« Tu en as roulé moins que moi. » dit-il en se rapprochant doucement de lui. « Ça j'en suis certain. »

Mccoy haussa les sourcils en un « _va te faire voir »_ muet et sentit Jim approcher une main de son visage. Le blond le dévisagea, hésitant entre le fixer lui ou ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se faire face l'un l'autre. Plus gênés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Bones fixa les yeux bleus de son capitaine et soupira, murmurant :

« Espèce de froussard. »

Puis il attrapa la nuque du blond et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui déposant un baiser de quelques secondes sur les lèvres. Il se retira doucement, guettant la réaction de son ami. Jim resta silencieux.

« Alors… ? » demanda Mccoy très gêné.

« Bones… » Commença Jim en fronçant les sourcils : « Je crois que je t'…Que je t'aime… ». Le capitaine vit l'air déconfit de son médecin chef et ne put garder son air sérieux plus de dix secondes. Quand il pouffa finalement, le docteur lui frappa l'épaule :

« Petit enfoiré ! » cria presque le brun. Il soupira cependant : « Bon sang la peur que tu m'as foutu ! »

« Avoue que tu es déçu. » Plaisanta l'autre en lui rendant son coup.

« Dans tes rêves Kirk ! » rétorqua Bones. Il se tut quelques instants puis demanda : « Alors… ? Sérieusement, c'était comment ? »

« Tu parles de ta baiser d'adolescente de quinze ans ? » questionna Jim. Devant le regard assassin de son ami il précisa : « Et bien, je n'ai rien ressenti du particulier. Si jamais j'aime les hommes, tu n'es pas mon type Bones. »

« Espèce d'enflure ! Je me sacrifie pour t'aider et toi tu me balances que je ne suis pas ton type ! Mais j'hallucine ! » Les deux rirent un moment puis Jim finit par hausser les épaules :

« Non. Je pense que je ne suis vraiment pas attiré par les hommes en règle générale. Il n'y a que Spock. » Il soupira : « Et je suis en plein dans la Friendzone. » Il se massa le crâne : « Je ne pensais pas devenir ce genre de pauvre type. »

Bones tapota amicalement son épaule :

« Tu veux dire : le genre de pauvre type qui tombe amoureux ? »

Jim le regarda et lui fit un sourire triste :

« Ouai, ce genre de naze. »

Mccoy prit les épaules de Kirk et les ramena à lui, le prenant dans une étreinte fraternelle :

« Alors on est deux mon vieux. On est deux. »

Fin du chapitre 13…

*Je me base sur le nom de famille de l'actrice l'interprétant car il n'y a aucune indication de son nom de jeune fille ou du nom de famille de son second mari.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai un bug toutefois et je n'arrive pas à y répondre car je les lis sur ma boîte mail ! Voilà un chapitre somme plus court mais important et un premier bisou… héhéhé, pas sûr que vous vous attendiez à cela !


	15. Chapter 14: Ne commets pas les mêmes err

**Chapitre 14 :** _**Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.**_

« Vous êtes rentré tard hier soir. » dit Spock quand Jim émergea de son lit vers midi. « Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous réveiller. »

« Merci Spock. J'avais besoin de repos. » Répliqua Jim en prenant un café. « Je meurs de faim. »

Il s'installa face à Spock à leur petite table et but son café en silence, rêveur. Le vulcain le remarqua et tenta une initiative :

« Votre soirée s'est-elle bien déroulée ? » demanda-t-il en observant son capitaine. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules :

« Vous savez, ma mère a principalement parlé à mon frère… » Il ajouta très vite, conscient alors de ce qu'il venait de dire : « Mais je comprends tout à fait. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis des années. » Alors que Spock allait répondre quelque chose, Jim continua : « J'ai croisé Bones au retour. Il m'attendait devant la porte de notre appartement et on a parlé. Il s'est excusé et… Et je pense que notre amitié est surement plus forte qu'avant. »

Le brun hocha la tête en baissant doucement les yeux, il semblait penseur lui aussi. Jim termina son café et lava sa tasse. Il partit dans la salle de bain et en revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard habillé en civil. Il marcha vers sa tablette pour consulter ses mails et constata qu'il n'y en avait que de Starfleet. Le capitaine vérifia alors son communicateur et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun message en dehors de ceux de Bones de la veille. Sa mère avait surement été occupée, elle avait certainement du travail et devait être fatiguée de leur repas. Oui, elle était fatiguée et occupée, voilà.

« Est-ce que ça va, Jim ? » s'inquiéta Spock en le rejoignant dans la chambre. « Vous semblez… Soucieux. »

Le blond le dévisagea : devait-il en parler à son second ? Non… Cela serait réellement déplacé au vu de son histoire. Spock n'avait plus de mère, aussi, les préoccupations de son capitaine lui semblerait probablement déplacé et absurde… Illogique, en somme.

Ainsi, Kirk secoua la tête et referma son engin. Il se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée :

« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier, Spock ? »

« J'ai assisté à une conférence, rencontré votre avocat pour mon témoignage et j'ai aidé les lieutenants Uhura et Sulu à structurer le leur. »

Le nom de la petite amie de Spock arracha une discrète grimace au blond. Bien sûr, Spock devait tout de même se débrouiller pour la voir de temps en temps. Qui était-il pour lui en vouloir ? N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait demandé de le laisser seul avec sa famille la veille ? Si, bien sûr que si.

« Vous avez eu une journée productive ! » répliqua-t-il. « Je le répète je meurs de faim ! Allons déjeuner à la cafétéria, voulez-vous ? »

Sans attendre la réponse du vulcain, Jim se dirigea vers la porte. Spock lui suivit presque immédiatement et le rattrapa dans le couloir.

En entrant dans la cafétéria ils s'installèrent à une table et mangèrent en discutant de la prochaine conférence de George. Alors que Spock était en train de remettre en question l'avis du directeur de recherche de son frère, Jim se figea : Uhura venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il la voyait très clairement étant face à elle, mais Spock n'avait pas encore capté sa présence. Le blond se mordit la lèvre : devait-il dire à son vis-à-vis que sa copine n'était pas loin derrière lui ? Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'ignorer ostensiblement et de fixer les yeux de son second, attendant que le mauvais nuage s'en aille.

Il abandonna ce projet quand le lieutenant capta son regard et qu'elle lui fit signe. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et la désigna du doigt à son ami :

« Commandeur, le lieutenant Uhura vient d'entrer dans la cafet'. » dit-il.

Spock se retourna et la jeune femme lui fit un sourire. Le vulcain se retourna vers le blond, se leva et indiqua avant de quitter la table :

« Je vous rejoins dès que possible : je dois m'entretenir avec Nyota au sujet de... » Commença-t-il en prenant son plateau.

« Je vous en prie Spock. » répliqua Jim en soupirant : « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une excuse ou de vous justifier pour aller voir votre petite amie. » Il lui fit signe d'y aller : « Je voulais voir ma mère cette après-midi de toute façon. »

« Bien. » approuva le brun en quittant définitivement la table et en allant rejoindre la jeune femme.

Jim put alors la voir prendre le brun dans ses bras et lui faire une petite étreinte très chaste. Il s'attendait à mieux, pour un couple qui s'était vu si peu de fois en un mois. Puis il se rappela que Nyota et Spock s'étaient déjà revu la veille et qu'ils avaient certainement été plus démonstratifs à ce moment-là. Il y eut alors une pensée émue pour le pauvre Sulu qui n'avait pas vu son mari* depuis plus de six mois et qui avait dû assister à ça.

Kirk termina son assiette, rangea son propre plateau et retourna à son appartement. Il revérifia ses mails et messages sur ses instruments de communications et de travails mais n'eut rien en provenance de Winona. Il prit alors place dans son fauteuil près de la vitre et resta de longues minutes à fixer le vide en silence : il trouvait ça étrange que sa mère ne cherche pas à le voir. Il regarda l'heure : il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. L'ex madame Kirk n'était pas du genre à se lever à midi de toute façon, elle avait dû être prête à sept heure tapante. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune nouvelle d'elle ?

Jim lâcha un petit rire mauvais : il y a dix ans, c'était Winona qui devait attendre qu'il l'appelle, qui devait s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il allait finalement appeler Bones pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre il reçut un appel sur son communicateur.

Il décrocha en quatrième vitesse et tomba sur Aurelan Kirk, sa belle-sœur. Elle lui proposa de passer à la maison pour boire un thé ou un café et d'attendre le retour de George avec elle. Il accepta avec plaisir et se rendit rapidement à l'appartement de son frère.

Quand il toqua à la porte, Aurelan l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle le fit entrer et lui servit un thé vert bien chaud. Elle s'étonna tout de même de l'absence de Spock :

« Ton ami n'est pas là aujourd'hui non plus ? » demanda-t-elle en se servant sa propre tasse de thé.

« Non, non. Il passe un peu de temps avec sa petite amie… » répondit Jim en buvant une gorgée : « …Ils… Ils en ont besoin je crois. Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. »

« Oh… » L'épouse Kirk baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter un instant. Comment pouvait-elle demander cela sans prendre le rôle de son mari ou de sa belle-mère ? Avait-elle seulement le droit de poser ce genre de question à son beau-frère… ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre – tout ceci dans un silence pesant – et finit par trancher : « Tu sais Jimmy… Je… Je pensais que Spock et toi vous… Et bien vous étiez un couple tous les deux. A vrai dire, je suis étonné qu'ils soient encore ensembles sa copine et lui. »

Le blond ne fut même pas surpris : cela faisait plusieurs fois que sa belle-sœur lui faisait remarquer discrètement ce genre de chose ou qu'elle les surprenait dans des moments de contacts ou de regards ambigus. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui expliquer la raison de leurs comportements, et il ne savait pas si admettre qu'il était amoureux de son second était une bonne chose aussi. Après tout, même s'il aimait beaucoup son frère et son épouse, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pensaient de ce genre d'amour. Après tout George avait lui aussi été élevé en partie par Frank. Accepterait-il que son jeune frère soit amoureux d'un homme et qui plus est d'un extraterrestre ? Pas sûr…

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers les verts d'Aurelan et soupira. Elle n'était pas dupe, il ne pourrait pas lui jouer du pipo :

« En réalité… J'aime Spock depuis un certain temps. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. » Avoua-t-il.

« Oh… Je vois. » Répliqua Aurelan. Elle fronça les sourcils : « Es-tu sûr ? »

« Que… Que je l'aime ? » Répéta Jim.

« Non idiot. Un aveugle verrait que tu es amoureux de Spock. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

« Ah… ? » demanda le blond d'un ton anxieux. Il espérait que ça ne se voyait pas tant que ça, justement , sinon il avait du soucis à se faire : « Oui absolument certain. Il me l'a confirmé il y a deux jours. »

« C'est dommage… » Soupira Aurelan : « J'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelque chose de son côté aussi. » Elle haussa les épaules et tapota son épaule : « Que veux-tu ? S'il est assez bête pour ne pas saisir sa chance avec toi, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi logique qu'il le dit. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu un type rabâcher autant que les choses sont illogiques, il devrait sérieusement consulter. »

Jim pouffa. Ce n'était pas réellement drôle mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Spock marchait d'un pas efficace dans les couloirs de la clinique Pascal. Le docteur Marcus était venu le trouver pour lui demander d'aller voir Prime dans sa chambre. Il était de plus en plus faible et les médecins ne lui donnaient plus beaucoup de temps. Spock Prime avait expressément demandé à s'entretenir avec lui dans les plus brefs délais : alors son double était en chemin.

Le vulcain scrutait le numéro des chambres de façon méthodique : il devait aller à la 1229. Il y arriva au bout de seulement quelques minutes et s'arrêta devant la porte fermée. Il hésita. Frapper, ne pas frapper ? Aller voir son double, même s'il l'avait demandé, était réellement quelque chose d'acceptable ? Après tout, le vieux vulcain était atteint d'un mal qui le rendait de moins en moins prompt à la logique, il y avait des risques à une telle entrevue… Spock envisagea brièvement de faire demi-tour, mais il finit par se raisonner. Il inspira et toqua finalement à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Il poussa doucement la porte et vit Prime allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, avec de nombreux capteurs sur la poitrine et les tempes.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé ? » demanda le vulcain ne montrant pas surprise devant l'état du vieil homme. « Je croyais que vous vouliez éviter tout contact avec moi, ce que je trouvais pertinent, en réalité. »

Prime fit un sourire à son double plus jeune. Et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le plus jeune obéit et vint se poster près de la couchette. Le vieux vulcain lui indiqua de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, et il obtempéra, attendant la suite.

« Je t'ai fait venir car je suis mourant. Mes mois ne sont plus que des jours et bientôt ils deviendront des heures. » Dit-il sans cesser de sourire. « Et j'avais quelque chose à te raconter avant de quitter ce monde. »

Spock sembla perplexe :

« A me… raconter ? » il allait ajouter que c'était contraire à ce que Prime avait toujours préconisé mais il fut coupé par son double.

« Oui Spock. Je sais que c'est illogique. Ne cherche pas la logique dans la dernière confession d'un vieil homme. »

Le commandeur ne répliqua rien et se contenta d'écouter :

« Bien… Je voulais te parler d'une personne que j'ai connue dans mon monde. Un homme que personne ici ne connaîtra jamais et je ne voulais pas que sa mémoire meurt avec moi. Il s'agit de James T. Kirk. »

« Mais le capitaine Kirk existe dans cette dimension aussi. » le corrigea Spock « Vous le connaissez d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez des troubles de la mémoire ou bien est-ce que… »

« Le Jim Kirk que tu connais n'est pas celui de monde, Spock. » continua Prime « Je te parle de mon vieil ami avec qui j'ai passé de nombreuses années à parcourir l'espace et avec qui j'ai vécu de formidables aventures. »

L'officier ne répondit pas. Restant silencieux :

« James Kirk était un merveilleux officier. Il était honnête, courageux et possédait beaucoup d'humour. Il n'a jamais rechigné à la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée et a été bien des fois le héros de nombreux mondes. » Raconta le vieux vulcain « Il a, à de nombreuses reprises, sauver ma vie. Tout comme j'ai sauvé la sienne. »

Un sourire plus large naquit sur les lèvres de Prime :

« Oh bien sûr, il avait tendance à ignorer certains ordres, il était séducteurs et se méfiait plus des ordinateurs que de certaines femmes. Cela lui a joué de nombreux tours. Il pouvait même se montrer colérique et se vexait de peu. Mais c'était un très grand homme. Et plus que tout, c'était mon plus cher ami. » Un petit rire lui échappa « Il est même mort, fictivement bien sûr, pour que je puisse me marier une fois. Heureusement ce mariage n'a jamais abouti »

Quand il vit le regard perplexe de Spock, il se redressa un peu et se reprit :

« Le jour le plus triste de ma vie fut celui où la capitaine Picard m'appela pour m'annoncer la mort Jim… » Il vit l'autre se tendre. « Je suis allé chercher son corps sur Véridian III et je l'ai ramené sur terre pour qu'il puisse être enterré avec le respect qui lui était dû. »

Il perdit son sourire :

« Ce trajet fut le plus long et le plus affreux que j'ai eu à faire de toute mon existence. Chaque seconde passée avec le corps sans vie de Jim me faisait réaliser que je ne verrais plus jamais le sourire et les yeux rieurs de mon ami. J'ai alors réalisé bien des choses et j'ai eu des regrets, beaucoup de regrets. »

Spock dévisagea son double plus âgé :

« Quels regrets ? » questionna-t-il.

« Quand j'ai vu le James Kirk de ce monde, mon cœur s'est serré et une joie ainsi qu'une tristesse intense m'a emplie. Ma planète venait d'être détruite mais James Kirk était vivant. C'était un grand lot de sentiments tout à fait contradictoires et effroyables. J'étais empli d'une tristesse infinie pour Vulcain et d'une joie incommensurable pour Jim. »

Prime soupira :

« Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que ce n'était pas celui que j'avais connu. Il n'était alors pas mon ami mais il était appelé à devenir le tiens. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il en soit autrement. Je l'ai poussé vers toi et j'ai agi égoïstement en voulant que tu vives aussi cette formidable amitié qui fut la nôtre. »

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux :

« Bien des fois, J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à passer avec James T. Kirk »

Il se rallongea dans son lit et sourit à Spock.

« Je… En réalité c'est tout ce que j'avais à raconter, merci de m'avoir écouté. Je te souhaite longue vie et prospérité. »

Le plus jeune dévisagea son double : pourquoi lui avait-il fait un discours sur sa formidable amitié avec son capitaine pour finir par lui parler de ses regrets. Ce n'était pas réellement un discours construit et pertinent. Cependant le vulcain afficha un visage qui se voulait bienveillant et le salua :

« Je vous souhaite prospérité. »

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Prime ajouta :

« Spock ? »

L'interpellé se tourna doucement, fixant son double, attendant le fin mot de cette histoire. Prime lui fit un sourire mêlé de chagrin et de joie. Un sourire très particulier, qui voulait certainement dire : je suis jaloux et en même temps je te souhaite le meilleur :

« Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Spock fronça les sourcils, lâchant la poignée de la porte qu'il était en train d'ouvrir :

« Veuillez préciser » questionna-t-il.

Prime rabattit la couverture contre son torse et rompit le contact visuel avec l'autre. Laissant ses muscles se détendre et son corps se relâcher :

« N'attends pas de perdre Jim pour réaliser que tu l'aimes. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Pendant une minute complète aucun des deux ne le rompit. Prime se contentant de fixer le point de vue qu'il avait depuis sa fenêtre et Spock se tenant entre la sortie et la chambre d'hôpital.

« Est-ce que tu peux demander à Jim de venir me voir demain, Spock ? » questionna Prime en fermant les yeux. « J'aimerais revoir le visage de mon vieil ami avant de m'en aller. »

Le vulcain resta quelques secondes silencieux puis acquiesça. Il referma la porte et se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Spock, après être resté un instant immobile devant la chambre, commença à marcher d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à la sortie de la clinique. Il prit son communicateur et appela son capitaine. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas…

Fin du chapitre 14…

* **Dans les nouveaux Star Trek Sulu est gay et marié. Il a également une petite fille.**


	16. Chapter 15: Je vous aime Spock

Chapitre 15 : Je vous aime Spock.

« Tu ne décroches pas Jimmy ? » demanda Aurelan en resservant une tasse de thé à son beau-frère.

« Non… » Rétorqua le blond en coupant son communicateur. « C'est Spock. Je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler... » Il lui fit un grand sourire : « Je préfère continuer à draguer la femme de mon frère ! » Le petit clin d'œil ne trompa cependant pas Aurelan.

« Donc vous êtes vraiment fâchés tous les deux. » conclut l'épouse Kirk. « C'est triste, ça pourrait être important. »

Jim haussa les épaules. Spock n'avait qu'à passer plus de temps avec Uhura, il n'y perdrait pas au change et lui non plus. Le capitaine voulait réellement que son second passe plus de temps avec sa petite amie, il ne voulait pas que lui ou le lieutenant Uhura ne finissent par lui en vouloir de leur avoir pris des moments.

Puis James Kirk voulait aussi essayer de passer du temps avec sa famille et en particulier avec sa mère, ce qui pour ce jour-ci, n'était pas franchement gagné au vu du silence radio de sa génitrice. Il refusa un second appel de Spock mais ne rangea pas son engin. Aurelan le remarqua et demanda surprise :

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre à Spock, pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes ton communicateur sur toi ? » Elle lui fit finalement un regard suspicieux : « Tu attends un autre appel peut être ? »

« En réalité… J'attends que ma mère m'appelle. Il est presque 18 heures et elle ne m'a toujours pas contacté. Je m'inquiète un peu. »

La brune baissa les yeux et fut prise de panique. Quand Jim capta son air affolé, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ma mère Aurelan ? » demanda-t-il soudain très inquiet. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! »

La mère de ses neveux secoua doucement la tête et tarda à répondre. Elle releva ses yeux verts en direction de son vis-à-vis et dit d'un air désolé :

« En réalité… Elle attend que George finisse le travail depuis deux heures de l'après-midi. Elle a passé la matinée et a déjeuné avec lui. Je… Je pensais que tu n'étais pas disponible au départ mais… Quand j'ai compris que… Et bien que… » Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, le blond la coupa :

« Qu'elle ne m'avait pas invité et qu'elle ne comptait pas le faire… » Il baissa les yeux et se massa le crâne. Pourquoi sa mère l'évitait-elle ? Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour qu'elle le snobe à ce point ? Non, non et non ! Il devait se ressaisir et voir le côté logique et positif de la situation. Il regarda de nouveau sa belle-sœur et lui fit un petit sourire : « Tu n'as pas voulu me faire de la peine, je comprends. » Il haussa les épaules : « Mais maman n'a pas vu George depuis de nombreuses années, il est normal qu'elle veuille passer du temps seule avec lui et en apprendre plus sur sa vie. » Il lâcha un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux : « Enfin, ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu non plus, mais je comprends. »

Aurelan le regarda tenter de se rassurer lui-même et lui prit doucement la main. Sans la lâcher, elle vint s'installer à côté de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte maternelle. Elle aurait presque pu le bercer, mais ce n'était pas son rôle : elle n'était pas sa mère, ni sa sœur. Elle n'était qu'Aurelan Kirk, sa belle-sœur. Elle soupira tout en le tenant et dit doucement :

« Je pense que tu as raison Jimmy. Elle a juste besoin de passer du temps seule avec George. » Elle tapota son dos : « Tu vas dîner avec nous ce soir et elle viendra d'avantage vers toi. Je ne vois aucune raison pour que ça n'arrive pas. En plus, Liam et Alexander ne sont pas là ce soir, elle ne pourra se concentrer que sur ses deux fils : George et toi. » Elle se recula légèrement et désigna son ventre : « Puis je pense que Peter ne veut pas voir son parrain malheureux. »

Jim ne comprit pas au début. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un bon hors du canapé :

« C'est un garçon ?! » s'enquit-il. « Peter hein ? J'aime beaucoup ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est un garçon et que… »

Il sautait presque sur place déballant un flot ininterrompu de paroles presque incompréhensibles. Il parlait de ce qu'il allait offrir au bébé, de comment il serait, s'il devait demander un congé pour venir voir Aurelan à la maternité. Puis il se stoppa soudain :

« Parrain ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Aurelan dans les yeux.

« Parrain. » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. « George et moi voulions te l'annoncer ce soir mais… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous gardions Peter encore un peu secret pour Winona. » Elle se leva et lui prit les mains : « Acceptes-tu ? D'être son parrain ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jim la souleva et la prit dans ses bras :

« Ce gosse sera le plus gâté de l'histoire de l'humanité ! » il reprit ses mains et ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme : « Vous êtes sûrs ? George et toi ? De vouloir que je sois son parrain ? » Il cligna deux fois des yeux, signe de son anxiété : « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple à suivre sur beaucoup de points et puis… »

« Oh, je pense que mon fils pourrait avoir pire model que le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise, plus jeune capitaine jamais nommé et qui a sauvé la terre euh… Deux fois ? Non sérieusement Jimmy, Peter ne pourra pas avoir meilleur parrain que toi. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter du futur bébé et enchaînèrent sur d'autres sujets de discussions variés. Vers 20h, George revint du travail accompagné de Winona et Jim fut désagréablement surpris de voir qui les accompagnait.

Frank était autrefois une montagne de muscle. Mais depuis ces dernières années, il avait pris du ventre et son front se dégarnissait. Il vieillissait mal. Jim vit ses yeux bruns se plisser quand il le vit.

« James ! » s'enquit Winona en marchant vers Jim. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! » Elle lui tapota maladroitement le bras. « Cela tombe bien, ton père avait très envie de te voir ! »

Jim faillit la couper. Frank n'était certainement pas son père. Il ne demanda pas quand cet abruti était arrivé mais lui fit la bonne grâce de lui faire une rapide accolade et de lui demander s'il allait bien.

Le repas commença rapidement et Aurelan fit tout pour mettre tout le monde le plus à l'aise possible, mais c'était chose peu aisée. Puisque Winona passait son temps à parler à George pendant que Jim et Frank se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'épouse Kirk tentait de temps à autre à de faire de petite interventions où d'attirer l'attention de sa belle-mère sur son beau-frère, mais c'était peine perdue.

Alors que Jim commençait réellement à considérer l'idée de quitter ce fichu repas passé à fixer son abruti de beau-père, Winona désigna le ventre d'Aurelan :

« Alors, il est pour quand ce petit ange ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement surexcité. « Vous connaissez déjà le sexe ? »

La brune lança un regard interrogateur à son mari : mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Elle lança un petit coup d'oeil à Jim qui lui fit un sourire résigné.

« C'est un garçon. » dit-elle timidement, étant soudainement le centre de l'attention.

« Un troisième garçon ? » demanda Winona. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents : « J'aurais aimé être grand-mère d'une petite fille mais… Un troisième petit-fils me comble de joie ! » Elle désigna Frank et ce dernier lui prit la main : « Mon mari et moi aussi voulions une petite fille, mais nous avons pensé que deux garçons c'était déjà beaucoup. »

Surtout quand l'un a fait une fugue pour échapper à son tortionnaire de beau-père et que l'autre était le petit con de la région. Jim regardait ce couple avec une certaine répulsion : certains souvenirs compliqués de son enfance avec cette prétendue famille, lui revenant au visage.

Aurelan fit alors un doux sourire et attrapa doucement le bras de Jim, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Oui… Deux garçons c'est beaucoup. Mais je suis certaine que Jimmy sera un très bon parrain et qu'il nous donnera un coup de main de temps en temps. »

Le blond lui offrit un doux sourire et caressa sa main posée sur son bras. Il sourit également à son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Winona fronça les sourcils et renifla avant de toussoter :

« En réalité, je pense que James ne sera pas un bon parrain pour cet enfant… » dit-il d'un air réprobateur.

Le capitaine la dévisagea, choqué, de ce que venait de dire sa mère. Aurelan ouvrit grand la bouche et ne trouva rien à dire devant une telle réplique. Ce fut George qui toussota à son tour bruyamment et qui dévisagea aussi, énervé, sa mère :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Mais enfin mon petit ! » le réprimanda presque sa mère comme si c'était évident : « James est membre de Starfleet ! Il passe sa vie entre je ne sais quelles missions d'explorations et il n'aura pas de temps à accorder à son neveu ! »

« Je pense que même si notre fils ne voit pas son parrain régulièrement, Jim sera parfaitement à la hauteur ! » répliqua sèchement l'aîné.

La discussion cessa ainsi. Il eut un long moment de silence avec qu'Aurelan relance un autre sujet de conversation qui fit participer plus ou moins tout le monde. Cependant Jim resta dans un mutisme presque constant, éberlué de la réaction de sa mère. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle réagisse aussi violement et avec autant de méchanceté à son égard ? Ou était-il simplement parano ? Sensible ? Après tout, il avait eu son lot d'émotion récemment. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il couve une petite psychose.

Spock le rappela plusieurs fois pendant le dîner et il s'éclipsa pendant le dessert afin de lui répondre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Spock ?! » demanda-t-il avec énervement. « Je suis à un repas de famille chez mon frère. Il faut cesser de m'appeler ! »

« Vous êtes avec votre mère également ? » demanda le vulcain de l'autre côté du communicateur. Il eut un silence puis il insista : « Capitaine ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« O… Oui je vais bien. Dîtes moi ce que vous vouliez et raccrochez ce communicateur commandeur ! »

« Mon double est très faible. Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps… » Il y eut un nouveau silence. « Il veut vous voir demain dès que vous le pourrez. »

Jim sentit son cœur se serrer : le vieux Spock était en train de mourir ? Si vite ? Comme ça ? Spock mourir… Il n'était pas si vieux n'est-ce pas ? N'avait-il pas l'air en pleine forme la dernière fois ?

« Capitaine ? » insista le vulcain. « Êtes-vous sûr que votre état est satisfaisant ? »

« Je… Je suis juste choqué Spock. » Répliqua doucement le blond. « Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas, voilà tout. » Il se reprit du mieux qu'il le put : « Bien sûr que j'irais le voir. Demain à la première heure… Je ne vais pas rentrer trop tard du coup. »

« Voulez-vous que je passe vous chercher Jim ? » proposa Spock. « J'ai la sensation que vous n'êtes pas en très bonne condition actuellement. »

« Vous vous faîtes du souci commandeur ? » répliqua le capitaine d'un ton moqueur.

« Oui. » répliqua simplement l'autre.

Encore un silence. Jim le remercia pour sa sollicitude mais lui demanda de ne pas venir, qu'il rentrerait seul. Alors qu'il venait à peine de raccrocher, il sentit l'odeur d'une cigarette. Il se tourna et vit son beau-père en train de s'en griller une.

« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était déconseillé de fumer dans une station orbitale ? » demanda le blond en jetant un regard aux autres à l'intérieur. Ils semblaient en grande discussion.

« Je ne suis pas souvent sortit de ma planète. Félicitation, tu es le premier p'tit con à me le dire. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. » répondit le blond d'un air dégoûté.

« Fous moi la paix Kirk et retourne vagabonder dans les étoiles avec tes pédés et tes Aliens. » Frank écrasa sa clope et le fusilla du regard : « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin gamin. J'avais placé de grands espoirs en toi, pour la ferme, l'iowa… J'ai même voulu te payer une école pour que tu apprennes des trucs importants et utiles. Je t'ai élevé, je me suis sacrifié pour toi et toi tu t'es torché avec ma gentillesse et tu me l'as balancé à la gueule le jour où tu as rejoint Starfleet. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Winona à l'intérieur : « Ta mère pense comme moi. Et tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses que tes prétendus exploits nous ont impressionnés. » Il fit un geste parfaitement obscène mimant une fellation et tapota faussement amicalement l'épaule de son beau-fils : « Allé, on sait tous les deux ce qu'un jeune sortant de l'école d'officier a dû faire pour devenir capitaine. Comment il s'appelait le vieux con qui t'a enrôlé déjà ? Pine*… ? Pike ? Ouai, c'était Pike hein ? »

Jim inspira doucement et réprima avec grande difficulté l'envie de fracasser la tête de Frank contre la balustrade. Frapper son beau-père n'était pas l'idée de l'année, et encore moins devant son frère, sa belle-sœur et sa mère. Après avoir rejeté son besoin de mettre une droite à son vis-à-vis, il se tourna vers lui et ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

« C'était l'amiral Pike. Et je peux te garantir qu'il a plus joué dans mon éducation en cinq années que toi en toute une vie. » Dit-il. « En plus je me contre fou de ton avis : ma vie ne regarde que moi. » Il marcha vers la baie vitrée et dit en l'ouvrant : « Et franchement, je préfère voyager dans l'espace avec des pédés et des aliens, comme tu dis, plutôt qu'être un bouseux qui n'a jamais quitté l'Iowa. »

Puis il le laissa sur la terrasse. Une fois dans le salon, il prévint George et Aurelan qu'il devait partir à cause d'une affaire urgente – à savoir aller voir Prime dans les meilleurs délais – sa belle-sœur la raccompagna à la porte l'enlaça. Alors que Jim allait quitter leur appartement, Winona le suivit et proposa de l'accompagner à l'ascenseur. Le blond fut surpris mais il accepta avec joie. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous deux dans le couloir à marcher silencieusement jusqu'à ce que sa mère finisse par ouvrir la bouche :

« Je pense vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée pour toi d'être parrain James. » dit-elle. « Tu devrais refuser l'offre de ton frère et de sa femme. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle était encore là-dessus ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il soit ou non le parrain de Peter ? Winona le fixa et ajouta :

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu n'es pas beaucoup sur terre ou arrêté quelque part. Et tu n'as pas un mode de vie exemplaire. » dit-elle en tapotant son épaule : « En fait, je pense que Frank serait un meilleur choix pour eux. Cela pourrait permettre à George de renouer avec son père et… »

« Cet enfoiré n'est pas le père de George ! » s'écria Jim qui venait de péter les plombs. « Il n'est pas mon père non plus ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer d'intégrer ce crétin à notre famille et de… ! »

« Ce crétin comme tu dis est ma famille ! » répliqua Winona. « Bien plus que tu ne l'es toi ! »

Le blond la fixa stupéfait. Il s'était arrêté de marcher sous le choc. Il la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension profonde sur le visage : effectivement, il ne comprenait pas. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle avoir ce genre de discours. Il serra son poing pour se contenir et la dévisagea :

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il amère.

Winona soupira et continua de marcher, son fils la suivant :

« Car tu n'es jamais là, James ! » s'enquit-elle. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans et tu n'es jamais venu nous voir ! » Elle soupira : « J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus tu ressembles à ton père. Lui aussi il n'était que rarement présent, il me délaissait, il… »

« Je ne suis pas mon père. » rétorqua le blond. Puis il se figea et demanda avec crainte : « C'est pour ça que tu m'évites et que tu ne me parle pratiquement pas ? C'est parce que je te fais penser à ton ex-mari ? »

Winona sembla hésiter puis soupira :

« En réalité James : quand je te vois, je vois George. Plus le temps passe, plus tu lui ressembles et ça m'est insupportable. »

Le capitaine eut le souffle coupé :

« Tu… Tu dis que c'est insupportable de… De me voir ? » Demanda-t-il, suppliant le ciel d'avoir mal comprit.

« Oui. Ton père est trop présent en toi. Je n'y arrive plus. » Répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Le blond recommença à marcher en silence, n'attendant pas sa vis-à-vis, elle le suivit cependant :

« Vas-tu reconsidérer l'offre de ton frère ? Au sujet de Peter ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Fiches moi la paix. » répondit Jim au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il sentait une pointe de douleur naître dans sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque accélérer doucement mais surement. Sa tête commençait à se serrer de l'intérieur et souffle ne cessait de se saccader. Cependant sa mère lui attrapa le bras et le força à le regarder :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Tu te drogues c'est ça ?! » S'enquit-elle. « Tu oses te droguer et venir voir ton frère et sa famille ? Non mais je rêve ! »

« Maman ! » hurla Jim. « Maman ! Tu ne savais pas que George était sur la station, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir si ça t'est insupportable ?! »

Cette fois Jim haletait clairement. Attendant la réponse de sa mère. Celle-ci sembla hésiter puis lâcha finalement la vérité :

« Frank et moi avions besoin d'argent… »

Cela eut le mérite de donner un coup final à Jim. Il lâcha un cri de douleur quand il sentit une contraction violente s'abattre sur son cœur. Cela surprit Winona et il la laissa là, s'en allant le plus vite qu'il le put vers l'ascenseur.

Alors sa mère n'était venue que pour lui soutirer de l'argent ? Faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui seulement pour qu'il lui donne du fric ?! Jim était dégoûté, blessé, écœuré. Sa propre mère ne supportait plus de le voir car il ressemblait trop à son père ? Il se sentit suffoquer. Kirk attrapa son communicateur et appela Spock.

Le commandeur décrocha dans la seconde :

« Spock, j'écoute. » dit-il.

« Spo…Spock venez… Je suis dans… L'ascenseur 342, j'arrive dans…De… Deux minutes à notre éta… Etage je… Je fais une… Cri… »

La communication fut coupée.

Spock qui était plus tôt installé dans le fauteuil de leur appartement se leva d'un bon et sortit sans fermer la porte, la laissant grande ouverte dans sa hâte. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la porte de l'ascenseur où devait arriver son capitaine. Il arriva avant même que les portes s'ouvrent et quand elles le firent, il vit Jim assit et adossé contre le mur de l'engin, suffoquant, rouge et transpirant. Le vulcain alla rapidement à lui et le souleva, le sortant de l'ascenseur. Ils firent cents mètres avant que la crise de Jim n'empire et Spock finit par le prendre dans ses bras au milieu du couloir, le serrant avec force et l'invitant à se baser sur son rythme respiratoire, comme d'habitude.

Kirk essayait autant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas s'étouffer mais sa gorge ainsi que sa poitrine étaient de plus en plus serrées et même écrasées sous un poids invisible. Sa tête ne cessait de le tirailler et même s'il s'accrochait désespérément à Spock, lui agrippant le dos, le caressant – assez violemment – au milieu de ce couloir désert, sa crise ne passait pas et ne cessait de s'empirer.

« Jim ?! » s'enquit Spock quand il sentit la prise de son capitaine se réduire sur son dos. « Jim est-ce que la crise est en train de se réduire ou est-ce que vos forces diminues ?! »

Le blond ne répliqua pas. Sentant sa tête soudain engourdie, il comprenait les mots de son premier officier mais ne pouvait pas y répondre. Sa bouche refusant de s'ouvrir sous le flot de douleur et de stresse qui l'entourait. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Jim sentait sa tête s'engourdir, il perdit d'abord l'ouïe. Il savait qu'il criait de douleur mais ne s'entendait pas le faire. Sa vision commença à se brouiller et ses membres à perdre de leurs forces.

Quand Spock sentit la tête de son capitaine partir en arrière et qu'il vit ses yeux se clore, il lui agrippa la nuque avec fermeté et le fixa. Il aurait été adapté de lui donner quelques petites claques pour essayer de le ramener à lui, cependant Spock tenait sa nuque d'une main et sa taille de l'autre pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le vulcain finit par le déplacer et à le déposer contre le mur pour que son capitaine puisse s'appuyer. Il tenta de le ramener à lui en lui agrippant les mains, lui pressant certains points de contacts mais rien n'y fit. Il ne réussit qu'à faire ouvrir les yeux bleus et vides de Jim, le fixant sans réellement le regarder. C'est quand il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage jusque-là inexpressif de son capitaine qu'il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Il rattrapa la nuque de Jim, encercla sa taille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début cela ne fut qu'un contact entre leurs deux lèvres. Mais finalement le capitaine répondit doucement à ce baiser peu orthodoxe, certainement par réflexe. Déposant puis séparant ses lèvres des siennes, ses bras toujours le long de son corps. Il finit alors par ressentir cette peau sur la sienne et réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer : Spock l'embrassait. Il inspira bruyamment puis empoigna à deux mains la nuque du vulcain, le rapprochant encore de lui. Son corps était de moins en moins engourdi et la douleur revenait de plus belle. Il lâcha de nombreux cri quand les pics le frappèrent mais ne quitta pas les lèvres de Spock, continuant de l'embrasser désespérément. Le vulcain lui aussi l'agrippait sans le lâcher d'un centimètre. Jim arracha un grognement à Spock quand il lui mordit accidentellement la lèvre sous le coup d'un des pics de douleurs. Contre toute attente, le vulcain ne se retira pas de leur étreinte, se rapprochant au contraire encore plus de blond, collant tout son corps contre lui.

Jim sentit alors la dernière trace de douleur ou de gêne disparaître. Il se demanda s'il devait rompre ce baiser qui était redevenu plus doux et plus lent. Avec difficulté, il posa une dernière longue fois ses lèvres sur celle de Spock et se retira tout aussi doucement, collant son front au sien. Il relâcha doucement sa nuque et vint mettre ses mains sur son torse, conservant ses yeux fermé, respirant calmement en rythme avec son premier officier. Il avait besoin de le dire, vraiment. Cela lui brulait les lèvres. Il s'humecta les lèvres et murmura tout doucement :

« Je vous aime Spock. »

Fin du chapitre 15…

*petite référence au nom de l'acteur de James T. Kirk dans les nouveaux Star trek, Chris Pine mon futur mari.

J'attends vos réactions dans les commentaires hé…hé…hé


	17. Chapter 16: Vous serez mon bouclier

_**Chapitre 16 : Vous serez mon bouclier…**_

 _« Je vous aime Spock… »_

C'était sorti de sa bouche et il l'assumait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas regarder son second dans les yeux après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de cette étreinte qu'ils échangeaient au beau milieu de ce couloir désert. Jim n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de la part du vulcain, puisqu'il lui avait déjà dit, que ce n'était pas réciproque… Il avait juste eut besoin de le lui dire après ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Cependant il avait peur que Spock croit qu'il se faisait des idées, alors que le capitaine était clairement conscient que ce baiser n'avait eu que comme but parfaitement logique de lui sauver la vie. Il se retint de soupirer d'aise dans les bras de l'autre et ajouta doucement :

« Et merci pour le… Enfin vous savez quoi. J'étais en très mauvais point. »

Spock se retira doucement et le fixa d'un air parfaitement neutre, ses lèvres étaient un peu vertes et ses cheveux un poil ébouriffés.

« Il est illogique de penser que nommer notre baiser le fera disparaître ou le rendre plus discret. Cependant je comprendrais que vous voudriez l'éluder puisque… »

« Non Spock… ! » le coupa Jim. « Je ne veux rien éluder ou oublier du tout… » A vrai dire, il voulait s'en rappeler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Il se fit violence pour lâcher les épaules de son second et sentit un froid parcourir sa taille et sa nuque quand l'autre le relâcha aussi. « Nous devrions aller dormir. Je dois me lever tôt demain pour aller voir votre double. »

« Je sais, capitaine. » rétorqua simplement le vulcain en le laissant passer devant.

Jim fut surpris de trouver la porte de leur appartement grande ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock inquiet :

« Je crois qu'on nous a cambriolé… » Dit-il en avançant rapidement vers leurs quartiers. Spock le rattrapa et lui expliqua :

« Non capitaine. J'étais pressé tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pris la peine de refermer. »

Jim entra tout de même pour constater qu'effectivement il n'y avait rien. Il se tourna vers Spock avec un air qui laissait clairement entendre : « Pressé ? Hein ? ». Il ne le formula cependant pas et marcha jusqu'à leur chambre. Il attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là-bas, il prit une petite douche et enfila sa tenue de nuit. Il ressortit de la salle d'eau et tomba sur Spock qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il constata que le vulcain était déjà en pyjama. Il l'interrogea du regard :

« Un soucis Spock ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. L'autre désigna le lit de son capitaine et s'expliqua.

« Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que je dorme avec vous cette nuit capitaine. »

Jim le fixa, surprit. Ce n'était pas comme si le lit du vulcain était à un mètre cinquante du siens. Il le désigna et demanda :

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ? » Il fit un sourire quand il vit le regard suspicieux de son vis-à-vis : « Je pense que vous êtes tout à fait capable de surveiller mon état de santé depuis votre propre lit. »

Il marcha vers son lit et se glissa sous les draps. Il fit une place à son second et ajouta avec un autre petit sourire :

« Après… Dormir avec vous n'est pas quelque chose qui me déplairait, mais vous vous en doutiez déjà. » Voyant que le vulcain ne bougeait pas d'un cil, il lâcha le drap et s'allongea : « Bon, comme vous voulez. »

Spock eut l'air d'hésiter quelques instants puis vint vers le lit du capitaine. Il s'y glissa à son tour et vint s'allonger à côté de Jim, sans toutefois le toucher.

« Je serais plus à même d'observer vos réactions physiques tout en ayant une nuit reposante en me tenant à côté de vous qu'à un mètre cinquante. » s'expliqua le brun. Jim lui fit un regard amusé mais ne répliqua pas. Après tout, c'était Spock : cela devait bel et bien être son intention profonde. Il ne devait pas avoir d'arrières pensées.

Jim ferma alors les yeux en se laissant bercer par la respiration de Spock. Il se détendit, ne repensant pas aux évènements de la soirée précédant le baiser. Et quel baiser ! Son premier baiser avec Spock. En réalité, il ne semblait pas se rappeler de la sensation que cela faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Seul Spock et ses lèvres restant dans son esprit. Cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant, en réalité, puisque les deux dernières personnes qu'il eut embrassé avec Spock étant Kori et Bones. Il se promit de garder secret ce dernier point…

Il finit finalement par s'endormir en sentant le bras de Spock lui enlacer la taille. Si seulement Spock pouvait un jour ressentir des sentiments équivalents pour lui… Il se donna une baffe mentale et se dit qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de chance que son ami accepte cette situation et aille aussi loin pour lui. La nuit fut calme mais courte.

A cinq heures du matin Jim émergea et essaya de se lever. Il fut retenu par les bras de son second qui lui enlaçait la taille. Il avait certainement dû avoir un souci, minime, de santé pendant la nuit. Il réveilla Spock et le vulcain le lâcha aussi tôt. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux l'un en face de l'autre avant que Jim ne finisse par se lever, sans un mot, pour marcher vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche éclair et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main : à savoir un jean bleu et une chemise blanche. Spock suivit son exemple et s'habilla d'un col roulé gris à motif et d'un pantalon noir. Tous les deux ne prirent pas de petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Ils en prirent 2 jusqu'à ce que Spock finisse par briser leur silence :

« Êtes-vous anxieux ? » demanda-t-il à son capitaine.

Au départ, Jim ne répliqua pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son ami, comprit ce qu'il venait de demander et répondit doucement :

« Un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut et j'ai… Un peu peur de l'état dans lequel je vais le trouver. » Admit-il. « Et vous ? »

Spock prit un instant puis répondit à son tour :

« Curieusement, j'en suis… Affecté. »

Jim le dévisagea et s'approcha de lui, rompant la distance de bien séance qu'ils avaient conservée jusqu'alors :

« Il n'y a rien d'étrange à être triste Spock… » Lui dit-il : « . L'ambassadeur Spock est… Est en quelque sorte une partie de vous. »

Spock inspira et répondit doucement :

« C'est aussi ainsi que je le ressens, Jim. »

Le blond lui tapota l'épaule et ils sortirent de la cabine d'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent à la clinique et une médecin les conduits devant la chambre de Prime. Elle toqua et entra seule. Les deux hommes patientèrent devant la porte dans un lourd silence. Jim avait très envie de prendre la main de Spock dans la sienne mais était conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que cela pourrait être inconfortable pour le vulcain. Le docteur revint et elle leur fit signe d'entrer.

Cependant au moment où Jim allé passer la porte elle le retint et lui dit qu'il devait se préparer :

« Il est très faible. Il peut partir d'un moment à l'autre. C'est bien que vous ayez pu venir, il vous a beaucoup demandé cette nuit. »

Jim eut le cœur serré et entra, précédé de Spock.

Il eut une monté de frisson quand il le vit. Il était allongé, avec de nombreuses perfusions et un tube nasal l'aidant à respirer. Instinctivement, le blond se tourna vers Spock et le dévisagea. Etait-il déjà dans cet état la veille ? Son ami lui fit signe que non, étant lui-même très affecté à cette vision. Il n'alla d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus loin que l'entrée et resta à bonne distance du lit. Jim dû s'approcher seul.

Quand l'ambassadeur vit Kirk, il fit un sourire et lui tendit une main. Jim la saisit aussi tôt et la serra dans la sienne :

« Mon vieil ami… » Dit Prime en se détendant. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… » Répliqua Jim en serrant sa main. « Vous… Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Vous voir, surtout vous voir. » répondit l'ambassadeur. Il jeta un regard à son double au fond de la pièce : « Vous êtes venu avec Spock. » il eut un sourire. « C'est un très beau tableau qui m'est offert. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Prime s'expliqua :

« Me voir au moment de mes jeunes années accompagné de mon plus vieil et plus aimé ami. » Il tapota la main de Jim : « Vraiment. C'est un très beau présent. Comme une promesse d'éternité. » Il reporta son attention sur le visage du blond, fixant ses yeux bleus. « Vous n'avez jamais été aussi beau, Jim. Mais serez bientôt encore plus grand homme que vous ne l'êtes déjà. » Il détailla son visage : « Les années déformerons votre visage, comme elles ont déformé le miens. Mais je souhaite qu'elles puissent faire un long travail et que Spock puisse vous voir plus longtemps que je ne l'ai pu. »

Jim eut un petit sourire triste :

« Suis-je mort jeune, dans cette autre vie ? »

Prime ne répliqua pas. Pas de questions à ce sujet, il était formel. Il fixa de nouveau ses yeux bleus et sourit doucement :

« Oh Jim, je suis à la fois terrifié et comblé. » Il inspira et expira doucement : « La dernière chose que je peux voir est votre visage. Et peut-être me sera-t-il offert de revoir mon vieil ami de l'autre côté. »

« Je vous le souhaite Spock… » Répondit le blond avec tout le calme dont il était capable. Cependant sa voix commençait à se casser et ses yeux devenaient humides. « Je suis désolé je… »

« Votre chagrin me touche... » Dit Prime. Il approcha son visage de celui du blond et colla son front au siens : « Dans cette autre vie vous avez été et serez à jamais mon plus fidèle, vieil et estimé ami. Je… » Jim sentit Prime retomber en arrière. Il s'approcha de lui pour suivre son mouvement. « Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu dire à… A mon James Kirk… Je… Me permettez-vous le dire ? »

Jim acquiesça, s'approchant et se penchant complétement sur Prime pour l'entendre, sa voix d'affaiblissant de plus en plus :

« James T. Kirk… » Commença le vieil homme. « Je… Je vous ai aimé… Et je vous aime encore aujourd'hui… » Jim ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise mais ne se recula pas. Il s'approcha encore plus de lui. « Je vous souhaite longue vie et… Et prospérité… »

Puis ses yeux se refermèrent et sa pression sur les mains de Jim disparue. Jim ne put retenir d'avantage ses larmes de coulées et les laissa silencieusement tracer leurs chemins sur ses joues. Il se repencha sur le corps de l'ambassadeur Spock et lui embrassa le front, lui murmurant doucement :

« Je crois qu'il vous aimait aussi… »

Il retira ses lèvres du front du vieil homme et se redressa, se remettant doucement sur ses jambes. Il se tourna doucement vers son Spock et quand le vulcain vit le visage de son capitaine il le prit dans ses bras. Jim enfouis sa tête dans le cou du brun et se laissa aller, il pleura silencieusement et sentit les mains de Spock serrer son dos. Sans nul doute que lui aussi devait pleurer. Il en eut le cœur net quand il le sentit enfouir à son tour sa tête dans son cou, son visage était humide.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étant à peine plus roque qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire Spock. » Répliqua doucement Jim, ne le lâchant pas pour autant.

« Il serait tout à fait illogique de garder cela secret puisqu'il s'agissait de moi. » se défendit le vulcain.

« Ce message ne m'était pas réellement adressé. » admit le blond. « Il l'était plutôt à cet autre moi qu'il a connu dans une autre vie. J'ai juste servi de… Réceptacle. » Il renifla : « Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait pour lui, d'ailleurs. »

« Très bien. » répondit Spock. Il resserra son étreinte sur son ami : « Désolé Jim, mais j'ai besoin de… »

« Moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps… » Confirma Kirk.

Ils ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps ainsi, car l'infirmière et les médecins entrèrent, ils les invitèrent à quitter la pièce et leur remirent les effets personnels de Prime. Jim ne voulut pas l'avoir, il la laissa à Spock. Le vulcain ne l'ouvrit cependant pas, la conservant seulement dans son armoire. Il sentait que quelque chose changerait s'il l'ouvrait et il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt pour ce changement.

Jim et lui restèrent toute la journée dans l'appartement, à faire leur deuil. Ils n'étaient pas bavards et ne faisaient rien de particulier ensemble, vaquant simplement à leurs propres occupations. Jim refusa trois appels de son frère et quatre de sa belle-sœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force d'affronter sa famille à l'heure actuelle, car il le savait, leur appel avait un lien avec sa mère.

Après avoir tourné en rond toute la journée, Spock proposa – au grand étonnement du capitaine – de se rendre dans un bar. Il accepta cependant la proposition et ils allèrent dans un restaurant pour boire un coup. Ils commandèrent tous les deux une boisson alcoolisée. Ils en avaient besoin, réellement. Alors qu'ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots routiniers sur la configuration de l'Enterprise à la reprise de poste du capitaine, Spock demanda soudain :

« Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous demander… » Commença-t-il : « Hier soir… Que s'est-il passé ? » En voyant l'air mi- surpris, mi- infirmatif de son capitaine, il continua : « Il est illogique et inutile de prétendre que rien n'est arrivé, votre crise était certainement proportionnelle à votre soirée. »

Le blond hésita longuement et les plaça dans un silence inconfortable… Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit, il en avait même plutôt honte en un sens, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Quand il releva les yeux vers le brun, il déglutit et expliqua :

« Mon frère et ma belle-sœur m'ont proposé d'être le parrain de leur futur troisième enfant. Peter. Il va s'appeler Peter. » Spock arqua un sourcil, ce à quoi le capitaine expliqua que la suite arriver : « Mais ma mère a fait comprendre à tout le monde en quoi je serais un mauvais parrain et tuteur. » Il renifla : « Ensuite vous avez appelé pour m'avertir au sujet de l'ambassadeur Spock… » Il continua : « Mon beau-père m'a traité de pédé. Et a lourdement insinué que j'avais vendu mon corps pour avoir ma place. » Le blond commençait à s'agiter au fil de son explication : « Pire que tout ! Il a insulté le capitaine Pike. » La colère venait s'ajouter à ses traits.

Jim prit une pause et baissa les yeux :

« Ma mère m'a raccompagné. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle m'ignorait depuis qu'elle était arrivée : je lui rappelle trop mon père et c'est insupportable pour elle. » Il sentit sa gorge se serrer : « Et… Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était venu, ne savant pas au départ que mon frère était ici… Elle… Elle m'a dit qu'elle et son mari avaient besoin d'argent et qu'ils comptaient sur moi pour les aider… Elle… Elle se fiche complétement de moi. Et… Et je suppose que c'est ce lot de choses qui ont fait que ma crise était bien plus forte que les précédentes… » Il renifla : « Excusez-moi… C'est… C'est un peu sensible. »

Spock ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Il tendit doucement sa main vers celle de Jim et la prit dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le premier réflexe de Jim fut de retirer sa main : ils étaient en public ! Mais personne ne semblait réellement prêter attention à eux et Spock semblait bien se moquer des éventuels regards. Le blond se détendit et laissa le vulcain reprendre sa main. Ce dernier vint caresser la tranche de sa main avec son pouce et le regarda simplement dans les yeux. Ce contact était d'une infinie douceur et très rassurant… Même apaisant.

Le vulcain murmura alors :

« A votre place, Jim… » Commença-t-il. « Je ne prêterai pas attention à ce que dirait ma mère et mon beau-père. Je passerai simplement du temps avec ceux pour qui je ressens de l'affection et je me reposerai sur ces personnes. » Il vit Jim se tendre un peu : « Je suis tout à fait disposer à vous accompagner quand vous devrez revoir votre mère et votre beau-père et à être votre soutiens… » Il se reprit : « En réalité, j'en éprouve le besoin suite au récit de votre soirée. » Il resserra la main de son capitaine dans la sienne et cessa ses caresses : « A vrai dire, je ressens une forte inquiétude vis-à-vis de votre état de santé quand votre mère est impliquée. »

Jim lui fit un sourire :

« Très bien Spock… » Répliqua-t-il. « Vous serez mon bouclier face à ma mère, dans ce cas. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je sou… » Commença l'autre.

« Merci… » Le blond eut un grand sourire : « Merci beaucoup, commandeur… »

Spock eut alors un micro sourire et porta la main du capitaine à sa bouche. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui embrassa le dos de la main. Jim ne put se retenir de piquer un fard : c'était niais. Totalement niais. Spock venait de lui embrasser la main et il trouvait ça niais. Et malgré tout, il avait rougit comme un ado découvrant à peine sa sexualité, vivant ses premières caresses et relations… Jim aurait pu même dire qu'il était existé. Mais il se refusa même le droit d'y penser. Il devait se rappeler de cette amitié que Spock et lui avaient et des limites à ne pas franchir. Tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux était sous le couvert d'un traitement et il ne devait jamais l'oublier car son second, lui, devait certainement agir à chaque instant sous le couvert d'une logique parfaite…

Fin du chapitre 16…


	18. Chapter 17: C'est la fin d'une époque

Chapitre 17 : C'est la fin d'une époque

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de l'ambassadeur Spock et le procès de Jim approchait à grand pas. Le capitaine avait pris soin d'ignorer les appels de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, ou du moins de prétexter des choses importantes à faire. Il se sentait comme chassé par l'aura de sa mère et de son beau-père, comme s'il était un intrus. Bien que Spock l'encourage – à sa manière, il s'agissait de Spock – à se moquer de leur avis et à aller tout de même voir son frère, il n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

De plus, Kirk et Spock n'avaient pas vu grand monde, restant un peu à l'écart. Ils avaient bu un verre avec Bones et Carol et étaient allé voir l'avocat. Rien ne semblait avoir changé mais tout était différent… A commencer par leurs contacts, Spock dormait dans le lit de Jim depuis trois nuits. Bien que le blond n'initie jamais rien, leurs caresses étaient plus régulières, ce qui tranchait avec leurs discussions qui, elles, n'avaient pas changé. La pudeur laissait peu à peu la place à l'ignorance et Spock avait une fois prit la main de Jim devant Bones. Ce fut certainement l'un des moments les plus drôles et les plus gênant de la vie du capitaine : sentir le vulcain entrelacer leurs doigts sur la table et voir les yeux bruns de Bones s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes, se refermer trois fois très vites et le fixer lui, puis Spock, puis leurs mains, puis de nouveau Spock. L'entendre baragouiner quelque chose et le voir recommander un autre verre de whisky.

Ce matin-là, Jim était réveillé depuis un moment mais il s'était permis un caprice. Ô et quel caprice : il avait senti les bras de Spock enroulés autour de son corps et il s'était donné le droit de ne pas le réveiller, de ne pas bouger et de rester ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Cela durait depuis plus d'une heure mais le blond ne voulut pas bouger. C'était assez étrange d'avoir peur d'être surpris à faire semblant de dormir pour conserver cette étreinte, mais il se dit qu'il trouverait toujours une raison à donner à son vulcain de second. Comme « Je me sentais mal, j'ai pensé qu'un contact me serait profitable », ou bien « J'ai eu peur de vous réveiller en bougeant, je me suis soucié de votre bien être. ». Dans le second cas, c'était en partie vrai.

Alors que Jim était sur le point de se rendormir, son communicateur vibra sur la table de chevet, ce qui réveilla le vulcain. Pour tout bonjour, il se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur le corps de Jim. Un adorable réflexe, comme celui que quelqu'un aurait de serrer son oreiller ou qu'un enfant de câliner son doudou… Jim ne s'attarda pas sur cette dernière pensée : niais, définitivement trop niais. Il attrapa son communicateur et décrocha, ne portant pas réellement attention au nom que l'engin lui indiquait.

« Kirk j'écoute… » Dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« Jimmy ? » répliqua une voix. Celle d'Aurelan, le capitaine l'identifia tout de suite. Il était trop tard pour raccrocher et prétexter un emploi du temps surchargé. Il se rallongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond.

« Oui ? Comment allez-vous Madame Kirk ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement formelle. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Je te réveille ? » demanda sa belle-sœur. « Tu as une voix un peu… »

« Non, non. Tu ne me réveilles pas. » Mentit le blond. Il croisa alors le regard de son second. Et oui Spock : le capitaine balançait des mythos au réveil, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

« Bon… Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir diner ce soir à l'appartement ? » Proposa-t-elle. Elle sembla hésiter mais continua quand même : « George et moi sommes inquiet. Depuis que votre mère t'a ramené à l'ascenseur tu sembles… Et bien tu sembles distant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Spock relâcha le corps de Jim et se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain. Jim le regarda faire sans répondre à sa belle-sœur, ne sachant quoi inventer et refusant catégoriquement de lui dire la vérité. Il préféra reluquer les fesses du vulcain à travers son pyjama souple, très belles fesses vulcaines d'ailleurs.

« Jim ? » insista Aurelan.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et répliqua rapidement :

« Pour le dîner… Spock peut-il venir ? » Demanda-t-il. Sans nul doute que l'autre l'eut entendu car il passa la tête pas l'encadrure de la porte pour entendre la réponse. Jim put alors voir un bout de son épaule dénudé.

« Bien sûr, il est le bienvenu ! Cela sera une occasion pour Winona et Frank de le rencontrer. » La belle-sœur eut la présence d'esprit de rajouter rapidement : « Enfin, vous êtes de très bons amis, ça serait chouette qu'ils le rencontrent. » Jim eut un petit sourire, et oui Aurelan : Spock était aux aguets.

« Super, je le lui proposerai dans ce cas… » Répliqua le blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son second et lui demanda : « Qu'en pensez-vous commandeur ? »

Le vulcain hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle d'eau pour se préparer. Kirk reporta son attention sur le communicateur et répondit :

« Oui, il viendra avec plaisir. » indiqua-t-il, même si Spock ne l'aurait certainement jamais formulé ainsi.

« Tu lui as envoyé un message ou il est à côté de toi ? » demanda Aurelan suspicieuse.

Quand Jim entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il dit d'un air mystérieux :

« A vrai dire, il est plutôt sous sa douche actuellement. » Il savait ce que cela impliquerait aux yeux de sa belle-sœur et il mourrait d'envie de la taquiner un peu. Elle lui avait manqué mine de rien.

« Dans la dou…. ?! Vous êtes allé courir ce matin tous les deux et il avait besoin d'une douche ou bien est-ce que… » Répéta l'autre au bout du fil, n'osant pas formuler le reste de sa question.

« Bonne question ! » rétorqua le blond. « Je te laisse là-dessus, on dit ce soir 19h à votre appartement ? »

« Mais attends Jimmy ! Je veux savoir et… ! »

« Je t'embrasse ! Bonne journée Aurelan ! » Et il raccrocha avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il eut un petit instant de remord puis se dit qu'il avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Et faire tourner sa belle-sœur en bourrique était très distrayant.

Quand il vit Spock quitter la salle de bain il se leva et marcha à sa suite dans le salon. Le vulcain lui jeta un coup d'œil silencieux et lui servit une tasse de café, mais en voyant l'heure, proche d'une heure de l'après-midi. Il proposa d'aller à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Le blond accepta et se fit une toilette rapide.

Ils allèrent doucement mais surement à la fameuse cantine et prirent chacun leur menu habituel. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Jim craqua :

« Selon vous, est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'accepter l'invitation d'Aurelan ? » demanda-t-il, cachant mal son anxiété. « Je veux dire, je vous ai naturellement mêlé à ça. Ce ne sera pas facile d'être avec Frank et ma mère, ils vont certainement se montrer froid et… »

« Il est absolument illogique de penser que spéculer à propos de ce dîner aura un effet, péjoratif comme mélioratif sur son déroulement. » le coupa Spock, son ton étant tout à fait neutre. Il regardait cependant son capitaine dans les yeux. « Je suggère que vous vous concentriez d'avantage sur le procès qui se tiendra bientôt et sur la liste de document que Monsieur Weber vous a demandé. »

Puis il planta sa fourchette dans son brocoli et commença à le mastiquer silencieusement. Jim eut un petit sourire c'était un peu brutal comme _« tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. »_ Mais il s'en contenterait. Il continua de le fixer sans prêter attention à son assiette, mais le vulcain ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à dévisager l'épaule de son capitaine. C'est quand Jim vit Spock pâlir – si c'était possible - qu'il se retourna sur son banc et vit l'amiral Mcgrégor arriver avec son fils. L'amiral lui fit de grands signes de mains et s'approcha de leur table :

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous, capitaine, commandeur ? » demanda le grand homme avec un grand sourire.

Spock fixa alors le blond : dans ses yeux on pouvait voir l'effroi à l'idée de passer tout un repas avec celui-là. Mais le capitaine pouvait difficilement envoyer se faire voir un amiral. Alors il sourit et l'invita à s'assoir. Mcgrégor prit place à côté du vulcain, le lieutenant s'assit à la droite de Jim. Ils étaient carrément cernés.

« Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé la fête ? » demanda l'Amiral avec un grand sourire au capitaine.

« Quelle fête ? » répéta ce dernier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock. Ce dernier dégageait une neutralité sans pareil. Ses yeux étaient aussi vides que l'Espace. Ça y était, le vulcain était dans sa bulle et l'avait lâchement abandonné.

« Mais enfin ! La fête ! Avant-hier ! Toutes les rues étaient pleine et la musique était superbe au… » Commença l'Amiral enthousiaste. « Vous n'y êtes pas allé ? » Il dévisagea Kirk.

Si Jim avait pu se faire téléporter à bord de l'Enterprise, là tout de suite, il l'aurait fait. Il jeta un nouveau regard au brun, qui était visiblement absorbé par son assiette de brocolis. Le blond se promit de se venger de cet abandon et fit un petit sourire, plus pour la forme que par honnêteté, à son amiral :

« A vrai dire le commandeur Spock et moi-même avons été très pris par le procès qui approche et également par… » Il s'interrompit, puis se rectifia : « Disons par quelque chose de tout à fait personnel. » Il fit un nouveau sourire à l'amiral : « Navré, pour votre fête. »

Mcgrégor haussa les épaules et se contenta de planter sa fourchette dans son steak. Ils discutèrent de l'installation militaire de la station jusqu'à ce que l'amiral reçoive un appel sur son communicateur. Il décrocha et quitta la table, au grand bonheur – visible – de Spock.

« J'essayerai d'assister au procès Kirk ! » dit l'Amiral en partant : « Tenez bon ! Vous en verrez bientôt le bout ! »

Le blond acquiesça et le remercia.

Alors qu'il allait se tourner naturellement vers son vulcain de second pour l'accuser de haute trahison, il se rappela que le lieutenant James Mcgrégor était encore à côté de lui. Il se retint donc, s'activant à finir son repas, histoire de déguerpir le plus vite possible sans paraître indélicat.

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes sur la station ? » demanda soudain le lieutenant en voyant le capitaine se dépêcher de finir son assiette dans un silence presque religieux.

Jim se retint de soupirer : bien sûr, il fallait que junior lui fasse la causette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock qui était visiblement sortit de sa bulle et qui se contentait de manger et de les écouter. Le blond se tourna avec un faux sourire vers son interlocuteur et répliqua :

« Un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. »

« Déjà ? » questionna l'autre. « Et pendant tout ce temps vous… Et bien… » Il sembla chercher ses mots : « Vous n'avez pas eu de… Et bien de flirt ? »

Jim resta con. Mais alors très con. Il fixait le blanc des yeux de Mcgrégor Junior en se demandant le pourquoi du comment. Oui, il s'avait que ce lieutenant l'aimait bien de un, et qu'il était plutôt attiré par les hommes de deux. Mais lui demander directement s'il avait une copine… C'était un peu trop direct non ? Enfin, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose que Jim aurait fait s'il avait eu une fille en vue mais… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose dans ce sens-là ! N'est-ce pas… ?

C'est tout naturellement que le blond fixa Spock, comme pour demander un soutien. Le vulcain observait l'échange sans toutefois vouloir intervenir. Jim hurla intérieurement et reporta toute son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés : il devait répondre.

« Pas vraiment non. Je n'ai pas réellement eut cette opportunité ou du temps pour ce genre de chose. » Répliqua-t-il simplement. Il ne devait et ne voulait pas spécifier également que l'envie de draguer qui que ce soit – en dehors de Spock – lui avait passé après avoir failli être enlevé et tué par sa précédente copine.

« Oh… Je vois. » Répondit simplement l'autre. Il semblait anxieux. « Je… Si un jour vous voulez sortir boire un verre avec ce genre de pensée en tête je… Je serais tout à fait disposer à vous accompagner. »

« A… M'accompagner ? » Demanda Jim, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre et laissant au lieutenant une chance de se raviser.

« Oui. De… Vous accompagnez oui. » Confirma l'autre homme.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous… » Commença Jim. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir sa question. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : « Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de me proposer un… Un rencard ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Il vit James Mcgrégor se tendre et baisser les yeux : il avait vu juste, et le jeune homme ne se reprendrait pas.

« Et bien… En réalité si… » Affirme-t-il visiblement peu sûr de lui et Il se leva : « Je… J'attendrais de vos nouvelles. Bonne journée capitaine et bonne journée commandeur. »

Le lieutenant Mcgrégor quitta ainsi la cafeteria laissant un James T. Kirk quelque peu chamboulé. Alors ça, c'était une première : se faire draguer par un homme, de une, et devant Spock – qui n'avait pas réagi le moins du monde – de deux. En parlant de ce dernier, le capitaine le fusilla du regard :

« Spock. » dit-il d'un ton très solennel : « Je sais que je ne suis pas votre petit ami mais… »

« En effet, vous ne l'êtes pas. » confirma le vulcain, coupant le blond. Ce qui le prit franchement au dépourvu.

« Oui, nous le savons tous les deux. » répéta Kirk alors un peu plus agressivement : « Cependant si je prends en compte le lien qui nous unit en ce moment une aide aurait été la bienvenue. » Il dévisageait l'autre avec force.

Spock haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Vous voulez dire faire comprendre au lieutenant que vous et moi avons des contacts physiques intimes régulier et ainsi qu'il serait pour lui tout à fait déplacer de vous faire des avances directes ? »

Kirk le fixa un instant :

« Oui. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. » Il fit un grand geste d'abandon : « Cependant Spock vous auriez pu lui couper la parole, changer de sujet, prétexter quelque chose à faire ou à me montrer ! Je ne sais pas ! »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. » répliqua simplement le vulcain.

« Et ça serait à qui je vous prie ?! » s'indigna le capitaine.

« A vous. » Spock reposa son assiette maintenant vide sur le plateau et se leva : « Vous êtes le mieux placé pour refuser les avances que l'on vous fait. »

Le brun porta son plateau au nettoyage et laissa le blond seul quelques instants. Jim fixait quant à lui son sa propre assiette : Spock avait raison en soit. Mais cela l'énervait qu'il n'ait pas réagit… Et sa façon de lui confirmer qu'effectivement il n'était pas son petit-ami avait clairement refroidie toute ardeur ayant pu demeurer en lui. Il le savait pourtant, il le savait qu'il ne devait jamais oublier que ce n'était qu'un traitement. Il se le rappelait même tous les jours ou presque ! Et pourtant… A chaque fois c'était comme un coup de poing qui lui revenait dans la face : Spock n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il le savait, le vulcain lui avait dit et il fallait qu'il finisse par l'accepter et qu'il arrête de voir derrières les gestes du brun des messages, de la tendresse ou des intentions qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas du tout.

Spock et Jim quittèrent assez rapidement la cafétéria et retournèrent dans leur appartement. Sur les coups de 16h, Bones vient leur rendre visite – enfin, surtout à Jim – et il lui offrit une tasse de café. Mccoy avait visiblement besoin de parler :

« C'est vraiment la merde Kirk. » commença Bones en tenant fermement sa tasse dans sa main, fixant le vide derrière le blond. Spock était en train de lire un rapport scientifique mais écoutait aussi d'un œil.

Kirk regarda derrière lui et ne vit que le mur. Allé, on y était : le docteur Mccoy avait pété les plombs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite le blond. « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Carole ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » questionna Kirk. « Elle t'a dit quelque chose de sérieux ? Vous avez un souci ? Elle doit s'en aller ? »

Bones planta ses yeux globuleux dans ceux de Jim et le capitaine put y voir la stupéfaction. Okay, il flippait clairement.

« Explique-moi ! Bon sang ! » Il avait presque envie de le secouer. Il songea même à appeler Carole directement pour connaître le fond du problème. « Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? »

Le docteur se redressa, regarda son café encore chaud, regarda Jim, puis Spock, puis Jim, puis son café et il le but cul-sec, sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres :

« Carole… » Commença-t-il. Jim but à son tour une gorgée de café « Carole est enceinte. »

Le blond recracha directement et violemment le contenu de sa tasse contre la moquette et hurla un monumentale : « Quoi ?! »

Spock avait quant à lui ouvert de grands yeux. Il était définitivement surprit.

« Carole Marcus est enceinte ?! » cria Jim à Bones : « Mais… Mais Bones ça ne fait que 2 mois que vous… ! »

Kirk avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement devant un Bones toujours avachit sur sa chaise. Spock s'avança vers le médecin et demanda calmement :

« Avez-vous la certitude que vous êtes le géniteur ? »

Mccoy fixa le vulcain dans les yeux et cracha :

« Bien sûr que j'en ai la certitude ! »

Jim continuait de marchait dans l'appartement de plus en plus rapidement, se passant sans cesses les mains dans les cheveux et répétant des « non, non, non ! Bones, non de dieu ! ». Il se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda, sur un ton qui ressemblait grandement à un reproche :

« Et c'est toi qui me parlait de contraception ?! » Il s'avança encore vers son ami : « Tu es docteur Bones ! Docteur ! Cela ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'utiliser un préservatif ?! »

« Oh ça va hein ! » répliqua Mccoy qui sortit un peu de sa torpeur. Il se hissa sur ses jambes et fit face à son meilleur ami de capitaine : « Ta réaction est exagéré ! »

« Exagéré ?! » répéta Kirk, il criait carrément : « Un bébé bordel de merde ! Un bébé ! »

Spock s'avança doucement vers les deux autres et proposa :

« Si la grossesse ne date que de quelques semaines il est encore possible d'avorter et ainsi l'embryon ne… »

« Vous, Vous la fermez oreilles pointues ! » le coupa Bones en le pointant du doigt. « Ou je promets que dans l'état où je suis-je vais vous en foutre une ! »

Jim l'attrapa par le col :

« Hey ! Ne lui parles pas comme ça ! » Il lui attrapa ensuite les épaules et le secoua : « Mais enfin Bones où avais-tu la tête ?! Un bébé ! »

« Toi ! Tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! » Se défendit Bones.

« Je devrais pourtant ! J'ai l'impression que je suis le plus mature des deux ! » répliqua Kirk.

« Ah ouai ?! » s'indigna Bones : « Qui a besoin que je lui roule une pelle pour savoir s'il est pédé ?! »

« Tu appelles ça une pelle ?! » demanda Jim : « Moi j'appelle ça un bisou ! Mais pas un baiser non ! Un foutu de bisou de collégienne ! »

Spock toussota alors. Les deux stoppèrent leurs disputes et fixèrent le vulcain, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Spock croisa les bras devant son buste et dit d'un ton très calme :

« Outre le fait que vous ayez dû procéder à un contact physique bi-buccale à connotation romantique ou sexuel pour vérifier si le capitaine est psychologiquement, physiquement et émotionnellement attiré par une autre personne du même sexe de manière non platonique, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de se pencher sur la situation du docteur Mccoy puisque c'est pour cette raison qu'il est venu dans cet appartement. Je suggère également de ne pas tarder car l'heure du dîner de ce soir approche de manière significative. »

Bones et Kirk se reculèrent l'un de l'autre et convinrent d'un regard entendu de ne plus jamais parlé de cette histoire de baiser. Ils se concentrèrent alors et se rassirent dans les fauteuils. Spock quant à lui prit l'initiative de nettoyer le café craché sur la moquette, puisque de toute évidence son capitaine n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

« Bon… Bones… » Déclara Jim une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux complétement calmé, laissant tout de même un regard désolé traîner sur le vulcain. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jim… » Répliqua le docteur. « Carole est dans le même état que moi. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, du moins… Pas assez de temps pour avoir un bébé. Mais… »

« Mais ? » répéta le capitaine.

« Mais Carole refuse d'envisager l'avortement. » lui expliqua Bones. C'était un peu comme s'il annonçait une sentence. Jim comprenait, il aurait surement était dans le même état à sa place mais… Le docteur Carole Marcus avait eu envie d'avoir un enfant. Elle avait eu envie de ce genre de vie. Elle l'avait déjà dit. Et il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas stopper sa grossesse, bien qu'elle en soit au tout début.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Qu'attend-t-elle de toi ? » Questionna le blond.

« Elle ne me force à rien. » dit Mccoy en reniflant : « Elle est prête à élever le bébé toute seule et à ne rien me demander mais… Mais c'est aussi quelque chose que je refuse d'envisager. » Il releva les yeux vers Jim : « Si nous avons ce bébé, je ne veux pas être à l'écart de sa vie. » Il soupira : « Mais il y a Starfleet… » Murmura-t-il.

Spock se redressa et dit en marchant vers la cuisine :

« Si je puis me permettre, le lieutenant Hikaru Sulu a lui-même une petite fille. Et il arrive à concilier Starfleet avec l'éducation de son enfant. » Il revint vers eux après avoir déposé le torchon sur le plan de travail : « Cependant cela devient visiblement plus compliqué à cause de notre mission de cinq ans. »

« Tu… Tu peux peut être demandé un congé paternité. » Proposa le capitaine. « Et revenir quand ton bébé sera né et que Carole sera installée. Après tout, il ne nous reste que 3 ans. » Il se reprit : « Enfin, c'est à moi que tu le demandes ton congé paternité. Donc considère que tu l'as déjà si tu en as besoin. »

« Merci mais… Mais je dois en reparler avec Carole… J'avais… » Il avala : « J'avais besoin d'en parler avant d'en rediscuter sérieusement avec elle. » Il se redressa du fauteuil et tapota l'épaule de Jim : « Par contre, ton engueulade parentale là, tu te la gardes la prochaine fois. »

Le blond fit un demi-sourire :

« Avec que j'en ai pas déjà eu de ta part, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il provocateur.

« Cesses de faire l'ado débile. Tu as un futur père en face de toi. » Puis il marcha vers la porte. Jim l'accompagna, suivit de Spock.

« Donc c'est décidé, tu seras le père de ce bébé ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je pense qu'un petit Bones Junior fera du bien à l'humanité. » répliqua le docteur en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

Spock et Kirk se regardèrent : ils n'en étaient pas réellement convaincus. Mccoy capta leur regard et leur fit un faux regard noir :

« Déjà plus de bien qu'un gobelin miniature ou qu'un blondinet turbulent ! » se défendit-il.

Puis il les quitta.

Spock et Kirk retournèrent à l'intérieur de leur appartement et se regardèrent un instant sans parler, une certaine tension s'étant soudainement installé :

« J'ai l'impression que… » Commença Jim.

« C'est la fin d'une époque. » termina Spock.

Fin du chapitre 17…

 _ **Désolé j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car je suis partie en Espagne et qu'on m'a volé tous mes papiers, je vous raconte pas la galère en Espagne et puis une fois rentrée en France.**_

 _ **J'ai lu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont fait super plaisir**_ __ _ **! Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! On approche de la fin mes loulous !**_

 _ **Maryrin.**_


	19. Chapter 18: il semble tard

Chapitre 18 : Il semble tard…

Jim marchait d'un pas lent, très lent, trop lent. Son pas était d'une telle lenteur qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il reculait. Cependant c'était bel et bien l'heure du dîner chez son frère et Spock lui faisait les gros yeux : arriver en retard ne semblait pas dans ses plans.

Quand ils furent devant la porte de l'appartement, Jim resta un instant silencieux et immobile : fixant l'interphone une bonne minute. Seul le raclement de gorge de son second le sortit de sa petite bulle.

« Vous semblez anxieux… » C'était plus que affirmation qu'une question en réalité. « Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que rester d'avantage devant cette porte ait un effet miraculeux sur le déroulement de notre soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jim le dévisagea et inspira longuement avant d'avancer son doigt vers l'interphone. Alors qu'il allait se dégonfler, Spock appuya pour lui sur le bouton. Le capitaine foudroya son second du regard et le maudit intérieurement : il n'était décidément pas près psychologiquement.

« Oui ? » dit Aurelan de l'autre côté de l'interphone.

« Bonsoir Mrs Kirk. » répliqua Spock voyant que Jim n'allait apparemment pas répondre. « Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Oh Bonsoir commandeur Spock ! » lui répondit l'autre. « Entrez ! Entrez je vous ouvre ! »

Ils entendirent un bip sonore et la porte s'ouvrit sur la belle-sœur de Jim. Elle était tout sourire devant eux et semblait rayonnante. A peine la porte fut-elle complétement ouverte qu'elle se jeta sur le blond et l'enlaça :

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Jim eut un petit sourire et lui rendit son étreinte : « Cela ne fait que quelques jours mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois ! »

« C'est… C'est parce que j'ai été distant je pense… » Admit Kirk. Il se ravisa : « Enfin, pas réellement volontairement bien sûr. J'ai eu peu de temps pour moi. »

La brune lui sourit de nouveau, ne cherchant pas à en savoir d'avantage, consciente que son beau-frère ne semblait pas vouloir tout dire. Elle fit un grand sourire à Spock et les invita à entrer.

Une fois dans le séjour, ils virent George s'avancer vers eux et faire une accolade à son frère. Alexander et Liam virent saluer leur oncle et Spock, surtout Spock. En réalité, le brun les intriguait au plus haut point depuis que leur professeur à l'école leur avait appris que les Vulcains étaient une espèce en voie de disparition et que les croiser était très rare. Aussi ils voulaient en apprendre le plus possible sur lui afin de rapporter leurs informations devant leur classe.

Puis une fois que la tribu George Kirk s'éloigna, Jim et Spock purent voir Winona et Frank autour de la table, prenant visiblement un apéritif.

« Venez-vous asseoir ! » les invita George alors qu'Aurelan et les garçons reprenaient leurs places. « Que voulez-vous boire ? »

« Un whisky pour moi s'il te plait. » répliqua Jim en prenant place à côté de sa belle-sœur et en face de sa mère qui lui fit un petit sourire peu convaincu.

« Et vous Spock ? » demanda George alors que le vulcain s'asseyait à la gauche de Jim et à la droite d'Alexander, juste en face de Frank.

« Une boisson non alcoolisé si vous avez. Sinon de l'eau, je vous remercie. » Répliqua-t-il en ajustant son col roulé noir et son pantalon gris.

« Une limonade ? » questionna George, qui ne savait pas quoi franchement lui proposer.

Spock le fixa, pencha la tête et finit visiblement par admettre que cela convenait. Il répondit affirmativement et remercia son hôte.

Une fois que George quitta la pièce, le séjour se retrouva dans un calme total. Le silence était pesant et même les deux fils du couple le ressentaient et étaient mal à l'aise. Seul Frank semblait se moquer totalement de cette atmosphère car il initia une conversation :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait le mort ces derniers jours ? » demanda-t-il directement à Jim qui le dévisagea.

« J'ai été assez pris, en réalité. » répondit-il d'un air très las.

« Et en quoi ? » insista l'autre.

Le blond ne répliqua pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'aborder ses problèmes, au sens large, avec son connard de beau-père. Et particulièrement devant ses neveux qui n'avaient pas besoin de savoir certaines choses à son sujet et sur sa vie : comme la mort de l'ambassadeur Spock, son procès, la grossesse de Carol…

Devant le silence du blond, Frank soupira d'exaspération et allait ajouter quelque chose avant que le vulcain ne le devance :

« Nous avons été particulièrement occupé par des affaires sur des points juridiques, mais aussi tout à fait professionnels et en grande partie personnels. » dit-il sur son éternel ton régulier, fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

Frank se racla la gorge :

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je ne pourrais probablement pas être plus précis. » rétorqua le vulcain en haussant un sourcil. Il vit George revenir avec les deux verres en main et prendre place à côté de Winona. Il le remercia quand il lui tendit son verre.

« Juridique, professionnel et personnel ? » s'obstina Frank. « Vous appelez ça : « être précis » ?! » Il eut un rire mauvais : « Laissez-moi rire ! Vous ne voulez seulement pas en parler ! »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à ses hôtes, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir intervenir et il vit Jim commencer à serrer le poing sous la table. Il déposa discrètement sa main sur la sienne et regarda de nouveau son insupportable interlocuteur :

« Tout d'abord, nos affaires juridiques sont rigoureusement et intégralement confidentielles, ensuite nos devoirs professionnels sont, outre que complexe pour un individu hors-métier, tout à fait inabordable dans une discussion conventionnelle car elle demande un degré d'expertise et d'implication proportionnelle à notre corps de métier et à notre grade, qui est, je le rappelle : prépondérant. Enfin, nos affaires personnelles sont, comme on peut le déduire, complètement privé et l'aborder avec une personne qui ne m'est pas intime ne serait pas une situation acceptable. Aussi, je me répète, compte tenu de tous ces éléments, logiques il me semble, je ne pourrais pas être plus précis. » Puis il but une gorgée de sa limonade et porta son attention ailleurs que sur le visage, complétement perdu, de Frank.

Il fallut une bonne trentaine de seconde à l'homme pour se redonner consistance et répondre :

« N'essayez pas d'employer des mots compliqués. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. » Il but lui aussi une grosse gorgée de son verre de vodka : « Bien, de toute façon je me contre fou de votre vie. »

« Voilà un point que nous partageons, dans ce cas. » répliqua Spock sur un ton tout à fait neutre.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Winona, qui elle aussi avait visiblement eut du mal à suivre.

Spock ne répliqua pas car il fut coupé par Aurelan qui lui venait d'amener l'entrée du repas et qui lui demandait de lui donner son assiette. L'heure suivant se déroula passablement bien puisque ni Winona et Frank, ni Jim et Spock ne parlèrent directement entre eux. De temps à autres, Spock jetait quelques coups d'œil vers le blond pour s'assurer de son état et de son moral. Jim lui rendait souvent ses regards, avec de petits sourires qui se voulaient rassurant. Le repas toucha rapidement à sa fin et Aurelan vint servir le dessert. C'est ce moment-là que Winona choisit pour toussoter et regarder Jim :

« James… Est-ce que je peux te dire un mot ? » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement peu à l'aise.

Le blond la dévisagea, s'attendant naturellement au pire après leur dernière discussion. Spock lui adressa un regard, comme pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'il intervienne. Jim secoua discrètement la tête et se leva pour suivre sa mère sur la terrasse : de toute façon, à part prétexter quelque chose d'urgent à faire pour les faire quitter l'appartement, le vulcain n'aurait rien pu faire de plus.

Une fois que Jim et sa mère furent sur le balcon, la blonde s'accouda à la balustrade et regarda la station orbitale, puis l'espace, silencieuse. Jim l'imita et s'installa à un bon mètre d'elle, fixant également les étoiles. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi sans rien dire ni bouger, ne faisant que respirer l'air artificielle.

« Approches, je ne vais pas te faire du mal… » Murmura Winona sans pour autant le regarder, fixant toujours le paysage galactique. Alors que Jim allait bouger, elle ajouta : « Enfin, je ne vais plus t'en faire. »

Intrigué et franchement surprit, Kirk vint s'accouder à une petite vingtaine de centimètres d'elle.

« Tu sais… » Commença-t-elle. « Je… Je sais que… Que je t'ai dit quelque chose de très blessant… Et… » Elle inspira doucement : « Et quand je t'ai vu te tenir la poitrine pour me fuir la dernière fois j'ai… J'ai senti comme si je venais de te poignarder… Sans comprendre réellement en quoi, car pour moi je n'étais pas la coupable… »

Jim déglutit, la regardant. Mais elle ne le regardait pas, toujours fascinée par l'architecture de la station orbitale :

« J'ai… Je me suis aussi tôt précipité vers Frank mais… Mais je n'ai rien put lui raconter. Je n'ai rien dit non plus à ton frère et son épouse. Je n'ai rien évoqué… Je me suis simplement dit que tu avais juste fait semblant, que tu t'amusais avec mes nerfs comme tu le faisais étant jeune et… Et j'ai laissé faire. » Elle renifla : « Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais plus à ton frère et à Aurelan… Que tu étais distant et… Mon dieu Jimmy je me suis sentie si mal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais mal, très mal. » Elle se redressa et expira difficilement : « Je ne voyais pas, à ce moment-là, ce que j'avais pu faire si mal à part te dire ce que je ressentais et… En réalité je le savais au fond de moi mais je me le cachais. »

Elle regarda alors son fils dans les yeux et renifla de nouveau, elle ne quitta alors plus du regard les deux orbes bleus du capitaine :

« Je n'ai pas dormi les deux premières nuits, sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, pourquoi je souffrais autant. » Elle prit une pause : « Alors je suis allé voir un médecin. Et il m'a envoyé vers un… Vers un professionnel. J'ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à cette personne et… Et il m'a fait revivre exactement la même chose mais en mettant dans ta situation. » Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrières son oreilles et papillonna trois fois très rapidement des cils : « Elle m'a fait imaginer cette scène où c'était toi qui me disait que tu ne voulais plus me voir car je te faisais trop pensé à ton père. Que c'était toi, que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, qui avais demandé de l'argent et qui t'étais jeter au coup de Frank en m'ignorant, me méprisant. Et que pour seule explication je n'avais eu qu'un « _tu me fais trop pensé à papa »_. Et j'ai fondu en larme. Et je t'ai revu t'enfuir, tes mains autour de ta poitrine sans rien me dire, sans te retourner et j'ai eu peur. » Une larme vint perler au coin de son œil : « Mon dieu j'ai eu peur que ce soit la dernière chose que je t'aurais dîtes de ma vie et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir moi, ton frère ou ta belle-sœur. J'ai eu peur qu'Alexander et Liam ne voient plus jamais leur oncle et que Peter ne connaisse jamais son parrain. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais connaître ta femme, tes enfants, ta famille et de ne te voir qu'aux informations ou les périodiques ou dans les livres. » Ses larmes coulèrent alors franchement. « Je… Je suis vraiment désolée Jim… » Sanglota-t-elle. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre… » Jim la regardait sans comprendre. Il était ému, heureux, triste, beaucoup de sentiments le traversaient et il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la laisser pleurer, lui répondre, se taire, la consoler… Il était totalement perdu. « J'ai déjà perdu ton père alors je ne veux jamais… » Winona Inspira pour se calmer : « Jamais te perdre. »

Le blond la fixa et renifla aussi, il papillonna à son tour des cils et s'avança doucement vers elle. Il tendit maladroitement ses bras et la prit contre lui. Tout aussi maladroitement, elle encercla sa taille et pleura contre son torse. Jim caressait ses cheveux et fixait à son tour l'architecture de la station. Il devait répondre quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Il soupira longuement et murmura doucement :

« Je crois que… Que nous avons du temps à rattraper tous les deux. » Winona hocha la tête, toujours en larme. « Je… Je t'aime aussi Maman… »

La blonde le resserra de plus belle et laissa éclater un nouveau sanglot. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sur la terrasse à s'enlacer sans rien dire d'autres. Juste en étant là avec l'autre, ressentant ce qu'ils avaient oublié l'un de l'autre…

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de l'appartement Frank semblait perdre patience car ils en étaient déjà au café :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à la fin ?! Aurelan, ouvres les volets ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe sur cette foutue terrasse ! »

L'épouse Kirk hésita et George dévisagea son beau-père :

« Laissons-leur encore un moment. » dit-il simplement. « Vous reprendrez du café commandeur ? »

« Non merci. » répliqua le vulcain. Alexander et Liam avaient passé la soirée à lui poser tout un tas de question sur son espèce et il n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il était à moitié humain pour se débarrasser des deux gamins. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour les décourager :

« Pourquoi vous travaillez avec Oncle Jim ? » demanda alors Liam.

« Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre famille sur la nouvelle Vulcain ? » renchérit Alexander.

« Les garçons ! » les corrigea George. « Vous avez finit d'ennuyer Mr. Spock ?! » Il se retourna vers le vulcain : « Excusez les, ils sont trop curieux. »

« La curiosité n'est pas un défaut. » rétorqua le brun sans plus épiloguer. Aurelan lui sourit et s'adressa à ses fils :

« Le commandeur Spock a en quelque sorte une autre famille avec votre Oncle Jim, vous savez. » Elle fit un nouveau sourire à son hôte : « Sur l'Enterprise, il a son métier, sa passion, et aussi sa petite amie... De plus il… »

« Sa petite amie ?! » la coupa Frank d'un coup.

Spock le dévisagea mais ne répliqua rien. Aurelan se retint de soupirer et répondit gentiment :

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Uhura il me semble, c'est bien cela commandeur ? »

Le vulcain acquiesça :

« Le nom du lieutenant est effectivement Uhura, Nyota. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda alors vite la brune sentant la tension monter entre son beau-père et son hôte.

« Elle fait admirablement son travail, comme toujours et est en parfaite santé. » rétorqua-t-il.

Frank se racla la gorge et annonça d'un air condescendant :

« Cela m'étonne que vous ayez une petite amie. Je pensais que le gamin et vous étiez un couple de pédale, du moins à votre comportement. »

Aurelan tiqua sur le mot _« pédale »_ et George fusilla son beau-père du regard. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et George emmena ses garçons aller se coucher. Pendant qu'Aurelan continuait de dévisager l'homme :

« Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de langage, Frank. » dit-elle d'un ton très sec. « En particulier devant mes enfants. » Elle se tourna vers Spock : « Je suis vraiment désolée Spock… »

Le vulcain inclina la tête et répondit en fixant Frank :

« Je comprends. Je suis habitué à la bêtise humaine. Même si d'ordinaire je n'ai pas affaire à une forme de spécimen aussi primitive. »

Aussitôt l'homme se leva fou de rage dans la perspective de coller un pain au vulcain. Cependant ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil de sa chaise, regardant simplement l'autre.

« Je vais cogner si fort que votre sale petite gueule d'Alien ne ressemblera plus qu'à un énorme morceau de viande ! » le menaça-t-il en criant presque, s'avançant déjà vers lui.

Spock ne bougeant toujours pas répliqua calmement :

« Je suis dans l'obligation morale de vous avertir que la force d'un vulcain est quatre fois supérieur à celle d'un être humain, même en très bonne condition physique. Il serait donc totalement illogique et irréfléchis de votre part d'entamer un combat contre moi. Car la seule issue de notre altercation est déjà déterminée. Maintenant, si vous tenez tout de même à cet accrochage, je vous ai averti et en cas de dommage trop important sur votre personne ou de mort cérébrale ou physique, je ne serais, devant témoin, absolument pas responsable. »

Alors que les yeux de Spock hurlaient presque : « je vous en prie, venez que je vous en colle une. », Frank cria de rage et sortit de l'appartement sans demander son reste.

C'est alertés par le cri du beau-père que Jim et Winona revinrent de la terrasse : leurs yeux étaient rouges mais ils ne semblaient pas nécessairement triste. La mère s'enquit de ce qu'il s'était passé, s'excusa auprès de Spock, Aurelan et George, remercia Jim et partit à la suite de son mari pour le rattraper.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez réussi à foutre ce connard dehors sans le toucher. » admit George en rangeant la table. Jim le regarda et sourit :

« Alors tu ne l'aimes toujours pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'en prie, qui pourrait apprécier un enfoiré pareil ? Je le supporte juste pour Maman. » Il passa derrière Spock et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule – ce qui honnêtement ne plut pas du tout au vulcain, mais il eut la bonne grâce de rien dire – puis déclara : « En tout cas, félicitation ! Avec un peu de chance il ne remettra jamais les pieds chez moi » Il se tourna vers Jim : « Ton second est officiellement invité à tous nos futurs repas de famille ! »

Le blond eut un nouveau rire et supplia Spock du regard de ne faire aucune remarque, il obéit. Tous deux dirent alors au revoir aux Kirk et quittèrent l'appartement. Jim raconta, brièvement, sa discussion avec sa mère et Spock lui rapporta les échanges tumultueux qu'il avait eus avec Frank pendant le trajet. Jim voulut s'arrêter dans le parc près de leurs appartements pour décompresser et ils le firent. Ils prirent place sur la pelouse artificielle et le blond s'allongea, regardant les néons bleus spécialement illuminé pour la nuit. Spock quant à lui se tenait assis près de son capitaine.

« Merci Spock… » Murmura le blond. « Cela fait des années que j'ai envie de le voir dégager. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, Jim… » Répliqua doucement le brun, fixant le visage de l'autre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Merci quand même. Pour tout, d'être là pour moi. » Insista le blond, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ceux de son second. Il déposa à l'aveugle une de ses mains sur celle de Spock et ajouta : « Vraiment, merci... ».

Spock ne répliqua rien, se contentant de fixer l'autre. Il s'approcha doucement, très doucement, ne rompant jamais le contact visuel. Le vulcain se pencha alors totalement au-dessus du blond et Jim pouvait sentir l'air de sa bouche et de ses narines sur son propre visage. Ils étaient si près… Il n'y avait qu'un centimètre les séparant de ce délicieux et douloureux baiser. Jim inspirait et expirait aussi calmement qui le pouvait, sentant la tension monter en lui. Qu'attendait donc Spock ? La marche à suivre lui aurait semblé évidente s'il n'avait pas s'agit du vulcain… Et pourtant ce malheureux centimètre semblait incandescent. Kirk ne pouvait pas envisager de quitter les deux yeux noirs du regard, il ne pouvait pas envisager de se relever, de parler, respirer même semblait être interdit. Il était prisonnier de cette abominable tension.

Ce fut une inspiration un peu plus forte que les précédentes, suivit d'une longue expiration saccadée qui le poussèrent à fermer complétement les yeux et à attraper la nuque du vulcain. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et Jim inspira fortement, comme si cet effort avait été surhumain.

La pression que Jim avait exercée sur leurs lèvres était infime et pourtant elle semblait tellement puissante et lourde. Si existante et douloureuse à la fois. Et la demie seconde qui suivit le contact sembla durer une éternité : Spock allait-il le frapper ? Se retirer ? Ou le plaquer contre le sol, là, à cet instant, dans l'immédiat ?

Cependant le vulcain ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se pencha d'avantage vers le blond et vint entourer sa taille au sol de ses bras, s'allongeant partiellement sur l'autre. Il se retira légèrement pour revenir donner une seconde pression sur leurs lèvres tout en respirant calmement, inspirant et expirant à chacune de leurs pressions. Le baiser ne s'intensifia pas. Seules leurs lèvres entrouvertes s'éloignant et se retrouvant constituèrent leur long baiser. Leurs respirations étaient calmes et leurs caresses lentes et douces… Jim attrapait avec douceur la nuque et les cheveux de Spock dès qu'il s'éloignait pour mieux le retrouver. Et le vulcain donnait de toutes petites caresses avec ses mains autour de la taille et sur le ventre du blond.

Jim ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait ce baiser quand ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher. Spock revint alors pour la dernière fois poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre et les laissa quelques secondes de plus, offrant une plus grosse pressions, et il se retira complètement, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son capitaine.

Jim n'eut aucun sourire, ne lâchant pas la nuque du vulcain… Il soupira à la fois d'aise, de soulagement et de frustration et murmura doucement :

« On devrait y aller… » Il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de l'autre quelques fractions de secondes et revint vers ses yeux : « Il semble tard… »

Spock ne répliqua pas tout de suite, fixant lui aussi les lèvres de l'autre. Il se redressa cependant, sans pouvoir rompre le contact visuel :

« Il semblerait, en effet… »

Fin du chapitre 18…


	20. Chapter 19: Parce que c'était logique

_**Chapitre 19 : Parce que c'était logique.**_

La lumière réveilla Jim : ils avaient oublié de fermer les stores la veille en rentrant et la lumière artificielle, vive, du parc illuminait la chambre à coucher. Le blond ouvrit doucement un œil, puis un second tout en contemplant le plafond : la soirée de la veille avait été super. Il s'était réconcilié avec sa mère, avait pu revoir son frère et sa belle-sœur, Frank allait aussi certainement lui foutre la paix… Et surtout, surtout : Spock l'avait embrassé… Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé, mais le vulcain ne s'était pas enfui. Il était resté à ses côté et avait répondu à ce merveilleux baiser.

Cependant, le blond savait très bien que ce contact avait été accepté par Spock que sous le couvert de son éternelle et impeccable logique. Et ça le peinait beaucoup… Il était tiraillé par l'envie de recommencer et celle de s'éloigner de son second. Le problème c'est qu'il essayait d'appliquer ces deux options, en même temps : donc forcément, cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

Alors qu'il bougeait pour se lever il remarqua que Spock dormait, encore, à côté de lui. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il n'était pas accroché à lui mais dormait paisiblement sur le côté, face à lui. Le blond se tourna alors doucement pour l'observer… C'était grisant de regarder le vulcain quand il n'était pas conscient, quand son regard ne semblait pas vous décrypter… Puis ce fut finit car Spock ouvrit les yeux. Il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à voir Jim et à fixer son regard dans celui du blond, l'observant sans un mot. Cet enfoiré n'avait même pas de cerne, il était net, sa coupe au bol n'était qu'à peine ébouriffé. Jim aurait parfois voulu l'étrangler d'être aussi impeccable au réveil. Mais ces pensées disparurent peu à peu quand il remarqua qu'aucun dialogue ne s'instaurait : chacun regardant juste l'autre, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Sans sourire, sans grimace… Juste deux regards s'observant face à face.

C'était intense, comme souvent avec Spock… Jim déglutit. Le brun avança doucement son bras vers lui et caressa sa main avec le dos de la sienne, ne le quittant pas du regard. Jim humecta les lèvres et inspira doucement : ne pas parler en premier… Ne pas briser ce moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il refusait catégoriquement que cet instant cesse.

Spock rampa doucement vers Jim, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et continua à le fixer : sans rien dire. Attendant simplement. Le blond était très calme, trop calme. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire et il savait ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il ne devait pas rester sans bouger, à juste le regarder comme le vulcain le faisait… Il ne devait pas non plus se lever et s'en aller… Il ne devait pas parler… Ses pulsions lui ordonnaient de se jeter sur le corps devant lui, de le serrer fort et de l'embrasser à perdre le souffle… Puis de doucement aller vers quelque chose de plus intime, de plus intense…

Mais c'était Spock, et il était James T. Kirk. Il était dans une impasse lumineuse où il avait très envie de rester et où l'une des portes des maisons s'était ouverte pour lui, avec un intérieur attrayant, très attrayant… Spock lui avait caressait la main, il s'était approché de lui… Il le fixait à présent du même regard qu'il avait depuis son réveil et le blond sentait ses tripes hurlaient. Elles hurlaient devant ce fantasme offert et ouvert…

Alors il inspira et se rapprocha de lui-même jusqu'à être totalement coller au vulcain, jambes imbriqués, Bassins collés, torse contre torse, tête contre tête…

Jim baissa alors les yeux sur les lèvres du brun et revint presque aussi tôt sur ses yeux. Oui, il en avait la permission, il y était incité… Mais pourquoi ? C'était une question futile alors que tous ses sens le suppliaient d'embrasser Spock… Mais elle se répétait comme un refrain de chanson: … _Embrasser Spock mais pourquoi ?_

C'est quand le Vulcain vint effleurer son nez contre celui du capitaine que Jim abdiqua : il avança doucement les lèvres et les déposa sur celles de l'autre. La réponse fut immédiate et leurs lèvres semblèrent reprendre où elles s'étaient interrompu la veille.

Cependant cette fois-ci, les baisers ne restèrent pas calmes. Vite, très vite, les respirations des deux hommes se firent courtes. Jim empoigna avec force la nuque de Spock et ce dernier lui encercla la taille avec puissance. Ce qui ressemblait à un baiser doux et chaste au départ commençaient à devenir quelque chose de plus rude. Quand Spock mordit la lèvre inférieure du blond, lui arrachant un soupir, il se retrouva littéralement sous lui : Jim s'étant allongé sur le corps de l'autre. Une des mains du Vulcain vint alors caresser le dos du blond, laissant une nuée de frissons sous son passage.

La respiration de Kirk s'accélérait et tous ses sens étaient en éveil : l'odeur de Spock, son goût, ses caresses, sa respiration… Ses soupires… Leurs lèvres se séparaient puis se retrouver instantanément, leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient puis se quittaient… Leurs dents mordillaient parfois la chaire de l'autre et Jim pensait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt probablement plus s'arrêter : Spock… Son existence même à cet instant pouvait se résumer par ce prénom…

Puis l'interphone de l'appartement retentit et Jim se redressa d'un bon, assit sur Spock. Les deux se regardèrent un instant sans bouger, observant l'autre, puis une deuxième sonnerie les firent complètement sortir de leur monde. Jim se précipita alors vers l'entrée et regarda dans l'écran pour voir qui venait de lui couper un des meilleurs moments de sa vie : il crut qu'il allait hurler de rage quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Weber, son avocat. Alors que Spock arrivait vers lui, il lui dit de lui ouvrir mais de prétendre qu'il n'était pas là :

« C'est hautement illogique puisque sur les papiers que vous lui avez fourni, ceci est votre adresse et non la mienne. Il ne pourra qu'être surpris de me trouver, qui plus en pyjama, devant lui. D'autant plus si vous n'y êtes pas. » Répliqua alors Spock calmement.

Le blond le dévisagea :

« Spock. Je ne peux pas, à l'heure actuelle, lui ouvrir dans ma condition. » Dit-il, gêné.

« Je suis exactement dans la même situation que vous, aussi il est parfaitement illogique que… » Commença le vulcain.

« Spock… » Le coupa l'autre, il désigna son entre-jambe où une bosse venait déformer le bas de pyjama. Spock redressa alors yeux vers son capitaine, un sourcil en l'air : « Je _ne peux vraiment pas_ lui ouvrir, là, maintenant. » Il insista bien sur sa dernière phrase. « Alors trouvez une excuse qui justifie que je ne sois pas dans mon appartement et vous si. »

Puis le blond partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, histoire que l'avocat ne le choppe pas s'il venait à entrer. Spock inspira alors pour se donner contenance, car oui, il l'avait perdu. Il marcha ensuite vers la porte et ouvrit à Weber :

« Mr. Weber. » dit-il sur son éternel ton neutre.

Si l'homme fut surprit de trouver le vulcain ici, il ne le montra pas :

« Bonjour Mr. Spock. Pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Kirk ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air fatigué.

« Il n'est pas disponible actuellement. » répliqua Spock d'une voix régulière.

Weber haussa les sourcils et tenta de jeter un œil derrière le vulcain, ce dernier le suivit du regard, l'intimant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir et que son capitaine ne se cachait pas contre le mur du couloir :

« Il n'est pas chez lui mais… Vous oui ? » Demanda l'avocat, soudainement méfiant.

« C'est cela. » confirma le vulcain.

« Vous habitez ensemble ? » questionna Weber, en plissant les yeux.

« Bien sûr que oui, tous les officiers de Starfleet ont des appartements de fonctions dans cette partie de la station Orbitale. » répliqua le vulcain. « Il est donc logique que nous vivions tous au même endroit. »

Weber fronça carrément les sourcils et dévisagea le vulcain :

« Vous vivez ensembles oui ou non ? Il y a des centaines d'appartements pour les officiers de Starfleet dans cette partie de la station et vous n'ouvrez pas la porte pour chacun d'eux quand ils sont absents tout de même ? » Demanda-t-il un brin contrarié.

« Effectivement, je ne fais pas ça. » rétorqua le vulcain d'un ton sans appel, comptant bien clôturer la conversation.

« Donc vous ne vivez pas, à proprement parler, avec votre capitaine ? » insista l'avocat.

Spock ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

« Bien. Alors vous ne vivez pas ici, lui oui, mais c'est vous qui ouvrez la porte car Monsieur Kirk est absent ? » Récapitula Weber.

« C'est habilement résumé, oui. » confirma le brun.

« En tenue de nuit. » ajouta l'homme de droit.

« Il semblerait. » répliqua Spock.

Weber baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, inspira et expira d'agacement :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? » demanda l'avocat qui sentait clairement le coup fourré.

« Le capitaine m'a demandé de le faire. » répondit calmement Spock.

« Ouvrir à sa place en cas de visiteur ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« En pyjama ? »

« Il n'a pas spécifié la tenue que je devais porter pour ouvrir la porte. »

« Vous avez dormis ici, donc ? »

Weber était dangereusement en train de faire le lien entre ce qui unissait Spock et Jim, quoi que cela puisse être. Il savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et ça ne lui plaisait pas, certainement pas veille du procès.

« Vraisemblablement. » accorda Spock devant l'air de plus en plus suspicieux de son vis-à-vis.

L'avocat soupira finalement, voyant bien que cuisiner le Vulcain ne lui servirait probablement à rien. Heureusement car le brun commençait à être à court d'adjectif pour répondre affirmativement sans trop en dire.

« Où est votre capitaine ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. » Abdiqua Weber en regardant sa montre.

« Il est actuellement indispo… » Commença Spock.

« Oui je sais qu'il n'est pas là ! Mais où puis-je le trouver ? » Il regarda de nouveau sa montre : « Je n'ai pas arrêté de le contacter sur son communicateur mais il ne donne aucune réponse. » Il releva la tête vers l'autre : « Et bien ? Où se trouve-t-il ? »

Spock eut un moment de silence, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Je ne peux actuellement pas en mesure de vous révéler avec absolument exactitude la position du capitaine James T. Kirk pour le moment. La seule chose que je peux vous inviter à faire et de retenter de le contacter un peu plus tard. » Répliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Cette fois l'avocat eut un air franchement agacé. Il avança vers Spock, surveilla qu'il n'y eut personne d'autre dans le couloir à les épier, et murmura :

« Je comprends que vous vouliez protéger votre capitaine, Commandeur. Mais s'il est actuellement en charmante compagnie et que vous me le cachez, cela ne pourra que lui desservir si quelqu'un contre lui au procès de demain… » Il parla alors sur un ton normal : « Bien, je vous laisse. Si James Kirk revient à son appartement, je vous prie de me contacter dès que possible. »

Spock lui fit un signe de tête et le regarda s'en aller. Il resta un instant, le temps qu'il le voit réellement sortir du couloir et referma la porte. Il s'avança alors dans le salon et lança un regard noir vers la salle de bain, de laquelle Jim passait la tête pour écouter et observer :

« Vous devriez le contacter au plus vite. » dit Spock, un tantinet plus froid que d'habitude.

« Merci Spock. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous. » Répliqua le blond en s'avançant jusqu'à l'autre. Il tapota son épaule.

Spock regarda une fois de plus l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis et dit sur un ton tout à fait équilibré :

« Sans moi vous n'auriez pas eu une érection et vous auriez été en mesure de lui ouvrir et de lui parler vous-même. Ainsi je n'aurais pas eu de difficulté à lui … Cacher la vérité. »

Jim se retint de sourire : c'est vrai que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas réellement mentir. Mais Spock était à moitié humain, alors Kirk était sûr qu'il n'aimait juste pas cela. Il se sentit cependant gêner par la remarque de son second sur sa protubérance bien visible et alla prendre une douche froide dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit Spock était dans le salon avec Bones.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda le blond en toisant son meilleur ami.

« Merci, belle manière d'accueillir ton médecin chef ! » répliqua Mccoy faussement vexé. « Je voulais inviter vos deux éminences à becter avec Carol et moi ce midi. »

« Cependant votre belle-sœur a appelé avant l'arrivée du docteur et a proposé la même chose. » annonça Spock. « J'ai accepté en votre nom puisque j'étais moi-même invité. »

Jim plissa les yeux :

« Vous avez répondu à mon communicateur, Spock ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air qui se voulait choquer. Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment crédible.

« Elle a appelé sur le miens. » répliqua le vulcain.

Le blond haussa un sourcil : depuis quand Aurelan avait-elle le numéro de son second ? Il ne se sentit pas mal à propos de cela, au contraire… Mais c'était surprenant…

« Donc, nous avons convenu que nous irons manger, ton frère, ta belle-sœur, carol, oreilles pointues, toi et moi au restaurant ce midi. » reprit le médecin. Il eut un petit air goguenard : « Un déjeuner de couples, en soi. »

Spock dévisagea le docteur et ajouta :

« Il est inexacte d'affirmer que ce sera un déjeuner de couples puisque le capitaine et moi-même ne sommes pas… »

« Il le sait. » le coupa Jim en fusillant son ami du regard : « Il fait exprès. »

« Oh. » répliqua Spock. « Une plaisanterie humaine, donc ? » questionna-t-il.

« Voilà. » confirma le blond.

Mccoy leva les yeux au ciel : oui il le savait, mais non, ce n'était pas réellement une plaisanterie. Il sentait que les choses avançaient entre ces deux-là et il le manifestait, voilà tout.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je voir vos têtes m'agace plus que d'habitude, mais je dois aller rejoindre Carol. » Bones marcha vers la sortie : « On dit dans une heure devant le parc d'à côté ? »

Et sans attendre de réelle confirmation, il s'en alla.

Jim resta un instant silencieux et jeta un œil à Spock, qui restait silencieux, en fixant la porte par laquelle Bones était sorti. Le blond roula des yeux et prit son communicateur en main, consultant ses messages : il avait huit appels manqués de Weber. Il envisagea sérieusement le fait de prétendre l'avoir égaré et ne jamais rappeler ce fichu avocat mais décida que ce n'était quelque chose de réellement raisonnable à la veille de son procès. Il soupira alors et appela l'homme de loi. Spock partit prendre sa douche pendant de ce temps-là.

Jim passa la demi-heure qui suivie à se faire disputer par son avocat. Celui-ci lui reprochant de pas être venu le voir plus souvent et exigeant de lui qu'ils passent la soirée à étudier le dossier avec lui. C'était certainement le plus prudent à faire mais le blond n'en avait pas la moindre des envies. Cependant il accepta. Spock et lui quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre devant le par cet arrivèrent après tous les autres. Aurelan embrassa Jim sur la joue et fit un grand sourire à Spock : son ventre était de plus en plus rond. Les six adultes allèrent donc dans un restaurant non loin de là et prirent une table. Spock et Jim étaient à côté, évidement, face à Carol et Aurelan. Bones et George présidaient des deux côtés de la table. Ils commandèrent leurs entrées et une grande complicité se lia entre les deux femmes.

« Alors ? » demanda Jim à son frère : « Des nouvelles de Frank ? »

« Oui, malheureusement. » répliqua l'autre Kirk. « Maman et lui vont venir à ton procès demain, pour te soutenir m'a-t-elle dit. » Il soupira : « J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement que Frank ne serait en rien un soutiens, mais elle n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre. Ou alors, elle n'a pas voulu comprendre, tout simplement. »

« Cette crapule est importante pour elle tu sais… » Répliqua Jim en haussant les épaules. « Je le déteste autant que toi, mais c'est son mari alors… On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. »

George lui fit un sourire : oui, il avait raison.

Bones attendit qu'ils passent au plat principal pour se racler la gorge et attendre l'attention de tout le monde. Carol lui fit un grand sourire et elle lui prit la main :

« Bon… Alors… » Commença le médecin chef. « J'ai un truc à dire. »

Jim se retint de sourire, Mccoy n'était définitivement pas à l'aise. Pas à l'aise du tout.

« J'ai 36 ans et… » Il toussota. Il capta le regard faussement stupéfait de son meilleur ami : « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette face de crapaud choqué ! Tu la fermes Jim et tu écoutes ! » Le blond sourit alors, l'encourageant à continuer : « Je disais donc, j'ai 36 ans et… Et je ne pensais pas qu'à cet âge-là je… J'allais commencer à fonder une famille… » Carol lui sourit de plus belle et il lui serra la main : « Je sais que je ne connais pas ton frère et ta belle-sœur Jim et que faire ce genre de déclarations dans un repas comme ça… Et bien… ça se fait avec de la famille et des amis… Et puis je ne considère pas le gobelin comme de la famille non plus en fait je… » Carol toussota, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était en train de s'égarer : « Bref ! » Reprit-t-il. « Jim ! » Il fixa son meilleur ami : « Quand on s'est rencontré tous les deux j'avais déjà vécu une vie et j'avais tout perdu. Et toi, tu n'avais rien. On est resté amis si longtemps que je crois que je te connais aussi bien que si je t'avais fait. » Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire en croisant le regard un peu dégoûté de son ami : « Enfin ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas expulsé de mon vagin enfin ! Tu as compris ! » Il renifla : « En fait, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu as fait énormément pour moi pendant toutes ces années et… Et en fait tu m'as aussi royalement cassé les couilles ! » Bones monta d'un ton : « Tu es une bourrique ! Tu ne veux jamais prendre ton fichu traitement et il faut te supplier pour que tu fasses tes visites médicales ! Tu as un gros problème d'égo, tu as un énorme problème avec l'alcool et bon dieu Jim quand on est sur l'Enterprise tu fais au moins trois trucs totalement suicidaires par mission… ! » Il reprit son souffle et sembla se calmer : « Tu… Tu es mon meilleur ami… Et… » Il inspira : « Et je voudrais savoir si tu voulais bien être mon témoin pour… Pour mon mariage avec Carol… ? »

Jim avala sa salive : c'était dingue. Il se sentait chamboulé par tout ce que le médecin de venait de lui dire. Il eut un grand sourire, large jusqu'aux oreilles et se leva pour aller rejoindre l'autre. Bones se leva également et fit face au capitaine. Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés, Jim le prit rapidement dans ses bras et lui tapota l'épaule. Bones fit de même et ils se séparèrent rapidement, mais avec un énorme sourire.

« C'était même pas la peine de me demander, bien sûr que je serais ton témoin ! » dit le blond presque euphorique, il ne le montrait pas vraiment mais il était très ému. « Félicitation Bones… ! » Il se tourna vers Carol : « Félicitation à tous les deux... »

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et le serra dans ses bras :

« Merci beaucoup Capitaine… » Dit-elle en se reculant. Bones passa alors une main sur sa taille et ils se rassirent. Jim aussi revint à sa place.

Les discussions continuèrent ainsi, George et Winona en profitèrent pour parler de leur propre mariage. De comment George avait fait sa demande et de comment Winona et lui avait choisi leurs témoins. C'est à ce moment-là que Carol voulut raconter la demande de Mccoy. Cependant celui-ci lui fit de gros yeux et elle finit que George demanda avec un grand sourire :

« Et toi, Jimmy ? » questionna-t-il. « Quand est-ce que tu nous ramèneras une madame Kirk ? »

Le blond sourit alors, gêné mais ne le montrant pas, et répliqua sur le ton de l'humour :

« Je peux ramener Aurelan chez toi à la fin du repas si tu veux, elle est une madame Kirk et c'est probablement la seule que tu connaîtras jamais. » répliqua-t-il. Sa belle-sœur lui fit un sourire, triste, mais ne dit rien.

« Oh allons James ! » s'enquit George : « Ce n'est pas parce qu'en ce moment les amours ne vont pas fort que tu ne te marieras jamais ! » Il hausse les épaules : « Quand tu en auras eu assez de flirter tu envisageras de te poser. Tu es jeune, tu as encore le temps après tout ! Regarde le docteur Mccoy ! Il va se marier à 36 ans ! »

Ce fut au tour de Bones de fixer Jim tristement. Il avala sa salive et but son verre de vin, l'air de rien. Jim savait, qu'Aurelan comme Mccoy, ne pouvaient pas réellement intervenir à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache qu'il aimait Spock et qu'en plus ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors il haussa à son tour les épaules et répliqua :

« Je… Je pense que le mariage n'est simplement pas dans mes plans. Que je me pose ou non. » Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Spock, qui le regardait parler avec attention. C'était assez insupportable comme situation. Voir la personne qu'il aimait l'écouter dire qu'il ne se marierait probablement jamais…

« Oh… Je crois que je peux comprendre après tout… » Répliqua alors George : « De toute façon un couple ne doit pas nécessairement être marié tu as raison ! »

Jim fit un grand sourire et remercia Aurelan quand elle lui resservit du vin, il en avait vraiment besoin, là tout de suite :

« Et puis, depuis que ma dernière copine a tenté de me bouffer, j'ai un peu de mal à aller manger un bout ou à boire un verre avec des inconnues. Tu sais, j'ai peur d'être le plat principal. »

Cela fit rire Carol et George. Aurelan acquiesça un sourire et Bones haussa les épaules. Spock quant à lui continuait de manger son dessert. Une fois que son frère eut fini de s'esclaffer, il demanda cependant avec un ton un peu plus soucieux :

« Mais sérieusement, Jim, Cela fait quand même deux mois que nous nous sommes retrouvés, tu n'as personne en vue en ce moment ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je te promets de ne pas faire le grand frère lourd et de ne pas t'embarrasser ! »

Le capitaine soupira, tout en fixant son frère. C'était difficile de lui mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir de lui dire la vérité non plus, certainement pas avec Spock à côté. Y avait-il un juste milieu ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bones qui fixait l'échange, carrément anxieux. Aurelan faisait mine de regarder ailleurs et Carol dévisageait son fiancé. Spock quant à lui regardait toujours son assiette, sans expression spécifique sur le visage. Forcément, il avait fallu que toute la table attende sa réponse sauf le principal intéressé ! C'est vrai que ça devait être difficile de s'intéresser à ce qu'il ressentait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce devait être surhumain ou plutôt survulcain d'arrêter d'afficher cette foutu tronche de statue en continu après tout ! Le blond soupira une seconde fois, plus d'agacement cette fois-ci et répliqua avec un ton un peu fermé :

« Effectivement il y a quelqu'un. »

Le silence se fit sur la table, George ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda immédiatement :

« Vraiment ?! »

« Puisque que je te le dis. » répliqua Jim avec un sourire.

« Qui est-ce ? » questionna l'autre.

Toute la table observait à présent l'échange. Spock, Aurelan et Bones semblaient plus tendus que les autres.

« L'Enterprise. » lâcha Jim.

Il y eut un silence d'abord. Un long et pesant silence. Puis George pouffa une nouvelle fois :

« Ah oui ! » s'enquit-il : « Car un capitaine… »

« Est marié à son vaisseau, tout à fait ! » continua son frère.

« Donc il n'y a vraiment personne ? » insista George d'un air un peu déçu.

« Si, mon vaisseau ! » rétorqua le blond.

La plaisanterie dura encore quelques minutes puis George Kirk lâcha l'affaire. S'il y avait quelque chose, son frère ne lui en parlerait pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, il était juste soucieux de son bienêtre.

Le repas se termina sur des digestifs et les six adultes sortirent du restaurant. George proposa alors à Jim de le ramener à son appartement :

« Tu as ton procès demain, j'aimerais juste m'assurer que tu rentres correctement ! » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son cadet.

Spock jeta un coup d'œil à Bones qui commençait déjà à partir : Carol dans ses bras. Il renvoya un regard totalement menfoutisme au vulcain. On pouvait très clairement comprendre : « Tu te démerdes oreilles pointues ». Et c'est ce que fit le brun. Il suivit de près les Kirk et emboita le pas à Aurelan. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire :

« Vous logez aussi dans cette partie de la station, Commandeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Effectivement, aussi puis-je ramener le capitaine moi-même, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous et votre mari fassiez le chemin et… » Répliqua-t-il en s'adressant également à George.

« Laissez-moi raccompagner mon petit frère Spock ! » s'enquit ce dernier. « Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensembles, pour ce soir acceptez d'être séparé de votre ami. » Il sourit et continua sa discussion avec Jim au sujet de la serveuse qui lui avait laissé son numéro sur l'addition.

« Vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise… » Fit remarquer le brune en marchant aux côtés du vulcain. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai… J'ai possiblement oublié quelque chose au restaurant, je repars. » Répliqua-t-il en prenant congé. « Bonne soirée. »

Les autres lui rendirent la politesse et Jim fut ramené à son appartement bien sagement. Le blond réussit à les dissuader d'entrer en prétextant un « bordel sans nom » et un certains nombres de caleçons sales sur le sol. Son frère et sa belle-sœur lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et le quittèrent. Jim patienta ensuite dans le salon en attendant le retour de Spock : il était déjà tard et son procès commençait à neuf heures le lendemain, mais il voulait vraiment parler à son second. A propos de leur baiser du matin… Il avait une tonne de question en tête et aucune foutue réponses.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Il se leva et fit face au brun qui le dévisageait avec une certaine sévérité dans le regard :

« Vous devriez déjà être endormi. » fit remarquer le vulcain.

« Je vous attendais, Spock. » se défendit le blond. Il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps. « J'ai… J'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Le vulcain baissa la tête et fixa les yeux de son vis-à-vis… Un silence s'installa, un de ces silences qu'ils avaient pour habitudes de partager depuis quelques temps… Cependant ce silence-ci ne semblait pas de très bonne augure. Quelque chose chez Spock le rendez plus froid et plus hermétique qu'à l'accoutumée… Ou du moins, qu'à la très récente accoutumée.

« Il est illogique de m'attendre, Jim. » rétorqua le brun d'une voix calme, commençant déjà à initier un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Cependant le blond le retint par le bras et ancra ses yeux de nouveaux dans les siens :

« Spock. S'il vous plait. C'est important que je sache cela. »

L'interpellé resta un instant muet, fixant l'autre silencieusement. Puis il vint doucement retirer la main de Jim de son bras et répliqua d'un ton très doux :

« Dîtes moi, je vous répondrais dans ce cas-là. »

Le sang de Kirk ne fit qu'un tour. Bien… Bien ! Spock allait enfin répondre à ses questions, c'était le moment d'être net, précis et concis. Et surtout le moment de ne surtout pas passer pour un crétin… !

« Bon… Spock… » Commença-t-il.

« Jim. » confirma l'autre. Sa voix toujours aussi paisible.

« Ce matin et… Et hier soir. » Continua l'autre, son cran d'anxiété grimpant en flèche plus il approchait de la question fatidique.

« Oui ? »

« Le baiser… Enfin, les baisers. » Articula le blond. Sentant littéralement son cœur battre plus rapidement.

« Si vous faîtes allusion aux moments où nous nous sommes embrassés, oui, je peux confirmer que nous avons échangé deux baisers. » certifia l'autre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda alors Jim.

Le brun le fixa et haussa un sourcil. A ce moment, Jim se dit qu'il n'avait pas été très précis : que ce qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête n'était ressorti que comme un discours sans queue ni tête. Il décida de faire un effort et d'ignorer, au mieux, l'état interne dans lequel il se trouvait :

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé vous embrassez ? »

Spock ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis, répliqua très sereinement :

« Parce que c'était logique. »

Fin du chapitre 19…

 **Bon, bon, BON !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu très peu de temps (et de motivation) pour écrire ! Mais voilà, il est là, il est beau et le chapitre 20 est déjà commencé !**

 **J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrite des reviews , vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont vraiment énormément motivé !**

 **Je retiens particulièrement deux reviews, celle de FrenchKS qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et celle de EmmeW qui – non de dieu de non de Spock – m'a fait sauter au plafond tant j'ai fangirler dessus. ( Oui , j'ai fangirler sur une review, et alors ?!). Bref, merci beaucoup à vous deux !**

 **Et merci à tous les autres, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et je lis absolument toutes vos reviews !**

 **Sur ce, je vais me coucher et réfléchir à mon prochain chapitre : la fin approche, elle approche… gnégnégné !**

 **Maryrin.**


	21. Chapter 20: Pas dans le bol de cacahouet

_**Chapitre 20 : Pas dans le bol de cacahouète, ça c'est sûr…**_

« Capitaine Kirk ? Comment réagissez-vous à la perte de ce procès ?! » Beugla un journaliste quand Jim quitta la salle d'audience.

« James T. Kirk, un commentaire sur la défense de votre adversaire ? » Brailla une autre.

« Capitaine Kirk ! Capitaine Kirk ! Une photo pour l'article ? » Tenta un de plus.

Jim sentait comme si sa tête allait exploser : il avait perdu le procès. Comment c'était possible de perdre un procès en étant la victime d'une tentative d'homicide, enlèvement et viol ? Il jeta un regard à son avocat qui marchait juste à côté de lui, le faisant avancer le plus vite possible. Kirk lança un coup d'œil à Spock qui se tenait derrière la partie des témoins : aux côtés de Uhura, Sulu, Bones et Chekov. Leurs expressions étaient un mélange de surprise et de colère. Oui, Spock aussi était surpris et en colère. Comment ce mec pouvait-il exprimer ça après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille… ?

 _Jim se rappela comment il avait finalement posé la question fatidique :_

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé vous embrassez ? »_

 _La réponse de Spock avait fait écrouler son monde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais ce fut extrêmement dur pour lui de l'entendre :_

 _« Parce que c'était logique. » Avait répondu le vulcain sans sourciller, le fixant toujours._

 _Jim se souvint avoir légèrement vacillé à ce moment-là. Puis la colère était entrée dans ses entrailles et la peine avait atteint son cœur presque aussitôt :_

 _« Par logique, hein… ? » Avait-il demandé d'une voix dégoutée. Il se rappela avoir haussé le ton ensuite : « Parce qu'embrasser quelqu'un a quelque chose à voir avec de la logique maintenant ?! »_

 _Spock avait eu un visage totalement fermé alors, il s'était contenté de se redresser et de répliquer avec sa voix totalement dénuée d'émotion, comme mécaniquement, comme une machine :_

 _« Dans la mesure où vous aviez le besoin émotionnelle pour le premier et physique pour le second, il était tout à fait illogique de ma part de vous les refuser. Cela aurait totalement porté atteinte à votre bon rétablissement. De plus je… »_

 _Jim avait hurlé. Il avait hurlé de rage et de frustration. Lui qui avait donné toute son affection et toute sa passion lors de leurs deux baisers s'était sentit comme trompé, trahis, violé en son for intérieur. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou, un taré, un dégénéré et il n'avait pas pu accepter ça. Il l'avait refusé. Il avait senti cette colère froide monter le long de son dos et s'attacher à sa colonne vertébrale : ne le lâchant plus, le forçant à dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas réellement pensé :_

 _« Vous savez quoi Spock ?! Vous n'êtes plus mon traitement ! » Avait-il presque crié, malgré lui : « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour avoir un « bon rétablissement » comme vous le dîtes. Depuis le début de cette histoire je n'ai jamais autant souffert émotionnellement de ma vie et vous en êtes en grande partie responsable ! » Il l'avait poussé vers l'arrière : « Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, Okay ?! Alors foutez moi la paix jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne sur l'Enterprise ! Retournez voir Uhura et restez loin de moi et de mon putain de cœur ! »_

 _Et il l'avait planté là, dans leur appartement et avait sprinté jusqu'à l'appartement de son frère. Ce dernier lui avait ouvert, l'avait accueilli et avait eu la bonne grâce de ne pas poser trop de questions. Le lendemain il avait vu Spock se présenter à la barre des témoins mais ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Il s'était senti coupable, il s'était senti perdu et infiniment triste de ce fait : Spock et lui avaient certainement perdu leur belle amitié…_

C'est quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le siège face au bureau de Weber qu'il sortit de sa torpeur, faisant face à l'air complétement furax de son avocat et désabusé :

« Bon ! Bon… ! Bon… ! » S'exclama celui-ci : « Déjà, on va faire appel. »

Le blond le dévisagea : il voulait refaire un procès ?!

« Ecoutez-moi, Maître Weber je pense que ma réputation a déjà reçu un sacré coup, je ne pense pas qu'un nouveau procès soit… » Commença Jim. Cependant l'avocat lui coupa la parole :

« Ma réputation aussi en a pris un coup ! » répliqua-t-il. « Et je pense que faire appel est la meilleure des solutions, pour vous comme pour moi. » Il se leva de son bureau et commença à faire les cents pas : « Bien, récapitulons : la défense a fait une très bonne et profonde recherche sur votre passé, a trouvé des témoins clés et a réussi à embobiné les jurés et le juge. »

 _Tout de suite après la fin de l'accusation qu'avait habilement menée Weber, la défense s'était mise à parler. Kori s'était tenue juste derrière son avocate et n'avait cessé de le fixer pendant toute la plaidoirie. Jim s'était senti très mal, comme si cette vipère tentait encore de le manipuler et de le capturer. L'avocate, Mlle Lacan avait mené d'une main de maître sa partie et avait présenté les faits aux jurés et au juge :_

 _« De plus, pour appuyer mon propos sur la non responsabilité de ma cliente, j'ajouterai que le capitaine James T. Kirk est réputé pour être un véritable débauché. Il a par le passé eut de très, très nombreuses aventures… Je cite en exemple : sa relation avec un membre de son équipage, le lieutenant Gaila qui n'a cependant pas voulu nous éclairé à ce sujet, une infirmière nommée Christine Chapel qui nous a rapporté que James T. Kirk n'avait cessé de la tromper et s'était, je cite « dépêchait de la larguer pour aller fricoter à droite et à gauche » puis enfin une relation, polygame, avec les deux sœurs Megan et Rachel Sryrie*. En d'autre terme, James T. Kirk est un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier de libertin, polygame et de nature, selon certains témoignages, entreprenante. »_

 _Cette sale Lacan s'était dépêché de le rendre immoral et sale aux yeux de la cour et avait ensuite prouver par a + b que Jim n'était absolument pas choqué outre mesure. Que certes, les actes de Kori étaient considérés comme illégaux pour l'Alliance mais que dans sa culture c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Elle était ensuite passé sur d'autres points que Weber avait réussi à contrecarrer mais le verdict était là : James T. Kirk avait perdu son procès._

« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez Kirk ?! » s'indigna l'avocat en constatant que Jim était dans la lune : « Je vous dis que vous devez prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue. »

Jim plissa ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche :

« Quoi ? Un psychologue ? Mais pourquoi faire, au juste ? »

« Vous n'écoutiez réellement pas… » Se retint de râler Weber : « Vous allez… Non ! Je vais vous prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue et vous allez lui demander de vous déclarer comme émotionnellement et physiquement affecté, voir même choqué, ça serait mieux, au vu de notre prochain procès. Je vais demander à votre médecin traitant de me faire parvenir de nouveau vos examens médicaux pour prouver l'impact de cette femme sur votre corps.»

« Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse cela ?! » s'indigna Kirk : « Je suis physiquement, c'est sûr, atteint. Mais mon état émotionnel n'est pas mauvais à cause de Kori ! Cela ne marchera pas ! »

« Je me fou de savoir si c'est à cause de cette Kori si vous faîtes la gueule ! Vous êtes mal alors vous allez voir ce psy et vous vous débrouillez pour qu'il vous déclare émotionnellement atteint ! »

Le ton de l'avocat fut totalement sans appel. Et le lendemain même Jim s'était retrouvé dans la salle d'attente du psychologue Jenna Quinn. Il regardait sa montre frénétiquement : bon sang, il n'avait pas vu Spock depuis le matin et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de l'appeler et Bones lui avait conseillé de dormir à l'hôtel pour ne pas le croiser. Le docteur Mccoy était toujours de bon conseil quand il s'agissait d'éviter le vulcain. Cependant Jim n'avait qu'une envie : s'excuser et il mourrait de stresse d'attendre dans cette fichue salle. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, la psychologue était en retard !

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour partir et appeler Spock la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur une dame d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle le fixa, lui fit un sourire et l'invita à entrer :

« Capitaine James T. kirk, je présume ? Jenna Quinn, enchantée. » Demanda-t-elle. Quand elle ne le vit pas bouger, elle haussa un sourcil : « Vous avez un autre rendez-vous ? »

Jim soupira alors franchement et pénétra dans le cabinet. La psychologue l'invita à s'assoir sur un fauteuil face à son bureau et consulta le dossier que lui avait certainement remit Weber. Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers son patient et questionna d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène James ?... » Elle prit une pause puis demanda : « Vous permettez que je vous appelle James ? »

« Je préfère Jim. » rectifia le blond. « Ce qui m'amène se trouve dans le rapport devant vous. » répondit-il.

Jenna regarda alors une fois de plus le dossier et reposa son regard sur son patient :

« A vrai dire non. Il y ait inscrit que vous souhaitez que je vous déclare émotionnellement affecté et choqué par votre agresseur. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous faîtes ici. » Elle se pencha et se servit une tasse de thé, elle en proposa à Jim qui refusa : « Pourquoi êtes-vous émotionnellement affecté ? »

Le capitaine s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, renfrogné. C'était pourtant évident :

« J'ai été kidnappé, je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir été violé et j'ai presque été assassiné par cette femme. J'ai depuis des séquelles physiques importantes qui me pourrissent la vie. » Il haussa les épaules : « Je pense que mon affect émotionnel est alors évident. »

« Pas nécessairement. Vous ne semblez pas choquer Jim, mais anxieux. Avez-vous quelque chose à faire de particulier ? Nous pourrions reporter le rendez-vous quand vous serez d'avantage disponible pour vous exprimer… »

Le blond la dévisagea. Il croisa les bras et soupira, la fixant d'un air agacé :

« Non, non c'est bon. Je suis disponible pour tout ce que vous voulez… » Répliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai rien à faire de particulier aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit Mme Quinn. « Je pense que votre esprit est ailleurs et que vous n'avez aucune envie d'être ici. »

Le blond décroisa ses bras et les posa sur ses genoux :

« Oui. Effectivement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être là. Mais je n'ai réellement rien de spécial à faire. »

« Vous devez pourtant venir pour vous exprimer au sujet de ce traumatisme avec l'evuev Kori. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envie d'être ici ? » Quand il leva les yeux au ciel, elle ajouta : « Vous savez Jim, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ou que vous ne voulez pas me parler, nous ne pourrons pas travailler tous les deux. »

Le capitaine inspira alors, la fixant. Elle lui rendit son regard, il n'était ni bienveillant ni mauvais. Sans réel expression à vrai dire… Mais ce n'était pas comparable au regard de Spock… Spock… Voilà qu'il repensait encore à lui. Il devait le voir, lui parler, s'excuser. Quand il releva les yeux vers Jenna, elle plissa les yeux. Oui, Jim divaguait.

« Je… » Commença-t-il. « A vrai dire je me suis disputé avec quelqu'un hier soir et… Et ça me préoccupe. » Il renifla : « C'est surtout pour ça que je ne suis pas réellement présent, avec vous. »

Jenna eut un sourire et nota quelque chose, elle regarda de nouveau son patient :

« Quel genre de dispute ? »

« Quelque chose d'assez sérieux. » répliqua Jim, sans vouloir s'étendre.

« Oh ? Et avec qui avez-vous eu cette dispute ? » Quand elle capta le regard suspicieux, elle ajouta : « Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel Jim. Ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas d'ici. Je vous le promets. »

« Bien… Euh… » Il fronça les sourcils : « J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de… Vous savez… Parler de moi, comme ça… »

« Il n'y a pas de ligne de conduite à suivre, racontez moi ce que vous avez envie de me raconter. Même si ça n'a aucun lien avec Kori. Pourquoi cette dispute vous préoccupe-t-elle autant ?»

« Je… » Il inspira : « En fait je… Je me suis disputé avec mon premier officier. »

« Votre premier officier ? »

« Oui… »

Jenna nota quelque chose sur son bloc note tout en demandant :

« A propos du travail ? »

« Non, c'était plutôt personnel. » répliqua Jim, très peu à son aise.

Le psychologue releva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

« Oh, une dispute personnelle. Cela vous touche donc ? » Jim acquiesça, elle continua : « Avez-vous de bon rapport en règle générale avec ce premier officier ? »

« Oui…» il toussota, « Oui on peut dire ça, oui. »

« Vous êtes amis ? » demanda la psychologue en souriant.

« C'est ça. » Il sentit son cœur se serrer. « Enfin… Nous l'étions, plutôt. »

L'autre hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur son bloc note, elle reporta son attention de nouveau sur Jim et prit un air réellement peinée :

« Cette dispute a-t-elle eu un si grand impact sur votre relation ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui… Et non… C'est compliqué. » Répondit le blond. Devant l'air peu convaincu de sa vis-à-vis, il continua : « Cela fait quelques semaines que nous ne pourrons probablement jamais être comme avant, tous les deux. Mais la dispute d'hier soir fut… Et bien… Je pense que ça serait compliqué de nous reparler comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Jenna sembla vouloir poser une question mais se retint, se contentant d'attendre que son patient développe. Comme il ne le fit pas, elle questionna :

« Pourquoi est-ce d'avantage complexe entre vous depuis quelques temps ? Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

« Spock est Enfin mon premier officier plutôt est… Je… Notre relation a changé. Voilà tout. Et… Et il m'a déçu. Vraiment beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi cela Jim ? »

« Il… Il n'a pas eu la réponse que j'aurais voulu à une question très importante et… Et ça…ça m'a énormément blessé. »

« Quelle était-elle ? Si je puis me permettre… »

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment en parler je… »

« Souvenez-vous, secret professionnel. »

« Il… Enfin… Non, je l'ai embrassé. Deux fois. »

« Oh, et il vous a repoussé ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Il a répondu à mes baisers. Et… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'a juste répondu que c'était logique. Cela m'a mis hors de moi. Il m'a dit que… Que… Enfin, j'ai juste crié que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.»

« … Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de… » Elle sembla hésiter sur le prénom : « De Spock ? »

Le blond toussota et la dévisagea :

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il.

« N'est-elle pas légitime ? » renvoya Jenna. « Vous l'avez embrassé Jim. Et son manque de considération à votre égard vous rend furieux et triste. Alors… Je vous demande si vous l'aimez ? »

Kirk soupira et baissa les épaules, se détendant :

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Jenna secoua doucement la tête :

« Pas forcément. Vous êtes le seul à savoir ce qu'il y a dans votre esprit. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que vous ressentez. » Elle déposa son stylo sur son calepin : « Mais j'avais un petit doute, tout de même. Depuis quand en êtes-vous conscient ? »

« Oh mais ça fait un long moment que je l'ai admis. Sauf que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« C'est ça qui vous fait du mal ? »

« Non… Enfin… Si, si je suppose. »

« Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque ? » elle croisa les jambes : « Après tout, Spock vous a bien laissé l'embrasser, non ? »

« Vous n'avez pas lu le rapport au sujet de mon traitement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'est rien inscrit, spécifiquement, au sujet de votre traitement. »

Jim hésita, il se pencha en avant vers la praticienne et demanda tout doucement :

« … Vous… Êtes-vous réellement tenu au secret professionnel ? »

« Bien sûr. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jim lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il appelait _« son traitement »_ et en quoi Spock jouait un rôle important dans celui-ci. Il lui raconta à peu près tout concernant son second et lui. Ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, en quoi cela était compliqué par rapport à sa famille, par rapport à sa carrière. En quoi Spock le rendait fou… En quoi son amour pour lui le dévorait et le ronger de plus en plus.

« Je pense que vous devriez lâcher prise, Jim. » déclara Jenna.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est évident que Spock vous porte en estime, sinon il ne vous aurait jamais suivit dans cette histoire. Cependant si comme il vous l'a dit il ne ressent rien pour vous, dans un sens romantique si je puis dire, cette relation avec lui vous détruira. Je pense que vous devriez lâcher prise au sujet de votre second et que vous preniez du temps pour vous, pour votre famille et vos amis. Laissez de la distance entre vous. »

Jim haussa de nouveau les épaules :

« C'est justement ce que j'essaye de faire vous savez… Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de mon frère et de ma mère. Mon meilleur ami va se marier et va être papa, alors j'essaye aussi d'être présent pour lui et… »

« C'est très bien tout ça, Jim. Mais pensez aussi à vous. Laissez-vous une chance. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez allé vers Kori à cause de Spock et vers bien d'autres toujours à cause de votre premier officier. Il est réellement temps de lâcher prise et de passer à autre chose. »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à ces femmes… J'ai essayé mais ça ne marche jamais. » Répliqua doucement Jim.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Jim. » admit Jenna : « Vous me dîtes que vous êtes amoureux de Spock mais que pour l'oublier vous allez voir des femmes ? »

« Oui. » confirma le blond. « Et alors ? ».

« Coupez-moi si je me trompe mais… Votre premier officier est de type masculin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. J'ai même embrassé mon meilleur ami récemment pour en être sûr. Et je vous garantit que ça ne m'a plu du tout !»

Jenna sourit alors franchement :

« Jim. Embrasser votre meilleur ami n'est pas un bon moyen de vous trouver. Cela ne vous a pas plu car c'était votre ami et non quelqu'un pour qui vous pouviez éprouver du désir ou de l'attrait sexuel. »

Kirk la dévisagea :

« Êtes-vous en train de me conseiller de changer de bord ? » demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Pas radicalement de changer de bord mais… De vous chercher. Et si possible de vous trouver. » Répliqua Jenna. Elle regarda sa montre et sourit : « Notre entretien dure depuis plus de deux heures. Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous reprendre rendez-vous ? »

« Je… » Balbutia-t-il. « Oui je le veux. »

« Bien, bien… Après demain matin ? 10h ? Cela vous irait ? »

« Oui, oui c'est parfait. »

Alors qu'il allait se lever, elle lui tendit son dossier :

« Jim, votre attestation. »

« Ma quoi ? » répéta l'autre.

« Votre attestation comme quoi je vous reconnais émotionnellement touché par l'evuev Kori. » sourit-elle. « Elle n'est peut-être pas la cause direct de votre mal être actuel mais… Elle en a profité et elle a contribué à vous fragilisez d'avantage. » Elle le reconduit à la porte.

« Merci Mme Quinn… » Répondit Jim, d'une voix douce.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous, et mes amitiés à Maître Weber. »

Ainsi elle le laissa quitter son cabinet et Jim se retrouva seul dans l'ascenseur à 19h. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire à cet instant… Cinq options s'offraient à lui : 1, aller donner l'attestation à Weber sans plus tarder. 2, retrouver son frère et sa famille pour dîner. 3, appeler Spock et lui demander d'avoir une réelle conversation. 4, aller diner avec Bones et Carole. 4, Appeler Bones et aller se bourrer la gueule avec son meilleur ami dans le bar le plus proche.

Ouai, il allait définitivement se bourrer la gueule.

Bones était tranquillement installé dans le salon de son appartement avec sa ravissante fiancée à ses côtés. Ils regardaient une émission sur les biens-faits d'écouter de la musique classique pendant la grossesse. Il conseillait alors du Justin Bieber, Rihanna ou encore du P !nk. Alors que So what retentissait dans le salon le communicateur de Mccoy afficha un appel.

« Oh, c'est Jim. » déclara le médecin en décrochant. Carol acquiesça un sourire et écouta les réponses de son fiancé : « Allo Jim comment est-ce que ça va?... Attends, quoi ?...Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis en train de regarder une émission sur… Tu veux quoi ?! Mais qui t'a… ?! Ta Psy ?! Depuis quand est-ce que tu vois une Psy ?!... Elle t'a dit de quoi ?! Et tu veux que je… Mais enfin Jim je… ! Oui, oui tu as raison mais… Non, non et non ! Tu ne feras pas ça tout seul ! Je ne veux pas te retrouver baignant dans ta sueur et ton sang dans une cave sadomasochiste !... Je sais que c'est cliché !...Tu ne pouvais pas avoir ta crise identitaire sexuelle à 16 ans, comme tout le monde ?!... Bien sûr que je n'en ai pas eu !... Ouai, ouai c'est ça ! C'était bien la peine de t'embr… Euh de t'embrigader ah ah ah ! Non rien, j'arrive. » Il se tourna vers la blonde et eut un sourire navré.

« Va rejoindre cet idiot. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Et je ne veux surtout rien savoir ! »

« Je t'aime ! » répliqua Bones en se levant et en lui embrassant le bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit-elle juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.

Quand le docteur Mccoy rejoint finalement son ami dans un des bistros les mieux planqués de la station, il le trouva accouder au bar. Avec deux consommations sous le nez. Il fonça alors vers son abruti de capitaine et lui prit les deux verres :

« Combien de litre de whisky as-tu déjà bu ?! » l

« Pas une goutte. Je t'attendais. » répliqua le blond en reprenant un des deux verres : « Ma conso'. » Désigna-t-il. « Ta conso'. » Il fit un grand sourire et invita son ami à s'assoir avec lui.

Bones renifla et but une gorgée. Il fixa son imbécile d'ami et resta silencieux. Jim ne parla pas d'avantage, attendant visiblement que le docteur fasse le premier pas. Comme aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient vouloir initier une réelle conversation, Bones toussota : ils étaient les seuls clients dans le bistrot à cette heure-ci. Jim jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme puis expira, le fixant :

« Donc… » Commença-t-il.

« Tu veux tester… » Continua le docteur.

« Les mecs. Ouaip. » Confirma le capitaine.

Bones regarda son verre et fit une grimace. Ouvrant en très grand deux yeux globuleux, absolument pas prêt pour cette discussion et certainement pas non plus à la soirée qui l'attendait. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami, de témoin, de patient préféré et accessoirement de capitaine, accessoirement.

« Okay. » il renifla de plus belle, stoïque au possible : « Donc m'embrasser la dernière fois c'était pas suffisant ? Tu veux qu'on… ? »

Jim blanchit alors, dévisageant l'autre :

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-il.

« Bah, tu sais…. Tu me demandes si je veux bien qu'on… » Devant l'air tout à fait interloqué du blond, il continua : « Enfin Jimmy je… Je t'aime beaucoup hein, mais je suis fiancé et puis tu sais… Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire _ça_ avec moi. Après tout on est comme des frères tous les deux et… »

« Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! » Le coupa Kirk, mort de gêne : « Ne finis jamais, jamais, jamais cette putain de phrase Bones ! » Beugla-t-il, surprenant le barman qui nettoyait une table dans le fond. Il parla alors un ton au-dessous : « Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi bon sang ! »

Le brun lâcha un long soupir de soulagement :

« Bordel de merde… ! » dit-il rassuré, sentant une tonne de pression quitter ses épaules.

« Comme tu dis ! » répliqua Jim. « Mais enfin Bones, je ne te demanderai jamais ce genre de chose… Dire que je veux tester avec les mecs n'implique pas que je veux de toi dans mon lit. »

« Ça va hein ! La dernière fois qu'on a eu ce genre de discussion tu m'as roulé une pelle ! » Renvoya le médecin courroucé.

« Alors déjà je n'ai jamais vu plus chaste que ce baiser et ensuite, c'est toi qui l'a initié. »

« Parce qu'un certain gamin avait peur de se jeter à l'eau, c'est tout ! »

« Mais je t'emmerde ! »

Le silence revint alors. Ils burent chacun plusieurs gorgées et se regardèrent de nouveau. Jim eut un petit sourire et donna un coup de coude à son ami :

« Comme je te disais au téléphone, c'est ma psy qui m'encourage à faire ça. »

« Ouai, ta psy. » répéta Bones qui n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de profession, qu'il aimait appeler _« fabulation de médecine_ »***.

« Elle pense que vu que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec les femmes, pour oublier Spock… »

« Donc tu lui as parlé de Spock, bien. » murmura le brun dans sa barbe.

« Et que c'est peut-être parce que je préfèrerai inconsciemment les hommes. » termina le blond.

Bones fit un bond sur sa chaise : minute papillon, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à ce foutu gamin la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion ?!

« Attends, pas besoin d'un diplôme en psychoniaiserie pour te pondre ce diagnostic ! Je te l'ai dit avant elle ! »

« Je sais Bones ! Mais elle m'a alors dit qu'embrasser mon meilleur ami n'était pas la meilleure façon de tester l'autre sexe et que c'était normal de ne rien avoir ressenti de particulier, en fait. »

Cette fois, Bones beugla telle une vendeuse de poisson se battant bec et ongle contre la vendeuse de fruits de mer :

« Non de dieu Kirk ! » Il se leva même de sa chaise : « Tu es allé raconter à cette mégère qu'on s'était embrassé ?! Et si elle va le répéter à la pause-café des psychoniais de 10h du matin ?! Hein ?! J'aurais l'air fin tiens ! » il prit un air dramatique : « Le grand docteur Léonard Mccoy, fiancé de surcroit au docteur Carol Marcus enceinte, et oui Jim, ma fiancée est enceinte, roule des galoches à son supérieur ! » Il fit les cent pas, ne réalisant pas que le barman le fixait extrêmement surpris : « Et si après on vient m'accuser de vendre mon corps pour obtenir des avantages hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je répondrais en conseil de discipline avec ma femme enceinte de 7 mois, en pleure devant moi ?! »

Jim se retint de pouffer, s'accrochant farouchement à arborer un air totalement sérieux :

« Elle ne répétera rien. Tu te fais de la bile pour rien mon vieux. » Dit-il en désignant la chaise que le docteur avait manqué de renverser en se levant : « Rassis toi et terminons ce verre. Ensuite nous pourrons aller dans un endroit plus… Plus propice à ma démarche, on va dire. »

Le brun dévisagea franchement son vis-à-vis et reposa sa paire de fesse sur le cuir brun de la chaise de bar. Il but doucement son verre tout en commentant le métier charlatanesque de psychologue en long, en large et en travers.

Quand ils eurent fini, Jim régla leurs deux consommations sans laisser le choix à son ami, alors qu'ils allaient quitter le bistrot, le patron dit à l'attention du blond :

« Pour ce que vous recherchez, y'a la bar-boîte le Miniant****. »

Bones arqua un sourcil et dévisagea Jim.

« Euh… Merci… ! » répliqua Jim en évitant le regard de son ami et en lui tirant le bras pour qu'ils sortent du bar.

« Attends Jim, il pense que nous… »

« Laisses le penser. »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour… »

« On s'en fiche Bones. De toute façon on va te prendre exactement pour ça là où on va. »

« Là où… ? Non ! Je refuse d'aller dans cette boîte ! »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun fixa l'autre. Un air terrible sur le visage : un dilemme sur humain s'opposait à lui : 1. Aller dans une boîte gay avec son meilleur ami, histoire de faire le papa poule et passer complétement pour ce qu'il n'était pas. 2. Le laisser y aller tout seul et se ronger les ongles toute la soirée, énerver Carol, se retrouver à dormir sur le canapé. Bon, il était fixé. S'il devait dormir sur ce fichu canapé, il le ferait pour une bonne raison. Et cette raison s'affichait comme une affreuse fin de soirée dans une boîte… Bones avala sa salive et déclara, d'un ton tout à fait acerbe :

« De toute façon on te laissera pas entrer dans cette boîte, avec ta foutue dégaine ! »

Jim regarda son jean bleu, son t-shirt blanc, sa veste en cuir et sa paire de chaussure d'uniforme. Il pensa que sa fameuse dégaine et lui emmerdaient le médecin mais il ne le dit pas, le sourire qu'il adressait déjà à l'autre valait toutes les railleries de la galaxie…

Spock était accoudé à une balustrade dans un restaurant près du parc dans lequel Jim et lui avait échangé leur second baiser. Il était strict, comme à son habitude et son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il regarda l'heure, déjà 20h30. Son père avait du retard pour leur dîner en tête à tête. Il avait pris la décision de reconsidérer l'offre de Sarek, au sujet de repopulation de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Il souhaitait en discuter activement avec lui et établir les paramètres les plus logiques et les plus efficaces pour que son espèce puisse en bénéficier sans pour autant desservir sa carrière au sein de Starfleet… Ou le capitaine…

Alors qu'il allait appeler son père, pour savoir où en était sa réunion, il vit passer Carol Marcus accompagnée d'une autre femme. Le vulcain renonça alors à appeler Sarek et se dirigea vers la blonde, la saluant poliment :

« Bonsoir Docteur Marcus. » dit-il d'un ton régulier.

La future madame Mccoy se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire :

« Mr. Spock ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je suis contente de vous voir ! On n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se croiser depuis notre dîner. »

« C'est vrai. » confirma le brun.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec Jim et Léonard ? » demanda-t-elle cependant surprise. « Je pensais que vous feriez votre petite sortie tous les trois. »

Il tiqua : Jim. Jim sortait ce soir avec le docteur Mccoy et Carol n'y était pas convié. Il décida d'essayer d'en apprendre d'avantage :

« Je n'ai pas eu d'information sur cette sortie. » déclara-t-il. « Il me vient alors l'évidence de ne pas y avoir été invité. »

La blonde fit un sourire triste :

« Oh… Je ne voulais pas vous… » Balbutia-t-elle. « Enfin… Je… Ils n'ont peut-être pas voulu vous embêter avec ça. Surtout que vous devez avoir envie de passer du temps avec le lieutenant Uhura. »

Spock retiqua :

« Que qualifiez-vous de _« ça »_ ? »

Carol soupira :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois vous le dire, du coup… Si Jim ne vous a rien dit je… » Quand elle vit l'air faussement neutre du vulcain, elle abdiqua : bon, Spock était aussi le meilleur ami de Jim, il était normal qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait ce soir : « D'après ce que j'ai compris, je n'ai pas vraiment posé de questions : Léonard accompagne Jim pour l'aider à se trouver. »

« A se trouver ? » répéta le vulcain, de marbre.

« Oui, vous savez… Se trouver… Euh… Comment dire ça… Enfin sexuellement quoi… » Quand elle vit le visage de Spock elle ajouta rapidement : « Je crois que Jim va juste voir si l'autre sexe lui plait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils vont faire mais Bones est avec lui ! Donc tout ira bien pour lui ! Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter Spock, je… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, le vulcain était parti. Son amie la regarda et demanda doucement :

« C'était quoi ça… ? »

« Aucune foutue idée… ! » répliqua la blonde.

Bones et Jim étaient accoudés au bar de la boîte. Ils avaient pu entrer avec une grande facilité et Jim ne s'était pas gêné de le faire remarquer à son ami. Mccoy avait simplement répondu que ce n'était pas sa faute si ce « lieu de débauche » n'avait aucun standing.

Alors ils étaient là, tous les deux, contre le bar, un verre en main et avec un air profondément paumé sur le visage. Ils regardaient d'autres hommes dansaient et le docteur sentait son anxiété monter quand certains d'entre eux le relookaient. Jim quant à lui avait beaucoup de mal à quitter son verre ou Bones du regard… Il hésitait même fortement à s'en aller… Il n'était pas vraiment dans son élément. Alors qu'il allait parler de sa merveilleuse idée de quitter la boîte dans les plus brefs délais, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

Quand il se retourna il se retint de tirer la tronche : Mcgrégor junior se tenait devant lui, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Capitaine Kirk ! Quelle surprise ! » Déclara-t-il le regardant de haut en bas. « Vous êtes venu vous amuser ? » Il remarqua alors Bones : « Avec votre petit copain… ? »

Jim aurait adoré lui laisser croire ça si le docteur ne le foudroyait pas du regard :

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Il m'accompagne juste. » répliqua-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du dit ami.

« Oh, donc pas de petit copain ce soir ? » demanda Junior, il s'avança doucement vers Jim et vint se pencher sur sa chaise de bar : « Ou pas de petit copain du tout ? »

Ça c'était la merde. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée à fuir ce garçon et encore moins envie de devoir se justifier auprès de son père si ce dernier allait se plaindre. Il fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules, se relevant face au à James Mcgrégor Junior.

« En fait, Lieutenant Mcgrégor, je n'apprécie pas ce ton. » Dit-il d'un ton un peu sec : « Je ne suis pas du genre à flirter avec mes collègues. » Il se rassit : « Et en particulier avec mes subordonnés… »

L'autre homme se sentit visiblement très gêné et le pria de l'excuser avant de le laisser seul avec Mccoy. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et chuchota à son ami une fois qu'il fut rassit :

« Et Spock ? Ce n'est pas ton collègue et ton subordonné peut-être ? »

Jim soupira agacé :

« Ça va hein ! »

Bones eut un petit rire goguenard et continua de boire son verre.

Et ils en burent bon nombres, de ces foutues verres. Tellement qu'à un moment le médecin perdit de vu son meilleur ami, se retrouvant à parler avec le bol de cacahouète. Il maudit le capitaine et l'insulta de plusieurs noms d'oiseau puis se demanda depuis quand il était ici, à parler seul et il consulta sa montre. Les chiffres de son appareil dansaient devant lui et ne semblaient pas vouloir lui donner la précieuse information.

« Docteur ? » demanda une voix partiellement tendue et essouflée.

Mccoy releva les yeux et vit Spock en train de le dévisager de ses deux têtes. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, vacillant un peu :

« Depuis quand vous avez quatre pairs d'oreilles commandeur ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant. L'autre haussa un sourcil et le rattrapa quand il faillit tomber.

« Je vais appeler le docteur Marcus… » dit-il en sortant son communicateur : « Où est Jim ? »

Quand il vit l'air contrarié du médecin, il répéta sa question :

« Docteur Mccoy… Où est le capitaine ? »

« Pas dans le bol de cacahouète, ça c'est sûr. » Tandis qu'il riait de sa propre blague, qu'il trouvait fameuse d'ailleurs, Spock le secoua légèrement tout en répétant cette même question :

« Concentrez-vous docteur. Où est Jim ?! » Son ton était beaucoup plus vif et alerte qu'à l'accoutumé. Bones se dit que la prudence était mère de sureté et il haussa les épaules, décidant que les blagues étaient terminées et que de toute façon, ce vulcain n'avait aucun humour.

Alors que Spock le reposait sur son tabouret et qu'il appelait sa fiancée, Bones eut une révélation :

« Jim n'est pas en train de danser ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Après vérification je peux vous assurez qu'il n'est pas dans cet établissement. » répliqua Spock, coupant la communication avec Carol.

« Alors il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un et est parti avec lui. »

Spock resta silencieux un instant, appela le barman, désigna Mccoy et dit rapidement à ce dernier:

« Le docteur Marcus sait où vous vous trouvez, elle va venir vous chercher. »

Puis il quitta le bar d'un pas vif.

Bones dévisagea son verre vide et dit au barman :

« Un autre garçon ! »

« Désolé Monsieur, mais votre ami m'a payé pour que je ne vous donne plus une seule goutte d'alcool aujourd'hui. »

Le docteur écarquilla les yeux et fusilla le bol de cacahouète du regard :

« Foutu gobelin ! »

Fin du chapitre 20…

* **Noms des jumelles étant totalement inventée. Seul leur nom de famille est correct.**

 **** Petite référence à Star Trek Beyond, Bones dit de «** _ **Beastie Boys – Sabotage**_ **» que c'est de la musique classique. Alors bon, j'ai mis quelques artistes au pif dans le tas. Bon okay je mens : j'ai mi Justin Bieber car c'est le chanteur préféré de ma meilleure amie, Rihanna car elle a fait la BO de Star Trek Beyond et P !nk parce que j'aime bien ! Voilà voilà !**

 ***** Je suis étudiante en psycho, donc je ne me fous pas de la psycho xD ! Je prends juste le point de vue de certains médecins qui peuvent avoir tendance à confondre psychologie et psychanalyse et qui en ont une très mauvaise opinion. PS : l'auteur de cette fanfic n'a rien contre la psychanalyse mais pense juste que Freud est phallocentrique #ilpenseavecsonbasventre.**

 ****** Juste le nom de mon chat, faut pas chercher des fois.**


	22. Chapter 21: De Sexe

**Chapitre 21 : De sexe.**

 _ **Attention : ce chapitre est rated-t voir rated-M.**_

Jim regardait son vis-à-vis alors qu'il commençait à lui embrasser le torse. Il agrippa ses cheveux quand ce dernier mordilla son téton droit en inspirant avec force… Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Assit dans le fauteuil de son appartement à se faire caresser et embrasser par cet homme, agenouillé devant lui ? Il renversa sa tête en arrière quand le lieutenant Mcgrégor effleura son entre jambe avant de remonter vers lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Jim n'était d'ailleurs pas très réceptif, se sentant plus spectateur qu'acteur de cette situation. D'ailleurs il se demandait où elle allait le mener…

 _Jim en avait marre d'entendre Bones lui parlait des bienfaits de l'implantation d'un émetteur dans sa fesse droite pour pouvoir le retrouver plus facilement s'il se faisait encore kidnapper par une bonne femme._

 _Quand « sa chanson », à savoir la première chanson qu'il reconnut dans ce fichu bars, passa finalement, il décida d'aller danser et de planter son meilleur ami sur sa chaise. Il remarqua que ce dernier se portait très bien de son absence car il avait commencé à discuter avec le bol de cacahouètes._

 _Ainsi le capitaine Kirk commença à danser tout seul dans cette nuée qu'il avait oublié d'identifié comme des hommes le relookant depuis le début de la soirée. Forcément, l'alcool n'aidant pas, il ne fit pas attention à qui vint danser avec lui._

 _C'est quand il se retrouva face à un grand homme roux et aux yeux foncé qu'il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. L'homme tenta alors de l'embrasser mais Jim, par réflexe, lui mit un violent coup de tête*. Oui, un coup de tête. Quelques coups de poings, videurs et saignements de nez plus tard, il se retrouva dehors et ce la tête la première. Alors qu'il se redressait pour aller casser la gueule à ceux qui l'avait balancé dans la rue, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le lieutenant Mcgrégor._

James Mcgrégor fit descendre sa bouche le long du ventre de Jim. Laissant une traînée de baiser humides derrière lui. Il arriva bien vite au bas ventre du blond et releva ses yeux vers ceux du capitaine, dans une attente de permission. Kirk ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son subordonné et resta figé.

 _Le lieutenant l'avait invité à boire un autre verre dans un bar pas très loin de la boîte. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et le sujet des amours revint à la charge :_

 _« Je vous ai raconté mon histoire, capitaine. » dit le plus jeune. « Quelle est la vôtre ? Comment vous avez su que vous préfériez les hommes ? »_

 _Jim s'était senti mal à l'aise et avait raclé sa gorge, cherchant une porte de sortie. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il avait haussé les épaules et avait fini par répondre :_

 _« Je ne le sais pas, en fait. Je me cherche, voilà tout. »_

 _Il avait été honnête et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Car à ce moment-là le lieutenant lui proposa de l'aider à se trouver et l'alcool aidant beaucoup, Jim ne refusa pas._

Vu qu'il n'eut pas de réponse du blond, le lieutenant remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau sensuellement, voulant le stimuler et le faire abdiquer. Jim finit par lui attraper la tête et à lui rendre son baiser. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas de saveur particulière comme avec Spock. Il était fade, dénué de sentiments, dénué de signification : c'était sexuel, voilà tout. Mais c'est peut être justement de ça dont il avait besoin en ce moment : de sexe.

 _« C'est votre appartement ? » avait demandé Mcgrégor en pénétrant dans le salon. « C'est grand, même pour un officier. »_

 _Ils n'avaient pas pu aller chez le lieutenant car il vivait avec ses parents. Et ni James ni Jim n'avaient envie de croiser l'Amiral en peignoir et pantoufle alors qu'ils attaquaient les préliminaires._

 _« Je le partageais avec un collègue… Mais il a trouvé autre part, donc c'est mon chez moi pour le moment. » S'était simplement justifié le blond._

 _« Je ne savais pas qu'on vous imposait de partager des appartements. C'est inhabituel… » Avait répliqué Mcgrégor. Quand il vit l'air pensif de Jim, il s'avança vers lui et lui encercla la taille : « Mais je pense qu'on a autre chose à faire que de parler de colocation, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? »_

 _Jim l'avait doucement repoussé un instant et avait articulé quelques mots : comme quoi il n'était pas vraiment prêt, qu'il était peut être mieux que le lieutenant s'en aille. Mais ce dernier le fit taire, l'entraina vers le fauteuil, le fit assoir et entreprit de débuter les préliminaires._

Mcgrégor redescendit vers le bas ventre de Jim et déboucla sa ceinture doucement, se redressant ensuite un peu pour embrasser son nombril. Il revint très vite vers le pantalon et défit un premier bouton. Jim le regardait faire, sentant sa tête s'enrouler dans du coton : il allait coucher avec un homme, avec un subordonné. Et alors ? Après tout, comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, ce n'était que du sexe. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de luxure et il ne faisait que suivre les conseils de sa psy après tout : tenter l'autre sexe. C'est ce qu'il faisait.

Quand le second bouton sauta et que la braguette descendit doucement, le blond inspira profondément : il était prêt. Une fellation restait une fellation. Qu'elle soit faîtes par un homme ou une femme après tout. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et il était loin d'être novice en la matière de toute façon…

Doucement, l'autre fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches et le fit tomber à ses chevilles. Il vint ensuite s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux du blond, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Avant d'entamer votre petite gâterie, capitaine, j'aimerais que vous me caressiez aussi… » Quand il entendit Jim souffler de frustration il l'embrassa de nouveau. « Bon… Alors c'est moi qui vais vous caresser… Vous ne voyez aucune objection à ce que je vous marque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond ne répliqua pas, sentant simplement la bouche du lieutenant descendre le long de sa mâchoire pour venir sucer la peau de son cou. Le marquer, hein ? Il voulait lui faire un suçon… Peu importait, après tout il ne se verrait pas sous son uniforme… Jim se laissa aller à la sensation de succion sur son cou et vint effleurer le dos de l'autre homme. Alors qu'il allait passer ses mains dans le caleçon de l'autre, Mcgrégor lui fut violement arraché.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, Spock, essoufflé, venait de jeter le lieutenant au sol. Il le dévisagea et se sentit comme nu devant son second. En réalité il l'était déjà à moitié, seul son caleçon devenu trop serré le couvrant encore. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Spock se retourna vers le lieutenant qui se relever déjà en râlant :

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! » brailla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! »

« Le capitaine Kirk est dans l'incapacité immédiate de continuer cet échange. Je vous prie de quitter cet appartement. » Répliqua le Vulcain en désignant la porte, sans le regarder pour autant.

« Vous venez de me balancer au sol ?! Et vous pensez que je vais juste me casser comme ça ?! » Cria presque le lieutenant.

Il s'avança d'un pas vif vers le commandeur qui lui attrapa le bras avec violence, marcha vers la porte et le foutu dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Avant de refermer la porte, il déclara :

« Je vous déconseille de parler de ceci à quiconque si vous ne voulez pas que votre père apprenne ce que vous faites de vos soirées de permissions. »

« Et moi je vous déconseille de me faire chanter, sinon je vais tout balancer sur James T. Kirk ! » contra l'autre. « Je suis sûr que les journalistes vont adorer ça ! »

Spock ancra alors ses yeux noirs dans les siens et dit d'une voix très calme :

« Je vous déconseille de porter atteinte au capitaine. Les répercussions pourraient être… Dramatique. » Mcgrégor recula alors, soudain prit d'une peur panique : « Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, lieutenant. Les nuits ne sont sûres dans cette partie de la station… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à un jeune officier comme vous à une heure aussi tardive…? »

Quand Jim vit Spock revenir, alors qu'il était comme paralysé sur sa chaise, il se sentit prit d'une honte et d'une humiliation sans nom. Si bien que son regard, aussitôt après avoir rencontré celui de son second, se mit à fuir vers le sol. Le vulcain s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son épaule :

« Jim… Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le blond ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fixer furieusement le sol du regard. Il sentait des larmes de frustration et de honte monter aux creux de ses yeux. Il ne respirait même plus en fait. Se sentant prisonnier de cette effroyable situation : prit en flagrant délit de coucherie avec un homme par Spock. Il avait envie de disparaître, là, maintenant, peut-être même de mourir.

Spock le regarda, sa voix se fit plus inquiète :

« Vous avez bu, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il. Devant l'absence de réponse de l'autre, il insista : « Jim… Regardez-moi. »

Le refus fut flagrant, le blond accrochant ses yeux sur le sol du salon. Le vulcain attrapa alors le visage de l'autre et le redressa vers lui, le forçant à quitter son point sur le sol. L'espace d'un instant, leur regard se croisèrent et Jim se sentit d'autant plus mal : Spock avait pitié de lui.

« Laissez-moi… » Murmura-t-il soudain, baissant les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes fragilisé, potentiellement sujet à une crise et … »

« Spock foutez moi le camp… ! » Répéta le capitaine. « Je vous ai dit de me foutre la paix ! » hurla Jim. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il serra ses accoudoirs de toutes ses forces et fixa avec colère son premier officier : « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre foutue pitié ! Dégagez de ma vue ! »

« Capitaine je ne peux pas vous laisser. C'est impossible. Si cet individu revient vous risquez de… »

« Baiser ! » le coupa Kirk. « Oui Spock, on risquerait de baiser ! C'était d'ailleurs ce que nous aurions fait si vous n'aviez pas débarqué pour le foutre dehors ! » Il eut alors la force de se lever et vacilla un peu avant de se redonner de la consistance : « Car oui, Spock, j'ai des besoins ! Je suis un être humain, un homme ! Et parfois… ! Parfois j'ai juste besoin de coucher avec un autre être humain et de prendre mon pied ! » Il s'avança vers lui et le repoussa de la main : « J'avais besoin de sexe, ce soir ! Et ce gamin était bien parti pour m'en apporter ! » Il se retourna et cria : « De Sexe ! »

Il ne comprit pas ce qui arriva par la suite, se retrouvant soudainement plaqué contre le mur du salon, les bras de Spock autour de son corps et sa bouche plaquée avec force sur la sienne, commençant déjà à passer sa langue à travers ses lèvres. Le premier réflexe de Jim fut d'essayer de le repousser, mais rien ne fit bouger le vulcain, qui continua à l'embrasser avec effervescence.

Le blond sentait son corps tout entier succomber à ce baiser complètement inattendu et de plus en plus fiévreux mais il se le refusa. Il mordit délibérément et fortement la lèvre de son second, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire rompre le baiser.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! » haleta le blond d'un air furieux. « V… Vous me volez mon plan cul et… Et vous essayez de… De me… De… Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste ?! »

Spock se toucha la lèvre, il saignait légèrement : une marque verte foncé venant coloré sa lèvre inférieur. Il reporta son attention sur son capitaine, complètement stoïque :

« Je ne fais que répondre à votre besoin. »

« Mon b…Mon besoin ? » répéta Jim, ne récupérant toujours pas son souffle.

Le vulcain s'approcha alors doucement de lui, venant le rapprocher d'avantage du mur, pencha la tête vers son épaule et vint murmurer à son oreille :

« De sexe. »

C'en fut trop pour le capitaine qui s'embrasa et se jeta sur la bouche du vulcain, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se redresser ou de respirer.

Ce désir qu'il avait réprimé depuis des années enflamma son âme, son corps, ses reins… Tout en lui, absolument tout, lui hurlait de ne plus jamais lâcher Spock. De le tenir et de l'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en meurent tous les deux.

Il ne réalisa qu'ils avaient bougé que lorsqu'il sentit le matelas de son lit entrer en collision avec son dos. Rompant le baiser. Il dévisagea Spock qui posa un genou sur le lit, s'approchant doucement en retirant lui-même son pull. Son regard resta fixer sur le torse du brun jusqu'à ce que Spock ne lui remonte le menton pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Le blond attrapa de toutes ses forces les rebords du pantalon de son second et l'attira à lui, le cambrant. Le brun se laissa faire, continuant de l'embrasser fiévreux.

Finalement ils chavirèrent en arrière quand Jim l'attira trop à lui et Spock se retrouva allonger de tout son corps sur son capitaine. Il quitta alors ses lèvres, visitant la mâchoire, le cou, la clavicule, le torse, le ventre et le bas ventre de l'autre. Jim se laissa faire, ne pouvant de toute façon pas réellement réagir, tant les informations inondaient son cerveau. Spock était si… Si bon… C'était si… Il perdait ses mots, ses pensées… Seules les sensations demeuraient. Et il n'était que trop conscient et ravi qu'elles proviennent toutes de Spock… Spock… Spock… Oui, c'était bien lui…

Quand il le mena à l'orgasme, il sentit que quelque chose se brisait en lui. C'était comme si toute la peine du monde s'était abattue sur son cœur à cet instant. Comme s'il savait que c'était certainement la première et la dernière fois qu'il couchait avec Spock… Il savait aussi que c'était irrémédiablement la fin de cette amitié qu'ils avaient tous deux entretenu. Il s'en voulut alors : il s'en voulut d'avoir hurlé son nom, de l'avoir griffé, d'avoir enfoncé ses ongles dans son dos, de lui avoir demandé de ne pas s'arrêter, de lui avoir pris la bouche de si nombreuses fois et de lui avoir répété sans cesse qu'il l'aimait. Ô oui, qu'il l'aimait. A en crever peut être. Certainement… Surement… Non… C'était indubitable et irrémédiable.

Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout cela quand le brun vint s'allonger à côté de lui, lui embrassant encore les lèvres, lui caressant le dos, enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes… Et quand le sommeil le gagna finalement il ne put retenir une larme.

« Je vous aime Spock… » Murmura-t-il pour la centaine fois ce soir-là.

Fin du chapitre 21…

 ***BOOOM, Coup d'tête !**

 _ **Petit mot de Maryrin :**_

 _ **Merci de vos retours sur le chapitre précédent et désolé de ma longue absence mais c'est un peu compliqué de gérer entre la fac, les conventions, mon association et mes Cosplays en ce moment. J'ai eu quelques passages à vide à cause d'amis qui ont perdu des proches et leur tristesse m'a aussi beaucoup affecté.**_

 _ **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review ! Elles étaient adorables ! Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ce chapitre ( court mais intense) vous plaira… !**_

 _ **J'attends vos retours, vos impressions, vos soupçons !**_

 _ **La fin approche mes amis, elle approche : ' ( ! Mais je promets de refaire des fanfictions Star Trek avec ce Pairing mais aussi avec d'autres ( aimez-vous le Jim X Bones ? Le Jim X Jaylah ? Le Jim X Khan ? Le Bones X khan ?) Sinon je pense bientôt commencé une fanfiction Star Wars qui se passerait en parallèle de l'Episode 7 sur un personnage Original qui serait confronté à la destruction de sa planète et à la rencontre du premier ordre cela vous intéresserait ? ( oui ou non, peu importe, j'écrirais ce que je voudrais héhéhéhé !)**_

 _ **Merci !**_


	23. Chapter 22: Non de dieu Spock!

_**Chapitre 22 : Bon dieu Spock !**_

Le communicateur de Jim sonna d'un seul coup, le réveillant en sursaut. Il se cogna contre le front de Spock qui grogna à peine avant d'ouvrir un œil et de le fixer. Jim resta immobile devant son second, nu, dans ce lit avec lui et attrapa le communicateur :

« Kirk, j'écoute. » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

« C'est Weber ! » répliqua son interlocuteur. « Venez tout de suite à mon cabinet, j'ai trouvé le moyen pour nous de gagner notre procès ! »

Jim faillit laisser tomber son engin tant son avocat parlait fort. Il effleura par mégarde la jambe étendue de son second et un frisson lui parcourut le dos :

« Je… » Balbutia-t-il. « Je viendrais cet après-midi. »

« Pardon ?! Non ! Venez tout de sui… ! »

Kirk lui raccrocha au nez, coupa son communicateur et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il se retourna alors doucement vers Spock et fut surpris de le retrouver là… Il avait un instant pensé qu'il avait juste rêvé, mais non : il avait bel et bien fait l'amour avec le vulcain la veille.

Il se rallongea, peu à l'aise, à côté de l'autre et lui rendit le regard qu'il lui lançait depuis son levé, ancra ses yeux dans les siens :

« Comment vous sentez vous capitaine ? » demanda alors soudainement Spock d'une voix claire et totalement neutre.

Jim déglutit et approcha doucement sa main droite vers le visage du vulcain, lui caressa la joue avec légèreté, l'effleurant presque. Spock vint déposer sa main sur la sienne et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, formant un demi-sourire :

« Je… Je me demande si j'ai rêvé ou si c'est une caméra caché. » Articula-t-il avec un grand sourire, riant sans voulant trop le faire cependant.

Spock haussa les sourcils et entrelaça leurs doigts :

« Il est illogique de penser que vous avez rêvé, comment pourrais-je alors savoir à quoi vous faîtes allusions… ? Pour ce qui est de la caméra caché, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne tiens pas en estime ce genre de… » Il hésita sur le mot « _divertissement_. »

« Spock… » Murmura Jim.

« Jim… ? » répéta le vulcain, se rapprochant doucement de son capitaine.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, Jim se recula soudainement et demanda :

« Pourquoi ?* »

Spock le dévisagea, sans comprendre :

« Pourriez-vous précisez… ? Jim ? »

L'interpellé se redressa et prit une position de tailleur. Il attendit que Spock s'asseye en face de lui pour développer sa question :

« Pourquoi avoir couché avec moi ? » questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Spock cligna deux fois des yeux à une demi-seconde d'intervalle. Il était visiblement surpris. Le vulcain ne se laissa cependant pas démonter pour autant, redressa son dos, dont l'angle n'était pas satisfaisant, et répliqua sur son ton habituelle :

« Parce qu'en toute logique vous aviez un besoin physique auquel il m'était possible de répondre et que vou… »

Jim sentit une pointe de colère montait en lui, mais il la réprima : son second ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci.

« Le lieutenant Mcgrégor était tout à fait disposé à répondre à ce besoin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs _tout à fait réciproque_ chez lui. » Il insista bien sur ces derniers mots : « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ? La logique n'aurait-elle pas voulu que ce soit quelqu'un de consentant qui m'aide dans mon… Besoin ? »

« Je puis vous assurais que j'étais totalement consentant lors de notr… » Répliqua alors l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas ma question Spock ! » le recoupa Jim. « Il était logique de laisser Mcgrégor coucher avec moi pour satisfaire mon besoin, pourquoi l'avoir foutu dehors et remplacé ? »

Spock resta un instant silencieux puis répondit :

« J'ai établi qu'il ne constituait pas un amant satisfaisant pour vous. »

« Sous quels critères ? » continua le blond, sans laisser au vulcain une chance de se défiler.

« Selon mes critères… » Dit Spock, restant de marbre.

« Qui sont ? » insista l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas une personne que j'ai jugé apte à vous accompagner et à vous épauler lors des épreuves que vous surmontez en ce moment. »

« Cela ne faisait pas parti du package. » sourit Jim, poussant l'autre dans ses derniers retranchements : « Ce n'était que sexuel. »

« Je n'étais pas supposé le savoir. » répliqua le brun.

« Mais vous le saviez. » contra l'autre.

« Je le savais. » confirma Spock.

Il y eut un silence. Jim sentait qu'il touchait au but : il voulait des réponses et il allait les obtenir, même s'il devait passer toute la matinée à cuisiner Spock, nu, assis en tailleur.

« Alors je répète ma question : Outre le fait qu'il ne constituait pas un partenaire satisfaisant pour moi, étant donné que ce n'était que sexuel, pourquoi avoir mis Mcgrégor dehors et pourquoi l'avoir remplacé ? »

Spock resta un instant interdit, baissa les yeux puis refixa son regard dans celui de son capitaine :

« Je n'apprécie pas le lieutenant James Mcgrégor. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir la moitié de la station, et vous ne leur collez pas une baigne dès qu'ils m'approchent. Arrêtez de me faire tourner en bourrique Spock ! » le contra Jim.

« Vous n'essayez pas de coucher avec la moitié de la station, cette comparaison est donc invalide. » répliqua le vulcain.

« Je m'en fou Spock ! Pourquoi, vous et moi, avons-nous couché ensemble hier soir ?! »

Cette fois, Jim s'était redressé et approché du vulcain. Ce dernier le fixait, un air d'effroi dans le regard. Quand le blond le remarqua, il se rassit doucement et baissa les yeux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer : bien sûr, Spock avait peut être fait ça sur un coup de tête et il cherchait juste un moyen de ne pas le blesser en éludant le sujet… Après tout, il avait raison, il n'avait fait que répondre à ce besoin qu'il avait lui-même énoncé à voix haute… Spock avait Uhura, il n'aimait véritablement pas le lieutenant Mcgrégor il… Jim redressa son regard et dit calmement, un soupir mélangeant déception, tristesse et résignation dans sa voix :

« Pardon Spock. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de m'aider et de me répondre jusque-là. Je n'ai pas à vous interroger comme je le fais…L…Laissez tomber. » Il se redressa, sous le regard totalement neutre du vulcain.

« Jim… » Intervint Spock, sans bouger toutefois.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne dirais rien au lieutenant, je sais tenir ma langue dans ces cas-là. » le coupa-t-il en marchant vers son armoire, nu comme un ver.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit un caleçon qu'il enfila. Il marcha ensuite vers le salon sans adresser un regard à son second. Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements qui trainaient et balança à la poubelle la chemise de son invité de la veille :

« Vous avez raison, après tout : Mcgrégor est loin d'être une personne idéale pour moi. » déclara-t-il en continuant de ranger : « M'enfin, trouver une personne adaptée pour moi est tout de même complexe, vous en conviendrez. » Spock ne répliquait pas, cela stressait d'autant plus le blond. Peut-être le vulcain s'était-il muré dans un silence de tombe par gêne, par peur… Peut-être attendait-il juste le bon moment pour s'en aller : « Je… Je pense que je vais aller voir Weber tout compte fait… » Dit-il en déposant les vêtements sur un des fauteuils, toujours sans regarder derrière lui : « J'aurais bien appelé Bones mais… Je pense que je ne résisterai pas à lui raconter en détail ma première fois avec un homme, alors qu'il serait plus prudent pour vous que je n'en parle pas du tout. » Jim commença à enfiler sa chemise : « Je n'ai qu'à me dire que ça ne compte pas, après tout. Je lui raconterais mon prochain rapport avec un ho… ! »

Jim ne put terminer sa phrase, les bras de Spock l'attrapant soudainement, le retournant et le serrant contre lui avec force, presque violence. Alors que le blond, sous la surprise, commençait déjà à essayer de parler et bouger, le vulcain lui agrippa fermement la mâchoire et l'embrassa avec passion.

Kirk n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à ce baiser que déjà Spock le repoussait pour le regardait en face, son regard dans le siens. Sa respiration était un peu saccadée et on aurait dit que Jim venait de courir un 500 mètre en sprinte.

Alors que le capitaine allait parler, le vulcain le coupa :

« Non. » interdit il, net. « Jim, il faut que vous compreniez que mon éducation, et au sens plus large mon espèce toute entière, ne laisse pas de grandes places aux longs discours pleins de subtilités émotionnels. Vous savez que les Vulcains refoulent leurs sentiments en permanence pour laisser la prévalence à la logique, ce qui en soit est une très bonne chose dans notre mode de vie et nos sociétés vulcaines. Ainsi, vous devez aussi comprendre qu'il m'est complexe de répondre aux questions que vous me posez sans faire appel à ma logique, car elle est, maintenant, une de mes dernières défenses contre vous. Il est contre ma nature profonde de me reposer sur le ressenti et non sur les sciences, les probabilités, les statistiques : tout ce qui me parait comme logique dans ce monde. Or, hier soir Jim, mes motivations premières étaient d'une logique infaillible : je maintiens que le lieutenant James Mcgrégor est insatisfaisant pour vous, selon mes critères, sur bien des points. Je maintiens également qu'il était tout à fait cohérent de ma part de vous apporter une aide dans le besoin qui était le vôtre. Mais je ne sais plus comment répondre vos questions incessantes sur mes faits et gestes par logique. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'avait rien de logique. J'ai couché avec vous car je vous désirais. Et je vous désire toujours. J'ai fait sortir le lieutenant de cet appartement car j'aurais pu le tuer pour vous avoir touché. Je vous ai laissé m'embrasser par deux fois il y a quelques jours car c'est également un acte dont j'avais envie… Je… »

Spock baissa son regard vers le col du blond, cherchant ses mots. Jim colla alors son front soudainement au sien, respirant de plus en plus fort :

« Bon dieu Spock… » dit-il, son souffle saccadé : « Bon dieu Spock dîtes le… »

Le blond attrapa sa nuque de ses mains et se colla d'autant plus à l'autre, sa respiration s'accélérant de secondes en secondes :

« Je… » Recommença Spock. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de Jim. Il chercha à les happer et le capitaine lui offrit un tout petit baiser, juste un rapprochement et un relâchement de leurs lèvres.

Le brun vint mettre ses bras sous la chemise de l'autre, remontant ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Jim inspira avec force et redonna un infime baiser à l'autre. Finalement, il n'en put plus et l'embrassa franchement, gardant une de ses mains sur sa nuque pendant que l'autre descendait sur sa taille. Le baiser ne s'enflammait cependant pas : le blond était à bout de souffle mais ce n'était pas dû au rythme de leurs lèvres ou de leurs corps. Spock rompit alors doucement le baiser, recolla son front à celui du blond et murmura d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je vous aimes, Jim. »**

Fin du chapitre 22…

 ***Alors là, toute fangirl qui se respecte a le besoin viscérale de (réponse au choix) : (1) étrangler Jim. (2) lui hurler dessus de la fermer de JUSTE rouler une grosse pelle à Spock (3) manger son clavier de frustration. Voilà voilààààà !**

 **** Et là, vous avez juste envie de me tuer, avouez le D !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews !** **je n'y réponds pas ou rarement mais je les lis absolument touuutes et elles me font super plaisir !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce micro chapitre ? :D J'aurais voulu enchaîner sur la suite mais je me suis dit qu'une telle déclaration méritait son chapitre :') ! En plus, honnêtement, si j'avais été une méchante auteur de fanfic, je vous aurais fait un cliffenger de malade. Genre, « …recolla son front à celui du blond et murmura d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas… » ET BOOM fin du chapitre 22 ! Et bah non, j'ai rajouté les 3 petits mots qu'on attend depuis le début de cette foutue histoire ! :D Même si je pense que la déclaration de Spock plus haut aurait été suffisante, mais bon, c'est mon sens du dramatique on va dire !**

 **J'attends vos retours** **!**

 **A très bientôt pour le chapitre 23 !**

 _ **Ps : je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic nommé : « Jaylah dans tous ses états », pas la peine de la chercher sur mon profil (merci à ceux qui allaient essayé de la trouver T^T Je vous aime !) je ne l'ai pas encore posté. C'est une fanfic parlant du personnage de Jaylah de Star Trek Beyond et de ses 3 années à l'académie de Starfleet. Comme j'ai envie de la faire en cosplay l'an prochain, j'ai eu envie de m'imprégner du personnage comme je l'avais déjà fait avec Spock avant de faire son cosplay**_ __ _ **! Bref, elle sera postée dès la fin de cette fanfic –ci !**_


	24. Chapter 23: C'est magnifique

Chapitre 23 : c'est magnifique

« Je ne saisirais jamais pourquoi vous êtes si indiscipliné capitaine Kirk ! » brailla Weber en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau : « J'ai la chance d'avoir un témoin, clé, qui vient me trouver, moi, pour nous aider dans ce procès et vous avez le toupet de me raccrocher au nez quand je vous appelle en toute urgence ?! » Il faisait de grands gestes : « Heureusement que Madame Shatner a eu la gentillesse de rester et de… ! »

Le blond venait de le mettre en sourdine. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il était arrivé dans le bureau de Weber cet après-midi : une Eveuv, nommée Jeen, était venu le voir car elle avait entendu parler de l'issue du premier procès et avait proposé de témoigner en sa faveur. La jeune alien était venu avec son mari, Monsieur Jean-Michel Shatner*, qui était un simple marchant.

« Et vous ! Commander Spock ! » Enchaîna l'avocat : « Vous que je pensais sérieux, vous êtes arrivé en retard aussi ! Alors je vous ai aussi ap pelé. »

« Mon communicateur était coupé. » répliqua d'un ton très neutre le vulcain, absolument stoïque.

Jim sourit à Spock, l'autre lui renvoya un demi-sourire, ne prêtant aucune attention au sermon de l'homme de loi. Weber le capta, et abandonna l'idée de les disputer, ça ne servait absolument à rien.

« Bien. Madame Jeen Shatner, ici présente, accepte de témoigner en votre faveur, capitaine Kirk, lors de notre prochain procès. » dit-il en désignant la jeune femme. « Si vous voulez bien lui expliquer, Madame. » demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé fit un petit sourire discret et poli et se tourna vers Jim, elle toussota et s'expliqua :

« Les arguments concernant la culture des Eveuv en faveur de ma congénère Kori sont faux. » devant le regard surprit du capitaine, elle continua : « Avant qu'il n'en ait les capacités technologiques et physiques, mon peuple ne pouvait pas quitter notre planète d'origine. Aussi, les seules personnes avec qui nous pouvions nous… Euh… Enfin… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer cela sans parler crument… » Dit-elle. Devant l'air encourageant de l'avocat, elle se reconcentra : « Procréer, oui voilà. Les seules personnes avec qui nous procréions étaient des membres de notre espèce. Et nous n'utilisions pas le genre de pratique barbare et criminelle qu'à employé cette eveuv sur vous capitaine. » Elle soupira : « Mon espèce essaye de contrôler les individus dans le genre de Kori, qui sont heureusement de moins en moins nombreux. Mais il y a parfois des ratés, suivi d'un grand manque de communication et d'informations avec les autres espèces, comme nous n'avons pas d'alliance direct avec starfleet, c'est compliqué de.. Enfin, je m'égare : Non seulement Kori est responsable de ses actes devant votre loi mais en plus elle l'est également devant celle de notre espèce. » Elle regarda son mari puis Weber et ajouta : « Je suis prête à témoigner pour vous pour que vous puissiez obtenir réparation. »

Jim n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : c'était inespéré. Il regarda Weber qui lui fit un grand sourire satisfait : ils allaient le gagner ce procès !

Bones dévisageait sa tasse de café. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il la lorgnait et qu'il combattait sa gueule de bois. Carol avait téléphoné à l'infirmerie où il avait été affecté pour dire qu'il était malade et qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler. Après cela, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole : retrouver son fiancé complètement bourré à deux heures du matin dans une boîte gay ne l'avait pas amusé, loin de là. Mccoy s'était excusé de nombreuses fois mais sans succès. La jeune femme avait fini par quitter leur appartement pour aller déjeuner avec une de ses amies, histoire de « se calmer les nerfs ».

Alors le docteur Mccoy foudroyait son café du regard, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de James. T. Kirk. L'être le plus abominablement égoïste de cette fichue station orbitale !

Alors qu'il le maudissait une énième fois, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas si le gamin était bel et bien rentré chez lui la veille et par conséquent s'il était en vie : son dernier souvenir étant que Spock ait payé le barman pour l'empêcher de lui servir des verres.

Prit alors d'une certaine angoisse paternelle… Ou doctoral, c'est selon, il prit son communicateur et appela son meilleur ami en catastrophe :

« Kirk, j'écoute. »

« Jim ! » hurla Bones. « Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu hier soir ?! »

« Ah, Bones. » constata le capitaine. « Je suis juste rentré à l'appart' et j'ai dormi. J'avais beaucoup trop bu. »

« Et tu m'as laissé en plan ?! » s'indigna le médecin.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Je crois que les videurs m'ont mis dehors et que tu ne m'as pas suivi. Tu parlais à ton bol de cacahouète. »

« Les videurs qui… Pourquoi les videurs t'ont-ils foutu dehors ? » Questionna Mccoy.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai cassé le nez à un type… Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment cassé, en fait. » rétorqua le blond. Bones entendit le bruit significatif de l'ascenseur.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sors de chez Weber. Je vais voir mon frère. » répliqua l'autre.

« Et Spock ? Tu as vu le gobelin ? »

« Oui, il est venu avec moi chez Weber. »

« Il ne t'a pas trouvé hier soir, du coup ? » demanda Bones, suspicieux.

Il y eut un silence puis le blond répliqua :

« Non. Je te laisse. On se voit plus tard. »

Puis la communication fut coupée. Le docteur dévisagea l'engin et renifla : il y avait anguille sous roche, foi de Mccoy !

C'est ainsi que le médecin chef de l'Enterprise commença à se faire des films. De nombreux films. Avec différents scénarios : l'un d'entre eux impliquant Jim, Spock, un gang et une bagarre. Un autre Jim, une cave et un malade mental, puis Spock venant l'aider. Un dernier mettant en scène Spock venant chercher Jim au poste de police pour avoir casser le nez d'un mec.

Le brun devait voir son abruti de meilleur ami et ce dans les plus bref délais : c'est résolu de cet objectif qu'il alla prendre sa douche à deux heure de l'après-midi.

« C'est étrange de mentir à Bones… » Murmura le blond, une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de mentir. » répliqua Spock en actionnant l'ascenseur. « Juste d'éviter de raconter nos récentes activités. »

« Votre déclaration de ce matin et notre nuit de coucherie sont ce que vous appelez nos « récentes activités » ? » rectifia le blond, le dévisageant.

« C'est exact. » confirma le brun.

Jim haussa les épaules : il comprenait après tout, Spock était encore avec Uhura et il ne devait pas vouloir qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il espérait cependant qu'ils ne devraient pas rester cacher longtemps ou qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le rôle de l'amant caché…

Jim se donna une baffe mentale : il venait de coucher avec Spock et ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait également. Quel droit avait-il de se plaindre ? Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, bon sang ! Non, il devait respecter la volonté de son second et se satisfaire de sa situation.

« Je vous aime Spock. » dit-il alors, rompant le silence laissé par sa réflexion.

Le brun le regarda alors et lui offrit un sourire discret :

« Vous savez que c'est difficile pour moi de vous répondre quelque chose de similaire avec autant de facilité. Veuillez considérer s'il vous plait que c'est un sentiment tout à fait réciproque. »

Jim eut un petit sourire :

« Je le considèrerai donc, à l'avenir… »

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'ascenseur, Spock attrapa doucement la main de son capitaine et le retint. Les portes se refermèrent et le vulcain déposa ses lèvres rapidement sur celles de l'autre. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant et très vite Spock quitta l'ascenseur, marchant en direction de l'appartement de George Kirk.

Jim resta quelques secondes surpris dans l'ascenseur puis partit à la suite de son second :

« C'était inattendu, ça. » déclara-t-il suivant la cadence de l'autre.

« Je vous connais assez pour savoir que l'inattendu n'a rien pour vous déplaire, capitaine. » répliqua le brun.

Jim eut un nouveau sourire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement des Kirk et sonnèrent. Ce fut Aurelan qui leur ouvrit :

« Jim ! Spock ! » S'enquit-elle, ravie. « Entrez ! Entrez, donc ! »

« Bonjour Mrs Kirk. » répliqua Spock en entrant poliment.

Jim le suivant de près, prit sa belle-sœur dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il, il balaya la pièce du regard quand il rejoint son second dans le salon : « George n'est pas là ? »

« Non. » sourit Aurelan. « Il a emmené les garçons avec lui au travail aujourd'hui, pour un projet de leur école. Liam aurait voulu venir avec toi mais comme tu ne travailles pas en ce moment et que ta situation est compliquée, on n'a pas voulu t'ennuyer avec ça. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire déçu : même s'il avait été dans l'espace, il n'aurait pas pu emmener son neveu sur son vaisseau. C'était contraire au règlement de Starfleet d'emmener un écolier pour un projet scolaire sur un vaisseau d'exploration.

Spock, qui écoutait l'échange jusque-là, ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir et rétablir, en toute logique, l'incapacité règlementaire de son capitaine a adopté cette potentielle démarche, cependant le regard de Jim l'en dissuada. Le blond lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et le vulcain lui rendit un regard entendu.

Cette échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Aurelan qui se retint avec difficulté de le faire remarquer et d'apprendre le fin mot de ces petits jeux de regards. C'est ce moment précis que choisit le blond pour lui raconter son entretien avec Weber quelques minutes plus tôt. Mrs Kirk fut absolument enchanté de l'apprendre et ajouta que « cette garce de Kori » n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle offrit par la suite à boire aux deux hommes et ils discutèrent un long moment dans le salon, attendant l'arrivée de George Kirk et ses deux fils…

Carol marchait à toute hâte : elle était furieuse contre Léonard. Elle avait dû aller le chercher ivre mort dans un bar à tendance gay à des heures tardives de la nuit, ou matinales du matin, c'était selon. Son amie, Ginny, n'arrivait pas à la calmer et elles avaient beau avoir passé une grande partie de la journée toutes les deux à balader et discuter, tous les sujets de conversations revenaient vers le docteur Mccoy.

« Tu te rends compte ?! » s'écria la blonde : « Tu imagines la tête que j'ai fait quand le commandeur Spock m'a appelé hier soir ?! »

« Calmes toi Carol… » répondit avec douceur son amie : « Maintenant c'est fait. Il était là pour aider son ami, tu me l'as dit toi-même. »

« Mais tout de même ! Il y a une marge entre aller boire un verre avec son meilleur ami et finir complètement saoul dans une boîte gay ! »

« Tu as raison mais il doit y avoir des circonstances et… » Ginny cessa de parler, Carol venait de s'arrêter soudainement, lorgnant la vitrine d'un café et tentait de se cacher maladroitement derrière une plante en pot : « On peut savoir ce que tu fais, au juste ? » s'enquit son amie, très perplexe.

La blonde désigna alors une femme en robe légère blanche et aux longs cheveux bruns : le lieutenant Uhura sur son 31, accompagnée d'un bel homme en costume deux pièces d'une trentaine d'année tout au plus.

« C'est la copine de Spock ! » dit-il en chuchotant.

« Tu es consciente qu'à cette distance ils ne t'entendent pas n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non de dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle alors franchement. « C'est bien ma veine ça, tiens ! »

Ginny eut un petit sourire : elle commençait à parler comme son fiancé, c'était mignon. Elle avait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle en était mordue jusqu'aux os.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit la copine de Spock ? » demanda son amie.

« Eh bien, ça me paraît évident qu'elle est en rendez-vous galant avec un autre homme, non ? »

« Tu te fais des films pour rien ! » Elle désigna les deux personnes : « Regardes rien ne dit qu'ils… »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Uhura et l'homme échangeaient un doux baiser.

« Okay. Okay, ce n'est pas cool. » Admit-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, de toute façon ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas appeler ce Spock et tout lui raconter, si ? »

« Non, non, tu as raison. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout… » Dit-elle en sortant un appareil. Elle prit une photo discrètement et continua à marcher d'un air coupable. « Mais ça regarde Léonard. Et il lui faudra des preuves. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Tu penses vraiment que ton fiancé va aller trouver ce mec pour lui balancer que sa copine le trompe ? Je croyais qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas moi, comme tu dis, qui vais tout aller raconter au commandeur Spock. C'est à Léonard de se débrouiller. Il me doit bien ça ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'elle le trompe, au juste ? »

Carol se tourna vers Ginny et déclara :

« Car le commandeur est quelqu'un de bien et que je refuse que ce genre de garce lui brise le cœur. »

« Du coup, c'est Léonard qui va lui briser le cœur. » soupira Ginny.

La blonde s'arrêta de marcher :

« Mais… Mais oui… Dans tous les cas il aura le cœur brisé… » Réalisa-t-elle : « Que ce soit moi, Léonard ou le marchand de communicateur du coin qui lui annonçons, il souffrira le pauvre… Et s'il l'apprend plus tard par hasard ou si elle finit par le lui dire, ce sera encore pire… Oh mon dieu Ginny, on est dans une impasse ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à supprimer cette photo et les laisser se débrouiller. » trancha son amie.

« Mais et la justice dans tout ça ?! » s'écria le docteur Marcus. « Que fais-tu de la justice ?! »

Ginny resta un instant silencieuse et se tourna vers son amie :

« Carol ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu fais attention à ton taux d'hormone en ce moment ? Genre, pour ta grossesse. »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… »

« Mais quoi ? Explique-moi ! »

Son amie soupira et continua de marcher :

« Je pense que tu es à fleur de peau et que tu devrais prendre des complètement pour t'aider à mieux gérer tes émotions, car là, tu me parles de justice et de tout le tralala alors que cette histoire ne te concerne même pas et… Carol ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« J'ai envoyé la photo à Léonard. »

« Pardon ?! »

Bones était dans l'ascenseur quand son communicateur bipa. Il regarda l'écran et vit qu'il avait un message de Carol. Il l'ouvrit alors et une image en hologramme s'afficha devant lui. Il s'agissait du lieutenant Uhura roulant une galoche à un homme, dans ce qui semblait être un bar. La première réaction du docteur Mccoy fut de penser à appeler sa chère et tendre et lui demander « _ce qu'était ce putain de bordel »_ mais sa folle soirée de la veille l'en dissuada. Il devait faire profil bas pendant un moment s'il voulait que sa fiancée et lui se réconcilie. Or, voilà le dilemme : aller tambouriner à la porte de George Kirk pour exiger de voir le gobelin, lui coller l'hologramme sous le nez et le laisser se débrouiller avec ça. En parler d'abord à Jim et le laisser gérer ça lui-même. Ou ne rien faire du tout, laissant tout ce petit monde gérer ses propres emmerdes.

Ah, mais ça pourrait aider le gamin si Spock et le lieutenant se séparaient maintenant. Le gobelin serait plus à même de lui accorder de l'attention et… Qui sait ?

Donc le dire à Jim ? Est-ce que ce foutu capitaine allait oser foutre les pieds dans le plat et annoncer la nouvelle à son second ? Pas sûr du tout ça… Le blond était du genre prudent, soupe au lait et niais quand il s'agissait de Spock. Terriblement niais, carrément.

Laisser ce petit monde gérer tout ça tout seul ? La difficulté c'était de savoir les répercussions sur Jim et sur lui-même. Si le gobelin apprenait qu'il était cocu et que le docteur Mccoy le savait, n'allait-il pas subir le courroux du vulcain ? Pas qu'oreilles pointues lui fasse si peur que ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de blesser son meilleur ami.

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller péter un scandale et faire sa drama queen chez le Kirk. Bones bomba le torse et continua son chemin vers sa direction première : l'appartement de George et Aurelan Kirk.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il toqua trois coups plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait voulus et fut accueilli par l'épouse de George Kirk. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer et à rejoindre ses autres invités. Quand Bones vit Spock assit à côté de Jim et en face de George et de ses deux enfants, il envisagea le fait de lui dire que sa copine le trompait plus tard, il n'allait pas parler de ces choses-là devant la famille de Jim. Cependant la présence de Bones à elle seule, alors qu'il n'était pas invité, soulevait des questions. Questions que la maîtresse de maison ne se gêna pas pour poser :

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite docteur Mccoy ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Elle était curieuse mais n'avait aucune animosité dans la voix, Bones était réellement le bienvenu chez elle.

Le médecin paniqua : oui, il avait bel et bien une raison de venir à la base, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas montrer la photo de lieutenant Uhura à Spock dans ce salon. Il se voyait mal parler de la soirée d'hier soir à Jim dans ce contexte-ci non plus… Cependant, plus il prenait du temps pour répondre, plus le regard de George Kirk se faisait suspicieux :

« Je suis venu car j'étais inquiet pour Jim. » finit-il par tranché. « Mais je vois que tout va bien, alors je vais vous laissez entre vous. » déclara-t-il en se préparant déjà à se lever.

« Inquiet pour Jimmy ? » demanda le frère du concerné.

« Restez Docteur Mccoy. » intervint Aurelan. « Cela nous fait plaisir de vous avoir avec nous. »

Bones remercia l'épouse Kirk mais envoya un regard désolé vers son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il venait de le mettre dans une situation difficile. Pour se rattraper, il ajouta :

« Oui, nous sommes juste sorti hier soir et nous ne sommes pas rentrés ensemble, rien de très folichon, ne vous en faites pas, hein Jimbo ? » il fit un sourire au blond. Ce dernier le lui rendit et il regarda ses neveux :

« Liam, Alexander, je pense que vous devriez aller jouer dans votre chambre. On va parler de choses super ennuyeuses, là maintenant. »

« Quelles genres de choses ? » demanda Alexander, pas dupe.

Jim se pencha vers son neveu et dit doucement, bien que toute la pièce put l'entendre :

« Des trucs d'adultes, tu vois ? Des trucs d'amoureuses, d'amoureux. »

L'enfant fit une mine dégoûté. Jim sourit :

« C'est dégueu, hein ? »

« Ouai, trop ! » renchérit Liam, intervenant dans leur conversation. « Viens, on va jouer ailleurs Alex ! »

Les deux jeunes s'en allèrent, laissant les adultes entre eux. Quand Jim releva les yeux vers ses vis-à-vis, il se sentit comme un ado qui devait annoncer qu'il avait choppé une MST en couchant avec sa cousine germaine. Oui, ce genre de regard qui voulait dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu es allé foutre Jim ? »

« Ce que vous a dit Bones n'est pas tout à fait vrai… » Déclara-t-il, il se tourna vers ce dernier « Mais merci d'avoir essayé. » Il reprit : « La vérité, c'est que hier soir il m'a accompagné dans des bars et boîtes un peu spéciaux. Quand je dis spéciaux, j'entends à public définis… Enfin… » Il soupira, inspira et baissa les yeux: « On est allé dans des bars et boîte Gay. »

George fronça les sourcils :

« Et ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et on a beaucoup bu, en fait. On se sentait mal à l'aise d'être là et on n'était carrément pas à notre place. Ensuite je suis allé danser et… » Il regarda Spock, son visage était indéchiffrable. « Et… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. George fit signe à Jim d'attendre et il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Aurelan fit un doux sourire à son beau-frère, comme pour l'encourager. Elle ne devait pas être certaine de la réaction de son mari. C'est quand Jim vit le visage de sa belle-sœur se décomposer, puis s'armer d'un sourire de fortune tout aussi rapidement, qu'il se retourna pour voir sa mère et son abruti de mari, Frank.

Il le dévisagea franchement mais ne dit rien, George se tenait derrière eux et semblait attendre. Il était aussi peu à l'aise que sa femme.

« Merci chéri… » Remercia Winona quand George lui prit sa veste et celle de son mari : « J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas. » Elle remarqua la présence de Spock et du docteur Mccoy et elle leur sourit. Elle reporta son attention sur les Kirk présents : « Frank a quelque chose à vous dire… » Elle regarda son mari et lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

L'homme renifla et rajusta sa posture, mal à l'aise : il ne devait probablement pas avoir envie de parler, en fait. Mais la pression de son épouse à ses côtés était palpable :

« J'ai été trop stricte et agressif envers vous, les garçons. » dit-il en s'adressant à George et Jim. « J'essayerais d'être plus calme à l'avenir. »

« Et ? » l'encouragea Winona.

« Et… » Cela lui coutait visiblement beaucoup : « Et je suis désolé pour mes récents écarts de conduites. Vous êtes ma famille et je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. »

Winona regarda alors ses fils, pleine d'espoir. C'était certainement elle qui avait poussé leur beau-père à dire ceci et elle souhaitait probablement une meilleure situation de famille, qui ne la forcerait pas à choisir entre ses fils et son mari.

George fut le premier à parler :

« Ce n'est pas grave. On fait tous des erreurs, n'est-ce pas Jimmy ? »

Jim dévisagea son frère, cependant il avait raison, c'était dans l'intérêt tout le monde qu'ils aient une entente cordiale avec Frank, même si ce n'était qu'en apparence :

« Oui. Bien sûr. Merci pour ces excuses Frank. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. » répliqua ce dernier, reniflant encore. Cela ressemblait plus à du dédain qu'à du soulagement, mais les frères Kirk décidèrent d'ignorer.

Aurelan invita ses beaux-parents à s'assoir avec le petit groupe et George se leva, il fit signe à son jeune frère :

« Tu viens m'aider à chercher les boissons ? » il se tourna vers sa mère et son beau-père : « Maman, Frank, que voulez-vous boire ? »

« De l'eau s'il te plait mon chéri. Frank boira une bière, hein chéri ? »

« Ouaip. » confirma ce dernier.

Les deux frères quittèrent le salon pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. George referma la porte derrière Jim et il s'adossa à celle-ci. Il regarda l'autre et dit d'un ton bas :

« Ne parlons pas trop fort, sinon ils pourront nous entendre. »

Jim acquiesça, sans réellement comprendre :

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda l'aîné en marchant vers un placard et en sortant sept verres. « Quand tu es allé danser ? »

« Ah… Euh… » Il releva les yeux vers son frère : « Tu es sûr de vouloir connaître la suite ? »

George le dévisagea et laissa ses verres pour marcher à lui d'un air faussement menaçant :

« Bien sûr que je veux savoir. Alors accouches et plus vite que ça. » Il lui fit un petit sourire, pour le rassurer.

Jim lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement, bien, pour le moment son frère le prenait bien. Il avait décidé de leur raconter sur un coup de tête, il ne se voyait pas raconter un énième mensonge à sa famille, c'était trop. Cependant, il n'aurait certainement pas continué cette conversation face à Frank et sa mère et il remerciait son frère pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de continuer cette discussion en privé.

« Je suis allé danser et un type a essayé de me toucher. » dit alors Jim, continuant son histoire.

« Il n'y ait pas arrivé ? » questionna son frère.

« Non. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez. » George se retint de pouffer. Et le plus jeune continua : « C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a valût d'être viré de la boîte. Bones est resté seul à parler à un bol de cacahouète et je n'ai pas eu la lucidité de le prévenir. De toute façon, allumé comme il l'était, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Il déglutit et poursuivit :

« Là, un mec que je connais, enfin, plutôt un de mes subordonnés dans la station, le fils de mon supérieur en fait. »

Le regard de George disait clairement d'abréger :

« Bref. Il m'a suivi et m'a emmené boire d'autres verres avec lui. J'avais beaucoup bu et sur le moment, je lui ai raconté que j'avais vu une psychologue pour mon procès. » Il regarda son frère : « Tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlé, Weber voulait que j'aille la voir. » Son frère acquiesça : « Et donc, qu'elle m'avait conseillé de me chercher un peu. D'explorer un peu ma sexualité et d'aller au-delà de ce que je pensais aimer ou non. A savoir, essayer d'aller vers les hommes. »

Quand il vit le regard suspicieux de son frère, il ajouta très vite :

« Il y a un contexte à ça. Elle ne m'a pas dit d'aller coucher avec le premier mec venu ! »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Continue. »

« Donc euh… Il m'a proposé de… Enfin on est rentré chez moi et là… »

« Vous l'avez fait ? » demanda George, ouvrant de grands yeux. « Alors ? C'était comment ? »

Jim sembla paniquer, c'était curieux d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec son grand frère :

« Non, non, non et non ! » nia-t-il. « On a pas couché ensemble. On n'en était pas loin, mais Spock est arrivé et il a foutu le lieutenant dehors. »

« Ah ouai ? Il l'a jeté en dehors de ton appart ' ? » S'enquit le plus vieux.

« Oui. Et c'était plutôt violent je dois dire. »

« Eh bien, je ne voyais pas Spock faire ça. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé négocier calmement et… Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez toi ? »

« Si j'ai bien tout comprit, Bones l'avait prévenu qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais, et inquiet il m'a cherché. Il a le code de l'appartement, alors il est entré pour voir si j'y étais. »

« Et son premier réflexe a été de foutre ton amant dehors ? »

« Oui. Bon, poursuivons. » le coupa Jim, ne voulant pas épiloguer là-dessus, ayant toujours en mémoire le désir de Spock de garder leur récente relation, s'il pouvaient appeler ça ainsi, secrète : « Ensuite il a pris soin de moi. J'étais complètement ivre. Et après ça, je suis allé voir Weber et j'ai appris ce que je vous ai raconté avant que Bones n'arrive. »

« Quelle histoire. » répliqua George. « Et du coup ? »

« Quoi ? Du coup ? »

« Tu sais si tu aimes aussi les hommes ? »

Jim réfléchit : aimait-il les hommes ? Les caresses du lieutenant n'avaient rien eu de désagréable mais… Mais ce n'était pas comparable à celles de Spock. Rien n'était comparable à Spock, dans tous les cas. Il soupira et répliqua, étant honnête :

« Je pense que j'aime un homme en particulier. » il fit un petit sourire : « Mais peut-être pas les hommes en général. »

« Tu… » Son frère tiqua : « Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux ? »

Le blond acquiesça. Mais ne répliqua pas.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui ? »

Jim fit un nouveau petit sourire, triste cette fois. Il ne devait pas trop en révélé, même à son frère. S'il admettait devant lui qu'il était amoureux de Spock, George ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement. Et pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Pas pour l'instant. Mais bientôt. »

« Très bien, très bien. Je respecte. » Répondit l'autre. Il hésita, mais demanda tout de même : « Et… C'est réciproque ? »

Le capitaine eut alors un sourire franc et releva la tête :

« Oui. Oui ça l'est. » Il était heureux. Il était heureux de pouvoir dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Peut-être que Spock ne l'aimait pas de la même manière dont il l'aimait lui, à cause de son espèce, de sa culture, mais ça restait réciproque.

George eut un sourire également, il tapota l'épaule de son frère et le serra contre lui, Jim fut surpris par l'étreinte mais la lui rendit :

« C'est trop mignon. Mon petit frère est amoureux. »

« Arrête Johnny, c'est super gênant. » rouspéta Jim.

« Mais non, ça ne l'est pas. Allé, sors donc une bière pour notre _adorable_ beau-père. » Il fit un clin d'œil. Adorable sonnait comme connard dans bouche.

La fin de la soirée se déroula sans heurte. Bones partit tôt pour aller retrouver Carol et semblait plutôt anxieux. Cependant Jim n'y prêta pas trop attention, il passait un bon moment avec Spock, Aurelan, son frère et sa mère. Frank était resté silencieux pendant toute la soirée et ce n'était pas du luxe. Les enfants dormaient depuis longtemps quand Winona et Frank amorcèrent leur départ.

Spock regarda l'heure à ce moment-là et informa son capitaine qu'il était préférable de partir, la nuit étant déjà bien entamée. Jim approuva et les deux hommes partirent peu de temps après la mère et le beau-père de Jim. Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le premier ascenseur à prendre pour rentrer, Spock attrapa la main de l'autre et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Jim se laissa faire, mais demanda cependant des explications.

« Ne discutez pas. Nous ne devons pas traîner… » Répliqua le vulcain, ne lâchant pas sa main.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une sorte de grand hall rempli de fauteuil et ouvert sur de très grandes fenêtres. On pouvait voir le centre de la station orbitale et ses installations électrique depuis ce point de vue. Spock regarda sa montre et désigna alors l'un des fils qui montait jusqu'au pic électrique. Ce dernier s'illumina de bleu, puis de rouge, de jaune, de vert, de violet, de blanc… C'était, d'une certaine façon, captivant :

« A trois heure du matin, c'est l'heure où la maintenance fait ses essais de lumières sur le centre électrique. » déclara le vulcain, ne lâchant pas la main de son vis-à-vis : « J'ai pensé que… Ce ballet lumineux vous plairait. »

Jim sourit alors. Un sourire doux. Il était touché. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, juste quelque chose s'apparentant à un banal spectacle de lumière… Mais…ça faisait monter en lui une chaleur agréable, un sentiment de bien-être. Spock avait vu ça et il avait pensé à lui. Il avait pensé qu'il aimerait voir ça. L'intention en elle-même lui apportait beaucoup de bonheur.

Il ne quitta pas les lumières des yeux et dit doucement :

« Merci Spock. En effet, c'est magnifique. »

« Je ne pense pas que magnifique soit le terme le plus approprié pour une installation électrique. Peut-être qu'amusant ou que divertissement conviendrait mieux ou… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jim lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa avec douceur :

« Je vous assure que c'est quelque chose de magnifique à mes yeux. » cependant il ne regardait pas les lumières. Ses prunelles restaient fixer sur Spock : ses yeux, son visage, sa bouche…

Le vulcain vint enlacer sa taille de ses bras et approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne :

« Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais réellement l'esprit humain… » Murmura-t-il.

Le blond eut un nouveau sourire et scella leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, avec une grande douceur. Ils ne sentaient plus que la caresse de la peau de l'autre, son odeur, sa respiration, son pouls… Il n'existait qu'eux dans ce hall, dans cette station, dans cet univers… Spock se sépara tout doucement du blond, ne laissant qu'un très frêle écart entre leurs lèvres. Il murmura dans un soupire :

« _T'hy'la_ … »

Fin du chapitre 23…

*référence à William Shatner, le premier interprète de James T. Kirk.


	25. Chapter 24: La famille, les Amis, les am

**Chapitre 24 : La famille, les amis, les amours ?**

 _T'hy'la_ … Jim se retournait dans son lit. C'était quoi, ça, T'hy'la ? Spock dormait paisiblement à côté de lui et ne doutait certainement pas de l'agitation interne de l'autre...

Le blond avait toutes les raisons du monde de dormir : demain, il allait préparer sa défense avec Weber le matin, en compagnie de madame Shatner, il avait ensuite rendez-vous avec la psychologue Quinn, le midi, il déjeunait avec sa mère, George, Aurelan et – à son grand bonheur- Frank et en fin d'après-midi, il devait aller faire un check-up avec Bones et le professeur Turing. Tout un programme, et être fatigué ne contribuerait qu'à le rendre encore plus épuisant.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et particulièrement quand cela impliquait Spock, un baiser et un mot murmuré. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir dire « je t'aime », « pardon », « tu pues », « je suis fatigué » ou même « c'est logique. » Et surtout, pourquoi Spock s'exprimerait en Vulcain pour lui parler à lui ? Il n'était pourtant bien connu pour ne pas parler une bride de ce dialecte. Et si cela voulait dire « pardon » ? Et si Spock s'excuser de quelque chose… Et s'il regrettait… ? Non, il devait arrêter de penser à ce genre de conneries !

Jim se frappa le front, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et lâcha un petit juron de douleur : mais quel idiot !

« Jim… ? » demanda Spock d'une voix un peu endormie. « Vous vous êtes fait mal ? »

Le blond se tourna vers le vulcain et lui fit un sourire navré :

« Pardon Spock, je vous ai réveillé. »

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » répéta le brun, se redressant dans le lit.

« Rien, ne vous en faîtes pas. Rendormez-vous. Je me suis juste… » il hésita : « Je me suis frapper le front, sans faire exprès. Enfin, si, c'était fait exprès mais… » devant la mine de l'autre, il continua de se justifier : « C'était juste un geste d'exaspération, mais j'y ai mis trop de force et… »

« D'exaspération ? » demanda le vulcain.

Le blond soupira. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi inventer pour éviter cette discussion. Puis il mit alors le doigt sur le problème. Sur quelque chose qui allait vraiment devenir un énorme problème entre eux s'il continuait ainsi : il fallait qu'il arrête de garder les choses pour lui. Il devait communiquer. Et même si c'était aussi ridicule que le sens d'un mot qu'il n'avait pas compris, il devait en parler. Il s'encouragea mentalement : bon sang, Jim n'était pas une adolescente de quinze ans. Il était un homme adulte et mature… Quelques fois.

« Je… Je me torturais l'esprit, à vrai dire. » Révéla le blond.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Le mot, que vous avez dit hier… Enfin, tout à l'heure plutôt. » Il essaya de se rappeler exactement du mot en question, mais c'était plus facile à dire dans son esprit qu'à prononcer : « Thlya ? » Spock haussa un sourcils : « Un truc du genre. » Il se redressa à son tour : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dans ma langue ? » Il baissa les yeux : « Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'osez pas me dire ? Et que vous me dîtes en vulcain pour que… »

« C'est absolument illogique, Jim. » le coupa Spock : « Admettons que je n'ose pas vous dire quelque chose, pourquoi vous le dirais-je en vulcain ? Je n'aurais qu'à simplement me taire. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir parlé en vulcain. Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Demanda Jim, un tantinet méfiant.

« Je vous ai appelé _T'hy'la._ Et je l'ai dit en langue vulcaine car il n'existe aucune traduction assez proche de sa signification dans le langage humain. » En voyant le regard peu convaincu de l'autre, il ajouta : « Si je devais essayer de lui donner un sens dans votre langue, je dirais que cela veut dire à la fois ami, amant et frère. »

Jim sembla perplexe :

« Comment peut-on être à la fois un amant et un frère ? »

Spock soupira :

« Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne traduction de ce mot. Il est trop profond et bien trop propre à ma culture pour être compris par une autre espèce. » Quand il vit l'air déçu de Kirk, il ajouta : « Considérez que cela veut dire que je vous porte beaucoup d'affection. »

Quelque chose chagrinait tout de même le capitaine :

« Si vous saviez que je n'allais de toute façon pas vous comprendre, pourquoi l'avoir tout de même dit ? »

Le brun s'avança alors doucement du capitaine et vint murmurer à son oreille d'une voix douce et calme :

« Lorsque nous couchions ensemble, vous m'avez répété vingt-trois fois que vous m'aimiez. » Jim rougit furieusement, les avait-il vraiment comptées ?! « Pourquoi l'avoir répété si souvent, alors qu'une fois aurait suffi ? » demanda le vulcain, ses lèvres touchant presque l'oreille de son amant.

« Je… Bon sang Spock, je vais vous sauter dessus. » Avertit le blond.

Le vulcain vint caresser le dos de l'autre sous son t-shirt et murmura :

« Je n'y vois aucune objection. »

« Vous êtes en train de noyer le poisson, vous le savez, ça ? » répliqua le capitaine en se plaquant de tout son corps contre le brun.

« Il est impossible de noyer un poisson… » Rétorqua-t-il simplement. Il souleva doucement le haut de son propre pyjama et vint embrasser le cou du blond avec douceur, caressant de ses doigts le torse le Jim d'une main et le dos d'une autre.

« Votre logique m'épuise… » Soupira l'autre, plus de désir que d'exaspération. Il agrippa le pantalon du vulcain et entreprit de le baisser en défaisant le nœud de la cordelette. Il fut coupé dans son geste par Spock qui lui fit retirer son t-shirt.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se fixant l'un en face de l'autre. Ne sachant pas réellement s'ils devaient continuer ou aller dormir. Jim désirait Spock. Il le désirait aussi fort que lors de leur première fois. Mais ils restaient là, à se regarder l'un l'autre :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous en sommes arrivés là. » dit Jim en rompant le silence. « Que notre relation ait fini par prendre ce chemin. Que vous êtes mon… Mon… »

« Amant ? » proposa le vulcain en venant caresser les avant-bras du blond.

« Je pensais plus à… Non, c'est ridicule. »

« Partenaire ? » continua Spock, remontant la caresse de ses mains vers les épaules et le dos de Jim. Ce dernier revient doucement défaire le pantalon du vulcain.

« Je pense en des termes plus… Plus juvéniles, peut-être. » Admit le capitaine. « Partenaire, partenaire ça sonne bien. »

« Vous pensiez à un mot spécifique ? » demanda le brun en passant ses doigts sous l'élastique du short de l'autre, venant poser ses lèvres dans son cou une nouvelle fois.

Jim ne répliqua pas, remontant ses mains pour attraper la tête de Spock pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis de nombreux autres suivirent. Leurs contacts se transformèrent en caresses et ils firent l'amour.

Après qu'ils furent tous deux de nouveau allongés dans le lit de Jim, ce dernier murmura:

« Petit ami… » Il resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de spock, couché entre ses bras : « Je pense que petit ami est le mot qui nous convient le mieux. » Il se gratta la nuque : « Enfin, étant donné que notre relation n'est pas officiel et que vous avez encore le lieutenant je suppose que c'est un peu prématuré et que… »

Spock ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux et long baiser :

« Petit-ami. » confirma-t-il simplement.

Bones regardait la photo que sa fiancée lui présentait sous le nez. Comment le lieutenant Uhura avait-elle pu faire ça à oreilles pointues ? Il se sentait indigné mais ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à en parler… Il ne voulait vraiment pas être celui qui allait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Spock.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça ? » soupira-t-il, au bord du gouffre. « Je ne peux tout de même pas montrer ça à Spock ! »

« Mais tu peux le montrer à ton capitaine ! » répliqua la blonde. « Il sera plus à même d'en parler à son premier officier. Ils ont l'air très amis tous les deux. »

Mccoy dévisagea son adorable fiancée : elle était bien naïve si elle pensait qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là. Cependant il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, dans les faits, ils n'étaient qu'amis tous les deux. Peu importe les sentiments de Jim ou ceux que Spock faisait mine de ne pas avoir. Il aurait parié son rein que cet enfoiré avait quand même un petit quelque chose pour Jimbo.

« Je ne pense pas que relayer le problème soit la solution… » Répliqua le médecin-chef.

« Non tu as raison… » Soupira à son tour le docteur Marcus. Elle réfléchit un instant puis proposa : « On devrait lui envoyer cette photo en masquant la provenance. On cache le numéro du communicateur en insérant une ligne de code et… »

« Non, non et non ! » s'indigna Mccoy. « On parle du gobelin là, ma puce ! » s'enquit-il. « Il va nous griller tout de suite. Et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir m'expliquer avec lui, Jim sur ses talons ! »

Les deux restèrent alors silencieux, cherchant une solution à ce problème épineux, qui en soit n'était pas réellement le leur. Bones caressa la douce idée d'oublier tout ça et de faire jurer à sa fiancée d'en faire autant, histoire d'avoir la même version des faits si le vulcain venait les accuser de haute trahison. Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir une autre option en tête :

« Et si j'allais en parler au lieutenant directement, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour sauver leur couple. » proposa-t-elle.

Le docteur Mccoy la toisa et sembla considérer l'idée. Puis il la repoussa :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle le trompe, ce genre de choses ne s'arrange pas. »

Carol grogna intérieurement puis elle apprécia de constater que son fiancé avait ce genre d'avis sur l'adultère. Elle le félicita du regard, ce que Bones, naturellement – il s'agissait de Mccoy voyons – ne capta absolument pas.

« J'ai une autre idée ! » déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise et prenant son sac à main.

Le médecin la suivit jusqu'à la porte, l'air paniqué :

« Quoi ? Mais… ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! » Demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Tu verras. Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de passer à l'action ! »

Puis elle quitta leur appartement, laissant Bones les bras ballant et l'air complètement circonspect. Il devait appeler Jim et le prévenir, maintenant ou jamais !

Le blond quitta le bureau de Weber en saluant Mr et Mme Shatner, les remerciant chaleureusement. L'avocat lui prodigua les derniers conseils, notamment sur la retenue qu'il devait observer jusqu'au nouveau procès, qui aurait lieu le lendemain en début d'après-midi, et lui conseilla de le rejoindre dès 9h du matin à son cabinet, histoire qu'il puisse veiller au grain.

Cependant cela entra dans l'oreille du blond pour ressortir par une autre car il était déjà en retard pour son rendez-vous chez sa psychologue, Mme Quinn.

Quand il arriva, elle le fit entrer tout de suite et le salua poliment et de manière très avenante. Ils discutèrent du procès et quand ils en eurent fini, Jim sentit qu'il devait lui parler des récents évènements :

« J'ai suivi votre conseil, vous savez. » dit-il. « Je suis allé dans une boîte gay en sortant de votre cabinet, pour pouvoir me chercher. »

Son interlocutrice fut surprise et cela se vit, elle toussota et répliqua :

« Je suis contente que vous ayez pris cette initiative Jim, mais je ne vous suggérais pas d'aller dans une boîte dès le début, c'est un peu radicale. » En voyant l'air boudeur de l'autre, elle ajoute : « Alors ? Avez-vous progressez dans votre perception de vous-même, avez-vous eu une expérience enrichissante ? »

« En réalité j'ai ramené un homme chez moi, j'avais beaucoup bu. » expliqua le blond.

La surprise du psychologue s'accentua encore d'avantage :

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-elle. Elle se retint de lui faire la morale, ce n'était ni son rôle ni son droit : « Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Avez-vous… ? »

La suite de la question fut mise en suspens, mais l'autre comprit :

« J'aurais pu, mais Spock est arrivé et a mis mon potentiel amant dehors et… Au final, c'est avec lui que j'ai… Enfin, vous voyez. »

Cela faisait un bien fou au blond de dire cela à quelqu'un. Il sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine.

« Vous avez couché avec votre second ? » demanda Madame Quinn, soudainement septique.

« Oui, mais je ne me suis pas laissé avoir comme les fois d'avant ! » s'enquit Jim : « Le lendemain je l'ai cuisiné et… Et il a fini par me dire qu'il m'aimait. »

Cette fois, la psychologue fronça carrément les sourcils, le blond le remarqua et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais pourtant que votre second n'était pas amoureux de vous et qu'il vous l'avait dit. » expliqua-t-elle, ne voulant cependant ma affoler ou secouer son patient : « Pourquoi, si soudainement, Spock vous a-t-il avoué ses sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis votre dispute ? »

Jim fut bien incapable de lui répondre. Il sortit du cabinet avec cette question en tête et à laquelle il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre.

Il alluma son communicateur et constata que Bones avait tenté de le joindre une bonne dizaine de fois, il le rappela aussi tôt :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ? » demanda-t-il quand l'autre décrocha.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! » Brailla l'autre. « Ecoute, y'a un truc que tu dois savoir et je veux te le dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes autrement, okay ? »

« … Tu me fais peur là… » répondit Jim, s'arrêtant de marcher pour prêter attention à son ami.

« Ouai bon… En fait… Carol a surpris le lieutenant Uhura en train de tromper Spock et… Et elle s'est mis en tête de… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut faire ! Mais je me suis dit que tu devais le savoir et… Et que c'était peut-être mieux si c'était toi qui le lui disais, à lui. »

Kirk rompit la communication aussi tôt, raccrochant au nez de l'autre.

Il s'avança jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y adossa : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il avait déjà un millier de question à poser à Spock après sa discussion avec sa psychologue, et maintenant, il devait lui apprendre que sa petite amie de longue date le trompait ?

Jim se rendit compte que c'était une situation très cocasse, en un sens : Uhura trompait Spock et Spock la trompait avec lui. Mais était-ce vraiment à lui de lui dire ? N'allait-il pas mal le prendre ? Allait-il souffrir ? Non, Jim ne voulait définitivement pas que le vulcain souffre à cause d'elle. Il sentit monter en lui une grande animosité envers son lieutenant : elle avait eu Spock pour elle pendant des années et… Elle l'avait trompé. Puis une nouvelle fois, il se rappela que Spock la trompait aussi. Il aurait voulu que cette information ne lui soit jamais révélée. Il eut le besoin de s'assoir quelques instants et il le fut, réfléchissant bien au problème.

En un sens, Bones n'avait pas tords, il était le plus à même d'annoncer à Spock que sa petite amie le trompait mais… En avait-il réellement le droit ?

Quand il regarda l'heure, il constata qu'il était en retard pour son repas de famille et reprit son chemin : pour le moment il devait affronter Frank, il parlerait de tout ceci à Spock plus tard.

« En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de prendre ce verre avec vous Docteur Marcus. » dit le lieutenant Uhura avec un grand sourire.

Carol lui rendit son sourire, mais ne répondit rien, occupée à la scruter et à réfléchir à son argumentaire. Nyota portait son uniforme de Starfleet, elle venait juste de terminer son service.

« Cela me fait plaisir aussi, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté toutes les deux. » dit la blonde avec un nouveau sourire.

« A vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais réellement discuté. » répliqua la brune à son tour, sans perdre son sourire.

Oui, le sourire n'était peut-être pas forcément de bonne augure dans cette discussion.

« C'est vrai. » admit Carol. « Comment allez-vous ? » continua-t-elle. « Le travail, la famille, les amis… Les amours ? »

« Et bien pour le travail, j'ai hâte de retourner sur l'Enterprise, mes missions ici ne sont pas aussi intéressantes qu'ordinairement. Ma sœur est venue me voir sur la station il y a une semaine, sinon mes parents sont toujours sur terre, nous n'échangeons que des appels vidéos ou des mails. Un bon nombre de mes amis sont restés sur l'Enterprise sous le commandement du capitaine régent, sinon ici je vois de temps en temps Chekov, Sulu et Spock. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu le capitaine ces derniers temps, mais je suppose qu'avec ce qui lui arrive, c'est normal. » Elle but une gorgée de son verre : « Et vous ? »

« Je suis enceinte. » répliqua Carol d'un air blasée enchaînant sur la suite. « Et les amours, vous n'avez pas répondu à ça ? »

Uhura fronça les sourcils :

« Je sais que vous êtes enceinte, le père est le médecin chef du vaisseau sur lequel je travaille. » dit-elle. Il plissa les yeux : « Si vous avez quelque chose à me demander docteur Marcus, faîtes-le, ne tournez pas autour du pot. »

Ce fut au tour de Carol de froncer les sourcils, elle s'avança vers elle et chuchota :

« Je sais que vous trompez Spock ! »

Uhura se recula et la dévisagea, l'air surprise :

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ne faîtes pas celle qui n'y touche pas ! » répliqua la blonde. « Je vous ai vu avec votre autre petit copain ! » Elle soupira : « Pauvre commandeur… J'espère au moins que vous comptez le lui dire ou bien… »

« Ecoutez… » la coupa la brune : « C'est un malheureux malentendu. » déclara-t-elle.

« Mais oui, vous allez me dire que l'homme à qui vous dévoriez la bouche était votre cousin, peut-être ? » répliqua Carol la toisant.

« Non. » confirma Uhura. « Mais je ne trompe pas Spock. » continua-t-elle. « Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons rompus depuis un peu plus de deux mois. »

« P…Pardon ?! »

Fin du chapitre 24….


	26. Chapter 25: j'avoue que j'hésite

**Chapitre 25 : J'avoue que j'hésite entre vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule ou vous embrassez, et à vous faire l'amour, là, tout de suite... !**

Quand Jim arriva au restaurant, il fut accueilli par les sourires de sa mère, son frère et sa belle-sœur. Son beau-père se contentant de lui adresser un hochement de tête blasé. Il prit place et commanda un scotch : il avait _vraiment_ besoin de quelque chose de fort, là, tout de suite. Il ne fit qu'écouter les discussions pendant l'apéritif et ne parla que peu pendant l'entrée. Tout le monde le remarqua mais Aurelan et George préférèrent ne pas lui poser de question : s'il n'abordait pas le sujet, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Mais Winona ne le vit pas de cet œil et posa sa main sur celle de son fils, assit en face d'elle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire inquiet. « Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit depuis que tu es arrivé. C'est ton procès qui te préoccupe ? »

Jim ne put se retenir de soupirer, non, décidément, ce procès à l'heure actuelle était le cadet de ses soucis. Il regarda sa mère et lui rendit son sourire :

« Je suis préoccupé oui, inutile de te mentir. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le procès et c'est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler. Pour le moment… »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne peux pas parler… » Intervint Frank. Faisant référence à sa discussion houleuse avec Spock. « Ne fais-tu pas confiance à ta famille ? »

Le capitaine aurait voulu répondre que si, il faisait confiance à sa famille, mais que Frank n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Cependant il ne le fit pas, les choses allaient mieux avec sa mère, son beau-père et lui avaient fait la paix – en apparence – il n'allait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, encore.

« Si. Bien sûr que si. » Répliqua-t-il « Cependant ça ne me concerne pas directement. »

« Est-ce que le commandeur Spock va bien ? » s'enquit Aurelan. Elle s'en voulut aussi tôt, se rendant compte au visage de son beau-frère qu'elle venait de trahir ses pensées. Elle lui envoya un regard navré et tenta de rattraper son coup : « Enfin… Comme tu disais la dernière fois que ça n'allait pas fort pour lui professionnellement parlant… »

Seulement, Aurelan ne savait pas mentir et même si Winona fut assez conciliante pour faire semblant de la croire, ce ne fut pas le cas de Frank.

« Oh, donc ça concerne ton extraterrestre de second, hein ? » questionna d'une voix agacée l'homme. « Il faut que tu te préoccupes de toi d'abord. » le sermonna-t-il. « Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soucie autant de toi que toi de lui. Dans la vie parfois il faut être égoïste et… »

« Spock se soucie autant de moi que je me soucie de lui, je peux te l'assurer. » le coupa Jim, agacé. « Il est mon second et un de mes plus précieux amis, alors non : je ne peux pas être égoïste quand il s'agit de lui. »

Il eut un silence et Frank grogna, n'appréciant pas de s'être fait envoyer baladé alors qu'il prodiguait des conseils bienveillants, pour une fois. Il voulait bien faire des efforts avec ce gosse, mais encore fallait-il qu'il en fasse aussi.

« Ça va Jimmy. » répliqua-t-il, captant le regard inquiet de sa femme sur eux : « J'ai saisi : c'est ton meilleur pote et tu vous mets au même niveau. Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de ton procès, et ensuite de tes amis. »

Le blond admit que son abruti de beau-père n'avait pas tort. Il capta alors les trois regards autres regards sur lui et il décida d'abdiquer et de se sauver de cette situation :

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Spock que je suis préoccupé. » mentit-il. « Mais je suis bel et bien à fleur de peau. Alors si vous pouviez tous éviter de trop de me poser de questions pour le moment, ça serait reposant. Mais merci pour votre inquiétude. »

Les autres semblèrent accepter l'idée et le repas continua. Ils arrivèrent vite au dessert et c'est ce moment que choisit Jim pour s'éclipser : il était déjà en retard pour le check-up avec Bones et Turing.

« Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous médical. Je dois y aller. »

« Médical ? » s'enquit Winona. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Jim sourit et lui prit la main doucement :

« Tout va bien. » Il salua tout le monde : « Allé, on se voit demain après le procès, okay ? »

George lui fit une accolade et il put partir. Il arriva avec dix minutes de retard au cabinet du docteur Mccoy et l'infirmière le fit entrer tout de suite dans la salle de consultation. Il y retrouva alors Bones et Turing en personne. Son meilleur ami le regarda mi- inquiet mi- curieux mais ne demanda rien devant l'autre homme. Les deux scientifiques firent installer Jim sur une table d'auscultation et commencèrent les examens.

Cela dura longtemps, presque trois heures le temps de tout faire et d'avoir les résultats. Turing et Bones s'isolèrent d'ailleurs cinq minutes dans le labo et en revinrent avec un compte rendu. Turing en fit une copie et l'envoya à Weber pour qu'il puisse en disposer – si besoin – pendant le procès. Bones prit l'original et dit au blond :

« Alors, tu es presque guéri gamin. » quand il vit l'air réjouis du blond il ajouta sèchement : « J'ai bien dit presque. Il est encore possible, quoi que peu probable, que tu refasses une ou deux crises dans les semaines à venir. »

« Leur intensité seront moindre, rassurez-vous » intervint Turing. « Mais vous devez éviter d'être dans des situations qui favoriseraient le déclanchement de crise. Vous comprenez ? »

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de passer une mauvaise journée. » répliqua Jim.

« Je l'entends mais vous pouvez tout de même réduire les situations de stresses, et ce même quand vous serez de retour sur votre vaisseau, pendant les trois semaines à venir ? »

Le regard de Bones lui indiqua que non. Turing leva les yeux au ciel :

« Bon, au pire des cas Mr Spock est votre second. Il sera là si vous êtes en difficulté. »

« Voilà. » répliqua Jim. Son ton suggérait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler d'avantage. De toute façon, Turing semblait avoir fini.

Le docteur Turing remercia Bones et serra la main du capitaine avant de s'en aller. Il transmit ses nouvelles coordonnées au médecin chef et l'invita à le contacter si quoi que ce soit devait arriver. Le docteur Mccoy attendit patiemment que son homologue sorte de son cabinet avant de claquer la porte de sa salle de consultation et de chopper Jim par les épaules :

« Alors ?! » s'enquit-il. « Tu as parlé à oreilles pointues ?! »

« Et comment j'aurais pu ? » répliqua le blond agacé. « Quand tu m'as appelé j'allais déjeuner avec ma famille. Ensuite je suis venu directement à cet examen. Non, je n'ai carrément pas eu le temps Bones ! »

« Donc tu vas lui en parler en rentrant ? » questionna son ami en croisant les bras et s'adossant contre la table d'auscultation.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai déjà un milliard de question à lui poser et maintenant je dois lui annoncer que sa copine le trompe. » Il renifla : « Non, décidément c'est la merde. »

Bones tiqua :

« Tu dois lui poser quels genre de questions ? » demanda-t-il.

Jim envoya sa question baladé de la main et ouvrit la porte du cabinet :

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. C'est entre Spock et moi maintenant. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Jim quitta l'infirmerie et s'en alla vers son appartement. Il savait que Spock avait rendez-vous avec son père dans l'après-midi et qu'il ne serait probablement pas de retour à l'appartement avant lui. Cela laissait à Jim le temps de rentrer tranquillement et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait demander ou non et révéler ou pas. Réfléchir posément lui ferait probablement du bien avant d'avoir cette discussion.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il vit que Bones avait retenté de le joindre une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il ignora ses appels et coupa son communicateur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle chose à demander à Spock, là tout de suite.

Jim opta pour une douche et ensuite il s'installa confortablement dans le siège près de la fenêtre dans la pièce à vivre pour travailler sur son retour sur l'Enterprise, lisant les multiples rapports du capitaine en charge de son remplacement, qu'il avait complètement délaissés. Il ne vit rien de particulier à noter sauf peut-être une rencontre houleuse avec une nouvelle race Alien qui avait bien failli tuer 3 chemises rouges, en envoyant deux à l'infirmerie. Mais au final, tout s'était bien terminé. Il songea que son remplaçant était plus sage que lui et qu'il avait bien travaillé. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui reprendre le commandement de l'Enterprise en un sens… Quoi que non. C'était son vaisseau, à lui.

L'arrivée de Spock le coupa dans ses réflexions et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réellement réfléchit en détail à ce qu'il allait lui dire ou lui demander. Le second lui fit un demi-sourire et s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent mais assuré. Jim déposa sa tablette sur la table basse à ses côtés et se leva pour lui faire face. Spock arriva à sa hauteur et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, scrutant l'autre sans rien se dire. Le vulcain déposa son sac à bandoulière sur la même table basse et vint caresser les poignets du blond avec douceur, replongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Jim eut spontanément envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, alors même que Spock n'avait rien dit. Il se reprit et baissa les yeux : rompant leur contact visuel. Spontanément Spock lâcha ses poignets et sembla considérer que quelque chose clochait.

« Je… Je dois vous demander quelque chose et vous annoncer quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas dans quel ordre procéder. » Lui dit le blond, reculant un peu, laissant cinquante bons centimètres entre eux.

Spock n'afficha aucune expression particulière comme à son habitude. Il sembla juste attendre que Jim se décide de lui-même. Mais le blond semblait en prise avec une lutte interne des plus violentes. Le brun baissa les yeux et déglutit, une certaine anxiété se dégagea alors de lui. Mais Jim ne le remarqua pas. Spock continua d'attendre que son capitaine lui parle mais cela ne vint pas. Son inquiétude monta encore d'un cran et si Jim l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il l'aurait probablement remarqué. Qu'allait lui dire le blond ? Qu'il regrettait la tournure de leur nouvelle relation ? Que ce qu'il se passait entre eux n'était qu'une erreur ? Que ce n'était pas professionnellement compatible ? Peut-être s'était-t-il rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait rien réellement, qu'il ne voulait de lui que pour son traitement. Peut-être même qu'il remettait en cause leur amitié si durement acquise. Toutes ces hypothèses avec une multitude de paramètres se bousculaient dans le cerveau du vulcain. Plus le temps passait, plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. En temps normal, Spock n'avait aucun problème avec le silence, il le favorisait même souvent. Mais ce silence-ci l'écrasait de toute sa masse. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père plus tôt dans la journée lui revint alors en tête : il avait beau avoir une confiance aveugle en Jim, son père avait plus d'expérience avec les humains. Certaines subtilités lui échappaient encore. Peut-être avait-il volontairement choisi de ne pas voir des signes dont Sarek lui avait parlé ?

Quand Jim releva finalement les yeux vers lui, s'apprêtant à parler et qu'il vit le regard de l'autre, il se sentit chavirer. Depuis quand Spock était-il capable d'avoir ce genre de regard ? Il semblait déchiré tout en affichant un visage totalement neutre. Sans y réfléchir, il franchit la petite distance qui les séparait et le serra dans ses bras. Spock encercla sa taille et le serra à son tour avec force, inspirant profondément.

« Êtes-vous en train de rompre avec moi ? » finit par demander le vulcain.

Jim le lâcha alors tout d'un coup et le regarda dans les yeux, surprit. Il comprit alors ce qu'il avait vu en Spock plus tôt et lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ce baiser eut sur eux un effet salvateur. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Jim s'empressa de dire :

« Je vous aime. » il lui caressa la joue, mais ce n'était pas un geste aussi tendre qu'il l'aurait voulu : « Je vous aime Spock. » Il renifla, sentant alors la détresse qu'avait ressentie son vis-à-vis quelques instants plus tôt : « Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rompre alors que je vous aime comme ça ?! » Il lui attrapa le col de son chandail : « J'ai attendu des années pour vous, alors pourquoi bordel de merde est-ce que je voudrais vous quitter alors que je vous ai enfin, hein ?! »

Spock vint poser ses mains autour de ses oreilles et lui embrassa doucement la joue :

« J'ai cru que… » il hésita : « Vous sembliez mettre de la distance. J'ai cru que vous vouliez arrêter. » Il ancra son regard dans le siens : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce cas ? »

Jim sentit alors qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Il lâcha le col de sa chemise et vint lui prendre les mains, collant son front au siens :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vos sentiments ont changé ? Comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? » Demanda-t-il. « Un jour vous me dîtes que vous ne m'aimez pas et l'autre que vous êtes amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que… Que vous réalisiez ce que vous ressentez ? »

Spock poussa un soupir qui ne le soulagea absolument pas :

« Cela fait un moment Jim. Cela fait un moment que je ressens ce genre de choses pour vous mais… Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut admettre que lorsque l'on nous met la vérité en face. » Répliqua le brun.

« Comment ça ? Un moment ? » Questionna le blond, se reculant légèrement. Spock le fixa alors, semblant réaliser lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-il : « Peut être depuis que je vous ai cru mort il y a deux ans. Peut-être était-ce plus tard. » Spock inspira discrètement : quelque chose montait en lui, mais il était bien incapable de deviner quoi : « Je crois que lorsque vous avez disparu avec l'Eveuv j'en étais déjà un peu conscient mais que je refusais de l'admettre. »

« Comment saviez-vous que vous l'étiez si vous ne vouliez pas l'admettre ? » demanda le capitaine.

Spock vint entrelacer leurs doigts :

« Je suppose que je recherchais d'avantage votre compagnie, votre contact aussi. Je vous cherchais du regard quand nous étions dans la même pièce, quand je parlais je cherchais d'abord à avoir votre approbation. » Il inspira : « Quand vous n'étiez pas avec moi, je cherchais à savoir ce que vous faisiez et avec qui. Avec vous, le temps passait plus vite et mes moments en votre compagnie ne m'ennuyaient jamais. »

Il semblait se raconter à lui-même tout cela, comme s'il ne le réalisait réellement qu'à cet instant :

« Même nos querelles me distrayaient. Et nos disputes me touchaient d'une façon particulière, avec profondeur. En comparaison, les disputes que je pouvais avoir avec Nyota ne faisait que m'agaçaient. Celles avec vous me restaient en tête, ne me quittaient que lorsque que nous ayons résolu notre discorde. » Il inspira une nouvelle fois puis expira : « Il y a des moments où je me bridais volontairement. Je refusais de venir vous parler ou de passer du temps avec vous, favorisant mon travail où le temps que je voulais bien accorder à ma petite amie. Cependant cela créait en moi une réelle tension. Cette tension n'étant libérée que lorsque je pouvais enfin vous voir ou vous parler. »

Il vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté, tenant toujours les mains de Jim, debout devant lui :

« J'ai cru à tort, et ce pendant des années, qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle forme d'amitié que j'expérimentais. Vous étiez à mes yeux mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Mais je n'admettais pas qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui me dépassait encore d'avantage. »

Jim se sentait soudainement mal face à lui, de savoir que tous les deux ils éprouvaient ce genre de choses depuis aussi longtemps.

« Votre engouement aux relations sexuelles sans lendemain et votre côté libertin me confortaient dans mon idée qu'il n'y avait pas place pour une relation telle que celle-ci entre nous, inconsciemment, je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'admettais pas ce que je ressentais : je me protégeais. »

Le blond soupira : en réalité, s'il était aussi libre sexuellement c'est car il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir lui.

« Jim… Quand… Quand vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments sur ce que je pensais bien être votre lit de mort, je me suis senti absolument dévasté. La perspective de vous perdre était inimaginable. J'ai alors pris ça pour une profonde amitié que je vous portais. En réalité, je pense que c'est en partie le cas. » Jim le sentit se tendre encore d'avantage, il se remémorait ces instants d'agonies : « Et lorsque nous avons débuté votre traitement, je dois bien admettre que j'ai eu du mal à me regarder en face. Je pensais que votre contact physique ne me ferait rien. Vous étiez à mes yeux mon capitaine, mon ami, mon frère et vous êtes, au fil du temps et de l'évolution de votre traitement, devenu un amant potentiel. »

Le blond pouffa malgré lui, c'était d'avantage nerveux qu'autre chose mais cela n'interrompit pas Spock.

« Quand je vous ai embrassé pour la première fois, j'étais inquiet. D'abord pour vous, votre état était très préoccupant. Et à contre coup, je l'étais d'avoir aimé cela à ce point. Quand vous avez rompu notre baiser je me suis senti frustré et je vous en ai voulu de me retirer cela. Cependant votre état de santé m'a ramené à moi. Les fois d'après, je sentais que ce n'était pas normal d'aimer vous embrassez. Que je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser faire. Je me suis alors réfugié derrière l'idée que ce n'était pas la sensation de vous embrasser qui me plaisait, mais celle de vous soigner. Aussi, quand vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je vous avais laissé faire, j'ai naturellement répondu que vous en aviez besoin et que j'étais en mesure de vous l'apportez dans le cadre de votre traitement, alors que je l'avais fait. »

« Mais… Je pensais que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir. » S'enquit le blond.

« Je ne mens pas, mais… J'arrange la vérité. Les raisons que je vous avais donné était les mêmes que j'avais prises pour prétexte. Cependant quand vous êtes parti je me suis senti perdu. J'ai alors repensé à mon double et à ses paroles. Je suis allé voir dans ses affaires et… Je l'ai trouvé. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » questionna Jim, déboussolé.

Spock releva la tête vers lui et attendit un instant avant de répondre :

« Une photo de l'équipage de l'Enterprise dans ce qui semble être 20 ou 30 ans. » répliqua-t-il.

Jim fronça les sourcils : en quoi une photo avait pu aider à Spock à se remettre en question ?

« Quand j'ai regardé cette photo je n'ai pas prêté attention à Nyota, Chekov, Sulu, Scott ou Mccoy. Je vous ai regardé vous. Je vous ai vu plus âgé, les cheveux gris, le visage ridé. Et j'ai compris pourquoi l'autre Spock vous aimait si profondément. Pourquoi il m'avait dit de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Dans cette réalité-là il avait passé des années à vous aimer sans le saisir clairement et avait dû attendre de vous perdre pour mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui : de l'amour. J'ai alors compris que non seulement je vous aimais de la même façon dont mon double aimait le vôtre, mais qu'en plus, j'avais le privilège d'être aimé en retour. »

Spock baissa la tête, évitant alors le regard de son vis-à-vis :

« Au moment où le docteur Marcus m'a appris que vous sortiez dans une boîte pour trouver quelqu'un, pour pouvoir me remplacer, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je vous ai cherché et je n'ai trouvé que le docteur Mccoy à moitié saoul. J'ai fouillé tous les recoins de cet établissement et toutes les rues aux alentours. J'ai fini par essayer de venir dans notre appartement et quand je vous ai vu avec le lieutenant Mcgrégor, je n'ai pas pu m'en aller. »

« Je sais, vous étiez à deux doigts de lui casser le nez. » répliqua Jim, avec un petit sourire mi ému, mi amusé.

« Si je n'avais pas été en pleine possession de mes moyens, je lui aurais cassé le cou, Jim. » Spock se reprit alors et se releva pour lui faire face : « Voilà… Et la suite vous la connaissez. »

Le blond lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Il allait l'embrasser avant de réaliser que le problème Uhura lui était sorti de l'esprit. Il grimaça alors et dit à son amant :

« Vous devriez peut être resté assis. » conseilla-t-il.

Spock haussa un sourcil et reprit place dans le fauteuil, attendant la suite :

« Bon… Voilà… je pense que ce n'est très clairement pas à moi de vous le dire compte tenu de notre situation… Mais je pense que si vous l'apprenez autrement les choses pourraient devenir encore plus compliquées alors… » Il lorgna Spock qui était attentif : « Bon… » Il inspira pour se donner du courage et expira avec force avant de lâcher la bombe : « Carol a surpris le lieutenant Uhura en train de vous tromper. »

Spock haussa de nouveau un sourcil :

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-il.

« Le lieutenant Uhura vous trompe. » répéta Jim, anxieux.

Le vulcain fit un demi-sourire et se releva une nouvelle fois de sa chaise pour prendre les mains du blond dans les siennes :

« Non, elle ne me trompe pas, Jim… » Murmura-t-il en encrant sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond. Il vint y déposer un baiser.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que si… » Soupira Kirk, tentant doucement de le repousser sans trop faire d'effort cependant. « Elle a même pris une photo… »

Spock ne répliqua pas, se contentant de continuer à lui embrasser la peau du cou. Jim soupira d'aise et s'agrippa à ses épaules, sentant que la conversation était terminée. Il ne l'entendait toutefois pas de cette oreille.

« Je suis en train de vous dire que votre petite-amie vous trompe et votre seule réaction est de me chauffer ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Le vulcain quitta le creux de son cou pour venir coller sa bouche contre son oreille, il lui murmura alors :

« Nyota ne me trompe pas, Jim… » Il vint passer sa main sous sa chemise : « Je l'ai quitté le soir de votre disparition… »

Le blond le repoussa alors tout d'un coup et le regarda ahuri :

« Pardon ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Si Spock fut surpris, cela ne se vit pas :

« Nyota n'est plus ma petite amie. Elle ne me trompe donc pas. » s'expliqua le vulcain.

« Mais… ?! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit depuis ?! » l'accusa l'autre.

« Personne ne m'a explicitement demandé si nous étions toujours ensemble depuis. Je n'ai rien confirmé ni infirmé à ce sujet non plus depuis lors. » S'expliqua le brun.

Jim poussa un cri mêlé de rage et d'amusement prononcé à la fois, ce qui sonna bizarrement :

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai cru que vous étiez amoureux du lieutenant et que je vous accaparais avec ce fichu traitement depuis le tout début, que j'ai mentit à ma à ma famille en disant que vous aviez une petite amie parce que, je cite, personne ne vous a explicitement demandé ?! » Il s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa le rebord de son pantalon pour l'attirer contre son corps : « J'avoue que j'hésite entre vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule ou vous embrassez, et à vous faire l'amour, là, tout de suite... ! »

Pour seule réponse, le vulcain lui agrippa la mâchoire et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et finir à faire l'amour sur le sol, s'embrassant et se caressant sans cesse. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps passa ni quand exactement ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit…

Fin du chapitre 25…


	27. Chapter 26: Un procès qui se termine

Chapitre 26 : Un procès qui se termine…

Jim sortit du procès libéré*. Il avait gagné ! Kori allait être envoyé sur sa planète pour être emprisonnée et punie par les siens, et ce sous la bonne garde de Monsieur et Madame Shatner. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte du tribunal que la presse s'empressa de fondre sur lui et sur son avocat.

« Félicitation pour votre victoire au procès maître Weber ! » avait dit un journaliste : « Un commentaire ? »

« Je pense que justice a été faîte, tout simplement. » répliqua l'avocat d'un air pompeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir finalement obtenu gain de cause capitaine Kirk ? » demanda une autre journaliste. « Serez-vous bientôt de retour sur votre vaisseau ? »

« Le capitaine Kirk sera de retour sur l'Enterprise dès la semaine prochaine. » répondit Weber à sa place. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien l'excusez… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut congédiait par son avocat. Il se retint de rire et de lâcher une petite blague sur le fait qu'il pourrait au moins le remercier pour la pub, mais il y renonça quand il vit Spock s'approcher de lui. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la foule et se retrouvèrent rapidement loin du tribunal, devant une aire de détente avec de nombreux bancs et une petite fontaine en son centre. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes et aucune ne semblaient prêter attention à eux. Au grand bonheur de Jim qui en profita pour prendre la main du vulcain dans la sienne :

« Bien… Il semblerait que cette histoire soit finie… » Dit-il doucement en avançant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

« Comme dit un précepte humain : un chapitre se finit, un autre commence. » répliqua à son tour le brun en se penchant vers lui.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Spock se recula précipitamment et fit mine d'enlever une peluche sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Jim le regarda sans comprendre puis finit par saisir quand il vit approcher, de loin, Bones, Carol, Winona, Franck, George, Aurelan et ses neveux : toute la clique en somme.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau Winona se jeta dans les bras de son fils :

« Je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! Tu as gagné ! » S'enquit-elle. Les autres s'étaient amassés autour d'eux et Spock recula pour être dans le rang.

« C'est de mon avocat dont il faut être fière, Maman. » dit Jim, amusé.

George vint donner une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son frère et demanda :

« Et si tu nous invitais tous à déjeuner à ton appart ? » Il ricana : « Je pense qu'après tout le soucis qu'on s'est fait on mérite bien ça ! »

Le premier réflexe de Jim fut de dire que bien sûr, ils étaient les bienvenus. Puis il se rappela que de un, l'appartement qu'il avait n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, ensuite qu'il n'avait pas de cuisine, que la chambre était pourvue de deux lit double et qu'il y avait des vêtements dispersés partout, certainement accompagné de quelques contraceptifs gisants sur le sol, après la nuit agitée que son second et lui avaient passé ensemble. Il croisa le regard de Spock mais c'était trop tard, tout le monde s'était déjà mis en route. Jim fit alors la seule chose qu'il avait à faire :

« En fait… Mon appart' c'est le bazar là tout de suite. Je pense qu'on serait plus à l'aise au restaurant, je vous invite tous ! »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, ce n'est pas quelques fringues par terre ou une vaisselle pas faite qui vont nous faire peur, hein chérie ? » s'enquit George. Aurelan approuva avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'ai même pas de cuisine en fait ! » répliqua le blond. « Non, j'insiste, on sera vraiment mieux au resto' ! »

Bones, qui avait compris le pourquoi du comment depuis le début décida de voler à son secours, tel le preux chevalier qu'il était :

« Jim est du genre à laisser trainer ses caleçons usagés ou une ou deux nanas dans son lit. Elles l'attendent encore surement d'ailleurs. » dit-il en donnant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de son capitaine : « Franchement, tu pourrais au moins les réveiller quand tu pars ! »

Winona regarda son fils d'un air sévère :

« C'est vrai Jimmy ? Il y a une femme en petite tenue qui t'attend chez toi ? »

« Mais non ! » nia le capitaine : « Personne ne m'attend chez moi ! Là ! Je n'ai réellement pas de cuisine et je vous invite réellement au restaurant ! »

« On te taquine Jim. » sourit Aurelan « Allons au restaurant ! » Elle chuchota à l'attention de Bones et Winona : « Merci de ne pas parler trop fort de conquêtes d'une nuit ou de femmes dans un lit avec ces deux-là à côté ! » elle désigna ses deux fils qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la discussion.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au restaurant et prirent tous leur commande. Le patron du resto, qui avait vu Jim à la télévision, leur offrit la bouteille de champagne. Ils portèrent tous un toast à Jim et à son avocat. Le repas se déroula sans trop de bavures. Le capitaine et son second étaient installés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, à leur grand damne. Le désert arriva alors rapidement et chacun y alla de son petit commentaire :

« J'espère que ça ne nous arrivera jamais plus, ce genre de bordel. » déclara Bones et désignant Jim : « Tu nous auras foutu une de ces pétoches ces derniers mois mon vieux. »

« Je pense qu'il y a peu de chances que je me laisse avoir une seconde fois. » répliqua Jim en reprenant un verre de champagne. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Spock, non plus maintenant que ce dernier était là.

Bones capta alors l'échange entre les deux et plissa ses yeux d'un air suspicieux : il se tramait quelque chose, foi de Mccoy ! Et le fait que le capitaine ne l'ai pas rappelé au sujet d'Uhura n'était pas un hasard, il était persuadé qu'il avait écouté son message…Il jeta un coup d'œil au vulcain : le gobelin n'avait pas spécialement l'air en plein chagrin d'amour… Il fut cependant coupée dans sa réflexion par Aurelan qui se leva de sa chaise pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde :

« George et moi, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. » dit-elle. Son mari se leva à ses côtés et leurs deux fils cessèrent de faire les idiots avec leurs couverts.

« Nous avons décidé de retourner sur Terre à la fin de mon contrat ici. » déclara l'aîné des Kirk. « Cela nous permettra d'être plus proche de vous, Maman. » il sourit à sa mère et à Frank : « Et Aurelan pourra d'avantage voir ses parents qui travaillent sur la station orbitale de Mars. »

« On a déjà trouvé l'école pour les garçons et… » Aurelan s'adressa à Jim : « Quand tu seras en permission, ce sera plus simple de nous voir tous. »

Le blond sourit alors et vint les prendre dans ses bras. Un de ses neveux en profita pour monter sur son dos et l'autre lui agrippait le pantalon pour lui poser un milliard de question sur la terre. L'agitation diminua quand ils en furent au café et Jim échangea sa place avec sa belle-sœur – pour être à côté de Spock, ni vu ni connu – car celle-ci discutait avec Carol.

Ils burent leur café sans se quitter des yeux l'un l'autre, entrant de plus en plus dans leur petite bulle. Le regard sombre du vulcain agrippait le bleu des yeux de Jim… Ne le lâchant pas, le rendant prisonnier de cet échange privilégié.

Ce fut Franck qui les fit sortir de cette transe, quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Spock, ce qui le surprit franchement. Il envoya un regard noir au beau-père du blond mais ce dernier ne le capta pas :

« Dis donc, tu aurais pu inviter ta copine à manger avec nous ! Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler d'elle, ça aurait été chouette de la rencontrer ! »

Cela partait sans nul doute d'un excellent sentiment de la part de Franck et Jim le savait. Il ressenti cependant une pique au cœur via la mention du lieutenant, quand bien même il sache que tout était terminé entre eux. Il s'excusa du regard auprès du vulcain et lui fit signe d'ignorer la question. Cependant Spock ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, visiblement prit d'une envie subite de faire causette :

« Faîtes-vous allusion au lieutenant Uhura ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. Toute la table, surprise que le vulcain réponde au vu du passif des deux interlocuteurs, cessa toute discussion pour écouter l'échange.

« Oui, voilà. Nyota si je ne me trompe pas. » Confirma le beau-père des Kirk. « Pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas ? »

« Et bien je me dois de vous corriger. Votre affirmation est inexacte. » répliqua Spock, sur son éternel ton neutre. Il entendit Jim grincer des dents.

« Comment ça ? Mon information inexacte ? » s'enquit Franck, franchement surpris.

« Le lieutenant Nyota Uhura et moi n'avons plus ce genre de relation à l'heure actuelle. Il serait donc déplacé de ma part de l'inviter. » Quand il vit l'air décrépit de l'homme, il ajouta : « Mais votre sollicitude me… Touche. »

Franck se promit alors de ne plus jamais aller vers le Vulcain. Jamais. Il soupira et alla boire son café auprès de son épouse.

Jim surprit le regard de Bones, inquisiteur, sur lui et haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Mais l'attrait du visage et des yeux de Spock se fit plus fort que l'air inquisiteur de son médecin chef, alors il s'abandonna à la contemplation de son second. C'est quand un sourire parfaitement niais vint naître sur son visage que le vulcain lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Jim constata alors que sa mère, Carol et Bones les fixaient, alors il quitta sa bulle.

« Je… j'ai rendez-vous avec le capitaine suppléant cet après-midi… Je… Non, nous devrions y aller Commander. » Déclara-t-il, comme pour donner une raison à sa niaiserie. Spock ne répliqua pas, se contentant de se lever en même temps que son capitaine.

« Oh, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton rendez-vous était à 17h ? Il est tout juste 14h, tu as encore un peu de temps. » Lui fait remarquer sa mère.

« C'est vrai… » admit Kirk « Mais je dois aussi rentrer à l'appartement, prendre une douche, lire mes rapports en retard et mettre mon uniforme. Vraiment, je vais y aller. Spock, vous m'accompagnez ? »

Le vulcain sembla peser le pour et contre : sa présence n'était absolument pas nécessaire lors de la rencontre avec le capitaine suppléant. Il admit cependant que rester seul avec la famille de Jim avait quelque chose… d'intimidant. Il hocha alors la tête et suivit son supérieur.

La rencontre se passa bien et le capitaine suppléant laissa à Jim un travail à jour et un vaisseau entier. Les trois hommes se séparèrent tard dans la soirée. Spock et Jim retournèrent à leurs appartements et n'en sortirent plus de la nuit…

Fin du chapitre 26….

 ***(délivrééééééééé) :p**


	28. Chapter 27: Reculer l'impossible

Chapter 27 : Reculer l'impossible…

 _Spock prit place face à Sarek dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur Vulcain. Il savait que son père était en train de le jauger et qu'il ne tarderait pas à poser la question fatidique :_

 _« Comment se passe votre travail sur la station orbitale ? » s'enquit le commander en prenant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains._

 _« Il est satisfaisant. Mes collègues sont compétents. » Répliqua Sarek. Il prit également sa tasse et en but une gorgée, quittant un instant son fils des yeux. Quand il reporta son attention sur lui, il remarqua qu'il était en train de fixer le tas de dossier sur son bureau : « Veux-tu les consulter ? » proposa-t-il « Ce sont les références de potentiels épouses que je voudrais te soumettre. » Il se leva et alla les chercher sans réellement attendre de réponse. Quand il revint, il les tendit à Spock._

 _Ce dernier ne répliqua rien, prenant simplement les dossiers dans les mains :_

 _« Pourquoi sous forme papier ? » demanda-t-il. Puis il sentit l'odeur particulière que dégageaient les documents : « Ah. Je comprends. »_

 _« Odeur corporelle » confirma Sarek. Il lui désigna le quatrième dossier : « J'ai une préférence pour T'poe. Sa lignée familiale est tout à fait acceptable, ses gènes sont dominants et assureraient un meilleur maintien de l'espèce, elle est sobre, indépendante et bien plus intelligente que la moyenne. Je pense qu'elle te correspondrait parfaitement. »_

 _Spock haussa un sourcil et déposa les dossiers sur la table basse lui faisant face, il regarda son père et lui demanda :_

 _« En quoi me correspondrait-elle parfaitement, je vous prie ? » tiqua-t-il._

 _Sarek prit un instant, semblant réfléchir puis répondit finalement :_

 _« Ses gènes Vulcains, dans le cas d'une progéniture, seraient dominant aux tiens, notamment ceux qui sont humains. Elle est donc plus intéressante pour toi dans le cadre de perpétuer l'espèce. » Spock attendit la suite, Sarek ne tarda pas : « Elle est sobre, ainsi elle ne se fait que peu remarquer et sait rester discrète en société. Ce qui est une chose tout à fait bienvenue dans notre culture, tu le sais. Son indépendance te permettra de continuer ton travail au sein de Starfleet et son intelligence t'assurera des conversations intéressantes. » Il reprit le dossier sur la table : « Je ne vois aucune autre qui puisse te correspondre à ce point. Peut-être S'zee, mais elle n'a pas cette même capacité génétique. »_

 _Spock prit doucement le dossier des mains de son père, il prit également ceux présents sur la table basse, se leva et alla jeter tout cela à la poubelle. Sarek le regarda avec une pointe d'incompréhension :_

 _« Je ne comprends pas, je te prie de t'expliquer. » cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une demande._

 _« Ni T'poe, ni S'zee, ni même aucune de ces vulcaines ne me correspondra jamais père. » répliqua-t-il. « Pensez bien que je suis en accord avec la perspective de perpétuer notre espèce et j'y participerai activement en faisant des dons de semences régulières et en les envoyant sur la nouvelle vulcain. Mais je ne souhaite pas trouver une épouse vulcaine. »_

 _Sarek baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva vers son fils :_

 _« Tu voudrais avoir des descendants hors mariage ? Et si, je l'ai bien deviné, pour pouvoir avoir une épouse humaine? »_

 _« Je ne songes pas au mariage, quoi qu'il puisse advenir. Pour être plus précis, je dirais que le terme le plus adéquat est que je souhaite avoir un partenaire. Mais oui, d'espèce humaine. »_

 _« Je te connais Spock, l'espèce humaine ne te conviendra jamais. Ils sont égoïste, extrêmes, ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font autour d'eux et il est souvent complexe de les comprendre pleinement. »_

 _« Est-ce cela que vous pensiez de mère ? » questionna le commander. « Elle n'était pas égoïste, extrême et je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait fait du mal à qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas aisé de la comprendre, certes, mais nous y arrivions tout de même. De plus, je suis à moitié humain, en quoi l'espèce humaine ne me conviendrait-elle pas ? »_

 _« Ta mère était une humaine à part. Doté d'une grande ouverture d'esprit et d'une bienveillance qui n'était pas propre à son espèce. J'ai été ambassadeur de vulcain sur terre, je pense avoir l'expertise nécessaire pour te guider en ce domaine. Certes tu es à moitié humain, mais tu es bien plus vulcain par bien des points. Ne te sens tu pas plus à l'aise entouré par des vulcains que par des humains ? »_

 _« Mon aisance en société humaine ou vulcaine est due à mon éducation et non à mes gênes vous le savez très bien père. Vous arrangez juste les faits pour qu'ils aillent dans votre sens. Et… Mère était à part oui, mais il demeure d'autres humains à part.»_

 _« Tu penses au lieutenant Nyota Uhura ? Je pensais que votre relation était révolue. »_

 _« Je ne faisais pas référence à Nyota, mais elle est effectivement à part également. »_

 _Sarek se tut un long moment, sondant son fils du regard. Il arriva à une déduction mais il n'en était pas certain. Spock le comprit quand il s'avança dans son siège :_

 _« Es-tu en concubinage avec ton capitaine ? »_

 _Spock ne saurait jamais comment son père en était arrivé à cette conclusion et à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir :_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu t'avances sur un terrain glissant. » l'avertit Sarek : « Il a la réputation d'être très libre dans ses relations affectives. »_

 _« Je le sais. »_

 _« A-t-il manifesté un intérêt verbalement à ton égard ? »_

 _« Oui, plusieurs fois. C'est lui qui l'a manifesté en premier.»_

 _« Bien. Fais attention, les êtres humains changent rapidement. James Tiberlius Kirk, qui plus est, a la réputation de changer d'avis encore plus promptement que la plupart des gens dans ce domaine-là. »_

 _« Il m'a dit que cela était dû à son attachement pour moi. » répliqua Spock. « J'ai confiance en ses propos et en ses actes. »_

 _« Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de ses sentiments humains à ton égard Spock. Ce que je dis, c'est que tu es bien plus vulcain qu'humain et que tu ressens comme un vulcain. Si je puis me permettre, je te conseille de mettre fin à cette relation avant que tu ne sois trop émotionnellement impliqué. »_

 _Spock fit un silence. Il rompit le contact visuel un instant et inspira, ce qui surprit son père :_

 _« Spock ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix et son air était neutre mais Amanda* aurait su qu'il était inquiet._

 _« Je suis déjà très émotionnellement impliqué dans cette relation, père. Jim est… Il est mon T'hy'la. »_

 _Sarek se leva doucement et recula de quelques pas sous la surprise. Il prit une pause, inspira et revint près de son fils sans s'assoir pour autant :_

 _« Cela ne se peut. Il n'est pas vulcain. »_

 _« Mère ne l'était pas non plus. »_

 _« J'aimais ta mère. Mais elle n'était pas ma T'hy'la. » Il se pinça l'arête du nez : « En es-tu sûr ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _Spock se releva et Sarek s'avança vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule : un geste très intime et ce même entre un père et son fils :_

 _« Alors j'espère que James T. Kirk mérite cet honneur. »_

 _« Je pense que oui. »_

 _« Je préfèrerai que tu en sois certain. »_

 _« La certitude est rare. » répliqua Spock. « Même en ce qui concerne Jim. »_

 _Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis ils se séparèrent. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant de longs mois._

 _« Je vous ferai parvenir ma semence au centre de recherche de la capitale. » dit Spock en sortant du bureau. « Vous serez libre de féconder avec toutes celles qui le voudront. Mais je ne tiens pas à avoir la responsabilité d'une descendance. »_

 _« Je comprends. » Il lui fit un salut de la tête : « Je te souhaite longue vie et prospérité. »_

 _« Longue vie et prospérité père. »_

Spock sourit. Un demi-sourire. Son père s'était trompé au sujet de Jim. Il le regarda monter jusqu'au quai d'embarquement et lui suivit jusqu'à l'estrade où on lui avait demandé de faire un discours : pour la forme.

Le capitaine Kirk prit le micro entre ses mains et balaya le bon millier de personne qui s'était déplacé pour voir le départ de l'Enterprise. Il repéra sa mère, son beau-père, son frère, sa belle-sœur et ses deux neveux. Il leur fit un signe de tête et Aurelan sautilla pour lui faire un grand coucou. Il vit aussi Bones et Carol enlacés, ils savaient que le départ suivrait juste après le discours : leurs affaires étaient déjà dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Il vit Uhura, Sulu, Chekov et Scotty. Ce dernier ne tenant plus en place, trop impatient de retourner sur son vaisseau.

« J'ai passé ici deux mois très enrichissants et ce, malgré ma convalescence. » déclara-t-il. Jetant un regard à Bones. « J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer des personnes absolument formidables. » sans nul doute que les Mcgrégor père et fils prirent cela pour eux, mais il n'en était rien. Jim faisait allusion à sa belle-sœur et à ses neveux. « J'ai vécu des moments difficiles » il repensa à Prime et retint un soupir. « Mais j'ai fini par en venir à bout grâce aux soutiens de mes collaborateurs et de mes proches » Weber lui fit un signe de tête. « J'ai aussi appris beaucoup de cette station orbitale et je dois dire que beaucoup de choses ici vont me manquer. Cet endroit m'a permis de mieux me connaître et de me reconstruire et pour ça, je lui serais infiniment reconnaissant à lui, à ses habitants et à ses travailleurs. » Il y eut un lot d'applaudissement. « Mais il est temps pour moi et mon équipage de repartir. » Il regarda son vaisseau, non sans une pointe d'émotion : « L'Espace ne pourra jamais me paraître fade, mais je mentirai si je disais que la station, ses conférences, ses divertissements et ses gens ne me manqueront pas. Au revoir… »

Il y eut de longues acclamations et Jim se dirigea vers son vaisseau. Il fut rejoint en chemin par Spock, Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu et Chekov. Ils montèrent sur la rampe et embarquèrent. Jim alla directement sur la passerelle et prit place dans son fauteuil de capitaine. Il attendit quelques minutes que tout le monde soit fin prêt et il demanda :

« Lieutenant Uhura, un message pour l'équipage. »

« Oui capitaine. » Elle ouvrit le canal : « C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller monsieur. »

« Merci. » Il se racla la gorge et appuya sur l'interrupteur : « Cher équipage de l'Enterprise c'est avec un grand plaisir que je suis de retour à mon poste de capitaine. Je serais prompt les prochaines fois à ne plus prendre de congé aussi long. » il fit un petit rire. « Je vous remercie pour vos efforts et vous promets qu'une permission vous sera bien accordés à tous. »Il entendit Sulu faire un grand « Yes ! » mal dissimulé, ce qui le fit sourire : « Mais pour le moment il est temps de se remettre au travail et de reprendre notre mission de cinq ans. C'était le capitaine Kirk, Terminé. »

Il se tourna vers Uhura :

« Les voies de communication ? »

« Opérationnelles dans tout le vaisseau capitaine. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il appuya sur un interrupteur :

« Scotty, les machines sont-elles prêtes à partir ? »

« La demoiselle est prête à décoller, capitaine ! » répliqua l'ingénieur en chef.

Jim se tourna vers Chekov et Sulu :

« Paramètres de vols Enseigne Chekov ? »

« Parés Captain. »

« A mon signal Monsieur Sulu. » dit-il au pilote.

« Je n'attends que ça capitaine. » répondit l'autre.

Jim se tourna finalement vers Spock mais ne demanda rien, l'observant simplement du coin de l'œil en train de paramétrer le détecteur et le scanner. Il dû sentir son regard sur lui car il fit un sourire sans quitter ses instruments des yeux. Le blond se retourna doucement vers Sulu :

« Décollage. »

« A vos ordres ! »

L'Espace, frontière de l'infinie, vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatiale. Sa mission est d'explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations. Et au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible.

Jim se retourna vers son second : « _Nous reculerons l'impossible… »_

Fin du chapitre 27...

 _ ***Amanda : La mère de Spock et l'épouse de Sarek, morte pendant la destruction de vulcain. Elle n'a pas pu être téléportée à temps à cause d'une chute de roche.**_


	29. Epilogue 1

**EPILOGUE 1 : « Va falloir penser à vous tutoyer tu sais. »**

 _ **Enterprise, Direction le pôle médical : 14h30**_

Kirk avançait avec lassitude vers l'infirmerie. Bones l'avait convoqué pour une énième visite médicale. Il avait peur qu'après leur mission sur la dernière planète hostile ils aient tous développé un Virus. Or, après avoir effectué trois jours de Test, personne n'avait rien. Cependant l'acharnement du Docteur Mccoy ne semblait toucher que le capitaine.

Jim entra dans l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention de dissuader son ami d'effectuer tout autre test sur sa personne, mais il oublia vite l'idée quand il tomba sur un Spock torse nu en train de se faire ausculter. Il le dévora des yeux puis se rappela que se retrouver à l'infirmerie, ce n'était pas forcément très bon signe :

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec le commandeur ? » demanda le blond au docteur en s'approchant d'eux.

« Tout va bien avec le gobelin. » le rassura Bones d'un air las : « Je voulais juste lui faire une prise de sang au cas où mon remplaçant en ait besoin. » Il lui désigna les quatre poches de sang sur la table à côté de Spock : « C'est bon commandeur, vous pouvez vous rhabillez et retourner à votre poste. »

Bones allait partir dans quelques jours pour rejoindre son épouse, le docteur Carol Marcus Maccoy sur terre. Son départ le rendait anxieux, il voulait que tout soit carré pour son remplaçant.

Quand Spock eut fini de se rhabiller, il fit un signe de tête à Jim, qui le lui rendit :

« On se voit toujours ce soir pour notre partie d'échec, capitaine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous attendrai à la même heure que d'habitude Spock. » répliqua Jim.

Le vulcain quitta l'infirmerie. Le blond le regarda partir, pensif. Quand il se retourna vers son ami il croisa son regard goguenard :

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Tu sais, vous n'avez pas à faire semblant devant moi. » Il tapota l'épaule de son ami : « J'comprends que tu veuilles te montrer discret envers l'équipage, mais tu peux te lâcher quand je suis là. »

Il fit allonger Jim sur la table d'auscultation :

« Je ne vais quand même pas rouler des galoches à mon petit ami devant toi Bones. Ça ne se fait pas et puis franchement je serais trop mal à l'aise pour faire ça alors que tu nous regardes. »

Mccoy prit un air dégouté :

« J'pensais plus à être plus naturel. Tu peux le tutoyer ou l'appeler bébé devant moi si ça te chante. Par contre j'avoue que le roulage de galoche je m'en passerai volontiers. »

Jim tiqua :

« Le tutoyer… ? »

« Et bien quoi ? »

« On… On ne se tutoie pas. »

« Même dans l'intimité ? »

« Même dans l'intimité. »

« C'est carrément bizarre. » dit Bones : Il reposa son tricordeur : « Comment ça se fait ? C'est sa culture qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas vous tutoyer ? »

« Non non, rien à voir. Uhura et lui se tutoyer avant. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le tutoyer en fait. On s'est toujours vouvoyer alors… Je ne sais pas. Le langage informel aussi est peu présent. »

Bones inspira et se retint de rire ou de pleurer de consternation. Il abattit ses deux mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami et déclara avec la plus grande fermeté du monde :

« Va falloir penser à vous tutoyer tu sais. » Il insista devant l'air peu convaincu de Jim : « Mais genre vraiment. »

« Ça viendra quand ça viendra écoute. Je ne vais pas forcer les choses. » Refusa Kirk.

« On dit ça quand on parle de sexe ou de dire je t'aime. Là tu parles de tutoyer le gars avec qui tu couches depuis 6 mois bordel ! » répliqua Bones : « Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose à ce propos. »

« Tu me saoules ! » dit le blond : « ça… ça me fait peur en fait. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Tu sais, parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre certaines réactions de ses réactions. » Il croisa les bras : « La dernière fois, pendant qu'on le faisait j'ai essayé de… »

« Non ! » le coupa net Bones : « Tu ne parles plus jamais de ça avec moi. PLUS JAMAIS ! Oh bordel. Oh bordel de bon dieu… »

 _ **Quartiers du Capitaine : 21h12**_

« Et donc j'ai pensé que c'était tout à fait logique de suggérer une nouvelle approche de recherche dans la perspective d'établir un vaccin contre la grippe galarienne* et… »

Jim n'écoutait son amant que d'une oreille. Ils étaient autour d'une table et buvaient une tisane en se racontant leur journée respective.

« Auquel cas, je devrais prendre des mesures contre ce lieutenant qui ne cesse de braver mes directives. Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter face à ce genre de remarques. Est-ce de l'insubordination ou simplement des propositions différentes ? » Il remarqua que le blond était à des années lumières de ses soucis avec ses subordonnés du pôle scientifique.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » insista-t-il.

« Oh… Hum… A votre place je l'aurais remis à sa place depuis un moment. » Répliqua le blond. « C'est clairement de l'insubordination. »

« Mais il s'agit d'un bon élément. Il a simplement un fort tempérament. » Expliqua le vulcain : « Je pense que si je le sermonne trop, il ne s'investisse plus autant dans la recherche de ce vaccin. »

« Un fort tempérament ? C'est les pires. Des emmerdeurs. Dès que vous leur dîtes non ils en font une montagne et c'est un bordel pas possible pour les refoutre au travail… » Soupira Jim.

Spock eut un sourire :

« Les pires ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les pires. » confirma Jim.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui est un excellent élément avec un très fort tempérament. Et je dois confirmer qu'il est plutôt ingérable quand on le contrarie. J'en suis même venu à l'étrangler une fois. »

Le capitaine eut un sourire entendu :

« Oh ? Ce gars-là doit-être particulièrement agaçant dans ce cas… » Il s'avança doucement vers son second, montant carrément sur la table pour venir s'assoir devant lui, passant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste :

« Vous venez de faire tomber nos tisanes, Jim… » Murmura Spock entre ses lèvres alors qu'ils échangeaient un long baiser.

« Vous voyez ? Ingérable, comme vous le disiez… » Répliqua Jim.

« Votre sol va rester mouillé et vous risquez de tomber si vous oubliez ce détail plus tard _. »_

C'est alors que Jim tiqua. Le vouvoiement. Même dans cette position hautement suggestive, Spock continuait de le vouvoyer. Bones avait raison, ça n'avait rien de naturel. Il décida d'essayer un truc et de voir ce qu'il en découlerait :

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas Spock… » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il descendit ensuite doucement le long de son cou et vint suçoter la peau fine de sa clavicule.

« Quoi… Quoi donc ? » Demanda le brun dans un soupir d'aise.

Jim relâcha son emprise sur la peau et entreprit de retirer le haut de l'uniforme de son vis-à-vis :

« ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on fait ce genre de trucs tous les deux… » il retira le vêtement. « Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réellement compris. »

Spock se stoppa un peu, ayant certainement peur de la suite. Il regarda son capitaine dans les yeux et attendit. Jim enfouis le bleu de ses yeux dans le noir de ceux du vulcain et murmura :

« Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en est encore aux… Aux vouvoiements… »

Il eut un moment de silence puis Spock lâcha un petit soupire qui devait certainement contenir un rire :

« Cela vous perturbe que l'on continue à se vouvoyer ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est Bones qui me l'a fait réaliser cette après-midi. » Il haussa les épaules, leur moment érotique s'était envolé : « C'est vrai, je tutoie beaucoup de gens. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je continue à vouvoyer la personne avec je partage ma vie. »

« Cela n'a rien d'étrange dans la culture vulcaine. Seuls les parents tutoient leurs enfants et les plus âgés tutoient les plus jeunes. » Il haussa un sourcil : « Mes parents se vouvoyaient. »

« Alors pourquoi tutoyiez-vous le lieutenant Uhura ? »

« Parce qu'elle avait commencé à me tutoyer après nos premiers rendez-vous. »

« Alors si suffit que je commence par vous tutoyer pour que vous me tutoyez aussi ? »

« Je suppose. » admit Spock : « Je n'ai pas réellement établi de règle à sujet vous concernant. »

Il y eut un silence puis Jim eut un petit rire. Spock se leva de sa chaise et domina le blond, assit sur la table, de sa hauteur :

« Je ne sais même pas quelle phrase vous dire pour commencer à vous tutoyer. J'ai l'impression que ça doit être une phrase importante. »

Spock se pencha sur lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Quand il se retira, il demanda :

« Pourquoi pas cela ? Je t'aime Jim. »

Le blond eut alors un petit instant de bug puis se mit à rougir. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Spock et se leva à son tour, venant à sa hauteur. Il embrassa le vulcain du bout des lèvres et dit d'une voix claire :

« Je t'aime aussi Spock. »

« Ce n'était pas si difficile, tu vois ? » questionna le brun.

« Non. » confirma l'autre. « J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. » déclara-t-il sans gêne, d'une voix distincte.

« Alors fais-moi l'amour. » l'encouragea Spock.

Et ce qu'ils firent.

Après cela, Jim et Spock ne se vouvoyèrent que pendant leur fonction. Un jour, Jim tenta d'appeler Spock « Bébé » mais le vulcain n'apprécia pas. Le blond re essaya quelques mois plus tard de l'appeler « Chéri. », une fois de plus, cela ne passa pas. Après l'utilisation hasardeuse de « Poussin », « Mon Asticot** », « Mon cœur » et pire que tout « Ma puce », il renonça à l'idée de lui trouver un surnom.

Et tout alla bien dans le meilleur des mondes avec tutoiement à outrance et sans surnom d'animaux.

 **Fin de l'épilogue 1….**

 ***Mass effect powa !**

 **** Bah quoi, vous connaissez pas sa vie hein, ne le jugez pas là !**


	30. Epilogue 2

**EPILOGUE 2 : « Et le mariage ? »**

« Mais enfin Amiral ! Nous venons à peine de revenir de notre mission de cinq ans, mon équipage est épuisé, j'ai reçu dix-sept lettres de démissions et cent douze plaintes ! Mes hommes veulent leurs congés payés ! »

« Vous revenez à peine de permission Kirk » contra l'Amiral Roig. « Votre équipage et vous devez savoir faire la part des choses. Vous pouvez encore bénéficier de treize semaines de congés payés. Alors cessez de vous plaindre, partez faire cette mission de routine et revenez-vous la couler douce sur Terre. » L'Amiral cessa de marcher et s'approcha de Jim pour lui dire à l'oreille : « De plus, je tiens de source sûr que le poste d'Amiral vous sera bientôt proposé. A votre place je ne ferais plus de vague. »

Il le laissa alors dans le couloir des locaux de Starfleet : il n'avait aucune envie de devenir Amiral. Cela impliquer de quitter l'Enterprise, son équipage, ses amis… Et Spock… Spock resterait probablement sur le vaisseau encore de longues années et ce même après cinq années de missions.

Quand l'Amiral constata que Jim était planté au milieu du couloir, il revint à son niveau :

« Allé Kirk, ce n'est pas si compliqué de reconduire l'ambassadeur de la nouvelle Vulcain chez lui. D'autant plus qu'il me semble que votre second est son fils. »

Le blond grimaça mais accompagna tout de même l'amiral boire le verre qu'il voulait lui offrir. Comment allait-il annoncer cela à Spock ?

 _ **Terre, San Francisco, Appartement avec terrasse au dernier étage de James T. Kirk, 22h53 :**_

Jim entra à tâtons dans son appartement pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller Spock qui devait certainement dormir. Officiellement il vivait seul ici et Spock avait également un appartement dans un autre quartier de San Fransisco. Officieusement, ils vivaient en couple depuis leur retour de la mission de cinq ans. Soit deux mois.

Le blond était en train de retirer ses chaussures quand la lumière du salon s'alluma. Jim se retrouva nez à nez avec Spock qui le dévisageait, un air fatigué sur le visage. Sans nul doute que l'autre avait dû le réveiller en entrant.

« Va te recoucher, je te rejoins après avoir pris une douche. » proposa Jim avec un sourire. Il marcha jusqu'à Spock après avoir retiré sa seconde chaussure. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais le vulcain recula.

« Il est deux heures du matin. » répliqua Spock, visiblement agacé.

« Je sais. Désolé. L'amiral Roig m'a invité à boire un verre, puis trois ou quatre autres. On a beaucoup discuté. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer. » S'expliqua Jim, conscient que ce n'était pas la meilleure des réponses possible pour son petit ami. Mais il avait le mérite d'être honnête.

« Et cet amiral Roig… ? » murmura le Vulcain en attirant l'autre à lui par la ceinture : « Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas d'intentions spécifiques à ton égard ? »

Jim eut un sourire moqueur :

« J'aime quand tu es jaloux. » susurra-t-il. Spock attendait tout de même une réponse, il lui offrit après un petit silence délicieux : « Il est marié et a deux charmants enfants de presque notre âge. Je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber l'éventualité d'un plan machiavélique pour sortir avec moi Spock. »

« Être marié et père n'es pas un obstacle pour certains. » répondit le brun : « Si cette soirée n'était pas une tentative de flirt, pourquoi t'avoir offert autant de verre ? »

Jim était coincé. Il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Spock :

« C'était pour me pousser à accepter notre prochaine mission, pour laquelle je ne suis pas très enthousiaste, je l'admets. » s'expliqua-t-il. Il passa volontairement sous silence sa prochaine nomination en tant qu'Amiral.

« Qui est ? »

« Mission diplomatique : raccompagner l'ambassadeur Sarek jusqu'à la Nouvelle vulcain… » Lâcha le blond. Devant l'air surpris de Spock, il se justifia : « Je n'ai rien contre ton père ! Mais… Il a tendance à me mettre très mal à l'aise. Parfois, sans même me parler, il parvient à m'embarrasser. »

Le vulcain sembla considérer la chose, puis embrassa le bout des lèvres de Jim avant de marcher jusqu'à leur chambre :

« Ce n'est pas avec toi spécifiquement, la plupart des vulcains font cet effet-là à beaucoup de gens. » dit-il en se recouchant dans le lit.

Jim ne répliqua pas, il alla prendre sa douche et se coucher aux côtés de Spock :

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix d'accepter ou de refuser cette mission, l'Amiral essaye de faire en sorte que j'y aille de bon cœur, mais dans les faits, c'est un ordre. »

« Alors tu dois obéir aux ordres. » commenta le vulcain : « Maintenant, nous devrions dormir. Je donne un cours demain à des premières années à l'académie, mes capacités doivent être à leur paroxysme si je ne veux blesser personne. »

Jim fit un petit rire dans son oreiller et se tourna vers son petit-ami :

« Ils sont insupportables à ce point les bleus* ? »

« Si, ils le sont. Avec une nuit de sommeil reposante et un petit déjeuner conséquent. Autrement, difficilement. »

« C'est ta façon de me dire de la fermer et de dormir ? » fit Jim, faussement vexé.

Spock se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa :

« Oui. » répliqua-t-il avant de se retourner dans le lit et de tirer la couverture sur lui.

« Dors bien aussi. » ricana le blond en l'imitant.

 _ **Enterprise, Salle de réunion, 9h32 :**_

« C'est bon ? Tout le monde a compris ? » Demanda Jim à la fin de son topo concernant leur mission. « Bien ! Alors c'est parti ! Monsieur Sulu mon quart se termine dans une demi-heure, préparez-vous à me remplacer sur la passerelle. »

« A vos ordres Monsieur ! » répliqua le pilote chef.

Jim retourna donc sur la passerelle et vaqua à ses occupations. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Spock qui discutait avec Sarek – que personne n'avait invité sur la dîtes passerelle, d'ailleurs – tout en effectuant son travail. Le blond dû les observer trop souvent et pas assez subtilement car Sarek le capta et lui fit un signe de tête. Prit en flagrant délit, Jim le lui rendit.

Il reporta alors son attention sur ses propres tâches et ne vit pas le vulcain arrivé dans son dos :

« J'aimerai que nous ayons une discussion sur un sujet personnel précis, capitaine. » dit Sarek, surprenant le blond.

« Euh, oui, oui pas de problème. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment avoir de discussion personnelle, là tout de suite. » Répliqua-t-il, se remettant de ses trois arrêts cardiaques.

« Je propose que nous faisions cela après la fin de votre quart » il regarda sa montre : « dans cinq minutes. »

Jim eut la sensation d'être un insecte piégé dans une toile d'araignée. Il se retint de soupirer et dit un sourire poli au père de son cher et tendre :

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Merci. Je vous attendrai dans mes quartiers. »

Et Sarek quitta la passerelle.

« Merveilleux… » Soupira Jim à lui-même. « Vraiment, merveilleux… ! »

 _ **Enterprise, Quartiers de l'ambassadeur Sarek, 10h03 :**_

Jim signifia sa présence à l'interphase qui gérait l'ouverture de la porte. Cette dernière avertit le propriétaire des quartiers de la venue d'un visiteur, son identité et lui demanda l'autorisation de le faire entrer – bien qu'étant capitaine, Jim n'ait pas besoin de réel autorisation – la porte s'ouvrit alors et le blond put entrer pour faire face à un Sarek assit à la petite table dans un mini salon :

« Je vous en prie. Assoyez-vous. » dit l'ambassadeur en désignant une chaise lui faisant face de l'autre côté de la table. Il désigna une théière : « J'ai fait du thé, prendriez-vous une tasse ? »

« Non merci, je ne suis pas très thé. » répliqua Jim, peu à l'aise : « De quelle affaire personnelle vouliez-vous me parler ? La mission peut –elle en être altérée ? »

Sarek se servit à lui-même une tasse de thé et ne répliqua pas tout de suite, se contentant de humer son thé. Il posa ses yeux sombres, très similaires à ceux de Spock, sur le blond et déclara :

« Ce dont j'ai à vous parler n'a aucun rapport avec votre mission, James. »

Ce dernier grimaça :

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Jim, James fait trop sérieux. »

« Justement, j'aimerais savoir si vous l'êtes. »

« Pardon ? » Jim fronça les sourcils : « Que je suis quoi ? »

« Sérieux. Avec mon fils. »

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Le blond se racla la gorge, mort de gêne. Il désigna la théière et dit que finalement, il voulait bien une bonne tasse de thé, à moins que Sarek n'ait rien de plus fort. Pour toute réponse, le vulcain lui servit un verre de whisky pur.

« Je ne savais pas que les vulcains appréciait l'alcool. »

« Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur les vulcains. » fit remarquer Sarek : « Mais je n'apprécie pas l'alcool. Cette bouteille est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait sur terre avant que je ne reparte. »

Jim but une gorgée :

« Et bien on ne s'est pas foutu de vous ! C'est un sacré bon whisky ! » quand il vit les yeux de Sarek, il crut reconnaître la même étincelle d'agacement qu'il pouvait parfois lire dans ceux de Spock. Il décida de ne plus s'éparpiller et d'affronter la situation : « Bien… Je… Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de discuter de ma vie privée avec vous. »

« Votre vie privée, puisqu'elle concerne mon fils unique à ce jour, est aussi la mienne. » se contenta de réponde Sarek avec un ton tout à fait neutre et dénué de toute émotion apparente.

« Oui, je le sais mais… Bref. Pour vous répondre : oui, je suis très sérieux en ce qui concerne Spock. »

Sarek considéra la réponse puis répliqua :

« En êtes-vous certains ? »

« Evidemment. » Le blond fut agacé que Sarek se permette de remettre en question sa parole et ses sentiments pour son petit-ami.

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi après deux ans de concubinage vous n'avez toujours pas songé au mariage ? »

Heureusement que Jim n'était pas en train de boire, sinon il aurait tout recraché à la tête du vulcain :

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » s'enquit-il.

« Le mariage. » confirma Sarek.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'emporta le blond : « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas dans nos plans à l'heure actuelle. Mais alors pas du tout ! »

« Pourtant vous affirmez être sérieux avec mon fils. Et être sérieux implique ce genre d'actes. » le confronta l'autre. « Je vous le demande : et le mariage ? »

« Ecoutez… Je trouve ça super que vous me voyez déjà comme votre gendre mais Spock et moi n'allons pas nous marier. Même ma famille n'est pas au courant de notre relation, je ne peux pas annoncer mon mariage du jour au lendemain comme ça. De plus, professionnellement cela nous nuirait tant que nous sommes sur l'Enterprise, Spock y est drastiquement opposé. »

« Vous allez être nommé Amiral. Cet aspect-ci ne posera déjà plus problème. » contra Sarek.

Jim resta bête un instant :

« Minute… ! Comment est-ce que vous savez cela ? Je n'ai encore rien dit à Spock. »

« Je suis en très bon terme avec l'amiral Square. Il me l'a dit il y a peu. » il ajouta un peu après, voyant l'air agacé du blond : « Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon fils. »

Les vulcains étaient insupportables. Et celui-là en particulier, pensa Kirk.

« Quand bien même. Je ne veux pas quitter l'Enterprise, je n'accepterai pas le poste. »

« Si je puis me permettre, il est ridicule de rester sur ce vaisseau alors que vous ne cessez de demander des permissions pour rester sur terre. Si vous acceptez le poste d'Amiral, vous passerez considérablement moins de temps en mission. »

Jim ne lui demanda même pas comment il était au courant pour le nombre de permission qu'il demandait. Il se contenta de répondre honnêtement :

« Mais ça implique aussi de ne plus voir Spock. Même si je quitte l'Enterprise, il y restera pour y travailler. »

« Peut-être » admit Sarek : « C'est pour cela que le mariage est important. Il permet de renforcer les liens tout en étant loin. »

« Okay. » abdiqua Jim : « Je vais être très clair : le mariage n'est pas dans nos plans. Point final. »

« Alors vous ne tenez pas assez à lui. Sur Vulcain, on se marie quand on tient à son partenaire. Spock a déjà été marié et je pense que cette union est importante pour lui. »

Jim tiqua une seconde fois :

« Comment ça déjà été marié ? »

Sarek sembla satisfait d'avoir retrouvé l'attention du blond :

« Il a été fiancé dès sa petite enfance puis marié à l'âge de 11 ans. »**Sarek continua : « Il était avec elle pendant le dernier Pon Farr. Mais si cela peut vous rassurez, leur union a été rompu à la mort de son épouse.»

« Le Pon quoi ? » Jim avait déjà entendu cela deux ans au par-avant sur la station orbitale, mais ils n'en avaient jamais réellement reparlé.

« Spock ne vous en a pas parlé ? » s'enquit le vulcain : « C'est une erreur de sa part. »

« Ecoutez Sarek. J'apprécie que vous vouliez que je m'implique d'avantage avec votre fils. Mais tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire et de nous éloigner en me révélant ce genre de choses. Je pense qu'il faut que nous ayons une discussion Spock et moi et… » Jim s'interrompit : « Minute… Est-ce que ça ne serait pas ça, votre but, justement ? »

Sarek sembla surpris :

« Mon but ? »

« Nous éloigner. »

« J'admets que si je devais trouver un moyens subtile de vous séparer, c'est certainement une stratégie que j'observerai. » répliqua l'autre. « Mais il n'en est rien. Je me soucis simplement de mon fils. »

Jim ne sut pas s'il devait le croire. Les vulcains ne mentaient pas certes, mais ils savaient arranger la vérité quand cela les arrangeait. Il remercia Sarek et quitta ses appartements, l'assurant qu'il allait réfléchir à tout cela et qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Spock.

 _ **Terre, San Francisco, appartement au premier étage de résidence chic de Spock, 19h12, deux jours plus tard :**_

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Spock alla ouvrir sans tarder, il savait que cela devait être Jim. Quand il lui ouvrit la porte il le trouva, contrairement à d'habitude où son sourire était éclatant – une mine renfrognée. C'est naturellement qui lui demanda alors :

« Quelque chose te contrarie, Jim ? »

« Un peu. On n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de se voir pendant la mission. Du moins, pas en tête à tête. » Répliqua le blond en entrant dans l'appartement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'appart' presque vide.

« Et bien, officiellement je vis ici tu sais. » répliqua le vulcain. Devant l'air peu convaincu de Jim, il continua : « J'avais quelque chose à récupérer avant de te rejoindre chez nous. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Spock balaya la question d'un signe de la main :

« Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu es contrarié Jim. »

Le blond haussa les épaules :

« Ton père m'a demandé d'aller le voir dans ses appartements durant notre mission. J'y suis allé et il m'a demandé de t'épouser. » Expliqua-t-il. Il ne remarqua pas Spock rater une respiration. « Il m'a aussi parlé de pas mal de trucs que tu ne m'as pas dit. Comme ton ex-femme ou le Pon Farr. »

Le vulcain alla s'assoir sur le canapé et Jim l'y suivit :

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour la franchise et le manque de pudeur de mon père. » dit-il : « Mais tu ne dois pas prendre ses dires de la mauvaise façon. Il t'apprécie, à sa façon. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Il ne m'aurait pas demandé de devenir son gendre autrement. » dit Jim en haussant les épaules : « Et en ce qui concerne ton ex-femme et le Pon Farr ? »

Spock sembla se tendre :

« Mon ex-femme s'appelait T'Pring. Elle et moi avons été fiancé puis marié à un très jeune âge. Nous avons célébré notre union pendant mon premier Pon Farr, à cette époque, je sortais déjà avec Nyota. »

« Tu as trompé T'Pi… T'Pree… Ton ex-femme avec Nyota ? » Demanda Jim interloqué. « Je ne pensais pas que tu… »

« T'Pring était aussi engagée romantiquement avec un autre Vulcain, Stonn. » s'expliqua le brun : « Pour ne pas décevoir nos parents, nous avons tous les deux accepté de procéder à notre premier Pon Farr. Mais nous avions conclu un accord comme quoi nous nous donnions le droit d'avoir une vie romantique en dehors de notre mariage. » Il soupira : « Nyota n'était cependant pas au courant de cela. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. De plus, le Pon Farr peut être dangereux s'il est pratiqué avec non-vulcain. »

Jim soupira à son tour :

« Alors, j'ai lu quand ton père m'en a reparlé, que le Pon Farr était un rite de reproduction Vulcain, en quoi cela peut-il être dangereux pour un non-vulcain ? »

Spock secoua la tête :

« Non. Non Jim, ce n'est pas qu'un rite de reproduction. Le Pon Farr est une fièvre qui s'empare des Vulcains de sexe masculins tous les 7 ans. Il nous est alors indispensable de nous accoupler, en règle générale, nous le faisons avec notre épouse. Si nous ne procédons pas à l'acte, nous en mourons. »*** il se racla la gorge : « Et… Disons que l'acte sexuel vulcain en général est violent pour les autres espèces. Pendant le Pon Farr, cette violence est à son apogée. Les non humains peuvent en ressortir avec des os cassés, des entorses et au meilleur des cas, des bleus. De plus, pendant le Pon Farr une fusion mentale doit être exécutée et cela peut être très déroutant pour la plupart des gens. Encore plus pendant l'acte. »

Le blond resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que quand on couche ensemble tu n'as jamais voulu être… »

« Au-dessus ? Oui. Je ne l'ai fait que quelques fois avec Nyota et cela n'a pas été très agréable pour elle. »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu préféré juste être en dessous. » soupira Jim. « Tu as dû re pratiquer le Pon Farr depuis ? »

« Non. Mon prochain Pon Farr subviendra le mois prochain. C'est surement pour cela que mon père t'a tenu ce genre de propos sur le mariage. »

« Et tu ne comptais pas m'en parler ? » s'indigna Jim.

« A vrai dire… » Répliqua Spock. Il sortit une petite boîte de la poche de son pantalon : « Mon père n'était pas au courant et j'ai été surpris qu'il vienne te parler de cela avant moi mais… » Il ouvrit la boîte en sortie un anneau en argent avec une inscription en vulcain dessus, il l'a tendit vers Jim : « J'ai effectivement songé au mariage. » Il se leva du canapé et mit un genou à terre, face à Jim toujours assit, qui écarquilla les yeux : « En fonction de ta réponse, je t'aurais parlé de tout ceci et je t'aurais fait comprendre qu'il était important que j'aille sur la Nouvelle Vulcain pour pratiquer le Pon Farr avec quelqu'un de mon espèce. Mais notre mariage aurait été de prévalence et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'engager auprès de ma partenaire. »

Kirk resta sans voix devant ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Spock inspira et expira un bout coup et se lança :

« James Tiberius Kirk, veux-tu me faire l'honneur et le bonheur de m'épouser ? »

Jim eut un long moment de silence, semblant réfléchir avec vitesse. Cela ne blessa pas Spock, il s'était attendu à ce que son petit-ami pèse le pour et le contre. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute, le blond releva les yeux vers Spock et déclara, comme un ultimatum :

« Je t'aime Spock. Et si je dois accepter de t'épouser tu devras pratiquer le Pon Farr avec moi et il en va de même que cette fusion mentale. Autrement, je refuse. »

Jim était sérieux, il n'avait certainement jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie. Et il avait peur de la réponse de Spock, très peur.

« je ne peux pas pratiquer le Pon Farr et la fusion mentale avec toi, Jim. » répliqua douloureusement Spock : « Je risquerai de te faire du mal physiquement et mentalement. »

« J'ai déjà fait une fusion mentale avec toi. Enfin, avec l'autre toi. Cela ne m'a pas déglingué le cerveau. » Contra le blond. Spock sembla extrêmement choqué de cette révélation, mais n'en fit pas part à Jim. A l'époque le blond ne pouvait pas savoir que la fusion mentale était une chose très intime et ils ne sortaient même pas ensembles. « Et je ne suis pas en sucre Spock. On aurait dû échanger nos rôles au lit depuis longtemps et quoi qu'il arrive on sera un jour amener à le faire. Tu n'as aucune raison logique de refuser de faire ce Pon Farr et cette fusion avec moi. »

« Je peux être très violent Jim je ne veux pas… »

« Je te fais confiance alors fais-moi confiance. J'accepte de me marier avec toi si et seulement si nous faisons ça ensemble. »

Le vulcain se rassit sur le canapé et sembla réfléchir longuement à son tour. Au bout de cinq minutes de silences à se regarder, il annonça :

« Très bien. Je ferais le Pon Farr avec toi. Mais tu dois me promettre de m'arrêter si je te fais mal ou si la fusion est trop difficile à supporter pour toi. »

« Alors j'accepte de t'épouser. » conclut Jim.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se regarder. Puis, maladroitement, Jim avança sa main jusqu'à Spock qui lui glissa l'anneau au doigt.

« Parfaitement à ma taille. Quand as-tu pris mes mesures ? » Demanda le blond surpris.

« Quand tu dormais. »

« Ça fait un moment que tu veux me faire ta demande ? »

« Sept mois. » Spock vint caresser l'anneau au doigt de Jim : « J'avais peur d'essuyer un refus. »

« Je n'aurais pas refusé une demande pareille venant de toi. » répliqua honnêtement le capitaine : « Je l'aurais fait si tu l'avais simplement évoqué ou si tu m'en avais parlé sans réellement me le demander. »

« Alors pourquoi accepter si tu n'as pas envie de te marier ? » questionna le vulcain.

Jim passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et l'embrassa doucement :

« Parce que même si l'idée de me marier ne me plait pas, si je dois t'épouser pour ne pas te perdre tous les 7 ans, alors ça me va. »

« Nous sommes nous maintenant dans une relation exclusive et à durée indéterminée ? » demanda Spock.

Jim eut un petit sourire :

« N'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle le mariage ? » Il prit un ton solennel : « Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le protéger et de le chérir envers et contre tout, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans le bonheur et dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Et tout le fourbi. »

« Tout le fourbi ? » questionna Spock, Jim s'allongeant dans ses bras.

« Les papiers, l'état civil, la maison, la fête pour le mariage, les pleurs des parents et des amis… Les gamins… » Il se redressa et regarda Spock : « Par pitié, pas de gamin… ! »

« Pour le moment je ne suis pas père. Mon sperme n'a pas encore été utilisé. Et même si l'est un jour, je ne t'imposerai jamais aucun enfant. »

« Merci bien. » répliqua Jim en se recouchant. Il plissa les yeux : « Qui est-ce qu'on invite ? A qui est-ce qu'on le dit ? Les personnes au courant pour nous se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que Léonard Mccoy et mon père représentent assez de personne pour parler d'une main. » commenta Spock : « Pourquoi ne pas le dire à ton frère et à son épouse ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas opposés au fait que tu sois amoureux de moi à l'époque. »

« Je n'ai jamais spécifié à Georges de qui je parlais. Et je ne sais pas… Disons que j'aime le fait qu'on garde cela pour nous. Je n'ai pas honte de toi Spock mais… » Commença Jim.

« Voudrais-tu d'un mariage intime ? Seulement toi, moi et un prêtre ? »

« Tu connais un prêtre prêt à garder le secret d'une union entre le célèbre capitaine Kirk et son célèbre second le commander Spock ? Pas moi. » Ricana le blond.

« Mon père a ce pouvoir, il est autorisé à officier. » il ajouta en resserrant ses bras autour de son petit-ami : « Et je pense qu'il en serait honoré. »

« Alors on fait comme ça. » accepta Kirk : « Toi, moi et ton père. »

 _ **Nouvelle Vulcain, région des lacs, ville de Sek, 18h00, deux semaines plus tard :**_

Jim attendait nerveux sous une arche de métal avec arabesque d'acier. Le sol était en marbre blanc et des rideaux, accrochaient à une monumentale fenêtre, voletaient doucement à cause d'une légère brise. Kirk portait son uniforme de cérémonie de capitaine de Starfleet. Il avait tenu à se marier dans cet appareil.

Il n'y avait aucun spectateur, le pavillon des arts de Vulcain était absolument magnifique et sans nul doute que Sarek avait dû le leur réservé. La grande fenêtre menait sur un balcon qui offrait une vue splendide sur un grand lac. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la chaleur étouffante – pour Jim, un vulcain la trouvait agréable – baissait.

Spock fut le premier à arriver. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle Vulcaine, enfin Jim le supposait. Elle était composée d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique à col roulé bleue marine. De multiples arabesques en métaux parcouraient le haut. Il portait des chaussures noires vulcaines. Quand il arriva au niveau de son fiancé, Spock lui fit un demi-sourire. Il s'avança doucement et déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je pensais que l'on devait d'être marié pour s'embrasser. »

« Pour cela il aurait fallu que nous ne nous soyons jamais embrassé avant. C'est illogique de ne pas t'embrasser alors que j'en avais envie. »

Jim ne répliqua pas, se contentant de sourire.

Sarek arriva à son tour. Il portait une longue tunique blanche : on ne voyait même pas ses pieds. Il vint au niveau des deux hommes et se plaça en leur milieu, faisant face au crépuscule :

« Spock, James Tiberius Kirk. » les salua-t-il.

« Sarek. » le salua Jim.

« Père. » le salua Spock.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de présider cette cérémonie et d'être celui qui vous unira sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à dire avant de commencer, nous allons procéder. » Les deux se turent et Sarek initia alors son discours. Il parla pendant de nombreuses minutes en Vulcain et Jim ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Il termina sa dernière phrase par : « _Ashaya_. »

Spock dit à son tour :

« James, _Ashayam****_. »

Le blond eut sourire.

« _Ashayam,_ Spock _. »_ répliqua-t-il.

Sarek reprit alors la parole, mais cette fois il s'exprima en anglais***** :

« James Tiberius Kirk, Spock, vous êtes ici pour vous unir et pour ne faire qu'un. Promette-vous que tout au long de votre vie vous vous soutiendrez dans le bonheur et dans le chagrin, dans l'honneur et la honte, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la proximité et dans la distance ? »

« Oui. » répliqua Spock.

« Je le veux. » dit Jim.

Spock se tourna alors vers son fiancé et déclara :

« Moi, Spock fils de Sarek et d'Amanda Grayson je te prends comme époux James Tiberius Kirk et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie pour t'aimer et te chérir tous les jours de ma vie. »

Jim inspira et répliqua à son tour :

« Moi James Tibérius Kirk fils de Georges Kirk et de Winona Kirk, je te prends comme époux Spock et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie pour t'aimer et chérir tous les jours de ma vie. »

Sarek prit la main de Spock puis il prit la main de Jim et les joignit devant lui avant de se reculer de trois pas :

« Vous êtes à présents mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser et mêlez vos esprits. »

Spock prit l'autre main de Jim et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il. « Puisses-tu encore m'aimer après que nous nous soyons unis. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Rien ne changera ça. » le rassura Jim en lui embrassant le front.

Spock lâcha alors la seconde main de Jim et fit le signe vulcain. Il vint poser ses doigts sur le visage de Jim et démarra la fusion.

Jim vécu cela tout d'abord comme un grand flash qui le traversait. Comme un éclair qui l'aurait foudroyé sur place. Ensuite il vit une multitude d'images de lui et de Spock. Puis il vit toutes pensées internes et sentiments que renfermait ce corps qu'il avait en face de lui. Ses sentiments étaient forts, si forts, il n'avait jamais senti cela auparavant. C'était comme un rayon destructeur qui consumait tout sur son passage dont lui. Il sentit tout l'amour dont il était l'objet et se sentit ridicule de ne jamais avoir compris que Spock l'aimait à ce point. Il ne savait même pas si un être humain était capable de ressentir autant de choses : il y avait tant de facettes de l'amour et de déclinaisons en Spock et elles étaient toutes orientées vers lui. Jim était son ami, son frère, son amant, son essentiel. Son organe, son sang, sa peau, ses muscles. Il est était tout. Il comprit alors tout le sens du mot _Ashayam_ et du mot _T'hy'la_. Il vit aussi le passé, proche, plus loin et très lointain. Il vit les dernières semaines, les dernières années puis les premières années de sa vie.

Et en même temps, tout à fait en même temps, il sentait Spock lire en lui. Voir son présent, ses pensées, ses peurs, son enfance. Toute sa vie. Il le sentait ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait et il ressentait tout ce que Spock ressentait. Il n'était plus qu'un. Une seule et même personne.

« _T'hy'la… !_ » ce mot s'arracha de sa gorge avec tant de violence.

Alors Spock rompit la liaison et Jim tomba sous le coup de la séparation. Son mari – désormais – le retint par les épaules :

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Jim se redressa difficilement en haletant et sans répondre, il le regarda avec fureur et passion puis attrapa la tête du vulcain pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce baiser était mêlé de toutes ces choses qu'il avait vu : amour, passion folle, colère, tristesse, joie, bonheur : tout.

Spock lui rendit son baiser passionné et ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de longues minutes à s'embrasser. Sarek qui était resté là tout le long déclara alors :

« Et ainsi vous êtes unis... »

 _ **Terre, Connecticut, Bridgeport, Maison des Mccoy Marcus, 14h20, un mois plus tard :**_

Carol prit son courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et entra dans la grande maison familiale qu'ils avaient achetée avec Léonard. Leur petite fille, Jane âgé d'à peine deux ans, jouait avec son père sur la tablette à un jeu de construction :

« Il y a du courrier pour toi mon amour. » dit-elle en donnant une lettre à son mari : « ça vient de Jim. »

Curieux, le docteur Mccoy vint prendre l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa femme. C'était inhabituel que Jimbo lui écrive une lettre. Il ne l'avait même jamais fait, en fait, il n'était pas sûr que Jim ait un jour écrit une lettre de sa vie, de plus, il l'avait eu en téléconférence trois jours avant.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu son contenu :

« _Cher Bones,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je te rassure tout de suite je ne suis pas mourant ou quoi que ce soit. Et oui, je suis capable d'écrire une lettre. Je voudrais t'inviter à passer quelques jours à San Francisco, seul de préférence. J'ai plusieurs choses à t'annoncer et je ne peux pas le faire par mail, téléconférence ou lettre._

 _Ton ami, James T Kirk. »_

 _ **Terre, San Francisco, Café du petit Saut, 20h15, deux jours plus tard :**_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire pour me faire venir jusqu'à cette fichue ville ? » Demanda Bones en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Jim attendit patiemment et le docteur Mccoy perdit patience :

« Bon ? Tu me dis ou je te fais parler ?! »

« Okay. Alors d'abord tu vas éloigner ce verre de toi et tu vas me promettre de ne pas hurler, compris ? »

« Ouai, ouai si tu veux. J'te mens pas, j'commence à m'inquiéter Jimbo. »

Jim inspira un grand coup et balança la bombe :

« Je me suis marié. »

Bones resta un instant con. Mais alors très très con. Il fixa son meilleur ami en attendant qu'il daigne lui dire que c'était une putain de plaisanterie. Mais la chute ne vint pas. Alors il réalisa que c'était vrai. Que c'était la foutue vérité. Il se pinça une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il cligna trois ou quatre fois des yeux et demanda :

« Tu ne moques pas de moi, hein ? »

« Non. » répliqua Jim avec un petit sourire. Il lui montra sa main et désigna l'alliance à son doigt.

« Et… Et avec qui ? » Demanda Bones, pas très sûr de lui pour le coup. Puis il réalisa : « Non…. ?! Tu t'es maqué avec oreilles pointues ?! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de choquant. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble. » Répondit Jim en lui faisant signe de baisser le ton.

« Mais personne n'est au courant de votre relation ! » contra Bones. Puis il réalisa : « Tu ne m'as même pas invité à ton putain de mariage ! Tu étais témoin au miens espèce de fils de… ! »

« Wow ! On se calme ! » le coupa Jim : « On s'est marié sur la nouvelle Vulcain. Seul son père était présent, c'est lui qui nous a mariés. »

Puis il lui raconta tout et en détail. Il ne passa rien sous silence, même pas le Pon Farr. Et c'est qui attisa le plus la curiosité de Mccoy :

« Et donc ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des os cassés. »

« Non. Ça s'est très bien passé. Un peu violent mais en rien désagréable. La fusion mentale a beaucoup aidé. » Le rassura son ami.

« Écoute-toi ! Tu aimes le sexe violent toi maintenant ! » Bones se plaqua deux mains sur la bouche puis demanda tout doucement : « Mais alors… Tu l'as prise dans le… ? »

« Je refuse de parler de ça en détail ! Je refuse tu m'entends Bones ? » soupira Jim.

« Mais t'as pas eu mal ?! » Il eut un frisson de dégoût « Ce doit être épouvantable… ! »

« Je te l'ai dit : un peu violent mais en rien désagréable. » répéta Jim.

Et alors Bones le dévisagea franchement. Puis il haussa les épaules. Okay. Non mais okay. Il ne poserait plus de questions, genre plus du tout… !

« Et sinon ? ça fait quoi de… »

Et la discussion, contrairement au vœu de silence de Jim à ce sujet et contrairement aux intentions de Bones, continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

 **Fin de l'épilogue 2…**

 **A suivre dans l'épilogue 3 et 4 !**

 _ ***expression pour dire les nouveaux.**_

 _ **** Alors je ne connais pas les âges précis, mais c'est dans ces eaux-là.**_

 _ ***** Ah si, je vous promets, si ils pratiquement pas le coït, ils crèvent. C'est triste.**_

 _ ****** Ashayam = « l'être aimé, mon aimé » en vulcain. Ashaya= « Amour ou aimer » en vulcain.**_

 _ ******* En anglais car je pars du principe que Jim est américain et qu'il s'exprime en anglais. Même si cette fanfiction est française.**_


	31. Epilogue 3

Epilogue 3 : Coming out.

Jim toqua à la grande porte de la maison de campagne* des Kirk : il était anxieux. Ce fut son neveu Alexander qui vint lui ouvrir. Lui et son frère jumeau venaient tout juste d'avoir 14 ans. Il se rappela alors la première fois qu'il les avaient vu et vit arriver son filleul Peter dont c'était l'anniversaire en ce jour. Il enlaça Alexander et Liam puis prit son champion – comme il aimait l'appeler – dans ses bras :

« Jim ! » ria le garçon. « Jim je suis grand ! »

Le blond eut un petit sourire :

« Oui, 6 ans c'est grand en effet ! »

Il le garda au bras et rejoint le salon où se trouvait Aurelan, portant leur petite dernière, Annabelle âgée de quelques semaines, dans ses bras, George, Winona et Franck. Les Jumeaux foncèrent jusqu'à la table basse pour prendre des biscuits d'apéritifs. Aurelan les sermonna, estimant qu'ils en avaient déjà suffisamment mangé tous les deux.

George fut le premier à serrer son frère dans ses bras quand il eut posé son fils. Il l'enlaça franchement. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu en chair et en os. Ce fut au tour ensuite de Winona et de Franck. Jim et son beau-père avait fini par tisser des liens grâce à Peter qu'ils aimaient tous les deux très forts. Des petits liens certes, mais des liens quand même. Puis Aurelan approcha avec sa fille dans les bras et la présenta à son oncle :

« Hey Oncle Jim, je m'appelle Annabelle, mais tu peux m'appeler Anna. »

Elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras et passa derrière lui pour l'enlacer, le serrant contre elle :

« Je pense plutôt que je vais l'appeler Belle… » Murmura le blond devant le tout petit bébé. « Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il à sa belle-sœur. « Vous m'avez tous manqué. » déclara-t-il ensuite à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Tu nous as manqué aussi, petit frère. » répondit George.

Winona vint prendre Anna dans ses bras et alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils du salon des Kirk. Elle la berça doucement : pour elle, c'était inespérée. Jusqu'à présent elle et son fils n'avaient eu que des garçons. Anna était la première petite fille qu'elle avait. Et certainement la dernière.

Peter revint dans les jambes de son parrain et commença à lui raconter – avec ses propres mots – comment se passait la vie sur Terre. Il était absolument persuadé que Jim était en permanence dans l'espace et qu'il fallait lui expliquer comment vivre comme un terrien. Le blond l'écouta avec attention sans jamais l'interrompre sous les regards amusés des autres.

Jim avait encore Peter sur les genoux quand Winona demanda :

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ton travail ? » Elle le regarda d'un œil accusateur : « On a eu très peu de nouvelles de toi ces deux dernières année. Tu as été très vague sur absolument tout. Une amie à moi m'a dit que tu ne travaillais plus sur l'Enterprise. »

« Ah, je suis grillé à ce que je vois… » répliqua Jim avec un petit sourire : « En fait… » Commença-t-il voulant se donner un air dramatique : « Je ne suis plus capitaine au sein de Starfleet. »

« Tu… Tu as été démis de tes fonctions de capitaine… ? » Demanda Aurelan très surprise.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Comment ça en quelque sorte ? » s'enquit Franck. « Tu as 36 ans mon petit ! Tu ne peux pas te retrouver au chômage maintenant ! »

« J'ai 35 ans Franck. » le corrigea Jim. Même si son anniversaire était très proche et Franck le savait, il ne faisait qu'arrondir. « Et en fait… J'ai maintenant un nouveau travail qui ne nécessite plus que je parte sur de longues périodes dans l'Espace. Je pars certes, mais moins souvent et moins longtemps. »

« Tu travailles dans le commerce ? » s'enquit George.

« Non, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais j'ai été nommé Amiral. » déclara-t-il : « Vous avez devant vous l'Amiral James T. Kirk en personne ! »

Tout le monde fut pris sous le coup de l'émotion et on ouvrit une bouteille de champagne :

« Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? » s'enquit Winona : « Cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Je voulais garder cela pour moi quelques temps. Je travaille surtout dans le secteur de l'académie. Je forme les nouvelles recrues et j'ai cinq vaisseaux sous mon commandement. C'est un travail qui demande du temps et je voulais prendre mes marques. » Répondit le blond.

« Oui, mais depuis combien de temps es-tu Amiral ? » insista Aurelan.

« Un peu plus d'un an ? J'ai été nommé Amiral peu de temps après mon retour de la Nouvelle Vulcain. » Expliqua Jim. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il ajouta très vite : « Starfleet voulait que je travaille avec l'Ambassadeur Sarek sur nos nouvelles installations. L'Académie des sciences de Vulcain est prodigieuse. J'y suis resté près de 6 mois. »

« Oh, tu as dû travailler avec ton second dans ce cas ? » demanda Franck. « Comment il s'appelle déjà… ? »

« Spock. » répondit Aurelan à la place de Jim avec un sourire : « Comment va-t-il ? Tu étais venu avec lui la dernière fois. Il est toujours le bienvenu chez nous, qu'il le sache ! »

« Il va très bien. Il est à Chicago en ce moment pour une conférence. » Expliqua l'Amiral Kirk.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il soit venu la dernière fois avec toi voir ton frère et ta belle-sœur ? » demanda Winona.

« Il avait à faire près de chez nous » Expliqua George à sa mère : « On lui avait alors proposé de venir dormir à la maison avec Jimmy. Ça lui évitait de payer un hôtel et ça nous permettait de le revoir un peu depuis la Station Orbitale. » Il sourit : « On aime bien Spock avec Aurelan et les enfants le trouvent drôle. »

Jim eut un petit sourire. Ils avaient passé un merveilleux séjour tous ensemble.

Ils passèrent au repas, puis au désert. Peter souffla ses bougies et ouvrit ses cadeaux. Aurelan alla coucher Annabelle et les 3 garçons allèrent jouer dans le jardin des Kirk. Les 5 adultes restèrent alors pour trinquer au champagne, et c'est là qu'Aurelan le remarqua :

« Jim… ? » demanda-t-elle : « … Est-ce que c'est une alliance à ton doigt ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités sous la surprise. Le blond se sentit un peu rougir, il était encore plus mal à l'aise. Il l'avait laissé volontairement à son doigt :…Voilà, les deux nouvelles qu'il avait à leur apprendre au bout de deux ans de silence avaient été dîtes :

« Effectivement. » confirma-t-il. Il vit les yeux de sa mère briller : « Je me suis marié. »

Il eut un silence général puis ce fut George qui réagit le premier :

« Attends… Tu t'es marié et tu ne nous as rien dit… ? » On sentait la déception et la douleur dans sa voix.

« C'est… C'était compliqué de vous en parler à ce moment-là. On a dû se marier par nécessité et tout est allé très vite.» Se défendit Jim. « Très peu de personnes sont au courant que je suis marié. »

« Par nécessité ? » questionna Aurelan : « Tu veux dire que… Oh mon dieu Jim ! Tu vas devenir papa?! »

« Mon dieu mon chéri tu es père ?! » s'enquit à son tour Winona.

Jim réalisa que ses propos prêtaient réellement à confusion et dû calmer tout le monde :

« Non. Non je ne suis pas père et je ne le serais probablement jamais.» Les corrigea-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis ce fut à Franck de prendre la parole :

« Bien, bien… Alors on va recommencer depuis le début Jimmy, tu veux bien ? »

Le blond acquiesça :

« Okay. » reprit son beau-père : « Alors tu t'es marié quand exactement ? »

« Il y a deux ans et trois mois. » répliqua-t-il.

Un nouveau silence lui répondit. Tous étaient pris de stupeur devant le lapse de temps. Pourquoi Jim n'avait-il rien dit ?

« Avec qui t'es-tu marié** ? » demanda alors Winona : « Est-ce qu'on la connait ? »

Ça y est : la question fatidique était posée. Jim était étonné que personne ne l'ait demandé avant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit :

« Oui. Vous connaissez tous cette personne. » répliqua-t-il : « On a été en couple pendant deux ans avant de se marier. Ça fait un peu plus de quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. »

« Qui est-ce ? » répéta Winona, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire une fille que tous connaissaient et qui était proche de son fils. « La petite Carol Marcus ? »

« Elle est marié avec le meilleur ami de Jim, Maman. » la corrigea George. « Dis-nous avec qui tu es marié Jimmy. »

« Oui, ce n'est plus drôle maintenant. » confirma Aurelan.

« Dis-nous qui est cette fille ! » renchérit Franck.

Jim inspira profondément et tous purent voir son stress et son angoisse à l'idée de leur dire l'identité de la personne avec qui il s'était marié :

« Bon… Euh… Je veux juste vous dire que… Que c'est peut-être pas ce que vous imaginiez pour moi mais… Mais je suis très heureux et… » Il secoua la tête : « Et puis merde. » jura-t-il : « Ce n'est pas une femme. »

« Co… Comment ? » Balbutia Winona. Elle semblait chercher ses mots : « Tu… Tu es marié avec… Avec un homme ? »

« Oui. Je suis marié avec un homme maman. » Répliqua-t-il.

Pendant un instant, tout resta figé et tous semblèrent intégrer l'information. C'est ce moment que choisit Peter pour revenir dans le salon pour retourner voir son parrain. Franck se leva en silence, lui fit gentiment barrage et le prit au bras pour sortir avec lui dans le jardin afin rejoindre ses deux beaux-petits fils.

Winona baissa la tête et plaqua une main contre sa bouche, Jim l'entendit dire « Oh mon dieu… Non… ! ». Aurelan et George restaient muets, ils le regardaient avec un air que Jim ne réussit pas à interpréter. Alors que son frère allait parler, sa mère le devança :

« Sors d'ici. » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Jim resta muet. Il regarda alors son frère et Aurelan. Ce fut elle qui réagit en premier :

« Jimmy tu… » Commença-t-elle.

« Si ce n'est pas lui qui part, alors ça sera moi. » la coupa Winona. « Et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. » menaça-t-elle.

C'en fut trop pour Jim. Il prit sa veste sur le rebord du canapé et marcha vers la porte. Aurelan le suivit pour l'arrêter :

« Jim attends ! » s'enquit-elle.

Il lui fit un signe de main sans se retourner. Annabelle se mit à pleurer dans la chambre, à contre cœur, Aurelan alla voir sa fille. George était en train d'essayer de faire entendre raison à sa mère, mais rien n'y fit. Jim sortir de la maison le torse gonflé de toute la fierté qu'il avait et quand il passa le portail du jardin il n'en put plus. Il s'écroula au sol et fondit en larme. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa mère réagirait de la sorte. Il pensait que Franck aurait pu réagir ainsi mais pas Winona… Il n'en voulait pas à George et Aurelan : c'est difficile de choisir entre une mère et un frère. Il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de faire un choix de toute manière.

Quand il redressa la tête, Spock se tenait devant lui. Il vit la voiture qu'ils avaient loué et sut qu'il était certainement là depuis des heures, au cas où :

« Et ta conférence à Chicago ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Pas aussi importante que toi. » répliqua-t-il. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Vulcain, l'aidant à se relever du sol.

« Ma mère m'a dit de sortir. Que si je ne sortais pas ce serait elle qui partirait, et qu'on ne la reverrait plus jamais. » Le blond se massa les tempes. Spock le prit dans ses bras et le serra : « Mon dieu Spock… Elle m'a dit de m'en aller… Elle me hait probablement maintenant. J'aurais dû tout leur dire depuis le début, j'aurais dû… »

« Elle ne te hait pas Jim… » Répliqua le vulcain. « Elle est simplement déçue. Je peux le concevoir. C'est un avenir qu'elle se figurait pour toi qui disparait. Elle doit me haïr moi par contre. »

« Elle ne sait même pas que c'est toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le leur dire. » dit Jim. Spock l'emmena à la voiture, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Je n'ai même pas pu dire que c'était toi, bon sang ! »

Le brun le fit entrer dans la voiture avec beaucoup de douceur et une fois à l'intérieur il l'enlaça de nouveau :

« Essaye de dormir pendant que je nous ramène à l'hôtel. » dit le vulcain « Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. »

« J'avais peur et j'avais raison d'avoir peur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu le leur dire, hein ?! J'aurais juste dû fermer ma gueule ! »

Spock soupira et vint poser une de ses mains sur la joue de son mari, il caressa la surface de peau et murmura, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens :

« Depuis que nous sommes mariés tu es tiraillé par ce secret Jim. Tu t'en veux de ne rien leur dire. Tu n'as même pas pu leur dire pour ton poste d'Amiral car tu estimais que c'était trop difficile de les voir sans avoir à leur dire la vérité. » Il vint lui embrasser le front, puis il continua : « Peu importe leur réaction. La relation que tu avais avec eux depuis deux ans étaient artificielle. Tu ne les voyais pas et tu leur disais le strict minimum. Maintenant au moins, ils savent et tu n'as plus rien à leur cacher. Je pense que ton frère et ta belle-sœur reviendront vers toi. Laisse le temps faire. »

« Et ma mère ? » s'enquit Jim. Il connaissait déjà la réponse du Vulcain. Spock eut la délicatesse de répondre qu'il n'était sûr de rien la concernant elle et son mari.

Ils rentrèrent alors à l'hôtel et quittèrent la région le lendemain matin par avion.

 **Deux semaines plus tard San Fransisco, Académie de Starfleet, 10h14, Cours de formation tactique avancée :**

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir » dit Jim à l'amphithéâtre rempli d'étudiant de dernière année de Starfleet : « Ce partiel et votre épreuve pratique seront deux évaluations très difficiles. Je vous conseille vivement de travailler dur à partir de cette semaine si vous comptez obtenir cette matière. »

Il venait de répondre à un étudiant qui lui demandait si la notation serait sévère, ce qui l'avait mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

« Amiral Kirk ? Une question !» demanda une étudiante. Elle lui fit signe et mit en avant son décolleté vertigineux et croisa les jambes. Elle fit balancer sa queue de cheval rousse et sourit.

« Oui Cadet Bleek ? Je vous écoute. » Répliqua le blond.

« Est-il vrai que vous avez été nommé capitaine avant même d'atteindre vos 25 ans ? » questionna-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre, satisfaite qu'il se rappelle de son nom.

Jim eut un sourire gêné, okay… Il devait redresser le tire là :

« Je suis flatté de votre intérêt pour ma carrière, Cadet Bleek. Mais son histoire n'a pas sa place dans ce cours. Si vraiment vous êtes curieuse, vous trouverez divers biographie à la bibliothèque de l'académie. » La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il ignora. Cela arrivait souvent, très souvent… Il se retint de soupirer et reprit son cours où il l'avait arrêté : « Je disais donc que lorsque vous entrez dans une mission diplomatique vous… »

Le cours continua ainsi puis Jim libéra ses étudiants cinq minutes avant la fin, estimant qu'il avait fait sa part de boulot pour cette classe-ci. Il était en train de checker ses messages en attendant l'arrivée de ses étudiants de première année quand le cadet Bleek vint le voir à son bureau :

« Il y a de nombreuses biographies sur vous, Amiral Kirk… » Dit-elle en serrant sa tablette contre elle et en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de Jim. « Pour être honnête, j'en ai déjà lu quelques-unes… » Elle s'approcha de lui, violant son espace vital pour se retrouver à moins de vingt centimètre de lui. Instinctivement, Jim recula mais son dos rencontra son bureau : « Et il n'est fait nulle part mention d'une madame Kirk… »

Jim se ferma, tentant de rester calme : le cadet Bleek était de loin la plus entreprenante de toutes les étudiantes qui lui tournaient autour.

« Si vous êtes si bien renseigné sur moi, pourquoi m'interroger au sujet de ma nomination de capitaine ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de réorienter la discussion vers quelque chose de plus formel.

Le cadet Bleek fit un petit sourire et continu d'avancer :

« Pour faire la discussion… » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant d'avantage, jusqu'à être à dix centimètres de lui.

« On ne fait pas la discussion dans un amphithéâtre. » répliqua Kirk. Il soupira et la repoussa doucement de l'épaule. « Mademoiselle Bleek, je suis très flatté de l'intérêt que vous me porter mais… »

Elle recula sous la contrainte mais ne changea pas de ton, n'ayant visiblement pas laissé tomber :

« Mais… ? Votre âge ne me dérange pas James… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Le vôtre oui. » répondit Kirk : « Et pour vous c'est Amiral Kirk, Cadet Bleek. » Et il finit de la repousser franchement : « Je ne sors pas avec mes étudiants. » déclara-t-il en allant s'assoir à son bureau, agacé.

Le cadet Bleek jura et prit ses affaires pour marcher d'un pas haineux vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de l'amphithéâtre, Jim ajouta :

« En fait, je ne sors avec personne. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de revenir après votre diplôme, la réponse restera non. »

« Vous êtes méprisable ! » lâcha le cadet Bleek.

« Il parait. » conclu Jim en lançant son projecteur pour le prochain cours.

Elle quitta alors l'amphithéâtre et Jim put voir entrer quelques étudiants de premières années timidement, sans nul doute qu'ils avaient assisté à la scène. Jim eut un sourire et déclara avec un clin d'œil alors qu'ils s'installaient :

« Les blondes ne sont pas trop mon style. »

Il y eut quelques rires parmi les étudiants et quelques une des étudiantes – blondes justement – semblèrent déçues.

Alors qu'il entamait ce cours de Formation tactique pour débutant, un lieutenant entra l'amphithéâtre timidement et marcha jusqu'à lui pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille :

« Votre mère a eu une attaque. Elle est à la clinique de San Fransisco Sud. Votre belle-sœur vous attend à la réception. »

Jim dût faire en sorte de ne pas trop laisser voir ses émotions. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et déclara que le cours était terminé. Il suivit d'un pas rapide le lieutenant et pendant qu'il marchait il appela le pôle de recherche scientifique de l'académie :

« Amiral Kirk, passez-moi l'ambassadeur Spock. » dit-il au secrétaire qu'il eut en ligne, « Spock ? Spock ma mère a eu une attaque. Je vais rejoindre Aurelan à la réception et on va surement aller la voir. »

Le lieutenant écouta d'une oreille attentive l'échange mais Jim ne le remarqua pas, trop affecté par la situation :

« Oui, oui rejoins moi s'il te plait. Oui…La clinique Sud… A tout de suite. » Puis il raccrocha.

Quand il arriva face à Aurelan, sa belle-sœur se jeta dans ses bras :

« Jimmy… ! » dit-elle. « Jimmy c'est affreux ! Winona a fait une attaque, elle… ! »

« Oui, on m'a prévenu, comment va-t-elle ? Quel est son état ?» Demanda-t-il inquiet en la serrant également.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis venu te chercher quand ils l'ont emmené aux urgences. Je n'arrive pas à avoir George, il ne répond pas. Les garçons et Annabelle sont chez des amis en Iowa. Mon dieu, ils ne sont même pas au courant Jimmy… ! »

« Calme toi, Calme toi Aurelan. Je…On devrait y aller. On va aller rejoindre George… »

Ils prirent un taxi et foncèrent pour la clinique. Le chemin sembla durer une éternité. Aurelan tenait la main de Jim fort dans la sienne et lui regardait pas la fenêtre. Il était anxieux : et si sa mère mourrait ? Et si elle mourrait après lui avoir dit de s'en aller. Et si… Puis il réalisa quelque chose :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à San Francisco ? » demanda-t-il à sa belle-sœur. « Vous habitez tous dans l'Iowa… »

« On était venu te voir avec George, Franck, Winona et moi… » expliqua Aurelan : « Enfin… On avait convaincu Franck et Winona de venir te trouver, pour te parler, plutôt. » Elle retint un petit sanglot : « On était dans un café et… Et ta mère a commencer à se tenir la poitrine et… Et elle est tombée au sol. On a appelé les secours puis… Puis George et Franck sont partis avec elle et je suis venue te trouver… Je… Je suis désolée Jim… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…»

Il la serra alors encore contre lui :

« Merci Aurelan… C'est… C'est adorable ce que vous avez essayé de faire… Je… Peu importe… Nous devons d'abord aller voir ma mère, on aura tout le temps d'en discuter après et… »

« Je ne sais pas Jimmy… Je ne sais pas… »

Le taxi les déposa devant la clinique et ils foncèrent à l'accueille. On leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre de Winona et ils y allèrent d'un pas rapide et anxieux. Quand ils passèrent l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'ils passèrent le couloir, ils virent Franck assit sur une chaise devant la chambre, les mains autour de son crâne, il avait sans nul doute pleuré. Aurelan alla vite auprès de lui :

« Franck… ? Franck qu'en est-il ? Comment elle va… ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée et très émotive. Jim restait en retrait, à trois ou quatre pas des deux.

Son beau-père releva la tête pour regarder sa belle-fille et le vit lui. Jim avait peur qu'il l'envoie se faire voir mais il ne fit rien de tel, il lui fit signe d'approcher ce qu'il fit prudemment. Il se leva et dit à Aurelan et Jim :

« Elle est tirée d'affaire. Mais elle est très fatiguée. Les médecins disent que le stress du travail l'angoisse trop. Il lui ont conseillé de prendre sa retraite. » Il regarda Jim d'un air accablé : « Mais son travail à ta mère, c'est toute sa vie… Elle va mal le vivre, très mal… »

Aurelan le prit dans ses bras :

« On la tiendra occupé ne vous en faîtes pas Franck… » Murmura-t-elle. « On lui confiera les enfants. Elle adore les enfants… Annabelle l'a rend pleine de joie… » Puis elle chercha son mari des yeux : « où est George ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il parle avec les médecins. » lui répondit Franck. « Je… Je n'ai pas pu. J'étais trop… »

« Je comprends… Je comprends Franck. Asseyez-vous… » Elle le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Elle prit place à côté de lui.

Jim les regarde côte à côte et se dit qu'il avait raté beaucoup de chose. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Aurelan et son beau-père étaient devenus si proche avec le temps. Il ne voyait pas non plus de comportement agressif de Franck envers lui, pourtant c'était en un sens sa faute si sa mère… Cela le frappa. Si sa mère n'était pas venue le voir et n'avait pas été en état de stress elle… Elle n'aurait probablement jamais eu cette attaque. Jim déglutit pour se contenir. Personne n'avait besoin qu'il se montre faible. Ils avaient besoin d'un James T. Kirk fort et qui pourrait les aider, qui pourrait… Il réalisa alors que depuis deux ans, ils avaient dû se passer de son aide, de sa présence… Avait-il bien fait de revenir dans leur vie… ?

George arriva dans le couloir et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il vint ensuite enlacer son frère :

« Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir… » Lui dit-il en le serrant. « J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas à cause de… De la dernière fois… Tu sais on ne voulait pas te… »

« Je serais venu, quoi qu'il arrive. » le coupa Jim.

Cela le secoua que son frère le remercie de venir voir sa mère. Le renforçant dans ses idées noires. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et lui demanda, d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux la voir… ? »

Il eut un silence et George et Franck échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Franck qui décida de le lui dire :

« Le stress vient aussi de toi, Jimmy… » déclara-t-il : « Mais une fois qu'elle sera totalement stabilisée oui, tu le pourras. » Il vit le visage de Jim se décomposer : « Je suis désolée fils, tu… Ce n'est pas juste, mais pour le moment c'est plus prudent. ».

Kirk fit non de la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, que ce n'était pas la peine de se justifier. Il vint simplement s'assoir à côté d'Aurelan, silencieux. George prit place à côté de lui et ils restèrent un long moment tous ensembles à juste regarder la porte de la chambre. Puis l'infirmière les appela à tour de rôle. D'abord Franck, puis George et enfin Aurelan. Il ne devait y avoir pas plus d'un visiteur à la fois. Winona ne savait pas que Jim était là et ce n'était pas prudent de le lui dire. Quand Aurelan sortit de la chambre, elle alla chercher des boissons pour tout le monde.

Jim fixait le sol, il cherchait des réponses : pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arriver là ? Tout allait bien dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le choix de tout dire à sa famille. Il voulut jouer avec son alliance mais ne la trouva pas : bien sûr, il ne la portait pas à l'académie. Il n'était pas censé être marié après tout… Il regardait la porte de la chambre fixement, comme s'il essayait de voir au travers, voir comment Winona allait. Bien que les autres lui aient dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était juste très fatigué, il aurait voulu au moins pouvoir la voir, même de loin…

« Ah Aurelan est de retour. » déclara George en la voyant arrivé. Puis il tiqua en voyant qui était à ses côtés : « Que fait Spock avec elle ? »

Jim releva la tête et le vit avancer dans le couloir aux côtés de sa belle-sœur. Il se leva d'un seul coup et quand le vulcain le vit aussi, il coupa net la conversation qu'il avait avec Aurelan. Il avança d'un pas vif vers lui et Jim n'eut à faire que deux pas pour le rejoindre.

Quand ils furent à la même hauteur, encore devant les chaises, ils s'enlacèrent avec force. Jim se cramponna au vulcain avec désespoir et laissa échapper un sanglot :

« Spock… » S'étrangla-t-il. « Spock… Elle va bien mais… Mais je ne… Ne peux pas la voir… » Il essaya de respirer, sa tête coller contre l'épaule de son mari : « Trop de stress… A cause… De moi. »

Le vulcain le serrait contre lui, il lui embrassa le crâne ne répondant rien à cet instant. Se contentant seulement d'être là. Il lui caressa le dos et continua de l'écouter sangloter. Il remarqua alors les regards d'Aurelan, George et Franck abasourdis et estima que ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne méthode pour leur annoncer la relation matrimoniale qu'il entretenait avec Jim. Il oublia vite ce « détail » quand il sentit le blond se tendre entre ses bras :

« Je… On a fait ça… Devant eux… ? » Murmura Jim, réalisant tout juste ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Spock se recula pour prendre la tête du blond entre ses mains et lui murmura en vulcain*** :

« _Ce n'est pas important. Leur jugement est déjà fait. Tu ne peux plus faire pour les empêcher d'avoir un avis. Tu ne peux qu'écouter maintenant et attendre pour voir ta mère. »_

« Je ne peux pas… » Répondit Jim en anglais. Ne sachant pas encore parler correctement le vulcain.

« Tu dois les affronter maintenant, _Ashayam_. » répliqua Spock en anglais également, il lui embrassa de nouveau le front. « Je suis là. »

Jim acquiesça et se recula légèrement pour regarder vers Aurelan, George et Franck. Il vit trois visages plus que stupéfaits. Il rebaissa les yeux vers Spock qui l'encouragea une seconde fois. Finalement il les regarda tous les trois, se recula légèrement pour se mettre à côté de Spock en lui prenant la main. Tous deux leur faisant face, Jim déclara d'une voix clair et forte :

« Vous vouliez savoir avec qui je suis marié, bah voilà : Spock est mon mari. **** »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux camps se regardaient d'un air perdu, ne sachant pas qui devait parler en premier. Ce fut George qui, contre toute attente, franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il tendit sa main vers Spock et lui dit :

« Bienvenu dans la famille. » il lui offrit un sourire incertain mais sincère. Jim affichait le même sourire.

« Merci. » répliqua le vulcain. Sachant que c'était la seule bonne chose à répondre de toute façon.

Aurelan s'avança ensuite vers eux d'un pas rapide et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Elle embrassa la joue de Spock qui – soyons honnête – n'apprécia pas. Mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire :

« Bienvenu parmi nous Spock. » dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Franck les regardaient de loin, comme indécis de ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. Il faut dire que le passé commun des deux hommes n'était pas des plus harmonieux. A la surprise de Jim, Spock lâcha sa main et marcha en direction de Franck. Il lui tendit sa main et attendit de voir ce que Franck ferait.

Ce dernier regarda la main du vulcain un petit instant puis la serra avec force. Ils échangèrent une grosse poignée de main lourde de sens :

« Si tu brises le cœur du gamin, aussi casse-bonbons qu'il puisse être, je te brise les genoux. » déclara Franck à Spock.

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil et Jim haussa les deux. Alors ça, c'était carrément inattendu. Spock reprit sa main et voulut répliquer que briser les genoux d'un vulcain peut-être compliqué, surtout pour un être humain de son âge. Mais il n'en fit rien, ce n'était pas le moment de lancer les hostilités maintenant qu'un pan de cette histoire avait été résolu…

 **Une semaine plus tard, Appartement de James et de Mr. Spock, 17h12 :**

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mariés si vite… » Récapitula Winona en buvant son thé. « Je vois. » Elle plissa les yeux et dévisagea toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon. A savoir son mari, Aurelan, ses deux fils et Spock. « Je ne cautionne pas le fait que tu sois marié avec un homme, James. » déclara-t-elle en prenant la théière et en servant une nouvelle tasse de thé au vulcain : « Mais je dois admettre que celui-ci est tout à fait respectable. » Spock lui fit un signe de tête poli, pour la remercier de la tasse et du compliment : « Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que tu ne me ramènes un espèce de Punk ou de tantine, avec le tempérament que tu as. Ça aurait pu être pire, après tout. »

Personne n'osa la contredire. Après tout, elle était en train d'accepter que Jim soit marié avec Spock et ça, c'était déjà énorme.

« Ce qui me chagrine le plus en fait… » Déclara-t-elle. « C'est que tu n'auras pas d'enfants… »

« Ça fait des années que je te dis que je n'aurais pas d'enfant, Maman. » dit Jim en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je ne serais pas un bon père de toute façon. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. »

Enfin… ça c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Fin de l'épilogue 3…

A suivre dans l'épilogue 4. ))

* **c'est juste une maison normale mais dans la campagne. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer autrement que comme ça ! :o**

 **** Ah bah oui, pas mal comme question. C'était même la question number one à poser les gars xD… mais bon. Les Kirk et la logique hein.**

 ***** langue que Jim a progressivement appris après avoir passé 6 mois et au fur et à mesure de leur fusion mentale sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. ( Ewi, je pouvais pas le glisser comme ça au milieu du texte, ça cassait tout x.X )**

 ****** C'est tellement étrange d'écrire ça sérieux !**


	32. Epilogue 4

**Coucou tout le monde, avant de commencer ce dernier chapitre de** _ **Star Trek : Entité Réformée**_ **, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont fréquemment soutenu. Je vous laisse profiter du dernier chapitre !**

 **Ps : Il y a aura un petit mot en fin de chapitre pour expliquer quelques petits trucs et annoncer d'autres petits trucs héhéhé… !**

 **Sur ce…**

 **Epilogue 4 : Elle a tes yeux.**

« C'était vraiment… Wow… » Déclara Jim en renfilant son caleçon. Il se leva pour marcher jusqu'à leur salle de bain. Quand il revint, Spock était en train de rajuster sa coupe au bol. Il lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

Le vulcain, encore nu, se leva à son tour et l'attira à lui :

« J'admets que… Cette fois-ci était… » Il cherchait ses mots. « Prenante. » Il vint caresser le dos de son mari et commença à lui embrasser le cou, visiblement bien décidé à remettre ça.

Les mains de Spock descendirent doucement vers les fesses du blond qui eut un nouveau sourire :

« Tu sais que je donne un cours ce matin. » dit-il en caressant le torse du brun, s'attardant sur la ligne de poil qui suivait son abdomen. « On a pas vraiment le temps pour… » Spock lui mordit l'oreille : « Oh… Okay, d'accord. On va carrément prendre le temps… ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur son amant et le poussa sur le lit.

 _ **San Francisco, Académie de Starfleet, bureau de l'Amiral James T. Kirk, 13h05 :**_

« Je te jure, j'ai jamais autant pris mon pied… ! » dit Jim à Bones, avec qui il était en vidéo conférence.

« Ouai, bah passe-moi les détails ! » répliqua le docteur renfrogné. « Y'en a qui peuvent pas avoir une vie sexuelle aussi épanouie tu vois ? »

Jim haussa un sourcil :

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas entre Carol et toi ? Je pensais pourtant que tout était bien entre vous de ce côté-là. »

Bones fit un regard blasé et dit d'une voix sarcastique :

« Je ne sais pas moi. Deux enfants ? » Il soupira : « Surtout David, il pleure tout le temps et Carol le garde parfois avec elle pour dormir. Alors côté sexuel, c'est rare. » David était le petit dernier âgé de 2 ans. « Les pleurs du mioche réveille Jane. Alors il faut qu'en plus j'aille la rendormir. La galère, ne fais jamais de gamins Jimbo. Jamais. »

« Tu dis ça mais tu adores tes gosses. » ricana le blond. « En même temps, on pourrait difficilement en avoir des gamins tu sais. »

« Ouai mais si un jour vous vous levez et que vous vous dîtes qu'aller à l'orphelinat est une bonne idée de balade en après-midi, tu assommes oreille pointue et tu l'attaches à ton sofa. »

Jim eut un nouveau petit rire :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'assommer pour l'attacher à mon sofa tu sais… »

« Putain Jimbo ! Arrête ! J'ai des images mentales dégueu là ! » Bones soupira et regarda sa montre : « Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde ! C'est la fin de pose dej' et je l'ai passé à parler cul avec toi. Va te faire voir ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bones ! » répliqua Jim avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Tu mérites des baffes sérieux ! Putain ! »

Et il raccrocha. Jim s'étira et alla jeter le reste de sa salade aux betteraves dans la poubelle : il détestait ce légume mais Spock l'encourageait à mieux manger et à avoir un corps plus saint, estimant qu'il avait déjà eu des arrêts cardiaque à cause de Kori il y a cinq ans de cela et que celui de sa mère il y a un an ne prévoyait rien de bon pour son patrimoine génétique.

Alors qu'il entrait dans sa salle de cours, lorgnant les deuxièmes années déjà installées. Alors qu'il allait commencer son cours, il vit qu'il avait trois appels en absence de Spock, ce qui était du jamais vu. Si Jim ne répondait pas, le vulcain ne rappelait jamais – or cas de force majeure – il attendait que son mari le rappelle.

Il se tourna alors face au tableau et le rappela tout de suite, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses étudiants. Il y eut des murmures mais Jim s'en moqua. Il y eut deux sonneries puis Spock répondit :

« Jim. » lui dit Spock. « Jim il faut que tu viennes à l'ambassade Vulcaine, maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Il commença à paniquer : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Spock ? » L'autre lui répondit mais il semblait y avoir des interférences. « Spock ?! » répéta-t-il. La communication fut coupée. « Bordel de merde ! » lâcha-t-il.

Il se retourna face à ses étudiants – tous extrêmement surpris et ne comprenant pas l'attitude de leur supérieur et professeur - et dit d'un rapidement :

« Le cours est annulé. Ça vous laisse une semaine de plus pour me rendre votre devoir. Au revoir. »

Il traça ensuite et demanda à un lieutenant qu'il croisa d'avertir la direction de l'académie qu'il ne serait pas présent de la journée. Il alla dans la salle des téléporteurs et se fit envoyer à l'annexe de tactique du commandement de Starfleet, juste à côté de l'ambassade Vulcaine. Il fonça ensuite hors du bâtiment et se présenta à l'entrée de l'autre. Il arriva rapidement à l'accueille et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune vulcaine :

« Comment puis-je vous aider, officier ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant à bout de souffle : « Vous semblez inconfortable. Désirez-vous boire de l'eau ? »

« Non, pas besoin d'eau. Dîtes à l'ambassadeur Spock que je suis ici ! » Dit-il vivement. La vulcaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui énerva passablement le blond.

« L'ambassadeur Spock ne veut être déranger sous aucun prétexte aujourd'hui, c'est sa propre directive. Je suis navrée officier mais vous allez devoir revenir un autre jour. »

Jim s'approcha alors d'elle et se pencha sur son bureau :

« Vous allez dire à Spock que je suis ici. » ordonna-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas la permission. » répliqua simplement sa vis-à-vis. « Je vais vous demander de partir, vous empiétez sur mon espace personnel. »

C'en fut trop pour Jim, il donna un coup de pied dans le vide et soupira d'énervement et d'agacement. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, réfléchissant à toute vitesse :

« Vous semblez être émotionnellement instable. » déclara la vulcaine. « Je vais vous redemander de partir. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je vais devoir appeler la sécurité. »

« Sarek est-il ici ? » demanda Jim sans prêter attention aux menaces de l'autre.

La vulcaine sembla surprise :

« Oui, en effet. »

« Alors puisque vous ne pouvez pas déranger l'ambassadeur Spock, dîtes à Sarek que je suis ici. »

Elle sembla considérer la chose puis ouvrit un canal :

« Quoi dois-je annoncer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« James T. Kirk. » répliqua-t-il.

La vulcaine resta un instant muette puis dit en vulcain à travers le canal :

« _Sarek ? »_

 _« Oui S'pran ? » répliqua Sarek à travers la machine._

 _« James T. Kirk est ici. Il souhaiterait vous parler. »_

Il y eut un silence puis Sarek répliqua, son ton légèrement plus sévère :

 _« Amener le dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur Spock. »_

 _« Mais l'ambassadeur Spock a donné des directives pour que personne ne le dérange et… »_

 _« Je suis dans le bureau de ce bureau. Et ces directives ne s'appliquent jamais à_ James T. Kirk _. Amenez-le et dépêchez-vous. »_

 _« Oui Monsieur. »_

S'pran releva les yeux vers Jim et dit :

« Sarek voudrait que je… »

« Me conduise dans le bureau de Spock, je comprends le vulcain. »

La vulcaine resta muette et se leva, lui faisant signe de la suivre. 

Le trajet dura quelques minutes et S'pran dût accélérer le pas car Jim la dépassait fréquemment. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande double porte et toqua. Jim n'attendit pas la réponse et en poussant légèrement la vulcaine de son chemin il entra :

« Vous ne pouvez pas… ! » commença S'pran. Mais C'était trop tard, Jim était entré. Elle le suivit dans la pièce.

Quand Jim entra, il vit Sarek et Spock au fond du bureau, dos à lui. Ils semblaient penchés en avant. Jim s'avança vers eux :

« Ambassadeur Spock, Mr. Sarek, je suis désolée, il n'a pas voulu attendre que vous nous ouvriez… ! » commença S'pran à l'attention de ses deux supérieurs. Mais elle se tue rapidement en voyant Sarek se retourner et lui faire signe de sortir. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Sarek se tourna ensuite vers Jim et marcha à lui, l'arrêtant en chemin en lui posant une main sur l'épaule :

«Que se passe-t-il ?! » s'enquit le blond de plus en plus anxieux, il voyait pas le visage de Spock, juste son dos.

« Tout va bien. » le rassura son beau-père. « Mais vous deviez venir. Vous allez approcher tout doucement à mes côtés, entendu James ? »

Le blond acquiesça.

« Et Spock ? Pourquoi il ne se tourne pas ? »

« Je t'entends Jim. » répliqua son mari à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle tourna son visage vers lui : « Approche doucement. »

Sarek lui prit le bras et le fit avancer en lentement vers le fond de la pièce, derrière le bureau de Spock. Quand il dépassa le meuble ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Spock se tenait devant un berceau. Sarek l'empêcha d'avancer trop vite, le forçant à avancer à son rythme :

« Pas de mouvement brusque. » déclara-t-il. « Vous allez lui faire peur. Une mauvaise première impression à cet âge peut considérablement entraver vos rapports. »

« Nos… Nos rapports ? » Répéta Jim.

Sarek l'arrêta à côté de Spock et Jim ne put détacher ses yeux du bébé à l'intérieur du berceau. Il devait avoir une ou deux semaines, pas plus. Il était éveillé et regardait Spock dans les yeux. Jim déposa ses mains sur le rebord du berceau pour se soutenir, il sentait ses jambes vaciller. Spock vint poser une de ses mains sur la sienne :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda le blond, le souffle coupé.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais… Je ne pouvais pas te dire ça au téléphone. » Expliqua Spock.

« C'est raté Spock, je suis mort de trouille là. » Il regarda son mari et désigna le bébé : « Qui est-ce ? A qui est-il ? »

« C'est ma fille. » dévoila le brun.

« Ta fille ? » répéta Jim, sa main se crispant. « Mais je croyais que tu ne reconnaîtrais jamais le fruit de tes… »

« La situation est particulière. » expliqua Spock. « Sa mère, T'squeen, était en déplacement sur une planète primitive quand le processus d'accouchement s'est déclenché. Elle a été prise en charge trop tard par ses homologues et elle n'a pas survécu. »

Le blond ne répliqua pas, se contentant de regarder le bébé qui ne pleurait pas, se contentant de fixer Spock avec de grands yeux curieux :

« Le contact visuel est important dans les premières semaines de vie. » expliqua Sarek à Jim, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spock la fixait à ce point : « Elle n'en a reçu que peu jusqu'à présent. Elle a besoin qu'on lui rende son regard. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jim : « Ce que Spock essaye de vous dire James c'est que… »

« Je vais le dire, Père. » le coupa le brun sans quitter des yeux le bébé. Il serra fort la main de son mari et déclara : « T'squeen n'avait plus de famille en vie, mon père et moi sommes les seules personnes encore vivante à partager le sang de cette enfant. » il inspira profondément : « J'aimerais… J'aimerais assumer mon rôle de père pour elle. » Son étreinte sur la main de Jim se renforça encore : « Et j'aimerais que tu l'assumes avec moi. »

Jim resta muet, le fixant étrangement. Il ne dit rien pendant plus d'une minute et regarda le bébé :

« Es-tu en train de me demander la permission pour que tu puisses l'adopter ? »

« Non. » répliqua Spock. «Je l'ai déjà reconnu en tant que mon enfant. Ce n'est pas une adoption, c'est une prise en charge de ma chair et mon sang.» Il quitta le bébé des yeux et ancra les siens dans ceux du blond : « Ce que je te demande c'est si tu accepterais qu'elle devienne également ta fille. »

Jim ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et regarda le bébé. L'enfant, privé du contact visuel avec Spock, regarda le blond dans les yeux. Ils étaient bleus :

« Pourquoi a-t-elle les yeux bleus ? Les vulcains n'ont-ils pas tous les yeux bruns ? » Demanda Jim, il n'avait jamais vu de vulcain avec une autre couleur d'yeux que le noir.

« La génétique est parfois surprenante. » répondit Sarek à la place de Spock : « C'est Amanda qui avait les yeux bleus. »

« Il faut croire qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle pensait, T'squeen n'avait pas des gènes si dominants. » continua Spock.

Jim comprit pourquoi Sarek voulait d'elle, elle avait les yeux de la mère de Spock. Tout le reste en elle semblait strictement vulcain. Jim serait-il capable de l'élever ? D'être un bon père ? D'être un père tout court ? Arriverait-il à l'aimer, elle ? Le bébé le fixait toujours, les deux regards bleus se rencontrant l'un l'autre :

« Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? » Demanda-t-il à Spock, sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Elle n'a pas encore de nom. La tradition vulcaine veut que ce soit la mère qui nomme l'enfant mais T'squeen n'en a pas eu le temps. » Lui répondit Spock.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » questionna Jim à Spock et Sarek.

Son beau-père dit à ses côtés :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de la nommer. C'est à Spock. » Il regarda ensuite son beau-fils : « A Spock et vous, si vous décidez qu'elle sera votre enfant. »

« Si je refuse, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jim.

« Rien. Elle ne sera alors que mon enfant. Cela ne changera rien entre nous. Je ne t'imposerai pas sa présence si tu n'en veux pas. » Il regarda son père : « Elle ira vivre sur la Nouvelle Vulcain avec mon père. Et j'irais la voir souvent. »

Kirk sentait qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux. La laisser sur vulcain, même avec son grand père, cela la privait de son père. Et Jim savait plus que quiconque ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de père.

« Si j'accepte, vivra-t-elle ici, avec nous ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

« Alors laisse-moi choisir son prénom ». demanda Jim, serrant également la main de Spock. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête :

« Oui. »

Jim sembla réfléchir et demanda à Sarek :

« Un nom vulcain n'est pas obligatoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne l'est pas. Surtout si elle ne vit pas sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. » Répliqua son beau-père.

Jim eut un sourire. Il replongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant :

« Salut, moi c'est James Tibérius Kirk. » lui dit-il : « Et toi, c'est Diana. »

« Diana… » répété Spock. « Seulement Diana ? »

« Tu veux qu'elle ait un second prénom ? »

« Amanda » proposa Spock.

« Amanda. » confirma Sarek.

« Diana Amanda T'squeen. » continua Jim.

« Ça commence à être long comme prénom pour un bébé. » dit Spock.

« On est pas obligé de tous les écrire dans les papiers. Le nom de mon grand-père était Tibérius Adam Scott Kirk. » Répliqua le blond.

« Je pense que Diana Amanda est suffisant. »

« Très bien, Diana Amanda… »

 _ **Un mois plus tard, Iowa, Maison de campagne des Kirk, 11h20 :**_

« Il faut que tu te calmes Maman. » dit George à sa mère. « Ils ne vont pas tarder. »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? » répliqua Winona surexcité : « Mon fils m'annonce dans un mail qu'il veut que ses amis et sa famille se réunissent ici et n'explique même pas pourquoi ! Et s'il était malade ?! »

« Jimbo est une dramaqueen en puissance, il aurait fait un fairepart de décès s'il était malade. » dit Bones en prenant un petit four. Winona le foudroya du regard et Carol lui envoya un coup de coude : « ça va ! C'était une blague ! Moi aussi je tiens à ce fichu gamin ! »

« Tes blagues sont nulles Léonard. » le gronda sa femme. « Et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Jane est en âge de comprendre. Elle va s'imaginer que Jim est malade. »

Bones jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui l'écoutait attentivement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, Papa dis des bêtises hein ? » lui dit Carol : « Va jouer avec Peter et les d'accord ? »

Aurelan apporta un verre à Carol :

« J'ai mi David et Annabelle dans le parc, ils vont jouer un peu tous les deux. Mon beau-père les surveille. »

« Oh, c'est super. » répliqua la blonde. « C'est rare que David s'amuse avec d'autres enfants, il est toujours collés à Léonard ou moi. »

« Surtout à toi. Si tu pouvais le trimballer dans une poche de ton ventre, tu le ferais. » ricana Mccoy. George et lui échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Où sont vos jumeaux d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça ? » questionna Carol à Aurelan.

« Liam est en stage pratique, il veut rejoindre un lycée pour la préparation d'entrée à Starfleet. » expliqua George à la place de sa femme. « Alexander est chez un ami. Sa famille l'a invité à faire du cheval dans yellowstone. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont là ! » S'écria Winona quand ils toquèrent à la porte.

Ce fut Aurelan qui alla leur ouvrir, elle enlaça d'abord Jim, à son habitude, en lui demandant ce que c'était encore que ces nouvelles cachoteries puis elle recula de quelques pas en voyant Spock, surprise. Finalement elle sortit sur le pas de la porte pour approcher du vulcain et du bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras. Pendant que qu'ils étaient dehors, Jim entra et déclara à Winona, George, Franck, Carol et Bones :

« Salut tout le monde, je vais vous demander de rester calme, okay ? » avertit-il.

« Comment ça, rester calme ? » demanda Winona anxieuse.

« Ouai explique toi Jimbo ! » renchérit Bones.

Après qu'Aurelan les ait rejoins, Jim fit signe à Spock d'entrée tous purent voir le bébé dans ses bras, les fixant de ses grands yeux bleus :

« Je vous présente Diana Amanda Kirk, notre fille. »

« Non de dieu ! » lâcha Bones sous la surprise.

Winona fit tomber son verre qui rebondit sur la moquette. Elle marcha alors vers son fils et demanda comme si elle avait vu un fantôme :

« Ta… » Un sanglot lui échappa : « Ta fille… ? »

Jim lui répondit par un sourire et Spock s'avança vers sa belle-mère pour lui mettre le bébé dans les bras :

« Diana, voici ta grand-mère, Winona… » dit le vulcain à la petite fille en reculant. « Winona, voici Diana. »

Elle serra le bébé contre elle et des larmes lui échappèrent :

« Oh mon dieu… » Elle la regarda, Diana la fixait aussi : « Oh mon dieu, Jimmy, elle a tes yeux ! » Dit-elle émue.

Jim vint encercler la taille de Spock d'un bras et répondit :

« Elle a les yeux d'Amanda, la mère de Spock. » Il regarda les autres : « C'est la fille biologique de Spock et d'une vulcaine T'squeen. Mais sa mère est décédée alors… Alors on a décidé de l'adopter. »

Ils entourèrent alors tous Spock, Jim, le bébé et Winona qui la tenait. Cette dernière mit le bébé dans les bras de George. Sa femme et lui sourirent au bébé :

« Coucou Diana, nous c'est Tante Aurelan et Oncle George… » dit Aurelan les larmes aux yeux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir tonton… » admit George en regardant son frère : « Plus après toutes ces années. »

« Comme quoi, tout arrive. »

Le bébé alla ensuite dans les bras de Bones qui la détailla avec un petit sourire :

« Hey petite crapule. » dit-il à l'enfant. « Moi c'est Léonard Mccoy. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bones. » Il regarda Spock : « Je suis désolée oreille pointue, mais elle ressemble plus à Jim qu'à toi, et ce n'est pas plus mal ! »

« Vous savez pertinemment que c'est impossible. » le contra Spock.

« Et je m'en fou. » répliqua Bones. « Je t'avais pourtant dit d'éviter les orphelinats. » dit-il à Jim : « Regarde ce que tu nous ramène ! »

« Je te promets que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un orphelinat. » répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

« Coucou Diana. » dit Carol et regardant la petite fille : « Moi c'est Carol… » Elle regarda Jim : « Je savais que tu ferais un super papa, comme une intuition. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jim le lui rendit. Il prit ensuite le bébé et le tendit à Franck :

« Hey, Diana. » dit-il à sa fille : « ça c'est Franck, ton grand père. »

Franck regarda Jim médusé et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il renifla et réprima visiblement ses larmes, Winona vint serrer son fils dans ses bras :

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je… J'ai toujours su que tu ramènerais une fille à la maison. » Plaisanta Franck.

Jim lui rendit son rire.

Tous se concentrèrent sur le bébé et Spock vint entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Jim :

« Le jour où je t'ai connu, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais aussi important pour moi si on me l'avait dit » dit-il en regardant sa fille passer de bras en bras.

« Et moi si on me l'avait dit, j'aurais répondu que jamais je ne me serais tapé un tel connard à oreille pointu. Comme quoi, dans la vie, tout est possible. » Il sourit : « Je n'aurais jamais cru que je deviendrai un père à 36 balais non plus. »

« C'est un âge honorable pour avoir des enfants. »

« Tu diras ça à Diana quand elle fera sa crise d'adolescence et qu'on aura 50 piges. »

« Les vulcains ne font pas de crises d'adolescences. »

« On verra, il paraît qu'elle a mes yeux. » ricana Jim.

Spock aurait dû répondre que c'était impossible mais après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé, il décida qu'après tout, tout ne pouvait pas être d'une logique inébranlable :

« Oui, elle a tes yeux. »

Fin.

 **Ça me fait tellement bizarre de finir cette fanfiction. Ça fait plus d'un an que je l'ai commencé. Mais je suis contente d'en être arrivée à bout. Et vous ? Que ressentez-vous ?**

 **Juste pour vous dire qu'il y aura un petit One shot en suite à cette fanfiction sur Diana Amanda Kirk, juste comme ça, pour le fun. Mais je ne sais pas quand par contre.**

 **Je vais aussi continuer ma fanfiction Jaylah dans tous ses états mais pour le moment je n'ai pas prévue de la poster.**

 **Je vais également écrire une Fanfiction Bones X Jim, en me basant sur leur relation pendant Star Trek Beyond, qui est sorti pendant que j'écrivais cette fanfiction.**

 **Je vais aussi retourner vers le Fandom Harry Potter et écrire l'histoire qui raconte en détail les évènements relaté dans « La lettre » si jamais vous avez lu mon One Shot.**

 **Sur ce, merci de votre lecture, de votre soutiens et à bientôt !**

 **Maryrin.**


End file.
